Perfect Love in an Imperfect World
by Emma Morgan
Summary: Finished What happens when a totally new group, the Rivergliders, is added to the Cliffhangers? Read and find out. Don't forget to review!
1. Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or any of it's character, so don't sue!!!  
  
It was a cold, snowy morning in the middle of January. Horizon, a school for profoundly dysfunctional teenagers, sat in a very picturesque location: in between some mountains, with the hint of a lake behind it. The campus had several buildings, all looking very nice and welcoming. The biggest one, being the lounge, was where the Cliffhangers were. They had returned the day before from a buddy hike-back in the snow on snow shoes. Peter had decided that, because of the exertion of the day before, it was not necessary for them to do anything today. Since they didn't get that kind of opportunity often, the Cliffhangers were making the most of it.  
  
Scott and Shelby sat in armchairs next to each other, talking in hushed voices. Daisy was telling Jess about what was to come in her future using her tarot cards. Juliette was reading her English assignment, and Auggie was sketching her out. Ezra sat writing a story. And David, well, he was doing whatever caught his fancy, which basically included driving the other Cliffhangers off the wall.  
  
Peter popped in, looking a bit uncomfortable and uncertain.  
  
"Shelby, may I see you in my office for a minute?"  
  
"What is it?" she asked, looking at his expression. "Is it bad?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so."  
  
"Well, can Scott come?"  
  
"Sure." Shelby turned to Scott. Nothing could be that bad while Scott was there with her. He understood this thought simply by the look of relief on her face. He took her hand, kissed the back of it, and led her to Peter's office. He more like dragged her she was so hesitant.  
  
"Shelb, your step-father called."  
  
"What? Walt? No way! What did that ass-hole want?" she yelled, her eyes welling up at the mere mention of his name.  
  
Scott took her in his arms and held her tight giving her a kiss on the top of her head. She regained composure and held his hand.  
  
"Okay, so, what did the bastard want?" she asked, this time much calmer. She still had tears streaming down the side of her face.  
  
"He wanted to visit you. He says it's urgent. He got out of prison. They say he's changed. He missed you and Jess."  
  
"Now, you know that you don't have to. It's totally up to you. Think about it," Peter seemed to think she should.  
  
Shelby turned to Scott, tears filling her eyes again. He would willingly do anything for her. Right now, though, there was only a fierce, murderous look in his eyes. Shelby knew that whenever her sorry-ass excuse for a stepfather was mentioned, Scott got that look in his eyes. All the same, it was so unlike the look he usually had when he looked at her. She made sure he was okay and left, leaving him behind.  
  
"Peter, don't let... him come back." He said the word "him" with such disgust that Peter was thoroughly taken aback.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Don't let him come here. He can't. He's hurt Shelby, and Jess for that matter, too much. He doesn't deserve to see them, let alone live. And, all the same, isn't he supposed to be in jail, or in rehab?"  
  
"No, he's out on parole and he got special permission from the board in order to come and see Shelby and Jess. He just needs their consent."  
  
"You can't let him! That mother-fucker hurt her! He hurt Shelby!" Scott said, raising his voice to an almost hysteric level.  
  
"Scott, calm down, and no profanity or kitchen chores." Peter said, calmly, but firmly. "It's not your decision to make, it's Shelby's and Jess's. You have to understand that."  
  
"Well, if he comes back, and hurts Shelby or Jess in the very least, he's probably not going back in one piece. And you can be certain that I will not be civil." He said, or rather yelled this as he stormed out of Peter's office.  
He went directly to the lounge, looking for Shelby. He found Daisy instead. She was lying on the floor reading.  
  
"Hey! Scott! What's up?"  
  
"Oh, I need to talk to Shelb."  
  
"I could've guessed.. I think she's in the dorm talking to Jess. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Well, I'll let her tell you. I have to talk to her. It's rather urgent. Bye!"  
  
"See ya," she said, turning back to her book. 


	2. Newbie

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or any of the character except for Emma Morgan, so don't sue!!!  
  
"Why are you doing this?" yelled a disgruntled Miss Emma Morgan.  
  
"Because you've earned it!" yelled back her mother, driving her to Horizon.  
  
"What? How the fuck have I deserved being imprisoned in a school for screw-ups? Especially since it's located in the middle of nowhere. And how do you fucking think I'm gonna even survive without Bell?" She turned to look out the window at the mountainous scenery they were driving through. It looked so beautiful with the snow, but in the light of what was happening, she hated it. She thought of Belle. Belle was her beautiful black mare. No matter what happened, she'd always made Belle her priority in life.  
  
"I'll send her over with Frederick, I think that's the stable manager at Horizon. Don't worry, you'll get your precious little Belle. You always loved her. Sometimes I thought even more than your father or myself," she started to get all choked up here. She looked at Emma and fancied she saw a glimmer of sympathy, but was sure she had imagined it when the reply came.  
  
"Of course I did. Belle was always there for me. Belle loved me. I told her anything and everything! What do you think?" she said quietly. This was almost worse than when she yelled. He whisper went straight to her mother's soul.  
  
The rest of the journey was spent with Emma listening to her walkman loudly and looking out the window while her mom sped off into the mountains.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Shel?" Scott asked tentatively as he approached the girls' dorm.  
  
"Huh?" came the reply from within. He entered.  
  
"Everything okay?" Shelby was sitting on Jess's bed with Jess lying down beside her looking pensive.  
  
"Uh, I guess. " She got up and went to him. He held out his arms. She slid into his embrace and just stood there, bugging him. When they were like that, all was right in the world. They heard a car pull up.  
  
Jess ran to the window.  
  
"Oooooooooh! Looks like a newbie! Wonder if she's gonna be in the Cliffhangers.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"I'm Peter Scarbrow. You must be Mrs. Morgan. Right?"  
  
"Correct. In the back seat is Emma. I think you'll be quite impressed with this one. She's a tough one."  
  
"Well, we'll do our best. Don't you worry." He approached the back seat of the car.  
  
"Emma? I'm Peter Scarbrow, your new headmaster." She gave a look that acknowledged him with the most sarcastic air.  
  
"Would you get out please? We have some things to do." He said this in a way that demanded immediate obedience. She got out, giving him a horrible case of attitude. Peter looked her over. She had shoulder-length, straight, brown hair that fell down and sheltered her face. She had sharp green eyes that faced him expectantly but with a defiant look. She was about 5'9" and was slim. He wasn't too sure about the latter since her clothes were very baggy.  
  
"Um... I'm in a rushed position. I have business to attend to," her mother said, rather uncomfortably.  
  
"Sure, go right ahead. And don't worry, we'll take good care of her," Peter said reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks. Bye Emma, be good." She didn't expect this to happen. Emma just glared at her as she unloaded her bags and drove off.  
  
"Follow me please," Peter asked.  
  
She followed. She already had the impression that he was not a man to mess with.  
Once in his office, she sat in front of his desk, looking down at the floor, her teeth clenched.  
  
Peter sat and looked at her. "The rules are simple, but strict: no sex, no violence, no drugs, and no inappropriate touching. Also, profanity isn't allowed. You are encouraged to share anything with any counselor and it will stay between us unless we suspect violence or abuse, in which case we are bound by law to report it to authorities. Any questions?" Peter said this quickly and efficiently.  
  
"Yes," she said looking up, her eyes lighted up to a full extent. "When will Belle be here?"  
  
"Belle's your horse?" She nodded. "She'll be here, if all goes as planned, tomorrow evening."  
  
"Thanks," she said as she looked down and clenched her teeth again. Peter made a mental note of the way she'd looked at him when her horse was mentioned.  
  
"Alright," Peter said as he led her to a little room with no windows. "Give me all your bags and your shoes. I have to check them over."  
  
She handed him the stuff, not creating a fuss. He looked through all the pockets finding hints of drugs everywhere. She had obviously hoped to sell to the Horizon kids.  
  
She stood looking everywhere except Peter's eyes. He looked at her.  
  
"Did you use today?" She nodded.  
  
"Alright get undressed and I'll send a doctor in for your physical." He closed the door as he left.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Sophie Scarbrow, the counselor for the Cliffhangers, entered Peter, her husband's office. He was massaging his temples.  
  
"Newbie here yet?" she asked.  
  
"Uh-huh," he said distractedly.  
  
"Cliffhangers?"  
  
"Yup. Who's gonna be her buddy?"  
  
They were both sitting down on the couch, legs stretched out and heads propped up against the back of the couch.  
  
"I say Daisy," Peter suggested.  
  
"Daisy? Why?" Sophie got up, surprised.  
  
"Because she needs to learn to interact quickly and easily with others. If not,   
she'll have a hard time of it once she leaves Horizon." Sophie agreed.  
  
"Alright, I'll go get her." She kissed him gently and left. 


	3. Group and Decisions

Disclaimer : I own nothing except for Emma and Belle.  
  
Sophie returned with Daisy fifteen minutes later. She found Emma looking dejected and sitting in front of Peter's desk. Peter was behind the desk.  
  
"Hi, Emma? I'm Sophie. You're going to be in my group: the Cliffhangers. To help you settle in, I've brought Daisy along. She's going to be your first-week buddy. Anything you need, ask her, Peter, or myself." Emma nodded.  
  
"Alright, come on, the others will be anxious to know you." With that said, Daisy picked up two of Emma's bags, leaving two for her. They left the office. Daisy led her straight to the girls' dorms. Shelby, Scott, and Jess were all still there.  
  
"Looks like you found them," Daisy said, looking at Scott and referring to Shelby and Jess. They all looked quizzically at her and Emma, wondering whom the girl with Daisy was.  
  
"This is the newbie: Emma. Emma, this is Shelby, Scott, and Jess. They're all in the Cliffhangers as well."  
  
Shelby saw Emma making eyes at Scott and immediately hugged him so as to make it clear not to trudge on her turf. Shelby could look fierce if she wanted to, and in scaring off a potential rival, she was FIERCE! Daisy put Emma's stuff on the empty bed and went over to her own to read her tarot cards. She was curious as to what they would have to say about the new kid.  
  
"Emma, you might want to know this. It's really interesting." Shelby rolled her eyes at Daisy and turned back to Scott, whispering something to him.  
  
"I don't believe in that fate crap," Emma said frankly, and kind of rudely.  
  
"Thought you ought to know, " Daisy said making it clear to her that her chance had come and gone with that remark.  
  
Sophie entered at that point. Shelby and Scott separated at once.  
  
"Hey gang, group in ten minutes. Scott, can you go let the guys know. They should be in the lodge or their dorm."  
  
Scott left, giving Shelby a disappointed look over his shoulder. Shelby knew that Sophie had every intention of keeping those two physically separated. She also knew that Sophie was trying in vain.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Scott entered his dorm.  
  
"Hey guys?" he paused. "Where is everyone?" he looked around surprised and went to the lodge. No one was there either.  
  
"Dude, they're out on the court, Peter got someone to shovel the snow off," one of the older kids from the Ridge Runners' group said.  
  
"Thanks man!" He left for the basketball court. Auggie and David were avid basketball players and Ezra wouldn't let David beat him at anything, if he could help it.  
  
"Guys, group's in like five minutes, we might as well start going now," Scott said, checking his watch.  
  
"Hey meat! What happened with you and Shelby?" Auggie yelled out curiously.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it," Scott said, leading them to the lodge. David was walking between Ezra and Auggie. Auggie looked at him and shrugged. HE knew not to mess with Scott especially when he was in this sort of mood. In fact, David knew that too, but, as the other Cliffhangers had often suspected, David's prime goal in life was to annoy. He didn't disappoint.  
  
"Man, we're going to GROUP," he said, emphasizing the word, "You'll have to talk!"  
  
"David, you open your mouth one more time, and it's gonna be shoved up your ass!" Scott yelled menacingly, flashing his glare at David. The second Scott's back turned, David came up with a look of pure joy: he had succeeded. On the other hand, Ezra and Auggie were wondering: why on earth is he in such a crappy mood?  
  
Scott walked off thinking to himself. He was still pissed off over Walt, Shel's step-father. He was also getting touchy because all the counselors without exception knew about him and Shelby and how much they were in love. Just like David in his mission to annoy, they had made it theirs to make sure that those two stayed within the rules of the school. But the main reason he blew up at David was simply because he just annoyed the heck out of him.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Five minutes later, they were all sitting in the lounge. Some in armchairs, some on a couch, and several lounging on the floor. Emma came in last, attracting the attention of all the guys except for Scott. They still hadn't met her.  
  
Sophie came in and started right off the bat.  
  
"First of all, we have a newbie. So, everyone's gonna introduce themselves and say something about themselves such as why you're here, starting with Emma," she tossed her a staff representing her right to speak.  
  
"I'm Emma Morgan. I have a horse named Belle and before I went to the streets I would play the piano and the violin," she said this all in a rushed fashion and tossed the staff to Auggie who sat beside her.  
  
"I'm Augusto Ciceros, but everyone calls me Auggie. I'm here because I was in a gang and got into drugs." With that he threw the stick to Scott. Scott caught it and answered.  
  
"I'm Scott Barringer. In here for drugs among other things," he added flatly and handed it to Shelby who sat beside him on the couch.  
  
"Shelby Merrick. Abuse," and that was all she had to say to the girl who gave her guy eyes. She tossed it to Daisy.  
  
"I'm Daisy Lipenowsky, as you know. I'm here for conking my dad on the head with a seven iron." Daisy seemed almost proud of this statement. Emma winced. Ezra eventually got the staff.  
  
"I'm Ezra Freidkin. I'm in here for drug and gang related problems."  
  
"I'm Juliette Waybourne, that's Jules for short. Bulimia and cutting were my problems." She flashed Emma a smile. Emma immediately drew away from her. The way Jules had said that was so light, bubbly, and happy. She didn't want that sort of person around her. Jess got the staff next.  
  
"I'm Jess, Shelby's sister. I had a problem with my step-dad and my mom," she said sweetly. Emma was immediately disposed to like her. She was honest, nice, and polite.  
  
"And I'm the only one you need to know around here."  
  
"DAVID!!!" The others yelled out in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Fine, fine... I'm David Ruxton. I'm the only one here that is any fun. So if you're up for a good time, you know who to call," he said joyfully, winking at Emma. She gave him a sly smile. Sophie looked at him warningly.  
  
"Alright, that's enough," Sophie said as she got the staff back from David, who still had that huge grin on his face. "Okay, guys, finish this sentence: I am..." They all received and passed the staff in this order: Emma, Auggie, Scott, Shelby, Daisy, Ezra, Jules, Jess, and the David.  
  
"A girl who misses her horse." Everyone looked at her curiously. How could she be so attached to something like that? Only Scott, Shelby, Jules, and Auggie understood. Especially Scott and Shelby. If one was separated from the other, they would feel sick. They loved each other so much it hurt sometimes. Then again, as Daisy had often told Shelby, her best friend, it had been ironic, or maybe lucky, but it was so unusual that they had found their true love, their soul mate, in a place to cure hate.  
  
It was now Auggie's turn to answer the group question. "I am alive, healthy, and relatively happy."  
  
"And I am mad, " is all Scott said and only Sophie, Jess, and Shelby knew why. The latter looked at him with a reassuring air. She gave him smile as if to say it's alright, he can't hurt me anymore. I'm safe here.  
  
"Well, I'm in the position of making a hard decision and it's confusing me," Shelby said in an effort to remain calm and honest.  
  
"I'm indifferent. I'm me," Daisy said. She was always honest. This is why Sophie started to worry. Why was she indifferent? She had a newbie to take care of, Shelby and Jess to support, Scott to calm, and David to watch. He was after all her "boyfriend," that is, if Daisy had boyfriends.  
  
Ezra was happy: "I am in a great mood." He winked at Daisy. She had been reading his tarot cards. He normally hated that sort of thing, but this was Daisy, and he would put all pride aside to be with her.  
  
"I'm me, I'm who I want to be right now, and that's all I need to know," Jules said, pensive. Auggie gave her a smile.  
  
"I'm real confused," Jess said, her face portraying this emotion marvellously.  
  
"I am David and I love being me," David said fervently. This brought laughs from the rest of the group.  
  
"That's good," Sophie said. "Alright, before we split, is there anything anyone wants to share?"  
  
"NO!" was the unanimous response. Sophie understood that they wanted to be dismissed and did this.  
  
The girls went off to their dorm and the guys to theirs. Only Scott and Shelby remained.  
  
"Sophie, can I ask you something?" Shelby asked. Her most hated activity was being forced to open up, but when she did it on her own, everyone was happy.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Shelby gave Scott a glance and he encouraged her with his eyes.  
  
"Should I allow my Walt to come down for the week-end? It wouldn't be any longer than that."  
  
"Well, it all depends. How do you feel about it?"  
  
"I still hate him with a passion. But I know Jess is more apt to reconciling with him. Nothing's gonna happen with me. I don't want to see him, let alone talk to him," she said fiercely.  
  
"All is lost, when hope is lost. You know that right?"  
  
"Our relationship was lost the second he stepped in my bedroom."  
  
"Then let Peter know it's Jess's decision and that she wants to let him come, but that you don't want any interaction."  
  
Shelby accepted that and left to go find Peter.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sophie asked Scott.  
  
"Yeah, now I am. I just don't like the fact that that ass-hole is even considering seeing them again. He doesn't deserve it and I don't want Shelby to get hurt."  
  
"I understand, Scott. Just remember that profanity isn't allowed," she said with a warning glance.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, no need to give the lecture. I've heard it a million times already." He left. Sophie had a short-lived laugh at that one and thought to herself that some people never really did change.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"I respect your decision, but may I have a legitimate reason?" Peter asked as Shelby told him her decision on the matter of Walt.  
  
"I don't want to see him. It'll bring back too many bad memories that I'm not ready to face yet."  
  
"I respect that. Alright, we'll find you something to do while he's here." Normally Peter didn't let the students avoid their parents for so long, but when it was something like Shelby's case he couldn't force her. For one thing, he knew she would do anything to get away from it, include run. He also knew Scott would protect her with his life which would mean hospitalisation at the very least for Walt. Then there was the fact that Shelby had taken a long time to get even a inch through her hard shell and he wanted to keep her confidence.  
"Thank you, Peter," she said. "Oh, and keep an eye on Jess while he's here." She looked very relieved. She left a little later to go and find Scott. She just had one more thing to ask of Peter.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey cowboy! I talked to Peter. He said that he accepted my wishes to remain without Walt for the time he's here. So, I asked him if he would give us a buddy hike-back, for fun, with food and without restraints. He agreed! I couldn't believe it! S? That work for you? We will have one of the other counsellors with us however, but they'll only be shadowing us..." She said this very excitedly for her normally sarcastic self. A grin spread across Scott's face. "What?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Nothing. You are just so cute when you get excited. I would love to do that with you Shel."  
  
They had been walking around campus during this conversation. Shelby saw a big oak tree and pulled Scott behind it out of sight. She then gently, but passionately, kissed him. He was taken aback at first, but no complaints. She then pulled away, looked into his eyes, and hugged him. 


	4. Walt

Disclaimer : I own nothing except for Belle and Emma.  
  
Shelby walked into her dorm. It was Friday and her step-dad was to arrive tonight. She had made the arrangements with Peter. He had been so amazingly accommodating. Maybe he figured he had given her and Scott a hard enough time as it was. No, that couldn't be it. This was Peter, we were talking about, he never accommodated anyone in order to "prepare" them for the "real world." But when she thought about it, what was the "real world." She was in a world and every single day it seemed to be getting even more real. Shelby was busy thinking these thoughts as she sat down on her bed, pulled out her suitcase and started packing for her mock buddy hike-back with Scott.  
  
"Shelby?" Daisy sounded worried.  
  
"Huh?" she sounded really distracted.  
  
"Well, first of all, why on earth are you packing. Did you get in trouble with Peter?"  
  
"No, don't worry about it. It just that since my step-dad is coming, Peter accepted the fact that I didn't want to see him and he gave me and Scott a buddy hike-back. Well, not really. We'll have real food and no restraints."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, have you talked to Jess lately? Especially about the thing with Walt?"  
  
"Nope, why? Is she okay? She made it really clear to me that she wanted to see him. She seemed to think there might still be hope. Jess is so sweet though. I often worry about how she'll make it outside of Horizon."  
  
"Well, I had a bad night's sleep last night. I hardly slept. I had too much on my mind. Apparently so did Jess. She slept, but barely. She kept having nightmare after nightmare. I don't think she knows I know, but every time she had a nightmare she would say something right before she woke up. Most times it was inaudible or something silly like: 'Oh, the paper's nearly done, Peter.' But the last time..." Daisy stopped here. Shelby had never heard her ramble on like that before. She didn't seem to have her ideas worked out fully. She had just stopped here. Her face had turned a deadly pale colour.  
  
"What?" Shelby asked, worried about both her best friend and her little sister.  
  
"Well, she seemed to be remember when Walt would rape her. It was something like: 'No, please stop. You said you wouldn't anymore. Not after last time. Oh, please. No! No!' After that, she sat bolt upright and didn't fall asleep again. I think she'd be scared of what else could happen to her... in her dreams."  
  
"Oh my god. I knew she was holding something back from me. I thought she might be scared of having Walt come back, but I didn't know. I'm gonna go talk to Peter. Can you come? You know, in case he needs witnesses."  
  
"Sure. That's me! The reliable witness." Daisy said, with a hint of sarcasm behind the sincere look on her face. Then again, Shelby thought, Daisy was one of those people whose face is always such a mix of emotions that it appears to be expressionless.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Peter, you don't understand. Jess, doesn't want him to come, but she's too sweet to hurt anyone's feelings. I feel it in my bones, in my very soul, he's gonna try to hurt her! Peter, you have to help us! You have to!" Shelby had started breathing hard, as if she would start crying. She had become desperate.  
  
"Look, all I can do is talk to Jess. I mean, she has to tell me herself, otherwise I can't help her. Walt will be watched, don't worry about that. Well, Shelby, I think you'd better get Jess here," Peter said calmly. Shelby stormed out, feeling betrayed. She didn't think Jess would do anything to stop Walt from coming and she didn't think he had changed.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Jess," she said as she found her sister in the lounge, reading a book for English class.  
  
"Hey, Shel. What's up?"  
  
"Are you sure you want Walt to come. Jess, I know about your dreams last night. You don't have to hide anything from me."  
  
"Look, Shelby. I know it may seem like I don't want him here but it's really just nerves. I really do want to try to fix our relationship." She seemed so uncertain and hesitant when she said this that it sent a shiver down Shelby's spine.  
  
"Alright. If that's the way you want it," she said as she started to go.  
  
"Shelby! Wait!" Shelby turned around. "Do you think he's changed?"  
  
"Not at all. I don't think people really do change. Not completely."  
  
"Oh, Shelby! What am I doing?" She ran into her big sister's arms.  
  
"First thing's first. Do YOU want Walt to come. It doesn't matter what anyone one else wants or needs, just you."  
  
"No, or at least I don't think so. It hasn't been long enough. I haven't gotten over it yet. I'm not ready for this yet," Jess said as she started to weep.  
  
"Alright, let's go talk to Peter." When Jess cried it tore Shelby's heart apart. She couldn't stand it.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Peter, Jess has something to tell you," Shelby said as she entered Peter's office. A man was there already. As he turned around, Jess turned to Shelby, hiding her face in her shoulder. Shelby had a face of intense horror. Then, as she composed herself, that fear turned to anger. She glared at him.  
  
"Hi girls." Walt spoke.  
  
"Shelb, Jess, your step-father just arrived," Peter said.  
  
"Peter. Jess just changed her mind. Ya, ass-hole, she didn't want you to come after all." Shelby said glaring at him. "Surprised at my strength? Huh? Well, I'll tell you, it took me a long time to where I am. It was all your fault and I can finally face you."  
  
"Walt, could please wait outside?" Peter asked politely to of a stunned Walt.  
  
"Sure," he said getting up. He gave Shelby a look of intense rage, but looked at Jess. And it was not just any look, he was checking her out!  
  
"Shelby, what are you doing?" Peter said, as Walt closed the door.  
  
"Peter, I don't have any fear any more. Not when Jess is involved. Not from him," Shelby said defiantly.  
  
"I understand. And I am proud, but don't you think you could have done it at a more opportune time?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Because we were coming to tell you that we both don't want him here. He therefore now, does not have any right to be here."  
  
"Jess, is this true? Are you sure?" She nodded shyly both times. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No, I just don't want him back. I'm fine really, I'm just not ready for him right now."  
  
"I understand. Hold on a minute," Peter said, reassuringly.  
  
The girls just stood there. Jess in Shelby's arms, weeping quietly, Shelby rubbing her back comfortingly. They could hear what was happening outside. They heard Scott come down, ask where Jess and Shelby were. The door opened, and Scott entered. They all continued listening in silence. Scott, sitting on the couch, Shelby sitting beside him, her head on his shoulder and her arm around Jess. They hear shouts but can't make out what's happening. Apparently Walt isn't taking the news too well. The heard the door open and Walt enter. They all got up. Walt headed in a beeline for Jess. Scott jumped in his path. He may not have been much stronger that Walt, but when it came to protecting his love and his sister, for that's how he had taken Jess, he was stronger than in any ordinary situation. Walt threw a punch and Scott got it right in the face. The girls yelled. They could hear Peter yelling for back-up. Scott stood up, now furious. He started beating the crap out of Walt. It wasn't even self-defence anymore. It was now the opposite way around. He had become the aggressor, and they all knew it. As the girls tried to take Scott off, Peter tried with Walt. Finally, Shelby succeeded. She pulled him off, and after restraining him for a minute, he turned around and collapsed into her arms. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had beat up his girl friend's dad. Well, it wasn't completely his fault at least. There was so much consolation in that. Shelby gave him a kiss. Peter didn't stop her. Scott immediately changed. He regained his strength and turned toward Walt. He was okay, but had a black eye, a bleeding nose and lip. The lip was actually about three or four times it's normal size by now. Scott had no injuries save a little cut beside his eye. Peter let go of Walt as he was lead to the hospital for possible internal injuries.  
  
"Did he touch you?" he asked Shelby and the Jess. They both shook their heads. Jess was crying uncontrollably, sitting on the couch and rocking back and forth.  
  
"Shelby, take her to the dorms, leave her with Juliette. Tell Jules not to ask her anything and then come back here right away." Shelby nodded, adopting a resolute air on her face and left.  
  
"Alright. Tell me what happened," Peter said, turning to Scott.  
  
"All I know is I came in here. Jess looked to be scared out of her wits, and Shelby looked like she was on the verge of crying. I just sat there," he pointed at the couch, "with them. We were quiet, and Shelby had her head on my shoulder, I could feel her uneven breath and with each one she took, I kept feeling worse and worse for her. I had never seen her step-dad before, and I had no idea that was him. Then the guy opens the door and has this look in his eyes. I can't describe it, but I had this instant jolt that told me that he was gonna hurt one of them. He headed for Jess and I stepped in his way, blocking Jess from view. I could hear her crying now. He looked at me as if to say: 'Move over or else.' I just matched his stare with mine, and he threw a punch. I defended the girls and myself. I know I overdid it a bit, but if I hadn't, he would probably have come back at me, madder and stronger than before." Scott stopped here, realising just how much he had said. He was actually very articulate, which surprised him because of the state he was in.  
  
"Look, Scott, I believe you. That man," Peter sighed, "he should never have come back and I should not have let him. You and Shelby were right." 


	5. Belle

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Emma and Belle, so don't sue!  
  
"Oh Belle, I missed you so much!" Emma said as she brushed her horse. It had been a long ride for her horse and after she took off the shipping equipment, she took out her brushes and started to work. Her parents had no use for all her riding stuff at home so they sent it along. Since she was the only one who owned a horse apart from a few others that Horizon owned, she had her own cubby for all her stuff. She was not allowed to have any of the stuff in the dorm and was supervised at all times while with her horse. A lot of the products, such as the shampoo, tack cleaners, hoof flex, and so on, had strong chemicals in them and Peter didn't want her resorting to such measures to get a high. "I thought I might never see you again. You know how much that worried me!"  
  
Belle snuggled up to her. The mare was still really young. When her old stable had a pregnant horse, Emma had arranged to own the baby once it was born. She and Belle had immediately bonded. Belle regarded Emma as her second mother. She was only about four years old and Emma spoiled her.  
  
"I can tell you love your horse a lot," Frederick said. He was the stable supervisor at Horizon. He was very knowledgeable about horses, which gave him and Emma an instant bond. He was also younger than any other counsellors were and quite hot, Emma thought. He had blond hair that was always just a bit untidy; he stood at about 6'; had dark green eyes that had such a depth to them it was easy to get lost in them while in a conversation. He had pulled out a brush and had helped Emma out with Belle.  
  
"Yeah, she's my life. If it weren't for Belle, I wouldn't be here, I'd probably be dead. I hate to speculate, but there it is."  
  
"I completely understand. You know Billy?" she nodded, while waiting for Belle, Emma had a go on all the horses. Billy was the calmest and best ride yet. "Well, he was my first horse. I still like him above all the others."  
  
"Well, then, I suggest you give Belle a try. If she hasn't changed in the past few days, you'll be impressed. She's still a baby, but she's learning so fast. And you have to remember, I did all the work on her myself," she said proudly. Fred noticed that whenever she talked about Belle, her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face, in all other moments, she had her teeth clenched and didn't talk to very many people.  
  
"I will, but first I want to see you ride her. Have you jump her yet?"  
  
"Yeah. Actually, the summer before I came here, I showed her in a junior jumping class. We placed first!"  
  
"Wow! Impressive! Well, we'll get her tacked up, have a half-hour of flat work, and then we'll jump her a bit, see how far she'll go."  
  
"Great. Let me go get changed. Can you handle tacking by yourself?" she laughed. "Oh, and watch out, she despises the saddle. Just talk to her and she might not try to kill you," she called over her shoulder as she ran out into a light snow. It had started a few hours before and still hadn't let up.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, where's the fire?" Daisy asked as Emma ran in the dorm.  
  
"Nowhere. I'm going for a ride."  
  
"Oh, your horse is here? May I come watch? I'm bored out of my mind here."  
  
"Sure. I don't really care." She got changed into her riding breeches and boots and they left, running toward the stables.  
  
"So what do you think of the stable guy?" Daisy asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, Fred? He's pretty good. He knows horses well," she said this, but thought that he was way more that "pretty good," he was perfect!  
  
"Right," Daisy said, showing clearly that she knew exactly what Emma was thinking, but not letting on to anything. Many girls at Horizon had tried, on several occasions to seduce Fred, but none had succeeded. Probably because they hated the smell of horses, and Fred was always around those blasted animals. This didn't seem to affect Emma. In fact, she actually seemed to enjoy the smell the barn gave off. She was such a country girl. As Daisy was thinking these thoughts, they had entered the stable.  
  
"Fred? You still alive?" Emma asked teasingly. Fred showed himself, leading a tacked up Belle and carrying spurs and a whip. "I see she didn't get you this time," they both laughed. "Oh, I only use a whip if she misbehaves." She saw the look of confusion on Fred's face while looking at the spurs. She understood what he was wondering. "I own those because she was going through this phase right before a show in which she was so slow."  
  
"I see. Well, I'll bring them along, they might come in useful."  
  
"Suit yourself." With that they headed to the arena. It was indoors, but not heated. Not knowing this, Daisy hadn't brought any extra blankets or coats. Emma tossed her one of Belle's blankets that was still unused since the last wash.  
  
"Thanks," Daisy said.  
  
"You're welcome. I know how cold it can get. My dad always used to complain about the cold when he watched me in the winter. I got in the habit of lending him Belle's. It works well," she said, reminiscing. A look of total pain showed up on her face. She didn't want Daisy or Fred to see the tears that were forming in her eyes at the thought of happier days. She looked at Belle. Her sweet face, full of innocence lit up Emma's face. As soon as she reached the arena, she flipped the reins over Belle's head, pulled down the stirrups, and tightened her girth. She got Fred to give her a leg up as Belle was quite tall (about 16-17 hands high). As she slid in the saddle, she immediately felt at home. This was all she needed. After warm up the real stuff began.  
  
Daisy sat down beside Fred and they watched. Emma slowly brought Belle to a quick, but collected trot. She started making circles, figure-eights, and lead changes. When Belle was in a good working trot and had started to come down on the bit, she brought her to a canter. Belle and Emma both enjoyed this so much. They seemed to be running away from all that was wrong in their lives. It was such a sight to be seen. A little more flat work was done and then it was time for jumping. Emma slowed Belle down to a walk again as Daisy and Fred set up some jumps. They made them all about a foot to two feet above the ground to begin with. They set them up all over the place and Emma made up her course as she went. She jumped beautifully. She had straight lines, a beautiful even pace, and had a wonderful position.  
  
"Looking good there," Fred yelled, looking thoroughly delighted with Emma. She loved riding so much, he could tell from her eyes. He knew that they would become great friends.  
  
"Thanks, I love this. It's great. Can you guys pull the oxer and the vertical up a few more holes," she said, pointing to some jumps.  
  
"No problem. But it's the last course. Here we'll make it a little harder," he said as he ran over to a now halted Belle. Daisy went and put up the jumps Emma had asked for. "Alright, you're doing well, no refusals, this horse seems perfect. Look this is what we'll do." And together they made up the course. It had a total of nine jumps and a few complicated turns but Emma seemed excited.  
  
"Go for it," he called out. She picked up a canter right away, did a circle and began. It all went perfectly from the beginning. Her luck changed, however, at the seventh jump. It was right after a really tight corner. She had the wrong lead canter, which made Belle unbalanced. As they turned to jump, Belle stopped. Emma went flying over her head. She landed on the other side of the jump.  
  
"Oh shit!" Fred yelled. "Emma! Emma! Are you alright? Oh come on, talk to me!" he said as he ran to her side. Daisy went and got a hold of Belle. Emma sat up, but flopped back down because of her head. It was pounding. Had she not been wearing a helmet, her head would have been history. "Are you okay?" he asked again.  
  
"Yeah, just a headache. Ah, I pushed her too far. We should never have made that corner. It was wrong. I knew not to jump it. Is Belle alright?" she said, worried.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine, just a bit shaken," Daisy said, stroking the animal's neck.  
  
"Daisy, hand Belle to me and bring Emma to the nurse's office. I'll put Belle away and catch up to you guys."  
  
"Sure thing. Come on Emma." She hoisted her up and led her on. As they exited the arena, Emma started talking again.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"No, you don't understand. Thank you for everything. No one has ever offered to come with me to watch me ride. No one has ever calmed my horse down after a fall, except me. No one has ever been so nice," she said, holding back tears. "Why?"  
  
"Because you seemed to need a friend. But didn't you say your father brought you to your lessons."  
  
"Well, thank you. And ya, he brought me, but I doubt he liked it. He paid for it and didn't want his precious money to go to waste. It wasn't for me that he came. He paid for Belle too. He watched to make sure he'd made a good buy." She stopped and laughed. It was a sharp, hollow laugh. Daisy understood. Emma knew that she did and rested her head on Daisy's shoulder as they walked. She had made a friend in this godforsaken place. A real friend. She was truly happy for the first time since arriving at Horizon. 


	6. Emma's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Higher Ground, except for Emma, Fred, Belle and the other horses at the stable. I'm not even sure if there actually is a stable at Horizon. If anyone reads this and knows, could you please let me know in a review? Thanks.  
  
"Fred told me you had quite a fall there, Emma. Are you sure you're fine?" Peter asked, worried she may have some pains that she wasn't letting on to.  
  
"No, I really am fine, just a bit shaken. I have fallen before you know. I've been riding for about... hold on, I'm 16 and I started when I was 7... for about 9 years or so. And I've had quite a few falls. Some were actually quite amusing," Emma said, a smile spreading across her face as she remembered.  
  
"Really? Like what?" Peter sounded interested. He knew that if he made the detour of getting her trust by talking about horses, she would eventually open up to him.  
  
"Do you really want to know? Because I know it can get a bit boring." She looked at him carefully, he nodded, so she continued. "Well, this one time, I was riding bareback, and we turned a corner and I lost my balance and fell. The thing is, I fell in a pile of crap. It wasn't even my horse's pile!"  
  
"Uh, that sounds disgusting. Now try to tell me without the profanity or you will get consequences," Peter said warningly.  
  
"Fine. This other time, I was at camp and the girth on the western saddle wasn't tight enough. As I turned into the middle of the ring, the saddle slipped off the horse's back and I ended up on the ground. My teacher came up to me and was laughing. She said: 'Don't you just love these falls?' Well, I must say, it was quite funny. But still!"  
  
"I see," Peter said. "Oh, could you tell me why you're here? You're files weren't too explicit on that subject."  
  
"Well, honestly, it's not that bad. I mean I got into drugs, but I mean a bit of coke never hurt anyone." She knew this wasn't true, but it just slipped out. "And then I got into the 'money stock' of our school. That's what landed me in court. Our school had a lot of pride and that hit home. I also..." here she stopped. She didn't want to say what the last-and most important-reason was.  
  
"What? You also what?" He looked at her, very intrigued.  
  
"Nothing. It's not important," her face tightening and her teeth clenching.  
  
"Listen, Emma, everything is important. You can tell me."  
  
"Look! I don't want to talk about it! Why can't you just leave me alone!" she cried. At that point she got up and ran out of Peter's office. She headed straight to her dorm. Emma had seen Daisy on the way there, but she seemed to be in the middle of something. As she passed she heard snippets of the conversation. It seemed to be that David and Ezra were fighting over whom would win in a fight between Superman, Batman, and Spiderman. David was sure it was Batman. He had the car, the gadgets and the girl, what more would he need? Ezra seemed to think that was a stupid reason and figured it was Spiderman, because he had more powers such as "spider sense." Daisy saw Emma walk by. She smiled and rolled her eyes. Emma understood that if Daisy followed her, the guys would too, or they'd just solve their problem with name calling and such. Daisy was the mediator. She continued on to the dorm.  
  
There was only Shelby. Jules had taken Jess for a walk to clear her mind.  
  
"Hey there. What's up?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Not much. Just fell off Belle. We had a little problem with a jump."  
  
"Oh, are you okay?"  
  
"Ya, my head hurts a bit," she said. Why was Shelby being so nice to her? Then again, Daisy was her best friend, she'd probably put in a good word for her.  
  
"I see. So, why are you here?" she tried to make her feel better. She could tell Emma wasn't feeling to well. Shelby had put her book aside and was looking Emma over. She was still in her riding clothes, she had a little cut on her chin, her helmet in her hands and her hair was in a messy-bun up on top of her head.  
  
"Oh, theft, drugs, you know. That sort of stuff." She was hiding something, and she knew Shelby could see right through her.  
  
"No, I don't know. Normally, that's not enough to get you into Horizon, normally that just qualifies as a minor charge and you do community service or something like that. No, I think, or rather, I know there's more."  
  
"Well, you see... I don't know how to say this. Not long before I landed in this place, people well, they... they..." Here, she stopped and broke into tears. She lay down on her bead and broke down. "That's when I turned to drugs. Then I started steeling to get money for drugs. Ah! My life is so screwed up." She continued talking into her pillow. She had major issues. "Why?" A few more sobs. "Oh! Ali!" This is where Shelby's attention was brought to a full maximum on Emma. Who was Ali? She knew that name from somewhere. Of, course, Ali is a very common nickname, but then again, she had heard it associated with the name Emma. But where?  
  
"Emma?" Shelby said, as she got up and went to Emma. She sat down on her bed. "Did Ali have a step-sister?"  
  
Emma turned to face her. "Yes. How did you know?"  
  
"Is Ali your sister?"  
  
"Yes." She looked at Shelby. Either this girl knew something she didn't, or she was a great guesser.  
  
"Emma, I think you need to go have a talk with Juliette."  
  
"Wait! No! Not Jules." Emma had a sudden look of horror on her face.  
  
"Yes. I think it's time she remembered that you are her step-sister."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Queenie had problems competing against her sisters. She used to have nightmares and wake up in the middle of the night. I never slept much, so I heard everything. She also talked about you in group."  
  
"She was the pageant queen before her mom married my dad. Then there was Ali. Alexis was beautiful and Jules just couldn't compete with her. So she tried to be-friend her. Ali just pushed her away. She was my best friend. Jules was, I mean. We were super tight. But then, after Ali kept pushing her around, Jules got depressed and started cutting herself and that led her here. I was alone, so I turned to Ali. She was awful. I had never really associated with her, even though she was my sister. She's the one who got me into drugs. The rest is history."  
  
"I think you should talk to Jules. She kept talking about a really nice sister out of all of her evil step-sisters. I thought she sort of compared herself to a Cinderella type. I think she really misses you."  
  
"I don't know. She didn't even recognize me!"  
  
"Well, maybe she thought that you must be someone else because her Emma would never end up here."  
  
"I'll talk to her. Just not now." Shelby got up to walk away. "Shelby?" She turned around. "Thank you for talking to me." Shelby just went back to her book. But that was all Emma had needed. She got up and went to find Juliette. 


	7. Rivergliders

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone apart from Emma, Belle and Fred.  
  
Scott approached the girls' dorm. At that point, Shelby was leaving it and they met half-way between where they stood.  
  
"Hey beautiful! How are you doing? I mean that was quite a shock."  
  
"No kidding! I didn't think anyone would ever beat my step-dad up, let alone my boyfriend." Here, Scott started to open his mouth to defend himself, but Shelby shut him up with a gentle, passionate kiss.  
  
"So, you're not mad at me?"  
  
"Of course not! He needed to know he couldn't mess with me or Jess anymore and I always hoped you would teach him that lesson and you did," she said, smiling up at her protector. His beautiful blond hair glimmered in the warm, orange sunlight that was produced by the setting sun. Scott gently cupped her face in his hands and lowered his head to find her lips. As they kissed, a cold northern wind came in a lifted Shelby's hair. She didn't even shiver, not with Scott protecting her from the wind. As their faces separated, they looked deep into each other's eyes.  
  
"Shelby, I love you," he whispered, not wanting to utter those words aloud.  
  
"I love you too Scott," she said gently.  
  
"Meet me in the kayak barn tonight, after lights out?"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"I think dinner's starting soon." They walked off, holding hands, savouring the moment. As they reached the porch to the dining hall, Scott turned back to her.  
  
"Why are you so wonderful?" he asked. She smiled at him.  
  
"If I'm so wonderful, you've made me this way. You've taught me to love and trust again. I owe you so much." She gave him a last kiss. "Alright, cowboy, time to face the music."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Where were you two?" Jess asked as they walked in.  
  
"Oh! You know them, they couldn't keep their hands off each other," David said, nudging Daisy. She smiled.  
  
"David, shut up," Scott said as he sat down.  
  
"Hey gang, group after dinner," Sophie said as she appeared at the table. She was just in time because David was about to make a comeback, which would have provoked Scott into a fight. All Sophie got in response was a bunch of moans and murmurs. It was all she needed.  
  
Sophie went off to Peter's office before she prepared for group.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, hunny! How's it going?"  
  
"Ah! This is crazy!" Peter looked exasperated,  
  
"What is it?" Sophie asked, now worried.  
  
"We have an overflow of students. I'm going to have to make a new group. I don't even have enough counselors. Do you think Fred could do it?"  
  
"Uh, maybe, but what would happen to the horses?"  
  
"Ya, you're right. I'll make some calls tomorrow morning, first thing. The issue of space may be a problem though."  
  
"Don't worry. They can bunk with the Cliffhangers. They're the smallest group and still have enough room in the dorms."  
  
"Sound good. So they'll do everything with the Cliffhangers until I find a counselor for them. I'll help you out, but I can't be around all the time. I'll teach their classes though. Can you handle that?"  
  
"Sure. I hope the Cliffhangers won't mind. Oh! The things people do to their kids." With that she gave him a kiss and left to get the kids from the list Peter had given her.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"As the Cliffhangers started showing up for group, they noticed some other kids hanging around. There were three girls and three guys.  
  
"Guys, clear off, we have group now," Auggie called out.  
  
"Uh, I think it's a joint group or something," one of the boys said. All the Cliffhangers looked confused. They had never had a joint group session before.  
  
"Hey guys," Sophie said as she arrived at a jog.  
  
"Soph, what's happening? Why are these kids here?" David asked.  
  
"There's an overflow of students. These are the Rivergliders. They're going to be a part of the Cliffhangers until Peter finds a new counselor to take them. In the mean time, you guys'll do everything together except for classes."  
  
"What? No! That can't happen!" Scott burst out, along with several similar protests from the other Cliffhangers.  
  
"What? Are we not good enough for you?" one of the boys asked, indignant.  
  
"Cliffhangers!" Sophie yelled to get their attention. "You don't have a choice! There just aren't enough counselors. Sorry!"  
  
"Fine whatever," Scott said, grabbing Shelby's hand and dragging her over to a couch and put his arm around her. Auggie took Jules's hand and David propped himself up on Daisy's shoulder. They all went to sit down on one side of the circle, whereas the Rivergliders went to sit on the other side.  
  
"Alright, we'll start with introductions," Sophie said calmly. She threw the staff to Scott.  
  
"Scott Barringer," was Scott's short reply.  
  
"Well, you could say something about yourself," Sophie added sarcastically.  
  
"Here for drug, abuse, and theft. Shelby's my girl." He said "my" rather emphatically, seeing one of the guys checking her out.  
  
"Shelby Merrick; abuse."  
  
"I'm Juliette Waybourne and I was bulimic and I started cutting."  
  
"Augusto Ciceros, gang and drug related problems."  
  
"Jess. I'm Shelby's sister. I had a problem with abuse."  
  
"Emma Morgan. Drugs, theft, ran away from home."  
  
"Ezra Freidkin and I was a pawn in my parents' messy divorce which led me to do drugs."  
  
"David Ruxton. Coolest guy ever." When he saw Sophie's eye, he added: "Here for abuse. Oh, and you can forget about Daisy, she mine," he said noticing another of the guys. The Cliffhangers looked around, amazed. David had never really been protective of Daisy. They figured he just didn't like competition in general. Shelby knew that there was more to that though.  
  
"Daisy Lipenowsky, here for conking my dad on the head with a seven iron," she said with a cryptic smile.  
  
This is where the Rivergliders began.  
  
"Andrew Maynes. Drugs, physical abuse," was his cold reply. He was probably very new and still had his wall up. He was a tall, lean guy. He had short brown hair and wore baggy clothes. He looked tired, probably hadn't slept in a while.  
  
"Alex Crouch. Gang and drugs, had a couple of run-ins with the law," the reply of a slightly smaller guy. It was hard to tell what this one's features were since he had them hidden under big clothes and had his head under a hood. He had just arrived that day and Peter had gone easy on him about his clothes.  
  
"Hi! I'm Leonie Hum. I had an eating disorder and suffered abuse," this reply came from a girl, who in many ways resembled Jules. She was tall and long brown hair, a wide smile, and inviting eyes. She had the same bubbly and happy attitude. This was obviously her defense mechanism. She was Chinese, which was almost the only thing that separated her and Juliette!  
  
"Kristen Soo, here for running away from home, theft, and physical abuse from siblings," was the answer of a small, Chinese girl. She was the epitome of cute. She had shoulder-length black hair, had big, brown eyes and a small, round face. Juliette wondered how on Earth anyone might want to hurt her.  
  
"Hi, I'm James Wood. Drugs, violence, and theft were my problems." Oh no, Shelby thought, another David; I was wondering when it would happen. The boy was tall, had bright, green eyes hidden beneath a mop of light red hair. He had a wide devilish grin on his face.  
  
"And I'm Alexis Morgan," at this response, a loud murmur came from the Cliffhangers. Both Juliette and Emma stared at her. Juliette got up.  
  
"Ali? Is that you? What are you doing here, you bitch!" she yelled.  
  
"Jules!" Sophie yelled, rising. "Sit down and calm yourself!"  
  
Juliette fell down on the floor beside Auggie. She broke into tears on his shoulder. He looked at this Alexis and immediately hated her. It was Ali's turn to reply.  
  
"Ya, it's me. How are you doing, Juliette. Long time no see. And you miss Emma Morgan. Wow! When you guys abandoned me, I was the scapegoat for mummy and daddy dearest. What a small world we live in when I can end up at the same school as you two. I didn't know this was a school for the mentally disabled!" she said, calmly. She was tall, had long, dirty blond hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and was slim. If Kristen was the epitome of cute, she was the epitome of beautiful. Scott didn't like her one bit. He immediately felt her eyes on him and turned to Shelby. She held his hand tightly and comforting. He winked at her.  
  
"Remember the kayak barn tonight," she whispered with a smile on her lips.  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"Alright gang," Sophie broke in. "Enough is enough. I think you guys need a breather. Take five and then I'll show the girls to the dorm and get them organized and Peter will do the same with the boys." 


	8. Kisses and Chores

Disclaimer : I own nothing about Higher Ground except for Emma, Fred, Belle, the Rivergliders, and the stables.  
  
Shelby walked towards the kayak barn, making sure not to create more footprints in the snow. She had taken the precaution of unlocking the door. She could tell Scott wasn't there yet. She went in the barn and locked the door again and opened a window.  
  
As she saw Scott approaching, she whispered out to him.  
  
"Hey! Cowboy! Over here."  
  
"Hey hunny! I'm flattered you think I can jump that high," he said looking at the window.  
  
"Sure you can. Here I'll pass you a rope to help you." Once inside, all was quiet. Scott looked at her, panting. She looked up at him with playfulness dancing in her eyes. She gently pushed him up against a wall. They kissed. Their actions that night were so passionate. They hadn't seen each other, alone, for so long. They always had to be so careful in case a counsellor was around. They also had to keep an eye out for David, who was just as bad, if not worse than a counsellor. He had a big mouth and an even bigger joy in screwing Scott over. If it was in his power to get him in trouble while leaving him in the victim's position, it was as good as done.  
  
Finally, after about an hour, with half their clothes off, Shelby pulled away. She was breathing hard but had a smile on her face. In an effort to tease Scott, she got up.  
  
"Alright cowboy, I think we'd better be going back. It's been a while and if any of the girls get up, they'll notice I'm gone. Besides, it's like what? 12:00? Jules'll be getting up any minute to go to the bathroom. She thinks no one knows, but Daisy's often still awake, and so am I. We hear her. Sometimes she throws up, sometimes she just cries. Even though she often drives me nuts, she's my friend and it hurts when she does that." Completely changing her expression, her face adopted a sad and hurt appearance when she thought of Jules. Scott nodded to show he understood. He got up and they got the rest of their clothes on.  
  
"Good thing we didn't go too far. I didn't have a condom."  
  
"Oh, that's not a problem, I brought one, just in case. I guess we'll test it out some other day." At that thought a huge grin spread across Scott's face. He respected her completely and he understood that if he pushed to far, she would feel uncomfortable and pull away, but he was still a guy! She just winked at him, a bit relieved it had not gotten to that point... yet.  
  
When they returned to the dorms, everyone was asleep, or so it seemed. As Shelby entered the dorm, she tiptoed to her bed. The breathing of her fellow Cliffhangers, and now Rivergliders, was even and quiet. As she slipped into bed, Leonie, on the other hand was not asleep. She turned towards her.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"None of your fucking business! Go to sleep, or at least let me sleep," Shelby hissed.  
  
Leonie was taken aback by this.  
  
"What's happening?" Sure enough, as Shelby had predicted, Jules was up.  
  
"Oh, not much, I don't think Shelby's in a good mood. She just got back from somewhere and I asked where. Lets just say her answer wasn't the most civil thing I ever heard."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Shelby, in fact, most of us, don't like to be asked that question. It makes us, especially Shelby, feel like we're being watched and that makes her feel trapped."  
  
"I just asked because I had a little sister that I constantly had to keep watch of. She kept sneaking out. At least she confided in me. It made it easier on my conscience and hers. I also knew the people she hung out with and that was also a relief because I had their phone numbers."  
  
"I see. I know what you mean." Jules looked at Emma and Alexis. Well, more at Emma, for she had been the one who, although the same age, had always watched out for her.  
  
Jules flashed her a smile and Leonie gave her a sort of weak grin. She was definitely not shaping out to be this Shelby girl's friend. She lay her head down and thought about what just happened. Why don't I fit in here? She wondered. Only Jules understands me. They were in fact both victims of eating disorders. Both had fallen in these patterns of self-destruction because of their parents' negligence. Jules couldn't compete for attention without it and Leonie felt guilty without it.  
  
Shelby, on the other hand, fell asleep quickly and with a smile on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about Scott. Thank god the counsellors didn't check the kayak barn regularly, for it would have been quite the site to behold. They hadn't had sex-of any kind-but everything short of it. And with that last thought, she floated off to dreamland.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, classes resumed. Peter thought that an extra long weekend was quite enough rest from the exhaustion and cold of the hike they had on Thursday. This wasn't welcomed, but it was expected. The Cliffhangers were on kitchens that week and the Rivergliders were on other miscellaneous chores. Neither Sophie nor Peter felt it was fair to get the Cliffhangers up early and let the Rivergliders sleep in, even if they were new. Sophie had made up the list of chores and who would do them the night before. She had Shelby, Auggie, Jess, Jules, Ezra, and David on kitchens, leaving Scott, Daisy, and Emma to show the other kids the rest of the chores. Scott was to be in the wood shed with Alexis and Alex; Daisy in the classrooms with Andrew and James; and Emma in the barn with Kristen and Leonie.  
  
It began as a good morning, things quickly changed when the kids learned the groups. Shelby and Scott didn't see how they had to end up in different groups when Jules and Auggie were in the same one. The kids on kitchens especially didn't get how Scott, Daisy, and Emma got out of the tedious work that was making food, serving it, washing and drying dishes, and cleaning up after everyone. They all knew how much Emma loved horses and didn't like the fact that she was off kitchens to be in a barn! Scott was much more worried than anyone else. He knew that Alexis had some mischievious plan regarding him. As they all separated into groups, outside the girls' dorm, Shelby gave Scott a quick kiss and hug. He appreciated it as the hour that would pass until he would see her again was likely to be quite long. He was not to be disappointed.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey how was it?" Shelby inquired of her boyfriend as they all sat down at the same table.  
  
"That girl, Alexis, is the biggest flirt I ever saw!"  
  
"What? Better that me?" Shelby asked, mock indignation in her voice.  
  
"Well, remember how you were during that storm when we almost did it?" Shelby nodding, not forgetting the night that had passed when Scott had first opened up to her. "Well, she was just about as bad as you were that entire week!" They both laughed.  
  
"Well, I had a great time," Jules chirped in, hearing the end of their private conversation. "We had some fun, except when Ezra and David started fighting over who had the best tastebuds. David was cooking and putting way too much salt on the eggs." She looked around, as did the other Cliffhangers and Rivergliders, and almost everyone had their eggs to the side. The only one in the entire cafeteria that was eating them was David. "Ezra came over and told him so," Jules said, returning to the others. "David didn't believe it so they argued about which one had the best tastebuds."  
  
"And you all know it's me!" David came in, to multiple laughs and several shouts of "We don't care, Ruxton!"  
  
"Well, I enjoyed the stables. I don't know about the other two though. They went for showers. Felt dirty," Emma said, matter-of-factly, but with a slight evil smile.  
  
"What did you do?" Shelby asked, amused.  
  
"Oh, I fed, swept, cleaned tack, and turned out some horses."  
  
"Let me rephrase that. What did they do?"  
  
"Ah, well, see, that's the funny bit!" Emma couldn't help from smiling. "Just as we have a code of the schoolyard, there's one for the stables: new kids muck-out!" All the Cliffhangers winced. They had all been assigned to mucking-out at one point. Just one, for they never, ever did it again. They had come up with the most ingenious excuses in order to get out of it. Mucking-out means cleaning the shit out of the stalls-to put it lightly. "I showed them how, and left them to it. We only have eight stalls to do. Four each with an hour to do it... that's nothing! At my old barn, I had twenty to do in that time!"  
  
"Oh! That sounds... wonderful," David said. He looked at the remaining Rivergliders. They all had puzzled looks on their faces. He proceeded to explain what and how mucking-out was to be done, all in very gory details. They all pushed their plates away. He looked thoroughly satisfied. One down, several to go, he thought of his "good deeds to society," as he called them. The rest were probably all going to be finished at Scott's expense.  
  
"Well, I didn't mind things that much," James said, winking at Daisy. David picked up on this, and thought immediately that the rest of his jokes were now completely aimed at James.  
  
"That's just because you're an idiot," Andrew said, taking back to his food. "How could anyone think cleaning blackboards, desks, erasers, floors, and windows exciting?"  
  
"Aw, thanks man, I was beginning to think I'd have to torture him on my own," David said happily. Too happy for Daisy to feel completely comfortable. 


	9. New Friends and Snowflakes

~~~ Author's note ~~~  
Thanks Tiggs (aka Leonie), Lauren, and all the others for your reviews. They were much appreciated. And YES Ley, you will be getting to see more of Leonie... ah! That sounds so funny! (The Rivergliders are all based on school friends and my sister.) I promise no more "Author's Notes" unless you ask for them.   
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing about Higher Ground, except the characters Leonie, Kristen, Alexis, Alex, Andrew, James, Emma, Fred, and Belle. I also own the stables and the other horses in there.  
  
After their showers, Kristen and Leonie, or Ley, as everyone called her now, were sitting around waiting for their hair to dry. Although they were both in the Rivergliders, they hadn't had much time to talk and to get to know each other. Apart from Jules, Jess, and David, they were the most sociable. Like those three, they didn't have many defenses up. They were straight forward and up front. Kristen was one of those kids who trusted really easily despite her past abuse. Leonie was a bit careful but apart from that, was open.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Kristen asked, not wanting to sit around in awkward silence.  
  
"I'm from Los Angeles. That's how I developed the eating disorder. Do you know how hard it is to compete with people for attention in that city. Everywhere people want the 'movie star' type, but it's a hundred times worse. I went to school with actors and actors' kids. It was too hard. I suffered several breakdowns and then I landed in this place." She looked around, looking relieved.  
  
"I bet it was a relief," Kristen said comfortingly, seeing her expression.  
  
"You have no idea!" Ley said, meaning it from the bottom of her heart. "What about you?"  
  
"Uh, well, I didn't have the greatest siblings in the world," she said, sounding uncomfortable. "I was adopted. I'm much smaller than they are - and weaker. They all took care of me," she added, her voice dripping with sarcasm. All of a sudden, it was all gone. "Except for one of them - Julia. She was sweet and protective. After me, she was their next target. I bet they got at her pretty quickly after I left. Their scapegoat was gone and so I bet they used her." Her voice went bitter, and then had started cracking and her eyes swelled up with tears.  
  
Ley got up from her bed and went to sit down beside Kristen. She put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It's okay. We've all been through tough times and had to see loved ones go through them too. Our demons will always be there, all we can do is push them out of sight and out of mind."  
  
"Thanks," Kristen said, wiping her tears away, turning to face Ley and hugging her. As they hugged, all their problems seemed to be lifted. Friends do that.  
  
Finally, Ley checked the time.  
  
"Holy shit! We're late!"  
  
They ran out of the dorm, pulling on their coats - it was about -30ºC with the wind and humidity factors.  
  
"Sorry we're late," Kristen said as they jumped in class.  
  
"That's alright, next time try to be on time," Peter said. He had become a teacher once again since he couldn't find a counselor. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He had found this woman called Ariane Charlebois. She seemed up for it. She had agreed to come down for an interview on Saturday afternoon. This had the double purpose for Peter of Actually meeting her and of seeing how she interacted with kids.  
  
With that thought he continued his history class, teaching them about Napoleon Bonaparte and his exhalation to the isle of Elbe.  
  
Most kids weren't really paying attention. Andrew was one of them. He was looking out the window at the Cliffhangers. They were having a science class on weather. Sophie had in fact finished the class early. As his usual dopey self, David suggested that the all go test the theory that no two snowflakes are the same instead of doing homework. They were all searching for two identical snowflakes. Well, not exactly... they were using that excuse to get out of class. Shelby and Scott were behind a tree, making out. Auggie was talking to Jules about their latest English assignment, an essay entitled "The Most Important Person in my Life." Emma was with Ezra, talking (they both thought David was insane, this just confirmed things). Daisy was watching and laughing as David was genuinely looking. The second Sophie officially dismissed them and went off to do some paper work, David stopped searching and turned to face Daisy. She looked at him. He was suddenly serious.  
  
"Daise, you know what kind of person I am, and you like me all the same. Why?" he sounded worried. Was David actually saying this, and without sarcasm? Daisy wondered.  
  
"Because..." she paused as she realized she that she didn't have a reason. Why did she like him? He just disgusted everyone else at Horizon, but she stood on, loyal, despite her belief that she didn't have boyfriends. "Because, you put up with my crap all this time."  
  
"Hold on! No fair, that was my answer!" Daisy just grabbed the front of his coat and kissed him. As they pulled apart, she looked at David. They hadn't kissed yet. He looked shocked but delighted.  
  
"Damn Daise! I didn't know you had it in you!" he said as he went in for some more. They broke it up to yells of "Get a room Ruxton... and Daisy?" They turned to face the others, looked at each other and laughed. It was officially official like it had never been before! They weren't going anywhere.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
As they all sat down to lunch there were many smiles. All the Cliffhangers were in great moods after having seen Daisy so happy and David calmed by her. She was like a sedative to him. Since that morning kiss, he hadn't cracked as many stupid jokes. Daisy looked pleased with her handiwork. She was sitting at one end of the table with Shelby beside her and Emma and Jules in front of them. David was on her other side and had his arm around the back of her chair. He was talking to Alex and Andrew. Scott was talking to Auggie, relating all the details of the night before. Alexis, Ley, Kristen, Ezra, and James were chatting at the other end of the table.  
  
"So? Where did that kiss come from?" Shelby asked Daisy in a half-whisper.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it was time. I've been holding out on him for so long with my excuse that I just don't have boyfriends. I was tired of it. Tire of always being alone. Even with you, Shel, I needed someone. Like how Scott is with you. You know I've like David for awhile. I thought I might as well take the next step," she said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She gave David a smile and he winked at her. It was done. They were dating and he had started to really like her... maybe even fall in love. He trusted her, which was not something any kid at Horizon did easily, let alone David. Something Daisy had noticed long ago was that David's stupid jokes and sarcastic comment were a defense mechanism. One that was working all too well. No one believed, trusted, or even liked David, except Daisy. He had figured that if no one liked him, then no one would hurt him. She understood this, being Shelby's best friend. Shelby had been known for a while as the Ice Queen due to excessive use of sarcasm. That was all before she grew to love Scott and be loved. Daisy had seen right through both their masks and had grown to love both dearly despite all she found out about their pasts. This was why she like him. She knew now. It was all clear. She turned to David.  
  
"I have to talk to you. I've figure it out."  
  
"What? Figure what out?" he looked confused.  
  
"Come!" Once outside on the porch, she continued. "The reason I love you -" Here David cut in.  
  
"You love me?" A smile formed on his lips as he said those three words.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Daise." He kissed her. David had changed. Or at least around her. He was so warm and kind.  
  
"The reason I love you is because I saw through your mask and into your soul."  
  
"That was beautiful," he paused. "Did you do that with your tarot cards?" David asked, sarcastic again, but a sarcasm that was hilarious to Daisy.  
  
"No! By observation, silly. The tarot cards lead, help, and hint. Observations show, tell, prove."  
  
"Just like you to analyse this." He kissed her again. Scott came out at this moment.  
  
"Guys, get a room or come to class, but don't do that in public!"  
  
"You do it, Scotty boy," David said teasingly.  
  
"Ya, but me and Shelb have been together a while. I'm still no used to this."  
  
"Away to class we go," Daisy said sarcastically.  
  
"Aw! I wanted to get a room!" Daisy slapped him over the top of the head, grabbed his hand, and followed Scott. 


	10. Art Reveals Your True Feelings

Disclaimer : I own nothing about Higher Ground except for Emma, Fred, Belle, the Rivergliders, and the stables.  
  
The Cliffhangers all sat down in English class. They were to have a discussion on "Pride and Prejudice," by Jane Austen, the book they were reading at the time - or listening to, as was Auggie. His dyslexia didn't allow him to understand what he read, so he listened to it on tape. Jules had helped him come a long way in conquering his dyslexia. She tutored him every evening. Auggie loved these tutoring sessions, even if it was school, it was Juliette!  
  
"Alright gang, so, what can you tell me about Elizabeth Bennett?"  
  
Emma spoke up. She had read the book before and owned the movie. She loved the story and had studied it on her own.  
  
"Well, Elizabeth Bennett is the most important character. She was probably some sort of direct voice for Jane Austen. She was one of the first women to directly defy the limits of wealth and birth. She told Lady de Bourg that she would act only as it would constitute her own happiness and would not refer or ask for permission from a person so wholly unconnected with her," she stopped there, to applause from the class. They were so impressed with her analysis of the book.  
  
"Good job," Sophie said, also looking very impressed. Normally, the kids didn't really care about schoolwork. They did it because they couldn't graduate without it, but it was often very poorly done. "Do you like 'Pride and Prejudice'?" she asked.  
  
"Oh! Yes! It's my favourite book! I also love the movie. In times of despair, that's what I either read or watched," she said, sounding very enthusiastic.  
  
"Interesting," was all Sophie said. They continued the discussion. No statements even came close to the details included in Emma's. She obviously wasn't kidding when she said that she had studied it. She had all this amazing insight in the book. She knew all about why something was said and what it meant to the story in terms of foreshadowing and such. As class ended, they all cleared out quickly, except for a few. Only Shelby and Scott were left at the end. They slowly walked off to their next class together. Scott looked as if he had something on his mind.  
  
"What's up Cowboy? Not feeling well?" Shelby asked sweetly.  
  
"Nah, it's not that. I just... oh, you'll think I'm being an idiot," he answered.  
  
"No, of course I won't, and you know that! What's wrong? Scott, we promised each other that we would be completely honest with each other and keep it to ourselves, no matter what, and I stand by that promise," she answered solemnly.  
  
"Alright," he looked convinced. He knew Shelby would never betray him. "Well, I think that guy Alex may be.... Um, how do I say this nicely?"  
  
"Wanting me, knowing my history?" Shelby attempted.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
"No need to worry. If he thinks he's gonna get some based on what I used to be, he's seriously wrong. First of all, I'm not like that anymore. Second, and most importantly, I've got you."  
  
"Okay, so, there's no problem then?" Scott did look worried.  
  
"Of course not. What did you think cowboy? Did you think I would leave you for someone that hardly knows me, that's not in it for the long run, and that only wants my body? Besides, he's not nearly as adorable as you are!" she burst out laughing at the expression on his face. He looked as though he knew he should've seen it coming, he just didn't.  
  
"Ah, so? You're in it for the long run?"  
  
"Would I be here if I weren't? I love you, Scott."  
  
"I love you too, Shel, I can't imagine my life without you. You're my rock, my shining star, my cool breeze, and my comfort blanket. You're the one I want to run to at night... for the rest of my life."  
  
"Scott," she gasped. "That was beautiful! I didn't know you could do that, just like that."  
  
"What do you mean just like that? I've been planning this speech for quite some time now!" he said, smiling, but with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Right," she said, one eyebrow raised as if to test him. She looked him up and down, then took him in her arms and kissed him.  
  
"You're the best," she said as they pulled apart. They then headed to their next class which was happening in the lounge, due to some sort of accident in the art room. Sophie didn't look impressed when they arrived late, neither did she look surprised. She knew, however, that Shelby and Scott were not the type to go for a quickie in between classes and that it was probably harmless flirting that had taken up their time, so she didn't make a big deal out of it. She did make a mental note to give them chores, but not together, for a month.  
  
"So, for art, since we can't use the art room due to a certain Anthony Ryan who seemed to get a little too excited in a painting class." The class burst out laughing. Anthony had often gotten in trouble this way. He was hyperactive and if he got to do something he liked... well, let's just say, there was something to clean up within about twenty seconds flat. "So, we're going to have class here."  
  
"Ah, come on, we can't have an art class here!" the only artist in the group, Auggie, yelled out.  
  
"Well, it won't be the best art class ever, but we'll have to make due. So, I brought some paper. I want you to draw your biggest fear and use colours and shadow to express yourself, like we learned." They all got to work. As Sophie looked at the drawings as she passed, she had to catch herself in order not to cry out in shock. Shelby had drawn a dead version of her sister. Auggie had drawn a sort of collage of drugs, a book, and a group of people Sophie assumed was a gang. Jules had a picture of a pool of blood with her arm extended in it with numerous cuts on it. Jess's had her alone in a dark room symbolising her being alone in the world. Emma had a drawn Belle, dead. Ezra was in the process of drawing every kind of drug imaginable. Sophie didn't even know most of them. Daisy had her behind bars. Sophie knew that Daisy hated to be enclosed, whether it was referring to her mind, her body, or her soul. That's why she loved it at Horizon. David was drawing his father, which didn't surprise Sophie one bit. She stopped when she reached Scott's. He was drawing himself. She was sure he would have drawn his stepmother or something like that. She asked him what it meant.  
  
"It's me. Alone. Without Shelby." He looked at Shelby. She was looking up at him, her eyes full of tears and a smile on her face. She mouthed the words "Thank you" to him. Sophie looked very pleased.  
  
"That's very nice, Scott," she said warmly. "Alright, when you guys are done, I'd like to group." She heard several groans, but when she added the following: "I think you'll all be pleasantly surprised," she didn't get groans, she got rolls of the eye, from nearly everyone except Jules.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Alright, as you all know," Peter began, speaking to both the Cliffhangers and the Rivergliders, "you're all graduating at the end of this year, excepting Jess and Alexis."  
  
"Where are you going with this?" Jules asked expectantly.  
  
"Well, I was going to ask if you guys were interested in having a second morp. I know you all liked it last year." All he got was a bunch of lit up faces, but that was all he needed. "Alright, morp 2 it is then." The group erupted in cheers.  
  
"What pushed you to suggest it?" Jules asked, exceedingly happy.  
  
"Look around. Do you see one unhappy face? That's why! You guys needed a boost and I knew this was it. Besides, I loved morp last year. It blew off some serious steam, and got more than a few people back together." All the Cliffhangers smiled. The perfect romance going on between Shelby and Scott was owing to the morp. They had a proper group discussion and left.   
  
"Wow, I can't believe it, Peter has a heart," Daisy said sarcastically. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Ya, you wouldn't think so owing to the fact that we don't get away with anything around here," Alex said, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well, if you did, you probably wouldn't heal properly," Shelby said, irritated with his remark. She always thought it was obvious why the rules were so strict, despite sometimes hating them.  
  
"Ya well you're just little miss perfect, aren't you?" Alex said.  
  
"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Scott said warningly.  
  
"What are you gonna do? You're just a jock who's in love. Boy, get this, a slut'll stay a slut, no matter how much you think she's trustworthy."  
  
"Dude, take that back, or you will regret it," Scott said. Shelby tried to hold him back soothingly, but it didn't work. Auggie, David, and Ezra were also coming together. They weren't going to let one of they're own be treated like that.  
  
"Nah, she deserves every word."  
  
"Do you honestly think you can fight-" but Jess's last words were drowned out by the sound of punches and screams. The girls were all screaming for the guys to stop. Andrew and James had helped out Alex. They were still Rivergliders despite being merged in with the Cliffhangers. They only broke it up when Peter came in with Sophie and together with the girls they pulled them apart.  
  
"Scott, Auggie, David, Ezra go to my office immediately. Alex, Andrew, and James go wait outside with Sophie. This is not going to be fun." He turned on his heal and led the way.  
  
Why did that bastard have to run his mouth like that? He's such an idiot, Shelby thought as she sat down in an armchair. What's going to happen to them? 


	11. Fight Breaks Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing about Higher Ground except for Emma, Fred, Belle, the Rivergliders, and the stables.  
  
Peter sat facing the four boys. They all looked resolutely at him. They all had to let Scott talk first-he was the one who had started the actual fighting, they all knew why, but they knew also knew that Scott was one to want a say in his things.  
  
"What happened out there? Scott?" Peter asked, unimpressed.  
  
"Why did you immediately ask me?" Scott asked indignantly.  
  
"Because you always seem to have a hand in these things. I know it doesn't sound fair, but there you go."  
  
"Well, if you ask me I think you should talk to Alex. He's the one who started everything."  
  
"Fine, Ezra, what happened?"  
  
"Well, Scott and Shelby weren't doing anything wrong, just talking, and then this Alex guy comes up to Scott and starts talking trash about Shelby," Ezra finished with a sidelong glance at Scott. He didn't seem to be too happy with Ezra's statement, but had to admit it was pretty accurate.  
  
"What sort of trash?"  
  
"Well, Alex said stuff like 'a slut'll stay a slut' blah blah blah. It was pretty harsh, man."  
  
"Thank you Ezra. Auggie, David, is that what happened?" They both nodded in agreement. "Alright, thanks guys. Now, go right an essay on why using your fists is not the way to solve a problem. I want 500 words on my desk by tomorrow morning."  
  
"What? Man, we didn't do anything!" Auggie yelled out.  
  
"Ya, you helped in the fight instead of trying to verbally solve it."  
  
"Had we tried to verbally solve it, we'd still be in here... for use of profanity," David said sarcastically. The other Cliffhangers couldn't help but smile, he was so right.  
  
"Well, either that, or go start a week's worth of chopping wood."  
  
"Fine I'll take the essay," Ezra said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Me too," joined in David.  
  
"Nah, meat, I take the wood. I'll start now. How many hours?"  
  
"20 hours," was Peter's incredulous reply.  
  
"Fine, see you at dinner," was all Auggie said, getting up, and leaving the office. The other two got up as well, leaving Scott behind.  
  
"Now, Scott, although I would love to give you the essay as well, I have to think of the friction between you and Alex. There's too much of it. You need to be able to work things out without bursting like this. After Horizon, what are you going to do if you can't keep a job because you're always fighting?" Scott remained motionless. "Okay, buddy hike-back it is then."  
  
"Aw, come on Peter. This is so unfair. Alex is a raging lunatic for god's sake! He'll probably try to kill me in my sleep!"  
  
"Well, I'll just make sure Sophie's alert to that. See you tomorrow in the lodge, crack of dawn. Oh, and bring some extra socks, it tends to get pretty wet out there with all the snow." Scott did not look amused. He knew that Peter was right though. He had to figure out how to cooperate with people despite the fact that they made him sick. But how could Alex say something like that to Shelby? How could he, Scott, Shelby's protector, stand by and pretend to not care? As he walked out of Peter's office, he thought about these things. His thoughts were only interrupted when Alex walked into his side, deliberately trying to trip him.  
  
"Hey, don't you think you're in enough trouble already? Ah, I'd go to the infirmary if I were you. That black eye doesn't look too good. And, I know from experience that girls, especially Shelby, aren't to keen on black eyes," Scott said, in mock caring.  
  
"Yo, whatever man, I just think you'd better stay the hell away from me."  
  
"Ah, you won't be able to, and neither will I. You'll see," and with that, he left, leaving Alex to try and figure out what on earth he was talking about. When he came out of Peter's office, half and hour later, he knew exactly, and he wasn't too pleased with it. This was the worst thing ever. How on earth was he supposed to survive in the forest, let alone with Scott tied to his leg, and Sophie following. She would probably have them bond and work out their differences or some kind of crap like that. Those were his thoughts as he walked out of the office. The other two had gotten the essay or wood choice. James took the essay as he hated chopping wood, but Andrew hated writing even more, so he took the wood, the lesser of the two evils.  
  
Andrew went directly to the wood shed to begin his twenty hours. There, he found Auggie hard at work.  
  
"What are you doing here? You should probably be eating," Auggie said.  
  
"Nope, I got twenty hours on wood-chopping duty to do."  
  
"Oh, you chose wood over the essay?"  
  
"Yup, I hate writing. I had a terrible English teacher when I was at school. She didn't know squat about what she was saying. Sometimes, I swear I could've taught that class better than her. What's your excuse?" Andrew asked, making conversation.  
  
"Ah, I just don't like writing much," Auggie didn't like to share the fact that he was dyslexic.  
  
"I see," was the only response Auggie got. He hated working in silence, so he asked another question.  
  
"So? Meat, how do you like Horizon? Why are you here by the way?"  
  
"Ah, it's okay. I got into some drugs and my dad would beat me."  
  
"You might want to talk to David. His story's pretty similar."  
  
"Oh ya? That's cool, I guess, although I never thought that what happened to me would happen to anyone else. I guess it's chill that I have someone to talk to." Auggie just laughed. "What? What is it?"  
  
"Ah, I wouldn't suggest that you talk to David that much. At least don't tell him stuff that you wouldn't say in group because that's where it's eventually going to end up. David sort of has a big mouth and love for annoying people."  
  
"Uh-oh, not a good mix," Andrew said as he laughed. "Well, I guess we might as well get working."  
  
"Ya, guess so." And so they worked. They kept on going until Sophie appeared and told them they had ten minutes before lights out if they wanted to get a quick snack. They did since chopping wood isn't the easiest thing in the world. They ate and talked. Andrew, or Maynes, as everyone was calling him now, found out about the other Cliffhangers. He already knew about them, but he found out the stuff like when to keep his mouth shut, what not to say to some people, whom he shouldn't challenge to a fight, and which girls not to touch,  
  
"Now, you know Jules is my girl, right?" Auggie continued. "Well, Shelby's Scott's and if you mess with her, just as if you mess with Jules, you're gonna have to answer to one of us, or maybe both, cause we're all tight and shit. Just, Scott has been known to get pretty violent if anything bad happens to Shelby. You would be considered something bad in his eyes. With me so far?" Andrew nodded. He was taking mental notes of everything Auggie was saying. "Good. Now, Daisy, she's with David. I wouldn't suggest messing with him either. He's here cause he beat a kid at his old school to a bloody pulp." Andrew winced at that thought. "Now, Emma and Jess, they're basically fair game. I think Ez might have his eye on Jess, but that's all I know. Just be careful with Jess. She's Shelby's sister and if something bad happens to her, it happens to Shelby and thus you get beat up by Scott." Andrew chuckled at his reasoning.  
  
"Alright, I understand. So, basically, I can't mess with anyone except Emma, right?"  
  
"Right. But meat, I'm telling you now. You do anything bad with anyone in the Cliffhangers and we're personally gonna make sure you get your fair share of ass kicking. Take it as a hint."  
  
"Thanks man, I guess." At that point, Sophie came in the cafeteria and told them it was lights out in about a minute. They ran off to their dorm and went straight to their beds. Scott wasn't there. And in the girls' dorm, Daisy was noticing the same thing about her best friend. She left for the boys' dorm and Auggie left for the girls'. They met halfway.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Same to you."  
  
"Well, I'm looking for Shelby... and you're probably looking for Scott," she said as the whole incident became clear to her. She knew that Scott had landed a buddy-hike back with Alex and she knew that every time that happened, him and Shelby met at the docks after lights out. It had happened in a blizzard, in a lightning storm, in the middle of the summer, nothing changed the fact that they met at the docks if they weren't going to be able to see each other the next day. Daisy and Auggie both left for their respective dorms, with smiles on their faces, light hearts, and no more words apart from their "good nights". 


	12. Docks

Disclaimer : I own none of the characters or features of Higher Ground, except the following : Emma Morgan, the Rivergliders, Alex, Andrew, James, Leonie, Kristen, Alexis, Fred, Belle, Billy, the stables, or any other horses in that stable. Don't SUE!!!!  
  
Author's Note : Alright, sorry everyone. I know how it is when you just want to get to the story but there's a blasted note in the way. This is just to warn you that I wrote this while very silly due to a certain Tiggs and kiwifruit... lol. Anyways, I will create more chaos, confusion, and so on; I just really, really felt like writing this bit. And I promise no more of these silly notes, unless requested.  
  
"Cowboy, this way!"  
  
Scott looked down at the docks and saw Shelby. Her hair flying around in the cold winter air. She had a big coat on, a warm, wool scarf around her neck that Scott recognized as the one that he gave her for Christmas that year. She sat alone on the bench on the docks. He went up to her.   
  
They didn't need to say anything. They both knew that he had buddy hike-back tomorrow with Alex, and that it might take a while since Alex wasn't exactly of the cooperative kind. He sat down next to her with his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. It was snowing now. Not hard, but with big snowflakes that shone brightly when the soft moonlight hit them. They were falling slightly to the right, being pushed by the wind.  
  
"I love you," she whispered slightly. She felt so safe in his arms. He was her protector, her lover, her friend. He was there for her, and at that moment, just like at any other point in her entire life, that's what she needed.  
  
"I love you too, Shel," he said, turning to face her. She was so beautiful with the snow falling on her perfect blond hair. He leaned in and kissed her ever so gently.  
  
"Scott," "Shel," they both said at the same time. Shelby let out a little giggle. When she was like this, it was nearly impossible for him to remember what had happened to her in her past, he thought.  
  
"Look, we've been through a lot together. You know me better than anyone. You stuck by me, even when you knew what I had done. Most guys would have gone running at top speed and you didn't. You stuck by me, through thick and thin, and there have been a lot of those thick ones," Shelby said, her eyes welling up at the idea of all the times Scott helped her through. "You have been the best boyfriend, the best friend, the best person I could ever have asked for. And I guess what I want to say is thank you. Thank you for loving me so much." Tears were now streaming freely down the side of her face. She made no attempt to hide them or wipe them away.  
  
"I also have to thank you, Shelby. When I told you about what she did to me, you didn't get scared and run away. Why do you think I was so scared to tell you? I might have lost you forever! But no! You were brave. You stuck with me. Even when I got really jealous about the possibility of there being someone else, you calmed me down. You always knew what to say to make me feel right. And Shel," he continued. "I love you, and I can't imagine spending my life away from you. You're the most special person in my life. You are so dear to me. Even after graduation, I can't breathe at the thought of never seeing you again."  
  
"Scott... what are you saying?" her heart beating faster and faster as he looked at her. A small smile forming on her lips. Oh my god, he's not! It couldn't possibly be that! She thought.  
  
"Shel... will you..." Oh my god, here it comes, Shelby thought. Wow, this is it, Scott thought happily. "Marry me?"  
  
They were now standing; well, Scott had gotten down on one knee, in the traditional proposal way. Tears were now streaming down their faces. "Yes! Yes! Of course I will marry you!" she cried through sobs of intense joy. What have I done to deserve this? They both thought happily. He got up and took her in an embrace.   
  
They spun around laughing and crying all at the same time. Memories of happy times flew through their heads. They had been so in love. They still were. Although it is immensely corny, they both thought-or rather knew-that they were, indeed, the happiest couple in the world.   
  
Shelby had been waiting and hoping for this moment for quite a while now. She didn't think Scott would ever ask her, she didn't know if he was still the jock type that would never do something like that in order to protect his pride from being shot down. No matter, all was fine. He had asked her. She would have waited till the end of time for this. People do these things when they love someone. She smiled to herself at these thoughts.   
  
They were engaged. They were engaged! The thought just kept rushing through their heads, which were spinning around.  
  
"Shelby, do you realize what this means?" She stopped jumping around and looked at him.  
  
"We're engaged," she whispered more to herself than to anyone else. "We're engaged," she yelled it this time. Out onto the lake, into the unknown depths that the snow was hiding with it's white veil. They looked at each other, completely bewildered. Wow, this is really happening.  
  
Then, at that moment, they both looked at each other and thought the same thought: "How on earth are we gonna tell Sophie, Peter, and the Cliffhangers?"  
  
But it didn't matter. They would find a way. They had each other, and now, they both knew with more certainty than ever before, that they would always have each other. They stood there, looking out onto the lake, with the snow falling and the wind coming up behind them. Their arms were around each other. It was perfect. Nothing could hurt them now. 


	13. News for Peter and Sophie

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or features of Higher Ground, except the following: Emma Morgan, the Rivergliders, Alex, Andrew, James, Leonie, Kristen, Alexis, Fred, Belle, Billy, the stables, or any other horses in that stable. Don't SUE!  
  
Scott and Shelby walked back together. He dropped her off at her dorm with a last kiss. It would be at least a couple of days since they next see each other assuming that Alex didn't kill him on the buddy hike-back. Then, on tiptoes, Shelby opened the door to the dorm. For all she knew, no one was awake. As she slipped into her pyjamas, Daisy turned to her and sat up in her bed.  
  
"Had fun?" she asked gently, mocking her ever so slightly. She knew something special had happened. Scott never walked Shelby back all the way to the dorm since it was quite a detour for him to make and then in the snow on top of it.  
  
"Yeah," Shelby answered simply. She didn't know if she ought to tell Daisy just now.  
  
"So? What happened? He never walks you back to the dorm... or at least not the whole way," she let out a short laugh.  
  
"Yeah, well..." she hesitated, and then got up and sat on Daisy's bed. "Dais, I'm so happy!"  
  
"Wow! Coming from a deeply dysfunctional teen such as yourself, that's... uh... amazing. What has sparked this happiness?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Scott," she said. Daisy nodded encouragingly. "You'll never believe this, but we're... he asked me to-"here she got interrupted by Daisy.  
  
"Let me guess. He asked you to marry him?" she asked sarcastically. Shelby nodded. "What?" Daisy yelled. "No way! I was being sarcastic. I didn't think that was actually the answer!"  
  
"It is!" Shelby squealed excitedly. She hugged Daisy. Daisy got up, took her hand and led her into the bathroom so that no one would hear her. She could see Jess and Jules starting to stir. Only Emma still slept soundly. Daisy had discovered through many methods that she could basically sleep through anything. They entered the bathroom and Daisy turned to her. She looked happy and had a genuine smile on her face.  
  
"Tell me everything. Don't leave anything out." Shelby proceeded to tell her everything that had just happened. When she finished they both had the biggest grins on their faces. "I can't believe it!" Daisy said after about a minute, completely stunned. "I didn't know love like that existed outside of the Cinderella castle."  
  
"I know," was all Shelby could say, even now, she was whispering, she couldn't make herself talk louder. "I keep getting scared that I'm gonna wake up and it's all going to have been a dream."  
  
"This is as real as it gets hunny. I can't believe you're engaged. This is the weirdest thing ever. He must really love you. You guys haven't even had sex yet-together." They both let out short laughs.  
  
"I know. It's so weird, yet so perfect. I couldn't imagine it any better." As she said this, a smile spread across her face. "I'm going to bed. I heard somewhere that when you sleep you store things and will remember them forever. I don't ever want to forget any detail of this evening."  
  
"I understand," Daisy said, getting up as well.  
  
"Thank you, and don't tell anyone. I want to be the bringer of good news for once."  
  
"Fine by me." They both got up and left the bathroom. As Shelby fell asleep, images of her and Scott floated through her mind. When she first saw him come to Horizon. When they had their first talk about his step-mom in his dorm. When she told him about her step-dad. When she left. When she came back to the comfort of Scott after having taken care of her step-dad for so long. The times they spent on the docks together. When he came back to her saying for the first time that he loved her. And the moment he took the next step and asked her to be his forever. She was almost scared it was so perfect. On that thought, she went to sleep.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Since Scott had his buddy hike-back with Alex to do, he and Shelby had to announce their news to Peter and Sophie before Sophie, Scott, Alex left for the joyous occasion. Scott ran over to the girls' dorm before Alex got up and went to get Shelby. They had arranged to meet at daybreak outside the dorm.  
  
"You ready for this?" Scott asked, seeing his girl friend-or rather, his fiancée-looking rather sick.  
  
"Ya. We'd have to get it out at some point. Daybreak works for me," she added sarcastically with a little smile for Scott.  
  
"Sophie, Scott and I have big news to tell you and Peter," Shelby said, breaking the ice.  
  
"Why are you up, Shelby? You do know Scott has a buddy hike-back with Alex, right? And Peter's doing last-minute work before he takes us up there," She was in the middle of checking her backpack for everything.  
  
"No. You don't understand. This is huge," Shelby continued, with Scott nodding fervently beside her.  
  
"Oh no! You're not pregnant, are you? When did it happen? Why didn't you use protection? How many times do I have to tell you kids? Peter's gonna flip," she said.  
  
"You mean like what you're doing now?" Scott asked, mockingly, which got him a nudge from Shelby and a warning look from Sophie.  
  
"I'm not pregnant. We just have news!" Shelby said, exasperated.  
  
"Fine. Come along then," she said, calming down considerably. They went off to Peter's office. The door was open. The small party walked in. Peter laughed at the array of different expressions. Sophie looked worried, Scott looked amused, and Shelby looked scared out of her wits. What if they don't approve? What if they separate us? What if... she continued thinking.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, eyeing their joined hands reproachfully. They, however, did not let go. Shelby would have broken apart had she not had Scott's hand for comfort, and he knew this. Since Shelby was already scared enough, Scott answered in as few words as possible.  
  
"We... um... got engaged," he said, a huge grin spreading across his face. He couldn't believe the looks on Sophie and Peter's faces.  
  
"No way! You're kidding, right?" Peter asked, dumfounded.  
  
"Nope, but that's exactly what Daisy said last night, when I told her," Shelby asked, her face relaxing as Scott gave her hand a squeeze.  
  
"Oh my gosh you two!" Sophie exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She got up from her chair and hugged Shelby. As they were hugging and crying, Peter and Scott stood up. Peter looked completely bewildered.  
  
"Uh, congratulations Scott! I can't believe this!" He walked over to Scott and gave him a hug. He was still a bit surprised.  
  
"Thanks man!" Scott was so relieved. He had expected Peter to give him a load of mumbo-jumbo that meant nothing to him. He was at the point where no one could keep him from Shelby. Peter didn't even try to prevent it. He knew how much they truly loved each other. In fact, they were the most troublesome couple in terms of the "no inappropriate touching" rule. He smiled inwardly at this thought. Ever since Scott had come back at the morp last year, Shelby and him had been inseparable. He was surprised he had gotten them to do projects and such things apart. He also had it from Daisy that Shelby was always in her own bed at least an hour after lights out and spent the entire night there. He didn't pursue the matter of disregard for the lights out rule because he knew that if he did, he would be betraying both Scott and Shelby's trust and they would push further as a result of his butting in. It was in their nature as teens and as dysfunctional ones at that. He also knew for a fact that they weren't having sex, because for the longest time he had someone check that they remained at the docks in the very least. He had only recently lifted the "night police" as he called it.  
  
"Alright, well, I'm ecstatic for both of you, but there still is the matter of Alex," Peter began. At that moment, Alex walked in the office.  
  
"Hey, um... don't we have a dumb hike thing back to do?" he asked, visibly annoyed.  
  
"Oh, how very articulate of you," Shelby answered sarcastically. She wasn't too pleased that he was taking Scott away from her. Especially after what had happened the night before. When Alex saw Sophie with red eyes, he looked inquisitively at her.  
  
"Shelb, be nice," Sophie said warningly, "or it will be wood-chopping for you. Don't think I'm going soft on you."  
  
"Fine, fine, no speech necessary," she put up her hands in defeat. "Can I say bye to Scott before you leave?" Sophie nodded. Shelby took his hand and led him out. On their way by him, Alex was making very rude and suggestive faces at Scott. Scott couldn't hold it in since the faces had to do with Shelby. He punched him, hard, in the arm on his way out.  
  
"Hey, aren't you gonna do something man? He just punched me!" Alex protested, looking at Peter.  
  
"Nope, you deserved it, I saw what you were doing. Be happy that's the punishment you get, I could make it worse if you want though." With that Peter smiled. That shut him up, he thought.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Outside, near Peter's office, Shelby had just stopped walking and spun around to face Scott.  
  
"I love you," she said quietly.  
  
"I love you," he said, emphasizing the word "you."  
  
"Scott, be careful. I don't like him at all," she said, motioning to Alex who was walking out of the office. "And don't get yourself into more trouble. I'd actually like to be able to see you and be allowed to do so." Scott chuckled. If it wasn't shuns, it was grouping. If it wasn't that it was buddy hike-backs. And so on. The point being, he was always away from Shelby. On the up side, they had developed a sort of sign language due to this fact.  
  
"Anything for you, Shelb. And I'll try to keep him in line, but I don't make promises I can't keep." With that, they kissed. They only broke apart when they heard Peter clear his throat rather loudly. He had made sure to avert his eyes during this little scene, due to the fact that they were engaged. He still had yet to get his mind around it.  
  
"You ready, Scott?" Sophie yelled out. He looked at Shelby, gave her another kiss, this one much quicker, but still just as sweet, and jogged off to meet the others.  
  
"See ya Cowboy," Shelby yelled out behind him.  
  
"Oh, and Shelby," Peter called out. Oh what now? She thought to herself. "Meet me in my office at 10:30," and with that he jogged off to the awaiting car. As they pulled out and went up the mountain, Shelby stood there, trying to figure out why she should have to talk to Peter. Was she in trouble? She thought this as she left to get ready for the day, and for the stables in which she had agreed to help Emma with the chores, so long as she didn't have to muck out. Emma had laughed at this, but had accepted. Besides, she wanted to become Shelby's friend and to know her better. 


	14. Horses and Peter's Office

"Shelby? You ready?" Emma called out from to the bathroom where Shelby was getting ready.  
  
"Yeah, just a minute," she called back out. Back to the horses, she thought. She remembered that one horse that she had formed a special bond with. She remembered how much she loved being around them. But then, so many things had happened since then that she hadn't had the time to spend at the stables. She had also become great friends with Fred, which upset Scott for a while. She hoped his jealous days were over now that they were engaged. At least, she hoped so. She smiled at this last thought. Despite the results-often buddy hikes-back-she loved the fact that he was so protective of her.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Emma asked, interrupting her solitary reverie and seeing her happy expression.  
  
"Oh, Scott..." she said simply, but with an expression that hinted at more. Emma made the mental note to ask her about it, but not now.  
  
"Alrighty. We'd better get going, then. We have a bunch of things to do, and since you're not mucking-out, I have quite a bit of that to do." She laughed at this statement, so did Shelby. She had ever so skillfully made arrangements to be around the horses, but not around their leftovers.  
  
"Great, I'm ready. Let's go," she said, pulling her hair into a ponytail. With that they left just as Daisy, Jess, Jules, Leonie, and Kristen were headed off to the kitchens, classrooms and woodshed.  
  
When they arrived at the stables, Emma instructed Shelby as to the feeding routine and went to get the shovel and wheelbarrow for her own task. Since one naturally starts to talk while in a stable, they did just that.  
  
"So? Why exactly are you here?" Emma asked. "You weren't exactly explicit at the first group. And I never really got to know you."  
  
"Oh... um... I don't know..." she stammered. Could she trust Emma? Daisy did, and she decided that was good enough for her, since Daisy trusted even less than she did. Besides, she knew about her, so it was just fair, she thought. "My step-father was crap at fatherhood and abused me... sexually. My mother turned a blind eye, and I felt trapped. So, I ran away. Several times, in fact. I got hooked on drugs, and to pay for my drugs and to just survive, I... uh..." here she stopped. She was sure Emma understood since she was an intelligent girl. Emma could tell Shelby was really uncomfortable despite not seeing her at the moment (she was clearing the stall out).  
  
"I get it, no need to explain," she said sweetly.  
  
"Thanks," Shelby said smiling, throwing hay over the top of a stall door. She was now covered in hay, but she had to start the grain. This is where she had to run because the horses got very impatient, as the grain was the sweetest feed they received. "So? Did you talk to Jules?"  
  
"Nope, she talked to me."  
  
"And?" Shelby asked expectantly.  
  
"And all is good. We're back to being great friends. I told her what had happened after she left. We talked about Ali. She was horrible to both of us."  
  
"I see," Shelby said as she started putting shavings down in the stalls that Emma had finished mucking-out. "Well that's good I guess."  
  
"Yeah, it's great. Thank you so much for making me get it out. Even though she started talking to me, you're the one who pushed me to share. I have to thank you so much," she said, tears running down her face. Her voice remained amazingly even. Shelby sensed she was crying and went over to her. She hugged her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need some time to get used to this. Everything." At that moment Fred came in the barn.  
  
"How are you two holding up?"  
  
"Fine. Shelby, would you like to go for a ride?" Emma asked.  
  
"Uh, sure. But what about our chores?"  
  
"Fred, can you finish mucking out? Shelb and I have some serious horse therapy to do." She looked at Shelby and they both burst out laughing.  
  
"Fine by me, but no jumping."  
  
"We'll go out onto the field. She can take Vicky. She's okay outside. I'll take Belle. Get her used to the outdoors a bit."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Be careful. And don't go too close to the lake, just in case one of them spooks."  
  
"Sure thing Fred. C'mon Shelby," she said, handing Fred her stuff, and taking Shelby's hand leading her to Vicky's stall. "Do you know how to brush and tack-up?"  
  
"Yup," Shelby answered confidently. "Hey girl, how are you doing?" she said, entering Vicky's stall with a brush and currycomb. Emma looked on, watching to see if she really did know what she was doing. After about a minute Shelby noticed and said: "Don't you have a horse to attend to?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm real quick at tacking-up," Emma said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Suit yourself," she said turning back to her horse and speaking quietly to her. Emma went off to get her brush. Within fifteen minutes, they were both tacked-up and riding out to the field.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"So? We have to remain tied up like this until we get back? But that won't be until tomorrow!"  
  
"Uh-huh. Well, we do get untied at night, to sleep. The counselors seem to be a little sensitive to our requests not to sleep tied up," Scott answered, getting quickly irritated with Alex's constant complaints. He knew however, that if he wanted to get back to Shelby quickly, he couldn't start any fights. He'd take it out in group later. That is, if he didn't find Shelby before. She always had an amazingly calming presence with him.  
  
"Oh, wonderful. Just what I need : sleep," Alex said sarcastically. They walked in silence until Alex just couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, so, um... what's your story?"  
  
"Didn't you listen in group?" Scott said, obviously irritated. Didn't this guy get the message? He didn't want to talk to him!  
  
"Nope. Does anyone listen in group anyway?" Alex asked as if it were the most boring thing in the world.  
  
"Ya. Everybody listens and everyone participates. They realise it's for their own good. They understand it helps them to get things out in the open. You should too. The faster you heal, the faster you get out of here," Scott replied, wishing he was out of there now.  
  
"But you don't want to leave. I've heard of how you came back to this... place, just for that whore." He had said the word "place" with such hatred in his voice that Scott winced. He just took a calming breath before continuing.  
  
"She is not a whore. Don't ever call her that, or you won't be able to say anything for a while. Got it? And Horizon? It's the one place I've ever felt safe; safe from all the crap in the world. I love Shelby and I did come back for her," Scott said, full of pride. Nothing Alex said could take his love for Shelby away.   
  
Sophie was following them. Not within noticeable distance, but just within earshot. She heard Scott's comments. How he defended Shelby, and Horizon. A smile crossed her face and a tear fell from her eye as she thought of how far he had come. She didn't even recognise the lost boy who had come to Horizon nearly two years ago. He had changed so much, and all for the better. He was definitely one of their success stories; one that she was exceedingly proud of.  
  
They continued walking for about an hour or so, when Alex started complaining about his stomach. They hadn't eaten a breakfast, and it was pushing 11 o'clock.  
  
"Normally, we only eat the poplar leaves, but it being winter, they've all fallen. With anything else you're taking a risk on your life. A kid at the school was gut-wrenchingly sick when he ate something on a buddy hike-back. He ended up in the hospital for the better part of a month. No matter how much you hate Horizon, the hospital is worse. Even the food there is worse, believe me. Soph, can we have our food?"  
  
"Man, I don't think the food gets any worse than whatever they serve us in the caf."  
  
"Here you go," Sophie said, giving them some food she pulled out of her pack. She had packed more than enough to last them the day and the next breakfast.  
  
After they ate, they got back on their feet and continued walking. Scott had Shelby pushing him to make it home fast. He knew he'd have to spend a night in the forest, but he still wanted to spend the smallest amount of time with Alex. They walked in silence for the rest of the day. Alex remembered Scott's threat and since he only had insults for Shelby, he shut up. The other guys in the dorm, especially David, had made it clear not to mess with Scott. David had gotten beat up by Scott several times and even though he hated Alex, he knew that probably he wouldn't be able to slip out alive as he had so many times. Then again, David had a special arrangement going: David would live to see another day, so long as he didn't taunt Scott about Shelby. David respected that now, being with Daisy.  
  
Just as the sun was setting, Sophie caught up to them.  
  
"Guys, I think that's enough for today. We should get a fire going. It will get much colder than it is now. You guys also need to eat. It's been a long time since your brunch there," she said, putting her pack down and handing them some food.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Earlier that day at Horizon:  
  
"Peter? May I speak to you?" Daisy asked politely as she walked in his office.  
  
"Sure. What's up?"  
  
"Well, you know about Shelby and Scott's engagement, right?" Shelby had told her when she returned to the dorm that she and Scott had told Peter.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Peter sounded concerned.  
  
"Well, since they are engaged, I thought it just might be fair to... how do I put this? Bend the rules a bit?"  
  
"What are you asking for, Dais?" Peter asked, a smile appearing on his face. He was wondering who the first person to ask him this question would be.  
  
"Well, there is the 'no inappropriate touching' rule which seems a bit unnecessary for them. As you know, they don't respect it, and since they are engaged, I think it would be only fair to completely exclude them form that rule."  
  
"I agree. That would be fair. And I do pride myself on being fair. Soph and I will have to have a little discussion on that point, but I think it's very possible that this rule be changed for their sake. Anything else?"  
  
"Well, ya, but I think that's for Shelby to ask, not me," she said, turning to leave. She had a suggestive smile on.  
  
"What is it Daisy?" Peter sounded jokingly exasperated.  
  
"Oh, just some sleeping arrangements..." and with that she walked out.  
  
"Sleeping arrangements?" Peter repeated, getting all tense.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Peter? You wanted to see me?" Shelby asked, walking into his office a little while after Peter's conversation with Daisy.  
  
"Yeah. Oh my god! What is that smell?" he asked, pinching his nose.  
  
"Oh, I went riding with Emma this morning. It was great," she replied, looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Great. Well, about this new engagement," Peter began. But Shelby cut him off.  
  
"What is it? You're not mad are you?" she said, as she began to get upset.  
  
"No, no. I'm very glad for you both. Now, I got a visit from a certain person this morning," Peter said, knowing that Shelby knew exactly what he was talking about. She smiled as if to say "go on." So, he did. "I hate to bend the rules, but seeing as you are engaged, some might be able to be slightly bent or lifted. One of these will be the 'no inappropriate touching' rule. It will be lifted, seeing as any normal couple in your position will, well, you know." Shelby nodded, showing she understood. "Besides, I get it from a certain person that you don't follow that rule anyways," Peter said, smiling. Shelby laughed, making a mental note to kick Daisy's ass next time she saw her.  
  
"Right," she said with a nod. "Oh, and Peter I have one question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, seeing as we will be married, and we are both eighteen..." she trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, predicting what she was about to ask.  
  
"The sleeping arrangements. And it won't be to have sex. God knows, I'm not even ready for that. But it will be just to be near him, you know?"  
  
"Uh, ya. Well, I'll talk to Soph about it. We may be able to get you guys a bed together in the boys' dorm. It is bigger than the girls' dorm either way. I'll see. By the way, that wasn't a 'yes,' it was a 'maybe,'" Peter cleared up, still smiling. He couldn't believe he was changing his rules like this. Then again, there had never been an engagement between the kids at Horizon before.  
  
"Thanks captain," she said, getting up. "I think I'll go for that shower now. Or else, my teachers won't be too happy about my stench," she said with a little smile. With that, she left. Peter fell back on his chair. Smiling to himself. Those kids, he thought, lovingly. He didn't know what he was going to do when they would all leave Horizon in a few months. He knew for a fact that they would all stay in contact. They were still regularly talking to Kat. She even came over to Horizon for the Christmas holidays. All the Cliffhangers remained at Horizon to be with her and away from their dysfunctional families. With all these efforts, he was sure, they would have no trouble congregating somewhere monthly after graduation. 


	15. So Weird

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or features of Higher Ground, except the following: Emma Morgan, the Rivergliders, Alex, Andrew, James, Leonie, Kristen, Alexis, Fred, Belle, Billy, the stables, or any other horses in that stable. Don't SUE!  
  
Author's Note: Alright, I don't think I need to explain what happened on the buddy hike-back with Scott and Alex. After all, they weren't talking, so it's no that interesting. I'm jumping ahead to when they arrive at Horizon.  
  
"I see you survived," Peter said, looking the two boys over as they arrived, having finished the buddy hike-back. He especially surveyed Alex, who looked exhausted. "Alex, you may want to go take a rest. You too, Scott. You both look terrible."  
  
"I can't. I have to find Shelby. I have to see her, or I may burst," he said, untying the link between him and Alex and running off towards the lounge.  
  
"They are so in love, aren't they?" Sophie asked when Alex was out of earshot. She was walking towards Peter's office, their arms linked together. Her romantic side had really started coming out since the engagement between Scott and Shelby.  
  
"Ya, I know. I had a couple of quite amusing visits while you were away."  
  
"Oh yeah? Let me guess. Shelby?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Call it a woman's instinct. What did she ask? Wanted a bed with Scott?"  
  
"Wow! You're great! Yeah. First I got one from Daisy. She said that she thought we should alter the 'no inappropriate touching' rule for them. As in, we should let Scott and Shelby kiss, hold hands, you know."  
  
"Ya. So, are you going to lift it?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I was going to ask you if I should. I mean, I don't know how to act. We've never had an engagement between students before. The only ones I lift such rules for are siblings."  
  
"I think you should. Give the kids a break. Scott and Shelby are good kids and with their histories I don't think we'll have a problem with them. I think you can let them have the touching and we could probably get them a bed together. Boys' dorm?"  
  
"Yeah, it's bigger there. Plus, I think it's easier to move a girl among guys than to move a guy among girls. Especially since Scott'll protect Shelby. We've all had proof of that."  
  
"Ya, I thought I would have to prevent fights out on the hike. Fortunately, Alex isn't a complete idiot and realized that Scott would probably kill him if he got to Shelby."  
  
"I'm glad to see you didn't have to," Peter said, visibly relieved that Sophie didn't have to deal with fights. They arrived at his office and went in to rest and talk about the arrangements that would have to be made for the Scott and Shelby situation.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Shelby, are you serious?" Jess asked surprised.  
  
"Yes. He asked me to marry him and I am engaged!" Shelby squealed. So far only Daisy, Peter, Sophie, and Jess knew about the engagement. She was telling them one at a time. She had arranged with Scott that she would tell the girls and he would tell the guys.  
  
"I can't believe it! I'm going to have a brother-in-law! I can't think of anyone better than Scott for it!" Jess was so excited.  
  
"Great! I'm so happy you approve."  
  
"Me too." The girls turned around shocked. There stood Scott in the doorway of the girls' dorm. He hadn't had any luck in the lounge. So he had proceeded to the dorm.  
  
"Scott!" Shelby squealed jumping up from the bed where Jess sat and running to him. She hadn't seen him since the morning he left for the hike and had missed him so much. She gave him an earth-stopping kiss. He pulled back after a while to catch his breath.  
  
"Shel! Peter and Soph'll catch us!"  
  
"I don't care! It's lifted. We can have our public displays of affection!"  
  
"What?" Scott was bewildered.  
  
"Yeah. I spoke to the captain, apparently so did Daisy. She said we didn't respect the rule anyway and that since we were engaged, it was only fair that the 'no inappropriate touching' rule be lifted all together for us."  
  
"Oh my god! I didn't even attempt to ask about it. I didn't think that Peter would ever budge from his little rules."  
  
"I know and you will never guess the next thing that he basically agreed to."  
  
"What? We'll be able to sleep together?" he guessed disbelievingly. At the look of obvious shock on his fiancée's face, he went into complete shock too. "You're kidding right?" he asked, sitting down on a bed to calm down.  
  
"No!" she yelled running and kissing him, which pushed him back onto the bed. They just kissed like that for a while. Jess snuck out the back exit of the dorm to give them their privacy. At that point Daisy walked in.  
  
"Guys!" she yelled, to get them off her bed.  
  
"Oh sorry, Daisy. We were... um... celebrating his return," Shelby tried.  
  
"Right," Daisy said sarcastically. She understood the situation. "Guys, I just need my tarot cards and then I'll bring Leonie over to the door and guard it. She wanted me to read her cards." They waited till she was gone and then got back to their business. They only stopped a few minutes later when they heard Sophie telling Daisy off. Apparently she wanted to come in and Daisy, with support from Leonie, was preventing her from doing so.  
  
When she burst in she found out why Daisy was so keen on her staying outside. She raised her eyebrows at the sight that was to be had. Shelby and Scott were lying on the bed, or at least had been lying on the bed. Shelby was in the process of getting up. Their hair was all in disorder. The bed they were lying on was also a complete mess. The sheets were everywhere including the ground.  
  
"You two should, uh," here she was cut off by Scott.  
  
"Sophie, don't get mad at Shelby. It was all my doing. I'm sorry. I know the rules-" here Sophie and Shelby's laughter cut him off. This also is what brought Daisy and Leonie into the dorm.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Leonie asked, confused.  
  
"Well, Scott seems to think he's in trouble for... um... kissing me," Shelby said, a little uncomfortable. She hadn't really gotten to know Leonie yet, and didn't feel comfortable saying some things in front of her, at least not without her guard of sarcasm up. The thing is, she never had her guard up around Scott.  
  
"Well, I don't mean to be nosy, but shouldn't he be in trouble. I mean, when I arrived here, Peter gave me this little speech. There's a rule that prevents kissing, isn't there?" Leonie seemed very confused by now.  
  
"Ya, well, we have a special circumstance," Daisy said. "Shel, would you do us the honours?"  
  
"Why me? Scott?"  
  
"Hey, you said you'd tell the girls."  
  
"Guys, what's going on?" Lay asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"Alright," Shelby said, shooting Scott a playful glare. "Scott and I, we got engaged." Even though Lay didn't know either of them too well, she was ecstatic.  
  
"Oh my god! You guys! I can't believe it! That's amazing!" she squealed. She gave Shelby a huge hug. Normally Shelby would have been all defensive and would have shrugged off the hug, but as it was, she was so happy that she couldn't refuse such a gesture. Lay then proceeded to give Scott such a hug. When they pulled apart, Shelby spoke again.  
  
"Alright, but you can't say anything to anyone about this. I want to be able to tell them, well, Scott and I that is," she said, giving him a smile and sliding into his embrace.  
  
"Aw, don't they just look adorable?" Daisy asked, quite sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, quite," Sophie answered, a smile passing across her face. "Now, girls, would you go back outside, so that I may speak with Shelby and Scott?" she continued, eyeing Daisy and Lay. They left, a little disappointed that they wouldn't know what would be said.  
  
"Soph, I talked to Peter, he said it would be fine if, you know..." Shelby protested.  
  
"Shelby, hunny, calm down," Sophie said, putting her hands up to calm Shelby down. "I spoke to Peter too. We agreed that the rule would be lifted seeing as you are engaged. I do need to put up some sort of guidelines. I don't think it'll be fair to the other Cliffhangers or Rivergliders if they keep having to avoid you two when you're in the... um... act of affection, shall we say?"  
  
"I agree, I suppose," Shelby said, understandingly.  
  
"Sure," Scott said, wanting his privacy with Shelby.  
  
"Alright. You guys are going to get a bed together in the boys' dorm."  
  
"We will?" Scott said, looking so happy. He didn't know what to do so he hugged Sophie and kissed Shelby, leaving both stunned.  
  
"Wow! Hunny, uh, thanks!" Shelby said, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Yes, well, as I said, you will have a bed together. During free periods, on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I will make sure you have the dorm to yourselves. Any other times, make sure you're alone, I don't want any uncomfortable moments like this."  
  
"You got it, Soph, and thank you," Scott couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"Why are you and Peter being so accommodating? You're even changing rules for us, you never do that," Shelby said, the entire thing actually hitting her for the first time.  
  
"Well, there has never been an engagement between students before. You guys are both very special to Peter and myself, we couldn't help but think there was something we ought to do."  
  
"Well, thank you," Shelby said.  
  
"Ya, and Soph?" Scott asked, an idea hitting him.  
  
"Hmmm?" Sophie muttered.  
  
"When will that bed be set up?" He winked at Shelby and a smile crossed her face.  
  
"Uh, I think you both have at least another couple of nights in these beds," she said with a smile. She walked out. When she saw Daisy and Lay sitting on the ground, she smiled. "Girls? Don't let anyone bother them. I think they need some time."  
  
"You got it," Daisy said with a huge grin. She couldn't believe how happy her best friend was so happy. It made everything worth while.  
  
Back inside the dorm, another conversation was taking place.  
  
"Scott, before we begin I want to say something."  
  
"What is it, beautiful?" Scott said lovingly.  
  
"Well, can we wait until we have sex?"  
  
"Sure, anything you want," Scott said, a hint of a question in his voice.  
  
"It's just because I don't want to become my old self. I mean, sex means nothing to me, it's been overdone, overused. I don't want to have sex with you, I want to make love. I'm just not ready yet. Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course!" Scott said, a look of complete understanding come over his face. Shelby let two tears fall down the side of her face. She was so happy. "Shel, hunny, don't cry!" Scott said, wiping away the tears.  
  
"I'm not sad. You're so wonderful. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. I've never known anyone like you. I'm so scared I'll lose you."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll never let you go. I never really realized what I had with you until I left with my dad last year. Why do you think I came back? I love you, like I've never loved anyone before."  
  
Shelby's only answer was a kiss. Scott took her hand, led her to the cupboard, got her coat, slipped it on her, put his on, and led her out. They walked around aimlessly for about an hour, just talking. It was a Saturday and therefore no classes.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Quite a different discussion was taking place in the caf. David, Ezra, Alexis, and Kristen were arguing.  
  
"Guys, there's no competition. You just can't win! Ezra and I both agree, for once, red grapes are so much better than the green ones," David said, throwing up his hands and shaking his head as if to say that the matter was resolved.  
  
"David, what did I tell you about fighting?" Daisy said as she came in the caf with Lay, both shaking their heads incredulously.  
  
"Not to do it unless it was for something truly worth it, miss, but you see they think they're right, and I know I am. Will you decide for us, miss?" David said, acting as if he were a second grader speaking to his teacher. She got a mischievous grin, took his hand, led him over to a table, and sat on it. He sat beside her and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Alright, what's this about?" she asked. "Lay and I are going to be judges. Lay sat down beside her and assumed an authoritative air.  
  
"But you're his girlfriend!" Alexis protested.  
  
"Ya, but Lay's part of the Rivergliders," Daisy said, as if that finished the matter. Everyone just shrugged.  
  
"Ezra, what's going on?" Lay asked.  
  
"Well, Alexis and Kristen think that green grapes are better than red ones," Ezra explained. Daisy looked at David and smacked him across the top of the head in a playful manner.  
  
"Reasons?" Daisy asked, her eyebrows raised. David smiled at her. He couldn't believe she was still playing along. Wow, she great, he thought. If she keeps this up, I don't know how I'm going to survive without her.  
  
"Well, see, they think that red grapes are better because they're sweeter, but the green ones are the obvious choice because they're so much crunchier. They're also bigger, and have no pits," Kristen said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Rebuttal," Lay asked.  
  
"They don't know what they're talking about!" David said, raising his head from where it had been resting on Daisy's shoulder and getting up from the table.  
  
"And why do you think that, hun?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Well, you see, texture means nothing. It's all about the taste."  
  
"That's where you're wrong man! Texture means a lot. If it were for the texture of some foods, we wouldn't eat them, or we would eat them, depending," Alexis protested.  
  
"Well, obviously you haven't had enough Horizon food yet. When everything you taste tastes the same, texture doesn't even matter, you just want something to taste different," Ezra argued.  
  
"He's so right. Why do you think I put so much salt on those eggs?" David said. Daisy and Lay broke out laughing.  
  
"He's not. On the other hand, if everything tastes the same, texture does matter a whole lot. That's the only thing separating the different foods," Kristen argued back. Daisy leaned in to whisper to Lay. They whispered for a minute or so and then both came back up with satisfied grins.  
  
"We, the judges, have made our decision," Lay said, trying to sound very official. "Daisy, will you do us the honours?"  
  
"Why, certainly, madam," Daisy replied, also sounding official. Everyone had a smile on their faces at their little show. "We have decided that..." Everyone leaned in as she paused. They were all anxious to see who won the petty argument. "As I said, we have decided that this is a ridiculous thing to fight about. We are however, thankful that you have amused me and Lay to such an extent and we thank you for that. Now, everyone, I think you all have more productive things to do at this point. David, I need to talk to you about something," Daisy finally finished. Everyone burst out laughing. Finally, Daisy took David's hand and led him outside. Daisy opened her mouth to tell him something, but he cut her off with an impressive kiss. She pulled away. "Wow, I didn't know that was in your vocabulary," she said through breaths.  
  
"I'm learning," he said with a shrug. "Now what did you want to say?"  
  
"That can wait, I have to teach you something," she said with a half-smile leading him around to the back of the building.  
  
"And what might that be?" David asked, curiously.  
  
"Just this," she said. She got closer to him and gave him another impressive kiss.  
  
"Guys! I didn't think I'd ever run into this sight!" Jess said, surprised. She had been walking around ever since her sister and her boyfriend had been making out in the dorm. "I'm just here to tell you guys that dinner's ready." With that she left. Daisy smiled at David. He gave her another kiss and they left. They've both changed so much. Daisy's happier and David's calmer. This is so weird, Jess thought as she led the way to the caf.  
  
Unknown to all was that this was one of many events to come. 


	16. Secrets

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or features of Higher Ground, except the following: Emma Morgan, the Rivergliders, Alex, Andrew, James, Leonie, Kristen, Alexis, Fred, Belle, Billy, the stables, or any other horses in that stable. Don't SUE!  
  
Author's Note : Normally I don't really like putting these up, but I'll make an exception. I just have to thank the reviewers. You guys are the best. I write this for you and I'm so glad you like it. By the way, Lay and Kristen, stop with the silliness!!! LOL!!! My review page is no where for that, do that at school during lunch-time. Silly girls... (I'm here shaking my head with a big smile as I write this.) Love you all, and keep reviewing, I love to hear from you guys!!!  
P.S. I don't keep track of what day it is, so I may be off in the day of the week, just go along with it, please!  
  
They all headed out to dinner. It had been a long day. What with the little arrangement and with the little kisses, there were four very happy campers at the table. Jules and Auggie had a talk and were also in a good mood. Jess, who had seen her sister and her sister's best friend so happy, couldn't help but be happy too. Emma, Lay, Kristen, and Alexis were having a little girl talk. The main subject was the little argument that Lay and Daisy had helped solve earlier on. Emma thought it was the funniest thing in the world. The three other guys were dispersed around the table, moping a bit. Only James was putting his two cents in on Daisy's conversation with Scott, David, and Shelby.  
  
Peter came in and saw the happy faces. He was a little surprised, but very happy. He called Shelby and Scott over. "Guys, would you like to tell the other Cliffhangers and Rivergliders the news in group today? You can't move in on the bed together until the others know. So, it's up to you, but it is to your advantage to have everyone know."  
  
"Peter, that's terrible! You shouldn't blackmail us!" Shelby yelled jokingly.  
  
"Shel, we'll tell them. I don't want to have this bed thing put off any longer than it has to," Scott said fervently. Shelby and Peter both laughed at this statement.  
  
"Alright, fine, but you tell them," Shelby said.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
They walked into the lodge, hand in hand, to a rather big circle formed by the Cliffhangers and the Rivergliders.  
  
"Guys, we have something to tell you. Well, Scott'll do the honours. Scott?" Shelby said, giving him a little, encouraging nudge.  
  
"What is it, guys?" Jules asked, or rather squealed. She could tell it was good news and was very excited.  
  
"Well, you see, I asked Shelby for her hand," Scott said.  
  
"Dude, you have two of your own, no need for Shelby's," David said, not completely understanding. Daisy slapped him upside the head and whispered to him that Scott meant that he proposed to her. "You WHAT?" David asked, now completely bewildered. Daisy gave him another slap upside the head. "Um... I mean, what did she say?"  
  
"Yes, stupid," Shelby said, now taking her turn at slapping him upside the head. Everyone came to give them hugs. David acted getting all emotional and gave Scott this huge hug, which then caused Scott to slap him upside the head knocking him forward into Daisy's arms.  
  
"Scott!" Daisy said reproachfully. Everyone laughed and gave Scott a "good job" pat, including Sophie and Peter. They knew that David was okay and that he and Scott didn't have any real problems with each other any more.  
  
As they all emptied out of the lodge, they gave more congratulations to Scott and Shelby. Daisy and David were the only ones remaining after a while.  
  
"I have something to tell you," Daisy said. David looked intently at her. He looked deep into her eyes and got lost in his thoughts. She interrupted him by continuing. "I don't know how to say this, so I'll just come straight out and say it," here she paused. After she was sure she had his attention, she continued. "I love you."  
  
"You what?" he couldn't believe what he just heard.  
  
"I love you. You don't have to say anything back. I just want you to know. I didn't think I could love anyone the way I do you. You're very special to me, David. Well, I've got to go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning." With that she gave a stunned David a kiss and left feeling relieved. She had just released a huge load off her shoulders and now only had to be afraid of David's reaction.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Yo, Meat, where were you?" Auggie asked as David entered the dorm. It was just a little bit after lights out. David looked confused.  
  
"What?" David asked, not even listening.  
  
"I asked you where you were. What's up? You've never seemed that distracted," Auggie replied, stressing "that."  
  
"Oh, uh... not much." He was now walking around in circles, pushing his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe Daisy had just said that to him. She had to be serious. Daisy never joked about these things. He was going to talk to Auggie a little later. He couldn't talk to Scott, he knew that Ezra knew nothing about this, and the Riverglider guys weren't bonding with the Cliffhanger guys.  
  
As Scott left to meet Shelby for one of his late night make-out sessions, the other guys fell asleep. This was his chance. He shook Auggie awake. Auggie nearly punched him as he woke up. It was one of his reflexes he learned at his house: if he was being woken up in the middle of the night, it wasn't a good thing. When he saw who was waking him up, he stopped trying to defend himself. David led him to the bathroom and closed the door. He still looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"Man, what's wrong? You never look this agitated!" Auggie said, wondering why he was being woken up.  
  
"Look, Aug, I have a problem, and you're the only one I can talk to," David said.  
  
"Alright, so what's the problem?" Auggie sounded really curious. David never had these problems. David decided that the best way to tell him was to just say it and not take the long way around.  
  
"Daisy said she loved me," he spat out.  
  
"That's so great!" Auggie said excitedly. "Do you love her?"  
  
"I don't know... maybe... yes... no... I'm so confused!" David said, reverting to pushing his hands through his hair as he walked in circles again.  
  
"Well, it's always nice if a girl tells you she loves you. I'm surprised, I didn't think Daisy loved guys. You're special, I guess."  
  
"You think?" David asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"Meat, she told you she loves you! What do you think?" Auggie looked exasperated. "I'll ask you again, do you love her?"  
  
David hesitated. He thought long and hard. He looked into his heart, not his mind. That's all he needed to know. He looked at Auggie. He had made up his mind. "Yes, I do love her. If she weren't in my life, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. She makes life interesting," he said, smiling.  
  
"Coming from an ADD kid, that's quite something." Auggie was happy that David had finally found someone to control him and his stupid stunts. "Can I go back to bed now?" he asked, looking very tired. David nodded and said his thanks. They shared a guy hug and went to sleep.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, they all had their chores to do. The morning was pretty normal. Classes were boring as ever. They got some more to read in "Pride and Prejudice" which pleased Emma. They also got some homework in Science and Math, which didn't please anyone. After lunch they had a free period. It being Monday, Scott and Shelby had the dorm to themselves. The others were doing some work, all except Emma that is. She went to the stables so that she could do some work with Belle. She had her tied up on cross ties, in between the stalls. She was brushing her down when she noticed the shape of a student watching her. The student was right around the bend and seemed to be stealing glances every now and then. She put down the brushes and walked over. He didn't even attempt to run off.  
  
"Alex! What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"I dunno, I couldn't hang around with the others in the lodge and Scott and Shelby are using our dorm for who knows what. I just had to get out. I saw you walking this way and decided to come see what you like about this place so much."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, do you want to help me with my horse?" she asked, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Nah, but I'll stand there and watch, if you'll let me," he looked embarrassed.  
  
"Uh, sure." They walked back to Belle. Emma picked up her brushes and continued brushing. "I heard you went on a buddy hike-back," she said, making conversation.  
  
"Ya, not like I wanted to though."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have said those things about Shelby. She's actually really nice," Emma said, sticking up for her friend.  
  
"You don't know her," he replied, looking away.  
  
"What? And you do?"  
  
"Yeah," was his only reply.  
  
"How so? Did you know her before Horizon? If so, she didn't say anything to me about you. I don't think she recognized you."  
  
"I did know her before. I had seen her a couple of times. She wouldn't have seen me though."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she now sounded worried and had stopped brushing her horse. She realized that she was staring at him so she put her brushes aside and picked up the saddle.  
  
"Uh, I don't know if I should tell you," Alex said. Emma seemed to be so trustworthy. She didn't seem the kind that would tell his secret. He had to tell someone. It was killing him inside. It was like poison. Emma gave him an encouraging smile and he continued. "I knew her from the streets. Or maybe I should say my dad knew her from the streets. He was... uh... how do I say this? He was one of her customers. That's how I know her. That's why I said those things," he had a look of disgust on his face. The memories just came back to him. He remembered walking in the house to get some drugs from his room. He had cut class and didn't think anyone would be home. He heard his dad and some woman together. He peeked and there she was. Emma interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Alex, I'm so sorry! I don't know what to say. That must have been terrible. Do you want to talk about it?" she looked truly sorry.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks for listening," he looked as though he didn't know what to do with himself.  
  
"Do you want to watch me ride? I'm jumping today, and I need someone to be there. You know, in case I fall," here she laughed. He gave a half-smile.  
  
"Sure, I'd like that. I don't want to work anyhow." As they walked off, he continued. "Emma? Can you not say anything about this to anyone?"  
  
"Of course not! I promise I won't tell!" she looked serious. He knew his secret was safe with her.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Later that evening, after dinner and group, they had a little free time to just talk and relax. Lay, Shelby, Scott, and Andrew were on kitchens, cleaning up. Shelby and Scott were cleaning the tables and were putting the caf back together after a hectic dinnertime: there had been a fight (one that did not implicate any Cliffhangers for once) and tables and chairs were all over the place. Lay and Andrew were washing dishes.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Lay asked in a bubbly voice.  
  
"Drugs and abuse, but what do you care?" he answered coldly. No one was going to find out his secret.  
  
"I just care. You seem to need to talk about something. You seem so closed up."  
  
"Well, maybe that's because I don't want anyone to know."  
  
"Know what?" she asked, frowning. Oh no, I've gone too far, he thought.  
  
"Nothing. My past." Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? He thought, mentally kicking himself.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"What? What do you see?" he was scared. She seemed to know what he was thinking.  
  
"Only that you're hiding something and that it's killing you not to admit it." She looked at him. He looked shocked. A smile of satisfaction got glued to her face.  
  
"Well, even if I do have a secret, I'm not going to let it go. It's just..." he dried off his hands and started walking around.  
  
"What is it? Andrew, talk to me!" she sounded desperate. He looked like he was going to hurt himself.  
  
"You're right. I can't hold on to it. I had a sister who ran away, a little while before I turned to drugs. She was my best friend. She helped me through a lot of shit. She..." he paused. He looked around for some help. He only met Lay's inquiring eyes.  
  
Outside the door, Shelby had paused. She was coming in to get something, but when she saw how distraught Andrew looked and how much Lay was trying to help him, she quickly stopped and waited.  
  
"She... she was a hooker," he continued, stuttering a bit. Lay put her hand over her mouth. She approached him. He was now trying to push back the tears that were hitting his eyes at the thought of those memories.  
  
"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Lay asked gently.  
  
"She O.D.ed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Overdosed... on cocaine." Shelby was hearing this and memories of her best friend on the streets came flooding back to her. That was how Patti had died. Tears started falling down her face as she remembered her.  
  
"Oh, that's terrible," Lay said. "What was her name?"  
  
"Patti..." he answered before he leant against the wall, slid down and sat there, his legs brought up to his chest and his face buried in his arms. Lay sat down beside him and put a comforting arm over his shoulders.  
  
Outside, Shelby was shaking her head and crying. She couldn't believe it! That was her best friend's brother. This was too much for her. She just ran out of the caf and started running outside. Scott saw this and chased her. He found her lying down on the ground, in the snow, crying.  
  
"My god! Shelby! What's wrong?" he cried. She looked at him and he picked her up and hugged her. She held on for dear life. 


	17. Shelby's street life

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or features of Higher Ground, except the following: Emma Morgan, the Rivergliders, Alex, Andrew, James, Leonie, Kristen, Alexis, Fred, Belle, Billy, the stables, or any other horses in that stable. Don't SUE!  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry if I don't have Patti's story straight. I had to make some changes to it just so that it would work with the story. Besides, I don't know her whole story since I haven't seen the whole series... not even most of it.  
  
That night, Shelby had a very hard time sleeping. It was her last night in her dorm: the double bed was being shipped from the store the next day. So, naturally, everyone thought that's why she was restless. Little did they know. She couldn't believe she had found a link to Patti. All the memories came rushing back to her. Scott had been there for her, but she couldn't tell him. He wouldn't understand. She had stood there crying in his arms for a long time. It got late, past lights out, when she finally stopped, thanked him for just being there, gave him a kiss good-night and went to her dorm, leaving him standing there, dumbfounded. He didn't understand what had happened. She couldn't believe the whole story. She finally found Patti's brother.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Look, Shelby, if I ever get out, off the street, the one place I'm going is home, and the one person I care about is Andrew."  
  
"Andrew?" Shelby asked, confused.  
  
"My brother. He's like my best friend apart from you," a tall, pretty girl replied. She had long brown hair and a very cute face like Shelby's.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know you had a kid brother."  
  
"Well, ya." Now she looked uncomfortable and worried. "Shelby? If ever I don't get off the streets, if I never do make it home, can you promise me something?"  
  
"Yes, anything. What is it, Patti?" Shelby looked scared, but decided.  
  
"Shel, will you make sure he's okay, if I'm not there to do so?" she now had tears streaming freely down the sides of her face.  
  
"Yes, of course I will. What wouldn't I do for a friend like you, Patti?" Shelby said, tears running down her face as well. Patti lent forward and gave her a hug.  
  
"Alright, girl, time to go to work," she replied, wiping off her tears and putting on her facade. She now looked strong and ready, not like the little girl she really was inside. Shelby did the same and they walked out of the motel room where they were staying and went to the streets to work.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Shelby sat up, all of a sudden. She didn't want to remember or dream any more. She had to talk to Andrew.  
  
Carefully, she got out of bed, got dressed, put a coat on and walked out the door. She ran over to the boys' dorm and knocked on the window where Scott was asleep. He got up to the familiar sound and opened the window.  
  
"Why? Miss Merrick, so nice to see you!" he said, trying to imitate Peter. "Shel, what time is it?" he said all of a sudden, realizing he had actually been sleeping.  
  
"About one in the morning. Listen, Scott, I need to talk to Andrew. Can you wake him up?" Shelby asked sounding a little rushed.  
  
"What do you want to talk to him for?" Scott asked seriously.  
  
"It's about why I was crying earlier," she said, trying to avoid the true answer, or at least the whole answer.  
  
"If that bastard made you cry, I swear, he's not going to wake up tomorrow morning," Scott said menacingly.  
  
"No, Scott, I just have to talk to him. Please get him. I love you!" she knew that would do the trick. He smiled at her. Score, it worked, she thought. He went over to Andrew and woke him up pretty rudely. The job was done though.  
  
"Dude, Shelb wants a talk with you," Scott said. "Oh, and you mess with her, you die," he added threateningly. Andrew gulped. Now what did I do? He asked himself. Good, he won't touch her now, Scott thought.  
  
Andrew got up, got dressed, put his coat on and walked outside. Shelby wasn't outside Scott's window anymore. He looked around and saw her figure walking toward the lodge. He jogged to catch up to her. He saw her enter the lodge and he stopped outside. What would she want to talk to me about? He thought, stressing the words "she" and "me." He finally made up his mind to find out and entered the lodge. She was sitting on the couch, looking at the fire burn away the last bits of wood. She had her back to him. When he approached her, he could hear slight sobs. He sat down beside her. She wiped away her tears immediately.  
  
"So? What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, getting the ball rolling.  
  
"Patti," she said simply. He looked at her in amazement.  
  
"How do you know my sister?" he asked. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her.  
  
"She was my best friend," she said. She didn't know how much she ought to tell him.  
  
"But, I never saw you. I don't even know about you. Patti never said anything about you," he stammered. Who is this girl? He asked himself.  
  
"I guess you have to know my story." She looked at him and noticed a slight nod. That was all she needed, so she continued. "When I ran from home, I didn't know where to go. I spent some time sleeping under a bridge at night and begging during the day. Begging for money just wasn't enough. I couldn't pay for food and water. I met your sister on the street. She was a prostitute. She told me that the money was good and that if we joined up, we would be able to get good food, drink, and a bed at night. That was all I needed. During the workweek, we turned tricks, the weekend, we ate and slept. It was good for a street life. All the same, we knew we needed out. We couldn't stay like that forever. One night she told me that if ever anything were to happen to her that I should find you and take care of you. I agreed," she stopped here. Tears were falling down her cheeks. She looked over at Andrew. He was impassive, so she kept going. "We went out that night. I knew that she had a coke addiction, but I had no idea how bad it was. When I got back that night..." she got choked up here. She started bawling. Andrew took her in his arms and comforted her. "I got back and the motel room was a disaster. I looked for her everywhere. When I found her, she was on the floor, dead," Shelby gasped as she heard herself say this. This was the first time she had told her whole story to anyone. She sat up on her own and continued. "She had told me when we first met that if ever she were to die, she wanted to die incognito. So I made her so. I took all ID she had on her. All her money, all my money, and all our clothes and got out. I just left her there. It was the worst thing I ever did." She couldn't continue anymore.  
  
"I get it. So, what did you do then?" Andrew asked. Shelby couldn't tell anything from his voice. It was stone cold and his face was completely impassive.  
  
"I turned tricks the next night. The police had been looking for me for quite some time. They finally got me. I had been on the streets for a year by then and my mom was a little worried. When I got home, she got Roger to come and get me and I was brought here. That's my story."  
  
"Why did you tell me this?" Andrew asked quietly. He still didn't understand.  
  
"I told you because I want you to know I'm here for you. Your sister was the best person out there. She was great. She was always there for me and I want to keep my promise to her. So, I'll do anything for you. I'll try my best to be what Patti would have been; to do what she would have done."  
  
"Thank you," he now had tears in his eyes. They hugged each other for a while.  
  
"I've got to go to bed now. We've both got a big day tomorrow. Go to bed too. Tell Scott I love him... he's probably worried shitless," she said with a wink. She gave him another hug and left.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"James, listen, I can't help you if you don't let me," Peter was getting exasperated. It was Tuesday morning and James had just been pulled out of Math class. He was now sitting in front of Peter. He had a happy smile on. Peter knew he was like Jules, covered up his hurt by being overly happy and bubbly. However, at this last comment, his face turned, and he looked mad.  
  
"What makes you think I need, or even want any help?" he said quietly, looking kind of fierce.  
  
"You're not doing well in class. All your teachers are telling me that you don't pay attention, that you always seem distracted. I don't know what to do. Is there any problem?" Peter looked worried.  
  
"I just don't like school."  
  
"Why not?" Wow! I'm finally getting somewhere with the kid, Peter thought.  
  
"Because I never did well at it. It's a known fact that when you don't succeed in something, you often don't like that thing. You need to see a bit of success, some results, to know you're going somewhere."  
  
"I suppose. Why did you never do well at school? You seem like a very intelligent person to me."  
  
"Well, thanks, but my parents and teachers never thought so. Didn't you read my records? The drugs... didn't you wonder about it?" he didn't understand why Peter couldn't figure this out for himself. He was getting bored.  
  
"Of course I saw. What I don't understand is why! If you talk to anyone, absolutely anyone, at this school, they'll all tell you there's a reason for why they did drugs-if they did do drugs. There's always a trauma of some sort, or a push that gets them going down that path. You don't do drugs just cause. At least, not if you end up here."  
  
"Well, maybe I did," he said testily. Peter was getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" James shook his head. "Alright, you can go back to class. Try to pay attention from now on." As he left, Peter sat back in his chair and let out a long sigh. Why didn't the kids understand that it was for their benefit to talk. He took out James's file and read over it. Drugs... pretty normal for the kids at Horizon. Theft... same thing. Violence. Here he stopped reading and sat up. He looked at the word. Violence? James? That couldn't be! He was such a sweet natured kid. Their first group, he had been open and had a smile on and everything. How could this kid be violent? That was odd. Peter sat, looking at that word. Finally he moved on to read a bit more. Nothing else caught his attention.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Has anyone seen James?" Leah asked as she took the role call for her History class. Everyone shook their heads. After he left for Peter's office during Math, no one had seen him for the rest of the day. He hadn't even appeared at lunch.  
  
"Kristen, could you go look to see if you could find him? If in ten minutes, you can't find him, come back and I'll send Peter out to look for him." Kristen nodded. She pulled her coat on and headed outside. She started looking around to see if there was anyone with bright red hair on campus. She saw the Cliffhangers having a soccer game in the snow. That made her smile. She looked up in the stands and... BINGO! She ran over.  
  
"Hey, James, what are you doing up here? You're supposed to be in class with us. You know, History?" she said as she reached the top of the stands where he was. He didn't even look at her.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he said dismissively.  
  
"Not whatever. What's wrong? You're usually all happy," she questioned, a bit surprised at the change in countenance.  
  
"I don't feel happy today." He really didn't want to talk.  
  
"I see. Well, what's wrong?"   
  
He just looked at her. She wouldn't understand. How could she? No one would! He thought this, but Kristen cut him off.  
  
"Well, you can't hide forever. I have problems too, you know?" she said. He gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Doesn't everyone?" he asked, looking back at the game. Scott had tackled Shelby down and was in the process of tickling her. He could hear faint cries of "get a room!"  
  
"Ya, well, at least everyone here does," she said sadly. "It helps to talk. If you don't, it eats you up inside. You try so hard to hide it that all your energy goes into that and soon you have none left." She looked so sincere when she said this.  
  
"You couldn't possibly understand," he whispered as he continued to watch the game which had finally gotten back on track.  
  
"Wanna bet? Try me." He looked at her with a "you're kidding, right?" look. "Here, I tell you something about myself and you tell me something about you. Deal?" she looked a little excited.  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
"Alright, I'll start the ball rolling. I was a chronic runaway."  
  
"How come?" he started getting curious. What would she be running away from?  
  
"Ah ah, you have to say something first, then I'll tell you," she said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Fine. I did some pretty hard stuff."  
  
"Stuff?"  
  
"Drugs," he added. "I thought that was understood."  
  
"Hey! I never had contact with drugs. I may have had problems, but that was never one of them. Your turn."  
  
"What? You didn't say another thing!"  
  
"Yeah, I never did drugs," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Fine. I stole to support my drug habit," he didn't look too proud of this.  
  
"Okay. So did I. Well, not to support me in the drug business, but to support me for food and shelter when I ran. It got pretty bad at one time. What sort of drugs did you do?"  
  
"Coke and heroine," he said, grimacing. "And everything in between."  
  
"Ah," was all she said. She seemed deep in thought.  
  
"So? What's your next thing?"  
  
"Oh, um... let me see... my older siblings beat me up because I was adopted. That's why I ran, by the way."  
  
"Ah, that sucks," he didn't know what to say. "I understand."  
  
"Right. No one does. You don't know how it is to run from somewhere where you're supposed to feel safe," she said, her voice cracking and a tear running down her face. She looked away. She said it. She couldn't believe it. "You need a good one now, I told you my worst thing," she said, smacking on a tough smile.  
  
"Okay. I used to be in a gang. A pretty tough one, too."  
  
"Really? Is that why you did drugs?"  
  
"Yeah," was his short reply.  
  
"I see. Why did you join the gang?"  
  
"To get out of my house," he said, pure hatred in his voice.  
  
"What was going on a home that you felt you needed to run?" she couldn't believe that he had the same problem as her.  
  
"My dad was always drunk. He..." he got chocked up, but didn't want to let her see. He continued boldly. "He beat my mum up. My bro too. I always got out just in time."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, James," she said, completely understanding him.  
  
"I always felt guilty about leaving them behind. What was I supposed to do? He would've probably killed me! I was scared!" Tears were now running freely down his face.  
  
"You could do more on the outside than on the inside. You could've called the cops."  
  
"Don't you get it? I never did! Then I got arrested for possession and ended up here. They're still back there! With him!" he couldn't believe he was telling her this. She understood him though. It was coming out before he could stop himself.  
  
"James! You have to tell Peter! This is abuse," she said standing up. She looked scared. He just nodded, but unconvincingly. She sat down again. Then she realized the time. "Oh shit! Peter's gonna be looking for us. Leah said that she was sending him if I didn't come back within ten minutes. Lets go!" she stood up, grabbed his hand and led him down. They got back just in time. Leah was about to send for Peter. They arrived out of breath, but smiling. They had each broken down and told their secrets and it felt good. That poison was gone. That thing eating them up was out. That weight that was on their shoulders, was now spread across those of their friend's. They had someone to help them through the dark tunnel to the light. 


	18. Twists and Turns

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or features of Higher Ground, except the following: Emma Morgan, the Rivergliders, Alex, Andrew, James, Leonie, Kristen, Alexis, Fred, Belle, Billy, the stables, or any other horses in that stable. Don't SUE!  
  
"Man, I'm so hungry!" Shelby cried, linking her arm into Scott's and walking off with the rest of the Cliffhangers in tow to the caf for dinner. They were all wet from the snow, tired, hungry, and in good moods. David and Daisy were hanging back.  
  
"So, what's up?" Daisy asked nonchalantly. She was busy thinking about what she said when she told him she loved him. She was just scared of what he might say. Why was this so? She thought, he's just a guy. I thought I didn't have boyfriends. Why is he so special? I don't know, but he just is. He has a way of getting under my skin. He really is one of a kind.  
  
"Dais," he said, he had stopped walking. She looked at him and let out a laugh. He was looking at her seriously. She had never seen him that way. As the other Cliffhangers retreated to the caf, she and David stood there, looking at each other. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, you're just serious! I've never seen you that way!"  
  
"Dais, I've been thinking," he said slowly. He knew he was torturing her and he loved it.  
  
"Look, David, if it's about the love thing, just say it." Oh no! He doesn't love me! I knew it! Why did I start this whole thing? Work on pulling it back.  
  
"Well, you see-" but he was cut off.  
  
"David, look, don't. I know you're gonna say that you don't love me. I don't want to go back to 'just friends' so just-"  
  
"Daisy! What are you talking about? I love you!" he yelled out to get her attention.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I love you! Didn't you want to hear that?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" This was by far the happiest David had ever seen her. She squealed and jumped into his arms, hugging him. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Whoa there, girl! Calm down!" he was smiling. He was happy... when was the last time he felt that way?  
  
After much talk, they finally headed to dinner, stomachs winning over hearts. They walked in the caf looking so happy that Shelby just looked at Daisy with raised eyebrows. She nodded and all was understood. Shelby got up and ran to hug her best friend. Dinner was, therefore, a very happy occasion that day. At least for everyone except Kristen and James who sat apart and talked in hushed voices. Everyone was too happy to notice them though.  
  
"James, you have to talk to Peter!"  
  
"Why? What's the point? He's going to call CPS and they're going to make a mess out of my life. I heard about them. They're horrible. They rip you apart," he was shaking as he said this.  
  
"Since when? They're there to protect you, James. They only want to help!" she couldn't believe what he was saying.  
  
"Oh, really? Ask Scott! Ezra told me what happened to him. I don't want to go to hell and back again for the sake of my stupid father who doesn't know any better!" he was getting mad, so Kristen decided to play on the Scott issue.  
  
"Well, what happened to Scott?"  
  
"What? Oh, CPS tore him apart. They made him look the fool. His step-mom abused him and they made him look the villain and her, the victim. No way am I doing that!" With that he stood up. He didn't know why he let her even suggest these things to him. He thought she was different. She was, he thought, she was different. She wanted to help. With those thoughts in mind he left her sitting there, stunned at his little outburst. One minute he looked at her with a "if looks could kill, you'd be dead" look and the next, he looked as though all he wanted to do was hug her. She was so confused. Right before he left, he threw her one last glance. It was stone cold and distant. It looked like he was in another world.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey," Andrew said, getting near Shelby during free period. She was reading and Scott was at the piano.  
  
"Hey," she replied, looking up briefly from her book.  
  
"What's that you're reading?"  
  
"Pride and Prejudice. Classic love story. Classic English assignment," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I see. I've read a couple of time. Do you like it?" he said, sitting down beside her on the love seat.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" she had put it down and was looking at Andrew. She could see Patti shine through him. "You look so much like your sister."  
  
"Thanks, but lets not talk about her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Too many bad memories. Look, she was a good person, but had a way of quitting on me." He looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Sorry. She was my best friend, you know. It's not something you forget easily."  
  
"It must have been pretty traumatic. Finding her dead I mean."  
  
"Who was it who said let the past be the past? And who said 'lets not talk about her'?" Shelby looked at him with a "I caught you" look. He smiled.  
  
"Fine, you got me. Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked seductively.  
  
"As a big sister? Sure!" It was definitely not the answer he was hoping for, and she knew it. She was Scott's fiancée. Andrew knew that, and if he also knew what was good for him, he wouldn't ask such things... in such ways. She had, however, made a promise to Patti, years ago, to treat him like her brother if anything should happen to Patti. Something did happen and now that she knew who Patti's brother was, it was up to her to be the sister he never had. It sure as hell didn't make her comfortable, but she did it for her friend's sake. She just hoped Scott would be all right with it. As she left, he finished his little ballad. He turned around and saw her going out the door held open by Andrew. A killer glare flashed across his face as he saw Andrew. He got up and slipped on his coat without being seen by either of them. He was going to see what that guy wanted with his girl.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"James, come on! Talk to me!" Kristen said, sitting next to him at a picnic table. After dinner, he had just disappeared. She was not going to let him win; not this way. She had been looking for him all free period and had just taken to looking outside.  
  
"No, just leave me alone," he was surprised she was even there. He thought she wouldn't even talk to him anymore. "Why are you even here?" he said looking around him. He had a hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"Look, other people may have given up on you, maybe that's why you don't want help. But whether you want it or not, I'm gonna help you, you have no say in this matter, so you may as well just give up on it!"  
  
A smirk crossed his face. "You don't want me as your boyfriend. I'm way too screwed up!"  
  
"Whoa! Who said anything about relationship? I'm just being a good citizen... or rather a good friend! Can I be your friend?" she said, her head cocked to one side, a light smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, as you said, I don't have a choice."  
  
"You got that right, pal. Wanna tell me what's the matter? You looked so distant at dinner. You weren't even listening to me. So, what's wrong?"  
  
"Look, I'll tell you, but you can't tell Peter," he looked scared.  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die," she said going through the motion of crossing her chest with her index finger.  
  
"Fine," he said with a small smile on his face. "I can't tell Peter because I'm scared that if CPS doesn't believe me, they'll send me home."  
  
"Look, even if they don't believe you, they won't send you home. They didn't send Scott home did they?"  
  
"Guess not. It's just, I know he's hurting Marc and Mom, but I'm helpless!"  
  
"No! You're not helpless. You can help them. How old is Marc?"  
  
"15, but what difference does it make?"  
  
"A whole lot! He can come to Horizon! That's Jess's age, and she's here. If you both speak out against your dad, you'll get him for sure. Peter'll help. So will I," she added the last one after a beat.  
  
"You think? What about my mom though?" the look of terror still hadn't left his eyes. It was there when he arrived, it was there now.  
  
"There are places she can go to get away from it all. Shelters."  
  
"I guess. Kristen, can't I just think about it for a while?"  
  
"Sure, I'll come by when it's lights out. If you go anywhere, let me know, or I'll worry!" she said, getting up.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said and did a mock salute.  
  
"Good boy," she said and turned to walk back to the lodge.  
  
"Oh, and Kristen?" he called after her. She turned around with an inquisitive look. "Thanks." She just smiled and continued on her way. As she entered the lodge, Scott was leaving after Andrew and Shel.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"So, uh, want to tell me about your past?" Andrew said, leading her to the docks.  
  
"Nope, you wanna tell about yours?" she asked defensively.  
  
"Nah, rather not."  
  
"Then you see why I don't," she said with a smirk. They sat down on the bench. He turned to look her over. Man, she's hot. I bet I could score big time with her if stupid jock boy didn't follow her everywhere, he thought. Well, he not here now. Time to make my move! Shelby turned when she felt his eyes on her. Just as her eyes landed on him and she saw what he was doing, she tried to protest, but his lips had covered hers before she even began. She pushed him away.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled, getting up and starting to walk away. He wasn't going to let her tell everyone what he'd done.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," he whispered, grabbing her arm. Images of Walt crossed her mind.  
  
"Get off me!" she screamed, but to no avail. He had pushed her down back onto the bench and was pushing his hands through his hair.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just..." he said, his voice cracking. He didn't know what he was doing.  
  
"I'm leaving, you'd better not come after me." She got up and left.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing, man?" Scott yelled, walking into the dorm where Andrew sat. He looked at him, acknowledging his presence. "Shelby's my girl! My fiancée!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Dude, I'm not stupid! I saw what you did to her!"  
  
"How do you know it was mutual?" he said, wanting to see where this led.  
  
"What are you, stupid? No girl leaves, crying, seconds after a guy kisses her. And no girl pushes a guy off her if it's mutual!" Scott yelled. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.  
  
"Whatever," Andrew said, dismissing his remark.  
  
"Don't you dismiss me! Look, I love Shelby and she loves me, and if you want to walk out of here, to see another day, I suggest you don't touch her ever again."  
  
"Fine. Don't touch Shelby, got it," he said while writing it down on a pad of paper. "Will you be wanting fries with your order?" he added, mimicking taking a restaurant order. Scott just looked at him with pure disgust on his face. He turned on his heal and walked out.  
  
Thinking of more pleasant things, he ran into Shelby. She looked very excited all of a sudden, even though her eyes were still red from crying.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Scott asked, happy to see that she was happy. He wasn't going to bring up his conversation with Andrew and make her upset again.  
  
"Scott! Oh my god!" she was jumping everywhere. Finally he grabbed her shoulders and restrained her.  
  
"Shelby what is it?"  
  
"The bed's here! I get to sleep with you tonight," and realized how that came out, added: "Well, sleep in the same bed as you that is." Scott grinned. He was thrilled. She looked like a kid in a toy store. A kid in a toy store, hyped up on sugar! He just hugged her and kissed her. They stood there making out until Daisy came along.  
  
"Guys, get a room!" she yelled.  
  
"That's twenty today," Shelby said, getting her little notepad out to mark down how many times someone had told them that today. Scott smiled, and turned back to Daisy.  
  
"We would, but all we got is the boys' dorm." Everyone laughed.   
  
"Something may be changed in that area," Daisy said with a wink. Shelby and Scott just looked at each other with grins.  
  
Eventually Shelby and Daisy went off to pack her things for the "big move" as everyone called it. They were both happy. Well, Shelby was a bit scared of Andrew. She had overheard Scott yelling at him, though, and that did appease her nerves a little. She knew that no guy in their right mind would wilingly fight Scott when it was over her. She'd seen how he acted with David sometimes. It wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
She couldn't believe how unbelievably adorable Scott was. Everything was perfect just then. But, of course, as Daisy often reminded her, it was just a matter of time until life came and hit them with another roadblock. 


	19. Wrong Move

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or features of Higher Ground, except the following: Emma Morgan, the Rivergliders, Alex, Andrew, James, Leonie, Kristen, Alexis, Fred, Belle, Billy, the stables, or any other horses in that stable. Don't SUE!  
  
"Peter? Can I talk to you about something?" James said, as he knocked on Peter's open door.  
  
"Sure, come on in," Peter answered, wondering why James would want to talk to him. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, I've been talking to Kristen lately and she said I ought to tell you something." Peter saw the look on James's face as he said this. It looked scared and alone, which was most unlike James.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine," James said, calming Peter down a great deal. "It's about my brother." Peter had a blank expression on his face. "Do you know exactly why I ended up here?" he asked, wondering at just how much Peter knew.  
  
"Well, I know you were in a gang and did drugs. You also stole, I suppose to keep up the addiction?" James nodded as Peter read off the record he had just pulled out. "Is there more?" Again, James nodded. "Go on. Don't be scared."  
  
"I was in a gang to run away, to get out of my house. My father was an alcoholic and I often wondered at whether or not he did drugs. He beat me, my brother, and my mom." Peter just nodded. He was accustomed to hearing such things, which is scary, if one thinks about it. "Well, I would leave home, my worries, and him. The thing is, when I left for here, I left them all alone with him." He had such a look of disgust on his face that Peter was almost scared at what that man could have done to him.  
  
"I understand. It's happened to a lot of kids in this school," Peter said, realizing how awful it was that this was so.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Peter?"  
  
"Yes?" he knew that James was gonna ask a favour. He hoped he could help.  
  
"Could you help my mom and my brother. My brother's Jess's age, and my mom... well, last time I saw her, she just got pregnant. I hope to god she didn't lose the baby," he said, barely holding in the sobs. Peter covered his mouth in shock.  
  
"Alright, first of all, what we have to do is find out what their condition is," Peter started, picking up the phone. He proceeded to go through all the formalities and all the correct proceedings. He dismissed James after an hour.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Scott?" Shelby whispered, that night, lying in their new bed. Their new bed! She couldn't believe it!  
  
"Yes, Shel?" he whispered back. Her head was resting peacefully on his chest and his arm was around her shoulder she felt safe, and that was the only reason she continued. That and the fact that she was positive everyone was asleep.  
  
"Do you think we should tell Peter about what happened?"  
  
"You mean with Andrew?" he had such hate in his voice. Shelby got scared.  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" he watched her recoil to the other side of the bed. "Not at you! I could never be mad at you! I'm mad at the little shit that sleeps in the bed across from here," he said, looking at her with love in his eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief at these words, and returned to cuddle with him.  
  
"Thank you and I love you," she whispered, kissing his bare chest.  
  
"I love you too. Shel, I do need to talk to you before we commence... uh... this," he added with a seductive smile.  
  
"Sure," she replied, looking up at him.  
  
"Getting back to your question. I don't think we ought to tell Peter. It'll probably make a big mess, and as much as I hate him, there is a sense of team collaboration to keep. I don't want to turn on a Cliffhanger or Riverglider. We'll definitely keep an eye on him. I'll let David and Auggie know cause they're the two other able guys. No need to freak Ezra and the Riverglider guys out, it'll only cause Andrew to know we're on his tail. At least with three guys knowing, the rest are safe," he seemed a little overconfident as he said that.  
  
"Are you saying that the girls are not able to defend themselves?" she said, mock indignanty in her voice.  
  
"Nah, I'm just saying that girls like Alexis and Juliette probably wouldn't be able to handle a guy forcing himself on them. Andrew's not weak!" he said, concern in his voice.  
  
"Oh, I see where you're coming from," she said, calming down and falling back into his embrace.  
  
"Now, we can continue what we started," he whispered, lifting her head for her lips to meet his for a wonderfully sweet kiss which quickly got more intense. They didn't have sex. They knew that the other guys weren't exactly heavy sleepers and that they were apt to wake up quickly. Scott also respected her choice to not make this simply meaningless sex, but to wait in order to make love. They both wanted it that way. After a while they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Aw, don't they look cute?" Ezra asked, waking up and seeing Scott and Shelby cuddled together, sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Yeah, but we got kitchens this week. So here goes nothing," David said, an evil grin spreading across his face. Ezra, Alex, James, Andrew, and Auggie looked at each other and took cover, covering their ears with their hands. "Good morning! Time to wake up! Oh and it's a lovely morning at that!" David yelled at the top of his voice. Scott rubbed his eyes.  
  
"David, shut up! Shelb's sleeping!"  
  
"Not anymore, I'm not," she sat up sleepily, but had a playful glare in her eyes. "And I'm gonna make sure that David can't sleep for a long time to come," she said, getting up and running after him with a pillow. The other guys cheered as she only had a small tank top and boxers on. As she realized this, she stopped chasing and ran back into bed with Scott.  
  
"Guys, shut up! Get in the bathroom, take your showers, you stink!" Scott yelled, sheltering her with his body. "Don't worry, they won't bother you no more," he assured, filling her face with kisses, lying on top of her, and covering their heads with the blanket.  
  
"Scott, your breath stinks! Go take a shower and I'll run over to the girl's dorm to take one. I don't fancy the idea of peeping Toms," she added seeing David wink at her. "Oh, and I'll let Daisy know of your activities this morning! I'd expect a slap up top the head, if I were you," she said, grabbing her coat, clothes, and toothbrush, etc... The other guys yelled out their thanks as she ran across the distance between the girls' and the boys' dorm.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
The rest of the day went on peacefully. The guys were not disappointed in their hopes that David would be repaid by Daisy. It was all very playful though. The girls all got a detailed report of what went on after Scott and Shelby's conversation that night. They did not find out what was said in the conversation, because Shelby didn't want to worry them. It was now free period. As it was Wednesday, Shelby and Scott had the boys dorm to themselves, which was filled with giggles and playful yells the entire time.  
  
Andrew walked off to the janitor's shed to think. Here he found Juliette.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Just thinking. Taking time away from everyone. It was getting to be a lot. What are you doing?"  
  
"Same thing. So, do you come here often?"  
  
"Yeah, me and Auggie come here to... well, maybe I should stop there. It's a nice place to be alone if you want to be, I'll tell you that much," she said with a wink.  
  
"I bet," he said ending all conversation. They sat in awkward silence. Both were sitting really near each other. She didn't seem to mind the fact that his eyes traveled over her body the entire time. It was the kind of attention Juliette sought. The approbation of whoever it may be and if it happened to be that of a guy or of her mother, all the better. It was what she lived for. He saw the smile cross her face. Thinking she wanted him too, but was too shy to start, he leant in and kissed her. At first she didn't stop it, but images of Auggie flashed through her mind. Gently, she pushed him away.  
  
"I'm sorry, Andrew. I can't do this," she whispered, scared he was going to get mad.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I love Auggie. I couldn't do this to him. I've been with him too long to try our relationship this way. I don't want to hurt it, or him. I'm sorry," she repeated, before getting up.  
  
"Wait!" he half-yelled. She turned around. She had been heading for the door.  
  
"Yes?" she looked inquisitively at her. He just approached her, swung his arms around her and continued kissing her, pushing her up against the wall. She tried to push him off, but she was so weak compared to him. She started yelling and screaming for help. He was running his hands all over her body. She was in tears. Oh, no! This is it! He's going to rape me. I wish Auggie were here, she thought, crying.  
  
Suddenly, as if God heard her plea, the door swung open. Someone yanked Andrew off her, throwing him outside. Jules just lifted herself off the floor, pushing her clothes back into place. She got out of the shed and saw something that made her gasp in surprise.  
  
"Auggie!" she yelled. He was sitting on top of Andrew, whom had been pinned under him, and was punching the living daylights out of him.  
  
"Don't... ever... touch... her... you... ass-hole," he said in between punches to his face.  
  
"Okay, okay, just stop!" Andrew yelled out, swallowing his own blood.  
  
"Auggie! Get off him!" Jules yelled. She didn't want him to get in trouble, although, now that Andrew's face was a bloody pulp, he wouldn't escape it. Auggie got up and went over to Jules. She was crying hysterically now, the weight of what just happened, crashing down on her. He held her tight in his arms. A crowd of students had assembled to watch toward the end of the fight. Auggie just led Jules to the dorm.  
  
When he got there, Emma was on her bed, reading. She looked up to see Auggie, looking angry, but calm and Jules, looking scared out of her wits. She was shaking hard, although she had stopped crying. Emma came over and tried to take her in her arms to sit her down on the bed. Auggie wouldn't let go. He led her to the bed and lay her down, lying beside her, holding her in his arms. Emma sat back down on her bed, took up her book and kept reading, keeping an eye on them. When she heard a knock on the door, she got up, making a hand signal to Auggie not to bother.  
  
"Peter, Sophie, what is it?" she asked, stepping outside and closing the door behind her.  
  
"Are Auggie and Jules in there now?" Peter asked. They both had "concern" written all over their faces.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Jules isn't alone?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Nope. What is this all about?" She looked scared.  
  
"Do you know what happened out there?" he asked, pointing to the janitor's shed.  
  
"No, I have no idea. I was just reading and Auggie came in, holding Jules real close. Like he was protecting her. She was shaking and had been crying. She obviously went through something rough. I tried to help, but Auggie wouldn't let me touch her. He just lay her down on the bed and lay down beside her. I didn't ask questions, figuring I find out sooner or later." Sophie and Peter looked at each other.  
  
"Well, Auggie and Andrew got into a fight. A pretty bad one, too. I don't know how bad Auggie is-" Peter started.  
  
"Oh, Auggie's fine," she cut in.  
  
"Well, Andrew's pretty messed up. He's in the infirmary. I don't think he'll need to go to the hospital, but he'll be out of it for a while. What I'm wondering is why he fought. Auggie's usually pretty calm," Peter continued.  
  
"Yeah, but he's super protective of Juliette. If anything may have harmed her, he would have jumped in," Sophie said, cutting in.  
  
"I just hope that Jules is okay. She looks pretty shaken. I've never seen her like this before..." Emma said, trailing off. Sophie and Peter agreed. They all looked through the window into the dorm. Both Auggie and Jules had fallen asleep. They looked like they'd been through a lot. 


	20. Another Newbie

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or features of Higher Ground, except the following: Emma Morgan, the Rivergliders, Alex, Andrew, James, Leonie, Kristen, Alexis, Fred, Belle, Billy, the stables, or any other horses in that stable. Don't SUE!  
  
The next few days went on relatively uneventfully. Auggie was quiet and reserved. Sophie and Peter were worried about him, but he wouldn't let them help. He would watch over Jules constantly. The other guys had all taken to being really protective of the girls, especially Scott and David. Only the Cliffhangers and Andrew knew what had happened in the shed, that is, apart from Peter and Sophie. Peter had arranged for Jules to be in a secluded cabin when she wasn't in group or class. The Rivergliders knew that something was up, but they weren't sure what. They never saw Jules, Auggie was rarely to be seen (he was the only one apart from counselors who was admitted to her cabin), and Andrew was still in the infirmary until god knows when.  
  
Peter, after a lot of talking with Sophie, decided that Andrew would remain at Horizon, but would suffer severe punishment once he recovered from his beating. They both agreed that this didn't just arise off the top of his head, that there was some deeper meaning to his actions. After the incident, Scott and Shelby went in to see the counselors. Shelby told them of the incident at the docks; Scott stayed with her for moral support. They both understood that Andrew was definitely having a terrible time coping with rejection. He wasn't telling them something, and it would haunt him forever if he didn't let it out. That's why they kept him there.   
  
Juliette, though in considerable pain and shock, agreed that to press charges would only make the situation worse and decided not to-she made that decision all on her own, which made Sophie and Peter very proud of her judgement and kindness. They knew that she would be able to forgive him in time. Auggie, on the other hand, was a different story. He wanted some definite payback, but he eventually saw that a broken nose, a few broken teeth, and a fractured leg and fractured rib were enough payback as it was, at least from him. All this, not to mention the many bruises and cuts, kept Andrew at bay in the hospital for a long time.  
  
Auggie could sense as he spent time to Jules after the attempted rape, that she was hiding something from him.  
  
"Jules, what is it?" he asked her on one Tuesday afternoon.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Auggie," she said, slapping on a fake smile. "I'm perfectly fine. I swear."  
  
"Jules, I can see it in your eyes that you're not!" he said, sounding more and more worried.  
  
"Auggie," she began, but hesitated. He saw the look of hurt in her eyes. As a tear slipped down her face, his heart ripped apart. There was no more reason for her to hide the way she felt. She knew he knew something was wrong. She knew that to waste her energy on it would be useless. There was only one thing that would make her this hurt, Auggie thought. He walked over to the bed she was sitting on and sat down beside her. He reached over and took her arm. He turned it so that the inside of her forearm was facing up and slid up her sleeve. He gasped in horror at what he saw. She was crying now, rocking back and forth, with her arm held out to him. He just sat there, not knowing what to do with himself. He got up and began to leave. However, when he reached the door, he turned around and looked at her. He didn't say anything, he wasn't crying, and his face looked completely blank, rid of emotion, but the look in his eyes said it all. After the door closed, she began crying hysterically. Eventually, she collapsed and cried until she was overwhelmed with the exhaustion of hiding it for the last few days and fell asleep.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Alexis stood up, off her bed, where she had been doing homework. It was now done. She slid her skateboard from underneath her bed and went outside. There were some sloped areas of pavement; some stairs and railings: a skateboarder's paradise, she thought. She skated around, doing relatively easy stuff for a while to warm up. It had been too long since her last time on her board, she thought. As she fell back into her old groove, she started doing tricks. Alex, who had been reading a book for English class, sitting on a nearby bench, looked up and saw her. At first, he thought it was Emma. As he came closer to talk, he noticed it was Ali. Wow, there's such a resemblance there, he thought, amazed that he mistook one for the other.  
  
"I didn't know you skate," Alex said, looking rather impressed.  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," she said with a wink.  
  
"Oh yeah? When did you start?"  
  
"A few years ago. After a while, I stopped."  
  
"Why?" he asked. The only reason he'd stopped skating was because he was always getting high all the time. He tried to skate once, while he was high (he probably had some alcohol in him too) and he ended up in the hospital getting stitches on his brow. It wasn't a pretty thing. He winced at the memories.  
  
"Because, well, I guess I just lost interest in it."  
  
"Oh," he mumbled. Yeah right, he thought at the same time. No one just loses interest in something like that. There's got to be something more. He had his board with him so he got on it and they started a little competition of who could do the most tricks.  
  
"As if she did this to me! That little slut!" Emma said to herself, her voice dripping with disgust. She had witnessed the whole thing. She liked Alex. He was nice to her. In fact, he was one of the only guys who'd ever been truly nice to her. She felt she could talk to him, and he obviously thought the same thing of her. Her sister, on the other hand, thought it was a joy to take anything worth something to Emma. She had noticed how close Emma and Alex had gotten and she wasn't prepared to let her win at anything. Emma turned on her heel and left. Alex notice her leave and just stood still. He started running after her retreating figure.  
  
"Hey! Alex, what about your skateboard?" Ezra asked, hopefulness in his voice. He'd noticed their competition and had come to watch. Several times, he'd asked Alex to try it out.  
  
"You brake it, you die," he said warningly.   
  
"Thanks, man!" he shouted. With that, Alex ran off after Emma. He didn't only leave behind his board; he also left behind two very stunned looking people.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"I know... Yes, that's right... Listen, Mrs. Wood... Yes, he'd be very safe, if you admit him, you can leave all responsibility to me and his father couldn't take him out without your permission... Perfect, I'll be waiting," Peter said, hanging up the phone. He'd just had a very stressful conversation with James's mother. She had been checking up on James and had just admitted Marc into his care. Another Riverglider, he thought as he brushed his hands through his hair. He opened up a new file and typed in "Marc Matthew Wood". Below the name, he wrote in "Physical abuse at the hands of a drunken father. Drug user: morphine addict. Started using when he was admitted to the hospital for injuries caused by repetitive beatings. Has been a chronic run-away ever since he couldn't get hold of drugs from home." Man, this is a toughie, Peter thought. I think he's going to be a harder case that even James has proved to be.  
  
"Hey Mountain man!" Sophie said, knocking and entering the office where Peter was working. "Is he coming?" Peter nodded.  
  
"She seemed in bad shape. She's going to a shelter tomorrow."  
  
"Who is this? The mother?" Sophie asked concerned. "Is she pregnant?"  
  
"Not anymore." Sophie gasped.  
  
"He caused her to lose the baby?" she asked, horrified.  
  
"Yeah, she's not pressing charges though. She doesn't the time, energy, or money to deal with a lawsuit now. She has to start working again to allow the boys to continue to come to Horizon. I told her if things get to tough that we have a fund to support all the students. She seemed very independent and didn't want help."  
  
"She seems very capable." Sophie said, obviously impressed. Peter nodded. "So when's he getting here?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon around three. We'll have to get Shelby and Scott out of the dorm so that he can settle in. I think we may have to find them another room. I can't believe they want to be married at Horizon!" A smile appearing on Peter's face as he said the last sentence.  
  
"I know it's so amazing!" Sophie squealed. "I'm so excited! How on earth are we supposed to keep the secret that it's in two months! Peter that's three months before the ends! Do you realize that?" she asked, now coming back to reality.  
  
"Yes, of course. It's going to be a little tough to conceal it from everyone."  
  
"How do you suppose they're going to tell everyone?" Sophie asked, getting all giddy again.  
  
"I don't know, but I've never seen you this excited before," he said laughing.  
  
"I know, but they're so cute, so perfect for each other. They're going to be so happy together. They've been together for about a year and they still have the fire that they had at the beginning. Peter, when they are married, they'll need a separate room!"  
  
"I know! Where are we going to put them?" he was now getting totally stressed out over it.  
  
"Peter, don't worry, I'll do that. I'm sure the other Cliffhangers and Rivergliders will be happy to help. We'll manage, you have to much to do to stress about that!" she said, putting her hands up to calm him down. "You have no say whatsoever in this!" With that last statement, she left the office, nearly at a run.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hi, I'm Peter Scarbrow," he said as he approached the boy of thirteen in the backseat of an expensive looking car, the next day.  
  
"He won't talk, he hasn't talked since James left. His name's Marc," his mother answered for him.  
  
"Alright, will you get out?" Peter asked politely, but making it obvious that this was no question. Marc got out. He was about Auggie's height, but much more buff. He looked like he'd been working out for the sole purpose of intimidation, and it worked! He had jet black, slightly curly hair. He also had a chin stud and several ear piercings. He looked around, reached back into the car, got his bag, and stood straight, looking directly at Peter. "Do you have anything you want to say to your mother before she leaves?" Peter asked. He didn't so much as acknowledge that Peter had said something. "Alright. He's in good hands, Mrs. Wood. We'll take good care of him."  
  
Robin, his mother, looked hurt that he didn't have so much as a good-bye for her, but didn't really expect one in the first place. She got back in the car and drove off, squeaking the tires in her hurry to escape her son.  
  
"Follow me, please," Peter said. And thus, the formalities began.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Scott, you're going to be his first-week buddy," Peter said, as Scott entered his office. Marc was sitting on a chair in front of his desk. He looked around and saw this Scott person. Man, this has got to be a joke, he thought.  
  
"Sure, Peter. Name?" Scott said.  
  
"Marc," the boy answered shortly.  
  
"Alrighty, you look like another Alex." Marc looked at him without the slightest touch of interest. "Completely uninterested in the world... or at least, so it would seem," he added, remembering how he himself felt his first day at Horizon. With that thought in mind, he gave a little chuckle. "Follow me." With that Marc got up, picked up his bag and left, following Scott. "That was the admin building. There's the lodge, and that's the cafeteria. Over there is the woodshed, the barn, basketball courts. I don't suggest playing until all that winter run-off has dried up," Scott continued, pointing to random areas of the campus. "The gazeboes are down that slope. Around the lodge are the docks. The girls' dorm is down that path, and this," he said, opening the door, "is the boys' dorm. Your new home!" he added, waving his arm around.  
  
"Newbie?" Shelby asked, looking up from the book she was reading. She was lying down on her and Scott's bed.  
  
"I thought you said boys' dorm?" Marc asked, looking her over.  
  
"Yeah, boys' plus Shelby's. She and I are engaged. Don't even think about it," he added, seeing where his gaze was going.  
  
"Wasn't thinking anything," he said defensively, throwing his arms up protectively. He threw his things down on the vacant bed and sat down. Shelby got up and went over to Scott.  
  
"Hi," she said, kissing him. "I haven't seen you today."  
  
"Shel, I left you at breakfast to go get Marc. I spent all night, morning, and breakfast with you."  
  
"I know, I love making you sweat a bit," she said with a little smile. She turned around and sat back down on the bed.  
  
"Uh, I just got the speech from the captain, and isn't that stuff like illegal here?" Marc asked, a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Normally yes, but we're special. See there's never been an engagement at Horizon so they didn't know how to deal with it. This is all basically a trial run. Besides, nothing's gonna happen," Shelby explained. She had become so much happier since her and Scott's engagement. She still had a lot of demons to deal with, but she had come so far. He was so proud of her. He smiled as he looked at her. Really looked at her. Her beautiful blond hair was pulled back with a clip. It fell down over her shoulders. Her eyes looked deep into his. They were a beautiful baby blue. Sometimes, like right then, they were of an almost scary clearness. At other times, they became shaded over.  
  
"Earth to Scott!" she called out. He snapped out of it.  
  
"Sorry, hun, you're just so beautiful."  
  
"Aw, Scott, come on!" she said, getting up, and going over to him. Sensing what was about to happen, Marc spoke up.  
  
"Uh, I'll just go outside."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," Scott answered, rather distractedly.  
  
"Yeah, right," Marc muttered as he left out onto the porch. I'm going to have one heck of a time here, he thought. I'm no idiot so I won't run. I mean where'd I go? I looked where we were going when we drove up. There's nothing around for mile. Those are thick forests, I'd either get lost or eaten. His thoughts, however, were interrupted.  
  
"Hey, I don't think I've seen you around. You with the Rivergliders?" a girl asked him.  
  
"Yeah, who're you?" he asked. Man, she's so cute! He thought to himself.  
  
"I'm Kristen. You must be Marc." He nodded.  
  
"How'd you know," he asked, looking surprised.  
  
"Your brother's my friend. He told me you might be coming. I didn't think Peter and Sophie would separate siblings. After all, there are three sisters in our group alone."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You know, you're nothing like James."  
  
"Whatever," he didn't seem to like his brother too much.  
  
"Alright," she began. "Do you want to come with me? I'll introduce you to the others." Shit, that guy's hot, she thought. He's also got a certain something.  
  
"I think I'm supposed to wait for Scott." What am I doing? I want to go with her, right? Why won't my legs move, he thought frantically.  
  
"Scott and Shelby are going to be in there all day. You may as well come now, and get the introductions over with before group. That's when it's really uncomfortable."  
  
"Sure. So, what's group?" he asked. They walked off to the soccer field where the two groups were playing a little football. On their way, Kristen explained all he needed to know to get through the day. They became really comfortable around each other, which was odd. Normally it took a while for students at Horizon to warm up to each other, but these two hit it off in the first five minutes. Peter saw this, sitting at a picnic table with Sophie.  
  
"We'll have to keep an eye on those two. Kristen obviously likes him. She's never been that forward with anyone and she's been here a few months!"  
  
"I know. He must like her too. No student has been that nice with others on their first day."  
  
"I know. They look like Auggie and Jules."  
  
"I thought you might say that," Sophie answered, cuddling up to him. These were the precious few minutes before another big thing happened. The quiet before the storm, if you will.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Guys, this is Arianne. She will be your new counselor," Peter said, the next day, addressing the Rivergliders assembled in a classroom.  
  
"What do you mean? Like replacing Sophie or you?" James shot out. "No offense," he added, as he was a nice person and really didn't mean to offend anyone.  
  
"None taken," Arianne said, looking thankful for him even caring.  
  
"No, no, no one's leaving. It's just that I've had to teach you guys and the fact is that I just don't have that much time. I have several other groups to attend to and other things to deal with. Since you guys have become rather close to the Cliffhangers, or at least, since I want it this way, you will still have group with them and remain in the same dorms. All Arianne is here for is teaching your classes and accompanying us on hikes and such activities," Peter finalized, running out of breath. There were mumbles of approbation. Everyone except for James, Kristen, and Leonie were looking at her rather warily and didn't seem to want her there at all. By the looks on their faces, the two counselors knew they were in for a rough ride until the students warmed up to her. After all, as Peter knew, it had taken a while for the Cliffhangers to warm up to Sophie and until they had, it had been hard. 


	21. Reaching Higher Ground

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or features of Higher Ground, except the following: Emma Morgan, the Rivergliders, Alex, Andrew, James, Leonie, Kristen, Alexis, Fred, Marc, Belle, Billy, the stables, or any other horses in that stable. Don't SUE!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, Julia, I'll try to work you in some more, but I have so many characters as it is, it's really hard, just be patient. Secondly, I'm doing a little resume of what all the characters are up to at this point. It was hard to keep track of them and time, so I started a whole new fresh day. Thirdly, and lastly, I'm so sorry for any unnecessary sappiness. I'm a hopeless romantic, as all my friends know. It's actually kind of sad. I just write situations the way I would like them to turn out if I were in them... well not all, but I write them from the most romantic point of view. All that to say that I'm terribly sorry for some of my silliness. Hee hee hee. Oh, by the way, I'd really like to thank all my reviewers. You guys are soooooooooo cool!!! I love you all with all my heart!!!! LOL  
  
Alex had chased after Emma the day before, but she had disappeared into the girls' dorm and he took it as a sign that she didn't want to talk to him just then. He knew he'd screwed up big time when she didn't even look at him, let alone talk to him, the rest of that day and the next day at school. She wasn't too happy about the fact that they now had a third counselor to deal with, on top of all their personal problems.  
  
It was now Thursday afternoon, a nice, calm day in late March. Shelby and Scott, having been kicked out of the dorm since it wasn't one of the designated days for them to occupy it, were roaming the campus grounds, talking in hushed voices.   
  
Jules was still in the cabin, trying to get over her shock and pain. Auggie no longer visited her since he discovered she still cut. He thought that no amount of his love could help her since the results proved it. She did not give any signs to contradict his thoughts, mainly because she was scared that he was mad at her, or that anything she said would enlarge the rift growing between them. Auggie was sitting on the edge of the lake, drawing the Trackers who were canoeing.  
  
Ezra and Jess, who had become rather good friends, were sitting at a picnic table, talking about all sorts of little subjects. Shelby was actually pretty comfortable with this arrangement. As much as she disliked Ezra, which had significantly lessened in the last little while, she trusted him. She knew he respected the wishes of others and she knew that Jess was very conscious of what she was doing at all times.  
  
David and Daisy were in the process of discussing the latest hiking trip that Peter had planned. It actually wasn't for them, but for the Rivergliders. They were going to have to go on their solos soon, and David and Daisy were looking forward to seeing how they did. David had never done his solo, so he was preparing for the worst: having to join them. He shuddered at the thought. Daisy promised to pack him some surprises to keep him occupied. He thought this was very funny.  
  
Leonie was visiting Andrew. She, like Peter and Sophie, thought that there was a much deeper meaning to his acting out. She was a little scared of him, but was sure that she could beat him up if the occasion arose for her to have to defend herself. He was sleeping when she arrived, so she pulled out a book and read. She had to talk to him and didn't plan on leaving until she did so.  
  
Kristen was still introducing Marc to all the routines, sights, sounds, and people of Horizon. He had only arrived yesterday. Scott was always preoccupied, but if ever Marc had really needed him, he would have been around. Marc understood that Scott wanted to be with Shelby so he left him to that and spent time with Kristen, whom he really liked.  
  
James, who was trying to deal with the arrival of his brother who was withdrawn from him, was on his own in the stands, watching a soccer match between the Sundogs and the Ridgerunners. This is where Alexis found him. He was the kind of guy she really liked. He was upbeat and sunny, but not annoying as Juliette was. She climbed the stands, and they had a little conversation, nothing of particular interest. They talked a lot about siblings, of which they both knew all too much.  
  
Last but not least, there was Emma and Alex. He was trying to locate her to try and patch up whatever kind of relationship they had. He had just about given up trying to get her back when he remembered where they had first talked. He rushed over to the stables. On his way, he found Fred.  
  
"Hey, man, do you know where Emma is?" he asked, just a little quietly.  
  
"Yeah, she's in the barn. Check Belle's stall first, there's a good chance she's in there," he replied, trying his best to be helpful. He had just left the barn where Emma had been in Belle's stall, brushing her, and crying like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Thanks, Fred," Alex yelled back as he entered the barn. He jogged over to Belle. He looked over the walls of the stall. "Damn it," he muttered, as he found no Emma inside. He began looking in all the other stalls. Each time, cursing under his breath when she wasn't there. He was just about to leave when he heard a sneeze followed by a rather large sob. He thought it came from above him. Right before he was about to declare it impossible, he remembered that there was a hayloft above the stalls. He looked around and located the ladder into the loft. "Finally, a little luck," he said to himself. He climbed the ladder, slowly but surely, not wanting to scare her. When he arrived, he was taken aback by what he saw.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Emma asked. She was sitting on a bale of hay, a used up tissue box beside her and used up Kleenexes strewn about her. She was in her riding attire, wrapped in one of Belle's winter blankets.  
  
"I came here to find you. Look, I don't know why you're mad, but whatever it is, I'm so sorry," he said. He really was sincere.  
  
"You don't know what you're apologizing for?" she asked, disbelievingly. "Well, Alex, let me enlighten you. My sister, the lovely Alexis Morgan," she started, adopting the air of a story-teller telling a gathering of children a fairy-tale, "seems to think that anything or anyone I like is up for her to take. That's not why I'm a wreck. I've had to deal with her at school, at home, even at my own friends' houses and parties, so I doubt dealing with her at Horizon is going to make much difference." She paused to sigh. She looked exhausted. "The reason I'm up here, hiding, if you will, is because you, of all people, seem to enjoy her empty flattery over... over..."  
  
"You?" he tried. She nodded.  
  
"It's just that-" she began, but he   
  
"You are so wrong! I can't believe I would choose her over you. I told you my story! I trust you, don't you think that means something to me?" he looked totally bewildered.  
  
"Yes, but..." she trailed off.  
  
"But what? She doesn't compare to you. Why do you think I've been chasing you for two days?"  
  
"I dunno, how am I supposed to know?" she asked, getting up with a sudden smile. She walked towards him.  
  
"Look, since I can't really ask you out, because well, we're almost like prisoners, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes. There was no doubt in his voice or his eyes. She just smiled, nodded, and leaned in to kiss him. Unfortunately, as she was in a very good mood, she smiled all throughout the kiss, which made both of them laugh. They left the hayloft and walked out of the barn, fingers laced together. They were happy.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
As Andrew lay there, Leonie sat by the bed, holding up a magazine. She wasn't actually reading she was sorting things out in her head. How could he do something like this? She wondered. She was the only one of the Rivergliders who knew of what had happened as Peter had told her. She was the only one who was sticking by him and Peter knew that she would remain his friend. Andrew needed one right now, so Peter related all the events to her. As he predicted, she stood by him, although significantly shaken by her friend's activities.  
  
"You know, it's easier to fake the reading process if you hold the book, or in this case, magazine the right way up," a whisper said from behind the Seventeen Magazine issue Lay was reading.  
  
"I do realize that, but you and I both know this was solely for appearances sake," she replied, lowering it and facing him. There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked, looking around at the infirmary room.  
  
"Because I'm your friend. Because the Cliffhangers are all too mad to visit you and because the Rivergliders don't know what the hell you did. For all they know you might be at home right now, or on shuns," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"Why are the Cliffhangers mad?"  
  
"Because you kissed an engaged member of theirs and because you tried to rape another. Auggie may have given you his share, but I'd watch out for Scott," she said, obviously concerned.  
  
"Nah, he gave me the little 'don't touch my girlfriend' speech," he replied, trying to sound as cool and collected as he could.  
  
"Why did you do it?" she asked, asking the one question that had been bothering her for so long. He just looked at her and then looked away.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. I don't even understand."  
  
"Try me, I bet I'll surprise you."  
  
"Lay, come on. Be realistic! At the first chance they get, they're throwing me into Juvie for attempted rape. We're never going to see each other again. Why even try to understand something that'll only hurt me and possibly even you?" he asked.  
  
"Because I'm curious; because you're my friend; and because..." she trailed off.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Never mind. Just tell me," she said resolutely.  
  
"Look, I told you my sister was a hooker, right? Well, I didn't tell you why... did I?" he started stuttering in his nervous state. Lay shook her head, put her elbows on the bed that Andrew was now sitting up on and put her head in her hands. She gave him a reassuring air, so he continued. He had to tell someone, why not her? She was nice and understanding. She wouldn't rat him out. She would help him through it. That was his reasoning... and he was right. "Well, the thing is, she sometimes got into trouble. And I mean a lot of trouble. She'd sometimes call and ask me in a scared voice to meet her at a park or something. She'd come running away from a guy that I often suspected to be her pimp. I would often have to defend her. Do you know how hard that is?" he asked, starting to shake. Lay shook her head to show she didn't, but she had a very understanding look in her eyes. He took strength from this and continued his story. "I couldn't fight him, he would've killed me. He carried a gun. I knew it, she knew it. So I made compromises."  
  
"What sort of compromises?" Lay asked, lifting her head, starting to get worried.  
  
"I had to be a regular client," he said, trailing off. Lay pulled in a sharp breath, covering her mouth. He just nodded. "Patti didn't know, and that was all I needed, if it kept her safe. I started going to him every other night. He'd send me to a girl and we'd..." he stopped here. Lay didn't know what to do; she just got up and started pacing back and forth at the foot of his bed. "It kept him away from Patti, which was all I wanted. That's why I did that," he continued after a short pause. He pronounced "that" with such hatred that Lay stopped pacing and stood there, looking at him. "I didn't mean to. It was just... instinct, I guess."  
  
"I understand," she said. It showed in her eyes that she was serious. All the same, she had her brow furrowed, obviously in deep thought. "Are you going to tell Peter?" He shook his head violently.  
  
"No way, and you can't either! I trusted you! You have to promise me you won't tell. It's my story to tell, and it will only be told when I want it to be told!" he said, getting panicky. She just nodded and turned to walk off. But first, she gave him a quick glance that had fear, pain, and anger mixed into it. She had tears streaming down her face. She turned on her heel and left the room. Andrew lay back down on his bed and covered his face in his hands. It was out!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Peter, I've got to talk to her! It's important!" Leonie yelled. She had marched into Peter's office after having regained her composure, but now, she was losing it all over again.  
  
"Look, Juliette is still very sick. She needs calm and as much as I hate to say it, she won't get that from a visit with you," he pointed out gently.  
  
"No, Peter you don't understand. It's about what happened with Andrew. I know why and I have got to talk to Juliette."  
  
"You know why he did that? Leonie, you've got to tell me!" he said, standing up. She was a bit intimidated by his height, but stood her ground all the same.  
  
"I can't. I have Andrew's trust, and I won't betray it. You can put me on shuns, or kick me out, even, but I won't tell. And if you don't let me see Jules, I'll get in on my own!" she yelled, sitting down resolutely, crossing her arms over her chest. Peter smiled at her outburst of emotion. Leonie was normally really calm and collected, but she just lost it completely. I think she needs to talk to Juliette, she's definitely telling the truth here, he thought. Besides, I'll never hear the end of it if she doesn't.  
  
"Fine, you may go. I'm giving you fifteen minutes as it's getting late."  
  
"Thank you, oh powerful one!" she replied sarcastically, getting up and leaving before he could reply.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Jules?" she asked tentatively, knocking on the door of the cabin.  
  
"Yes?" she answered back, opening the door, a fake smile plastered to her face. When she saw who it was, or rather who it wasn't, her face fell. "Why are you here? Didn't Peter tell you not to come?" she asked, not being extensively rude in her manner.  
  
"He did, but eventually consented to my visiting as I have very important news."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"The fact that I know why Andrew... you know," Lay answered, looking more and more uncomfortable by the second. "He told me, somehow thinking I was trustworthy. I am, I don't have a choice. I do need to let you know that you didn't do ANYTHING to push him to do it. It was something from his past. It's his issues. He just got carried away and thought he was on the streets. It has to do with his sister. It was all to protect her. He didn't mean anything. He's really a good person. He's just like anyone else here: he has problems. He's going to get through it, he just needs help," she rambled, finally stopping to take a breath. Jules just looked at her, confused to such a point that she was blank.  
  
"I think I understand. It didn't have anything to do with me," she clarified.  
  
"Exactly. Look, I talked to Ezra. He said that Auggie was all depressed because you were cutting. My best friend had the same problem! I totally understand what you're going through! She always cut when she thought she was responsible for something. When she thought she caused her own pain. It was never true with her and it's not true with you!"  
  
"No! You don't understand! I brought him on! Not intentionally, but I didn't tell him no until it was too late! Then I go and push Auggie away because... because... I don't even know why!" she screamed, falling onto the bed, crying hysterically.  
  
"You didn't want to be around him just yet. I get it; it's normal to be in a state of withdrawal when you are faced with such a shock. I understand. I really do. You have to understand that Andrew probably would have done that whether or not you brought him on in any small way. He was on the streets in his mind. He used to... well, I can't say anything more, but it wasn't the Andrew we all know it was his street version. It really wasn't his fault."  
  
"Whatever, I just can't deal with this now. Just leave me!" she said, turning around. She had gotten back up and was now staring her staring her straight in the eyes. Her eyes were full of rage. Lay left her to her own, knowing full well what those devices were and feeling so bad that she had to leave her, but Jules was mad, and staying would result in worse results.  
  
A little later another knock struck the door just as Jules was going to start cutting. She looked up, wondering if they'd leave. As the knocking persisted, she put down the piece of broken glass and stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Emma! What are you doing here?" she asked, amazed. What's with all these people? She wondered silently.  
  
"I found Lay outside, crying and she said to come and talk to you. Jules, I know what happened. I'm so sorry, hunny!" she said, wrapping her arms around her. They were, after all, half-sisters.  
  
"Emma! I missed you!" she cried into her shoulder. This was their first real time alone since Emma got there, which is kind of hard to believe.  
  
"I know! Come on, you need to get yourself out of this! Jules, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault! You have to understand!"  
  
"I understand, but... it's just so hard!" Jules cried.  
  
"I know, but you're not doing anything for yourself or for anyone around you staying in this state. We're all worried sick about you, and Auggie..."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" she asked, suddenly forgetting all her own pain.  
  
"He's... uh, taking it rather badly. Why did he stop coming to see you?" now Emma was getting weird.  
  
"Emma, do you know why I came here?"   
  
Emma nodded her head. "Bulimia," she said shortly. It was so hard for her to think of her sister to do things like that to herself that it was painful to admit it. Then she saw Juliette's face. "There's more," she said horrified.  
  
"Do you know what self-mutilation is?" Emma's face got horror-struck. "I assume so. I know it sounds totally disgusting. Em, it was the only way I could take the pain away. It was the only way to get it all out of my system."  
  
"I understand," she said through a curtain of blurred tears. She hugged Jules.  
  
"I cut. I started again. Auggie found out and was hurt. I understand him. We're really best friends... and I love him. Em, I really love him," she was now crying too.  
  
"Come on. I think there's someone dying to know you're okay. Jules, you really are fine. I know you, you can get through this, you've gotten through worse!" Jules looked up at her. In her eyes there was hope. A lot of it!  
  
"You're right. If I don't get out now, I never will..." They shared a final tight hug before walking out of Jules's cabin and onto campus grounds, towards Peter's office. Jules had finally reached higher ground. 


	22. No More!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or features of Higher Ground, except the following: Emma Morgan, the Rivergliders, Alex, Andrew, James, Leonie, Kristen, Alexis, Fred, Marc, Belle, Billy, the stables, or any other horses in that stable. Don't SUE!  
  
Author's Note: Hey Emma! (Not me, but you know who you are!) Thanks for your suggestions and ever-present pressure to update LOL. David is and always will be the best!!! And my love goes out to Kristen, Lay, and Julia! Thanks guys, for all your support and putting up with my Higher Ground obsession! LOL! By the way, I had to make them spill the beans or else there wouldn't be a story line anymore. You never know, there could be more to it than what is said... Enough of this, on with the show.  
  
As he approached, his steps grew quicker, but as soon as he saw her, his heart stopped, along with his steps. She was so peaceful. She was sprawled out over the old wooden planks that made up the dock. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders like a beautiful, clear river. As she felt the extra presence, she lifted her head. When she saw whom it was, her face relaxed again and her arms opened up invitingly.  
  
"Hey Cowboy!" she greeted him with an enormous grin.  
  
"Hi beautiful, how's it going?" he asked, sitting beside her and pulling her into a tight hug. They stayed like that until they separated to kiss.  
  
"It's all good now, I'll say that much!" she said, appreciatively.  
  
"Ah, I like the sound of that. You know, we really might want to find a more discreet place to meet after lights out. I mean the docks are in full view."  
  
"What are you planning on doing with me?" she asked seductively. He just looked at her with raised eyebrows and they both burst out laughing.  
  
"Wait a second! What did you mean when you said that it's good now? Are you sure you're fine?"  
  
"Yes, of course," was her quick response.  
  
"Why do I find that hard to believe?" he asked, raising his eyebrows once more.  
  
"Uh, let me guess... Because we're at a school for people who aren't fine?" she guessed sarcastically.  
  
"Bingo! Shel! I love you, you don't have to worry about telling me these things! We're getting married, remember?"  
  
"I know you're right. It's just I can't stop thinking about it. About her!" she said, her voice quivering. Sensing she was about to cry, Scott took her in his arms and rocked her gently. Finally she calmed down and continued, all on her own. "I haven't told you about her. She is the one who introduced me to the world of... uh... turning tricks. She is Patti Maynes. Yeah, Andrew's sister. She was his big sister. She and I cooperated to make enough money so that we could at least have a motel room for the night. We eventually became really good friends. She once told me about Andrew. When we first met, she told me about how, if she died, she'd want to be a Jane Doe. You know, no ID. Well, I made her that way when I found her, dead, in our motel room one night. She'd O.D.ed on coke. I couldn't believe it! I knew she did drugs, but I had no idea it was nearly that bad!" she spat out.  
  
"I understand," he said softly.  
  
"No, Scott, you don't. The thing is, no one ever will! I was all alone after she left! No one! No one but the jerks that paid for my company! I didn't have anywhere to go, anyone to turn to. Then the cops came, and I knew I couldn't run any longer. I went home, and I swear to God, seeing Roger standing in the kitchen with my mother instead of him was the best thing I ever saw. Knowing I was coming here, away from Walt, was the best feeling. I may not have been free, but it was over. I was done!" Here she paused. Thought over what she wanted to say next, and continued. "You know, this is all an act! It's just that, I thought that if I were mean, no one would suspect, or care, that I was hurting inside. No one would care to look."  
  
"Except me."  
  
"Except you! Scott, if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be six feet under."  
  
"Now I understand why you dreaded going home. Why you couldn't say good-bye. Good-bye to me was like good-by to her. You ended up home once more."  
  
"That was part of it."  
  
"And the other part?"  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to say good-bye to the one person in the world who understands? The one person who knows your past? The one person you love above all others?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Why do you think I came back at the morp?"  
  
"Because we're meant for each other!" she said, a little tease in her voice. They shared a sweet little kiss before she pulled away with tears in her eyes. "Now, you know everything about me." With that, all talk for the night was over and done with. But I won't neglect to say that body language means a whole lot. If it were all said in words, I'd have a book to write, instead of a chapter.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"How are you feeling?" Peter asked Marc as he began his first one on one session with him. It was late afternoon on Friday, March 31.  
  
"I'm fine," he answered, no emotion whatsoever in his voice. He had a totally vacant expression on his face. In short, he was completely blank. Lost. All alone in a place we call a world. Only his eyes betrayed him, but only barely. There was just a trace of complete hurt.  
  
"No you're not. I can tell by your eyes. They betray you, everyone, every time. You can't hide what you feel. And don't even think that I don't see right through that little façade you have up! I've seen too many students with it. That exact same one!"  
  
"Don't you think it's there for a reason?" he asked defensively.  
  
"Of course. The question is: what's it hiding?" Peter pushed.  
  
"Absolutely nothing!" Marc yelled, getting up, knocking his chair over. He then began pacing around, pushing his hands through his hair.  
  
"Right. Is that why you just acted out?" Peter pushed some more. He knew the way to him to talk was to push him over the top and react.  
  
"No! I mean yes. I mean... I don't know what I mean anymore! I need a fix bad!"  
  
"What?" Peter asked astonished.  
  
"I need some morf. Bad!" he yelled, not realizing whom he was talking to. He broke out into a cold sweat. "Can I go? Please! I need to talk to my bro!" he said calmly, collecting him self. Peter looked at him, a bit taken aback by his little performance. "I need some fresh air," he said, completely calm this time. His act worked. Peter nodded and Marc left the office at a rather quick pace.  
  
Once he reached the door, he opened it. As he stepped out, a big blast of cool spring air came blowing in his face. He stayed standing on the porch a minute, forgetting where he was, who he was, and all that had happened to him. This was one of few those moments when he realized that he really was alive. He could feel the air seeping into his lungs. He could feel his hair blowing back. It was the best feeling in the world. For those precious few seconds, he had no worries. But, like all good things, this moment came to an end, and he felt the need to vent his anger. The anger and frustration that had been boiling up in him since he had arrived at this place.  
  
He left the porch and started searching campus for his brother. He later found him, sitting with Alexis. He slowly walked up to them, looking rather uncomfortable.  
  
"James, can I speak with you?" he asked politely, not wanting to give him so much as a hint of what was to come.  
  
"Uh, sure. I'll catch ya later Alex," James replied, giving Alexis a smile.  
  
"Yeah, bye," she replied quietly to their retreating figures.  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking? You are such an ass-hole! I can't believe you ratted me out!" Marc yelled when they were out of earshot of anyone around them.  
  
"What?" James asked, completely not expecting that.  
  
"You heard me, fuck face!" Marc yelled, pushing him.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" James yelled back, finally getting what was going on. He got up and pinned his brother down. "You've never won a fight with me and don't think you're about to now!" he continued yelling. But Marc was mad and he was prepared to play dirty in order to gain his revenge. He punched him in the stomach and then proceeded to kick him where it hurts. This landed James on the ground, unable to stand up. Marc got up and began to kick his brother until he realized what he was doing and just left, seeing Alexis approach. He just left her to deal with James and left running towards the woods. He wasn't going to run, but he needed to be alone and to think.  
  
"Wonder what he's up to," Daisy said more to herself that to Kristen, to whom she'd been talking.  
  
"What? Who?" Kristen asked, turning around to see where Daisy was looking.  
  
"Oh, Marc, I think. He looks really upset. Oh my god! No wonder! Look what he's done to James!" she said pointing to James's near limp body that was starting to gather attention. Kristen followed her gaze and gasped.  
  
"You go check if he's okay, I'll check on Marc," she yelled, already running off to the forest. "Marc!" she yelled, reaching the edge.  
  
"What do you want?" he yelled.  
  
"To ask you why you beat your bro up!" she yelled back, rising to his challenge.  
  
"That's none of your fucking business!" he yelled, getting up, using his height to try to intimidate her. Kristen looked all cute and innocent, but when she was faced with something like this, where she knew she wouldn't get hurt, she didn't back down.  
  
"Well, I make it my business! Now, do you want to tell me, or the wardens at juvie?" she yelled back.  
  
"You ask like I give a fuck! Just back the hell off. I don't want to talk to you, or anyone for that matter. Just leave." This was said calmly, not screamed. This scared her. Her wall to climb and conquer had just crumbled. She didn't know what to do with her self. She looked like she would return with a remark, but what would she say? He didn't want to face her. He didn't want to talk to her. She was cut deep by this, but something all the Horizon kids had learned at an early age was that you didn't show weakness. She glared at him and turned on her heel. That was the last he was going to see of her, she thought to herself. No more! No more! Enough! 


	23. D&D fluff

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or features of Higher Ground, except the following: Emma Morgan, the Rivergliders, Alex, Andrew, James, Leonie, Kristen, Alexis, Fred, Marc, Belle, Billy, the stables, or any other horses in that stable. Don't SUE!  
  
"Hey girl!" David said, approaching Daisy in the cafeteria at dinner. It was a lovely April evening.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing? I didn't see you this afternoon!" she said. He leaned over the table and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Yeah, that's because I was doing homework," he said in mock pride.  
  
"Yeah right," she replied in mock disbelief.  
  
"All mocking aside, I really did do my homework. It's now Friday evening, and I don't have homework for the weekend."  
  
"Why do I find that hard to believe?"  
  
"Because Mr. Ruxton here never does his work," Shelby said, sitting down next to Daisy. Scott sat down on the other side, next to David.  
  
"Yeah, normally, but I did it today," David was starting to get annoyed at no one believing him.  
  
"It's true, I was talking to Auggie, and he said he saw him doing it," Scott said, coming to his aid.  
  
"I believe you," Daisy said, cutely.  
  
"Yeah, ri-" but he stopped, mid-word. His eyes became big and his mouth dropped open. Daisy was--how shall I put it-- being rather clear about her... love for... David! Let's just say her foot was going places it hadn't before. Luckily, Scott and Shelby we're talking in hushed voices, completely entranced with each other. "Daisy, may I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure," she said innocently.  
  
"Outside?" he said, trying to hide an enormous smile.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm done anyway," she said, getting up and dumping the remains of her half-cooked food in the trash. She then followed him outside. "Yes?" she asked, smiling cutely.  
  
"What was that?" he asked, his eyes as big as melons. They both exploded into laughter. "I... can't... believe... you... did... THAT!" he got out in between fits of laughter.  
  
"What? Am I not allowed to have... fun?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't expect that from our resident Goth girl," he said, shrugging.  
  
"Well, I'm full of surprises. I also heard somewhere that love makes you do crazy things."  
  
"Yeah, I heard that too. I dunno, I think I need more proof," he said, hinting.  
  
"Oh yeah, you do, do you?" she said, walking towards him.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do." She smiled as she got closer and closer, and so did he. Finally, they met and their lips were inches, no, centimeters, away from their faces. Shelby saw them as she approached to tell them that it was group, but figured she could pretend she didn't find them so easily. As she continued on her way, they began to kiss. It wasn't just a sweet little kiss. It was a release of all the emotions they'd been holding back all those times when they would've gotten caught. It was a release of all the love the held back from showing to the others. It felt so good. Their hands began to travel. David's coming up to her rear end, hers coming up to his. As it got more intense, the hands traveled more and more.  
  
Finally, Shelby got back to where they were. She'd basically gone all over campus and back. The sight she beheld threw her off guard for a few seconds. David had Daisy pushed up against a wall and they were making out more fervently than anyone Shelby knew of... except her and Scott. They'd had some pretty hot moments. She knew that she couldn't leave them like that as someone else could stumble upon them and rain shuns on their parade. She made a rather large noise, pretending to have stumbled on them for the first time.  
  
"Oh, sorry guys, but it's time for our favourite time of the day: group," she added sarcastically. They all made their way to the lodge, Shelby leading the two others. She went to sit down on the couch, keeping a seat for David and Daisy. Daisy sat down beside her. "We have got to talk," Shelby mumbled to her as Peter and Sophie came in the room.   
  
"Alright, after lights-out, meet me in between the dorms," Daisy mumbled back.  
  
"Fine by me, but then most of the dorm'll know what happened. They'll want to know why I'm leaving, and I have a feeling that either Scott or David'll say something."  
  
"Scott?" Daisy didn't see how he fit into the picture.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna have to tell him the whole truth. Ha, he'll probably think I'm sneaking out to see that guy from the Ridge-Runners whose been practically stalking me!" Here she let out a heart laugh.  
  
"He still thinks he's stalking you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's so funny!" Shelby continued, laughing.  
  
"Whatever, I don't care if they all know. They would eventually. David's not one for secrecy."  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" David said, turning around indignantly.  
  
"Yes, yes, good for you!" Daisy replied softly giving him a little pat on the knee. This is where group began.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, hun, I'm done here, but I've got to go talk to Dais," Shelby said, pulling her hair into a ponytail, while Scott stood beside her in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. As he spit out the last of the toothpaste, he wiped his face off and stood up to look at her.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well, she and David had a pretty intense make-out session right before group and I want all the particulars."  
  
"Her and David? No way!" he asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I know, that's what I was like too. I totally want to know all the... uh... dealings," she added, laughing.  
  
"Wow, I didn't believe Daisy capable of such... dealings," he said now laughing as well.  
  
"So, I'll see you later. Don't wait up for me," she added, kissing him sweetly and leaving the dorm, gathering several looks due to her attire, which she quickly covered up with a coat and a final: "Most of you have girlfriends, so lay off!"  
  
As she exited the dorm, she waited a while to fully adapt to the fresh night air. Finally, she met up with Daisy on a patch of grass between the two dorms.  
  
"Hey there, stranger," she said, walking up to her.  
  
"Hey," Daisy answered back. They both sat down, cross-legged, looking at each other.  
  
"So, what WAS that I caught you two in the act of this evening?" she asked, getting into the whole "girl talk" mode. Daisy sighed, laughed, and began her story. She told her everything beginning at her footsie game in the caf, to her major make-out session outside the caf. Pattern?  
  
Shelby was a very good listener. She "ooh"ed and "aah"ed all at the right times. Daisy found this very humorous. Shelby, of course, wanted to know all the details, but as this is a PG-13 rating, I can't describe them [LOL, if anyone wants to know... I don't know why, but if you are curious, just ask for it in a review. If I get more than 10 requests, I'll add it in another fanfic.]  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
~ Meanwhile, back in the guys dorm... ~  
  
"Yo, David, what's this Shel tells me about making-out with our very own Goth girl?" Scott yells across the dorm. David looks up and notices everyone looking at him. He puts his head down into his pillow and sticks his middle finger up to Scott, yelling: "Fuck you, man!" into his pillow,  
  
The entire room burst out laughing. "Come on meat, what happened?" Auggie yelled out.  
  
David moaned, turning over on his side. "Leave me alone. I didn't know guys could want to gossip so much!"  
  
"Nah, but we still like to know what happens when one of our buddies hits the JACKPOT!" Alex joined in.  
  
"You guys won't ever shut up until I tell, will you?" David was really just looking for a reason to start talking. He really was warming up to them, he just hated to show it.  
  
The entire group shook their heads fervently. David finally pulled himself up and started his story.  
  
"Well, it all started at dinner. We were just talking about how I'd done my homework-she didn't believe me. Anyways, Scott and Shelby sat down beside us. When they were completely absorbed in themselves, Daisy started trying to get my attention back. She pushed her foot up to where my family jewels are and... um... played around a little there." Here he stopped due to the uproar coming from his bunkmates. He laughed along, realizing how funny that must sound. "Anyways, if it's ever happened to you, you'll know that you've got to do something about it as quickly as possible." Again, everyone laughed. "So, I took her outside, and with all that sexual energy, we started making out. Well, if anyone saw us, we'd be on shuns for quite a while, the way we were going at it, so we went behind the caf and continued there. Want more?" he asked, seeing their amazed expressions. Everyone quickly jumped out of their trance and yelled for more, so he continued. "Anyways, it started getting pretty... hot. Our hands were all over each other and... uh... other parts too." Everyone started hooting. "Anyways, I had her pushed up against the wall... you guys have got imaginations, think for yourselves! Anyways, Shelby eventually showed up, telling us to get to group, so we had to stop or the captain'd be after us." Everyone yelled out their "Oh no's", but shut up the minute Shelby walked in.   
  
She hung her coat, and then climbed into bed with Scott, saying quietly: "I didn't know guys could gossip that much!"  
  
Everyone exploded into laughter. She just sneaked up to Scott and lay her head on his chest. It was covered in a wife-beater, which was soon long gone.  
  
After a while, everyone was asleep. That is, except for Shelby and Scott, who were of course up to no good, and Ezra, who lay there, wishing he'd been in David's place. For one of the few times in his life, he was jealous. Really, really jealous! And he couldn't help it one bit! That's what killed him the most. 


	24. Trust Issues

Disclaimer: Mine? * Looks around sadly and shakes head resignedly * Will ever be mine? * Looks around hopefully * "You know it won't, so don't even try," a little voice says. Oh well, I can write this! Enjoy!  
  
Author's Note: Remember, if you want to know the beyond-PG-13 stuff on D&D in the last chapter, review, and let me know. Up to now, I've got two, if it gets to 10, I'll write a special fic for it. Power to the people!  
  
"Hey guys," Arianne said, walking up to the Rivergliders who were seated at a picnic table. "I talked to Peter and he agreed to let us have a special form of group. Today, it's just us."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," they answered, shrugging. Alright, meet me on the lawn in front of the dorms in five minutes." With that, she left them on their own.  
  
"I really don't like her," Alex said.  
  
"Yeah, she doesn't get what it's like. She doesn't understand us!" Alexis piped up.  
  
"I agree. I don't want to keep her for good. She probably doesn't get us at all. You have to live it to get it," Leonie said.  
  
"Well, the happy one doesn't want someone. I'm surprised," Kristen replied. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Come on, we might as well get going. We do have group, after all," James said, checking his watch. They all got up, some of them still laughing and teasing Lay.  
  
As they got to the area where group was, they saw Arianne sitting down with legs crossed and stick in hand.  
  
"What's the stick for?" Marc asked, talking for the first time that day.  
  
"This is my version of the staff in the lodge," she explained. "Gather around," she continued, motioning around. The Rivergliders all sat, looking bored. "I feel... who wants to start?" When she got no response, she threw the staff to Marc.  
  
"I feel bored."  
  
"I feel misunderstood," was Kristen's reply.  
  
"I feel alone," said Lay.  
  
"I feel annoyed," piped in Alexis.  
  
"I feel lost," continued Alex.  
  
And last, but not least, James said his: "I don't feel anything, but regret."  
  
It was an understatement to say that Arianne wasn't very pleased with some of their answers. She didn't want to say anything though, she just wanted to let them work it out, she knew it must have been hard for them to give up Peter as a counselor and accept her.  
  
"Look, I'm not trying to replace Peter, okay?" she started, but before she could figure out the rest of her speech, Alex cut in.  
  
"Yeah, you are. Now you look! We've all been through really tough times. Peter has too. He got us, he knew how to get through to us."  
  
"Why do you think we'd open up to you?" Marc began.  
  
"We don't even know you," Leonie whispered. She had her head low and her knees brought up to her chest. The hints of tears were beginning in her eyes. "How am I supposed to trust you, if I don't even know you?" With that she got up. She'd had enough.  
  
"Lay, wait," shouted Kristen, running after her and grabbing her arm.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled, wrenching her arm free. She continued on her way to the dorm, this time running.., with no one to follow her.  
  
The others started dispersing themselves.  
  
"Don't go, we're not done yet," Arianne started yelling, but finished whispering. Only James had stayed behind.  
  
"Look, it's not you, it's them. It's all the scars, none of them can trust easily, myself included. Give it time." With that, he got up and joined the others.  
  
"How am I ever going to gain their trust?" she asked herself, getting up and walking to the admin building. "They're never going to trust me, because I haven't been through something that hard, or so they think."  
  
By the time she opened the door to the building, she'd made up her mind. These kids didn't want her there, they didn't want to trust her, they didn't want to open up to her, and that was that. She saw the door to Peter's office, but she'd made up her mind and there was no turning back now.  
  
"Peter? May I speak with you?" she asked quietly as she stepped in the office.  
  
"Uh, yeah, what's up? Everything okay?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"No," she started. This response got raised eyebrows from Peter.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Peter, I'm stepping down."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Exactly. I'm quitting. I've been here for a couple of weeks and the kids aren't warming up to me at all. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm at a loss. They don't trust me."  
  
"What so you think it's too hard?" Peter asked, astonished.  
  
"Yeah, I do think it's hard."  
  
"Well, I never said it would be easy. And the kids? Well, look at it from their point of view! These kids have gone through so much stuff. Some open up and share easily, others may never tell us everything. I remember when I was working with this one student; I would chip away at one of her walls simply to find another, even tougher one, right behind it. Sometimes the counselors can't even do anything about it. Look at Shelby and Scott. Before they opened up to each other, we were completely in the dark. It takes a lot to crack these kids. They have to trust us."  
  
"I know, but how do I show them that I'm trustworthy."  
  
"It's not something to prove or show. They'll share when they're ready. It'll take time and effort. I know you can do this. You just have to give yourself another chance. That is why I'm not allowing you to bale on the school, on the kids, or on yourself. You may be the counselor, but with these kids, everyday, you learn. They have a way of showing you things you never knew. Give it time. Alrighty," he continued, now taking on a completely different tone. "It's lunchtime. So, either go eat, or go prepare your next lesson." And with that, the conversation had come to a close.  
  
Arianne left his office, thinking she'd get something to eat, but instead, noticed the outside ring with someone riding in it. Curious, she went for a closer look.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" she asked Fred as she stepped up to the fence beside him.  
  
"Hey, that's Emma. She's on one of those plans now. She eats lunch in about two minutes, runs over here, saddles Belle, and begins her program," Fred explained.  
  
"Why does she work so hard?"  
  
"Show season begins soon. As she's still not seventeen, she'll be staying here next year. She's not going home this summer, so she'll be showing from Horizon. We already got the 'okay' from Peter, as long as I'm there to coach her. She's really very good. She'll be competing at trillium level. If she wins enough places, we might end up going national in the fall."  
  
"I'm impressed," Arianne said, raising her eyebrows. Emma was jumping that lesson. She was just flying over the obstacles. Fred, to make it harder, had made some scary jumps for her-scary for the horse, that is. These included hay bales, logs, hanging coats on the poles, making flags to flap around in the wind, etc. Apparently Belle didn't mind at all. She just flew over the hurdles as if they were nothing at all!  
  
"Good job!" Fred yelled as she finished the course that they had designed. He went into the ring and caught up to her. She stopped, waiting for his instructions. They talked for a minute. Finally, she nodded and started off on a new course as Fred ran back to where Arianne was.  
  
"New course?"  
  
"Yeah, last one, then she has to cool down Belle."  
  
"How do you guys communicate so well? I mean, she must trust you a lot, especially when dealing with horses."  
  
"Yeah, I know. The thing is, where everyone sees a lost teenager, I see the innocent little girl, who just loves horses. I look past her past, and focus on the present."  
  
"What is her past?"  
  
"Well, all she's told us is drugs, theft, and we gather she's a habitual runaway by her files."  
  
"Is that all?" Arianne asked sarcastically. Fred gave her an inquisitive look. "Well, you said that's all she told you. That seems like a rather large amount of stuff!" she explained. "What makes you think there's more?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, well she still has so much hurt and anger. Normally, when kids open up, their load lightens. She's still walking around with the same amount of anger as when she started off. Besides, she told Peter that stuff, up front and everything. He didn't need to pry one bit."  
  
"Wow, that's not good. Normally they try to hide their dark secrets. Drugs, theft, and running are a pretty bad combination. She must have something real dark to think that's just another feature in her past."  
  
"I know... but until she opens up for real, we'll never know." Here he paused, thinking deep about something.  
  
"How do you get the kids to trust you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, they have to know that you trust them, I guess. It was easy for Emma and me. We both had the common liking for horses, which made us basically instant friends. Not to mention the fact that she's always at the barn. I probably know her better, as a person, than anyone else here. Well, that is, except for Alex, Daisy, Juliette and possibly Shelby."  
  
"Why those three?"  
  
"Well, her and Alex are an item, as far as I know. Daisy hangs around with her quite a bit. She even came to see a couple of her lessons, which really brought them closer. And, as she hangs out with Daisy, she also hangs out with Shelby. Oh, and Juliette's her half-sister. Alexis is her sister, except, from what she tells me, they were never close at all." Arianne nodded. "The thing is even if you only change one person here, even if you only help one kid along, you'll have made such a difference in the world. And either way, you give them something to fight against. Eventually they get so tired of fighting, they start relenting and opening up, that's when we help them." When he saw the look of fear on her face, he continued. "Don't worry, it'll work, you just have to have patience, and quite a lot of understanding."  
  
"Thanks. Well, I guess I should go eat. Tell Emma to keep up the good work, she's doing great!" With that and a wave, Arianne was off to the caf.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kristen sat at a picnic doing homework. She was all alone since the other Cliffhanger girls went to the dorm to get ready for lights out. She was on her last problem as she heard someone coming up behind her. She already knew it was him, he didn't have to even say her name. She stuck up a finger, instructing him to wait a minute. He sat down in front of her, waiting. She never even looked up from her textbook. When she was done, she closed it with a slam and looked up at him.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked coldly. "It's nearly lights out. You have five minutes!"  
  
"Uh, okay. Kristen, I don't know what you're mad about. The other day, I was in a bad mood, and I really didn't want to talk."  
  
"You don't get it though, do you?" she yelled, getting up. "You can't do something like that and just expect me to forgive you and we're back to the way we were. It doesn't work that way."  
  
"Look, what do you want me to do?" he yelled now getting mad too. Kristen was now in tears. The second he asked that question, her facial expression changed. It had been so tight and angry, but it was now soft and pleading, letting the tears roll down her cheeks smoothly.  
  
"I just want you to say two words: 'I'm sorry'." When he didn't respond, she continued "I'm going to bed," knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere tonight. Until he apologized, the wouldn't get anywhere. 


	25. Running

Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. If it were, there would be countless other episodes on TV, but as it is... well, you know *tear*. Alright, on with the show.  
  
Author's note: I'm not going to do the R-rated D&D fic, but I'm going to do a D&D fic... eventually. Ooooooooooooooooh... I just got an awesome idea! The fic is gong to be after Horizon. It's not going to skip any years or anything. It'll start immediately after they finish at Horizon. It'll be a little like a sequel to this fic, but it will only concentrate on Daisy and David, who as you all have guessed, end up together at the end of this fic... duh! LOL, I love them both too much to separate them. It's just like with Scott and Shelby, too cute to mess with. Okay, enough of my so-called venting, lol, on with the story. Here it is, enjoy!  
  
"Andrew?" Leonie asked, knocking on the infirmary door. It was Saturday morning, late April.  
  
"Come in," came the reply, so in she went. She was met with Andrew sitting up on his bed, dressed in everyday clothes, with any stuff he'd been using packed up in a bag beside him.  
  
"You going anywhere?" she asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah. After the nurse comes for a final check-up, I'm out of here."  
  
"You're going home?"  
  
"Nah, just back to the boys' dorm," he said. He looked happy, until he realized something and his face fell.  
  
"What is it?" she asked seeing his expression change.  
  
"Do they all still hate me?" he asked, obviously uncomfortable. Lay now looked shook up too.  
  
"Well," she hesitated.  
  
"Just tell me. I'd rather have a heads-up than meet it head on."  
  
"Well, the Rivergliders are still pretty clueless. The only one who'd probably give a shit would be Alexis. She's Jules's half-sister. I don't know if they're close though. The rest don't really know Jules. They'd probably care a little, but would get that it was something from your past that made you do it. The Cliffhangers all still pretty much hate your guts. They all really loved her. They were real close, from what I get out of them when we talk after lights out. The Cliffhanger guys all want you to pay, is what Daisy and Jess tell me. If I were you, I'd watch out for Auggie and Scott. I know we had this talk before, but all the same. From what I found out earlier on, Scott's Jules's ex. But they're still close. Auggie, as you know, is her boyfriend."  
  
"Okay. So I'm gonna have a hard time sleeping in their dorm?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, probably. Oh, by the way, Shelby's sleeping in there too now."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I think she got there like a day or two before..."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"So that's all I have to worry about?"  
  
"As far as I know," she answered, looking at him. Again, his face had a smile on it. His eyes looked around the room and he remembered something else he'd been thinking about. His eyes fell, as did his expression. "What is it now?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about something."  
  
"And that would be..."  
  
"Something to worry about."  
  
"Hey, maybe I can help."  
  
"You can, but... Lay, do you hate me?" he asked, looking straight in her eyes.  
  
"Look, I don't hate you! I never did. I understand why you did what you did, but it's just that... Well, I had a friend who was raped. I know how it is. I know you didn't mean it!" she added seeing the expression he was giving her.  
  
"Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Andrew, that's not the thing. With all the things I've been through, I don't know if I'd be able to. Besides I'm not in a position to. Jules has to forgive you."  
  
"I don't really care about Juliette. Hold on, that's not what I meant. I care about her, and I won't ever touch her again, but it's not her opinion that really matters to me."  
  
"Then whose does?" Lay asked, searching for something.  
  
"Yours," he answered quietly, but decidedly all the same.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, Andrew, I'll be able to look past it-"  
  
"So you forgive me?" he asked. He was so happy that she couldn't say "no," and she didn't mean "no" either way.  
  
"Of course I do!" she said, smiling for the first time in a while. He was so happy that he got up and took her in his arms. He was so warm, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She could be herself around him, he was a true friend. She just let out what she was feeling, what she had been feeling for a long time behind her front. She just stood there, crying on his shoulder, while he held her.  
  
When the nurse came in to check up on him, Lay had calmed down and was sitting on a chair looking out the window, waiting for Andrew. She was happy to finally have understood him. She got where he was coming from, she got his history now.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
During their little conversation, Auggie had been sketching at the picnic tables. Jules walked up to him. She had to face him, this wouldn't do, it was starting to mess with her mind. She cared about him so much and couldn't figure out why he'd stopped coming. Maybe he didn't love her anymore after he saw her cuts. But he'd already seen them, when they'd run. Why did he turn away from her now? Was it the fact that she'd slipped? She needed to know!  
  
"Hey Auggie," she said in a voice that had once again become its perky self.  
  
"Oh, hey Jules," he replied, not really noticing her.  
  
"What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me anymore? Why did you stop coming to see me?" she asked, now sounding hurt.  
  
"Jules," he started knowing this conversation was coming eventually, "I stopped coming because you didn't want me there anymore."  
  
"Yes I did! What gave you the idea that I didn't?"  
  
"You're cutting again, Jules! I thought you were over that!" he yelled, closing his sketchbook and putting his pencil away. He focused his entire attention on her now.  
  
"I was."  
  
"But not anymore. You don't trust me, do you?" he asked, putting down his front, and speaking quietly now, which was scarier to Jules than his mad attitude.  
  
"How does trust have anything to do with this?" she asked.  
  
"It has everything to do with it! If you trust me, you'd tell me what was bugging you instead of cutting to get rid of the pain! I thought you knew you could talk to me, I thought you liked me enough to believe in our bond. I thought we were best friends. I guess I was wrong," he said while getting up to leave.  
  
"Auggie wait! Don't walk away from me. I want to talk about this. I do trust you, but I thought you'd hate me if I told you about it."  
  
"I wouldn't hate you, Jules, I can't hate you. Don't you get that? Besides, it's not your fault that little prick did that to you!" Juliette just looked to the side, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. "You think that's all your fault?" he asked amazed. Juliette just nodded, only slightly. "Why would you..." he looked baffled.  
  
"I didn't stop it. Well I did, but not forcefully enough. He didn't get the message, I didn't walk away fast enough."  
  
"That's not your fault! It's his; he's the one who should've stayed away from you! He's the one who should've kept his hands to himself. Jules, he knows you're my girl, he shouldn't have been going after you in the first place. You weren't the first one either. He went after Shel too. He obviously needs to be told really forcefully because he didn't get it when Shelby said it. He didn't get it when Scott yelled at him. And he didn't get it when you said 'no'. Apparently he needed a beating to get it into his head."  
  
"So I'm still your girl?" she asked in her innocent tone.  
  
"Yeah, but I've got go," with that he just left. He obviously wasn't very happy. Juliette didn't know what this meant. Were they still together? Was he mad at her? Did he want to be with her? She kept crying the entire way back to the dorms.  
  
"Hey Jules, you okay?" Emma asked her when she saw her sister's condition. She didn't answer. She just went straight into the bathroom.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Dais, it's getting close to lights out, is she okay?" Kristen asked about an hour and a half later. Juliette still hadn't left the bathroom. They knew she was still alive by the sobs and pacing that they could hear through the door.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. Em, go get Peter, he may be interested in this." Emma nodded and left at a jog.  
  
"Do you think she's cutting again?" Peter asked the second he walked in the dorm.  
  
"Nah, first of all, there's nothing that she could cut with, and we didn't hear the mirror break," Daisy answered confidently.  
  
"How come she's in there anyway?"  
  
"Well, I dunno, there are a lot of reasons, Peter," she responded with a smirk. "I mean, it is a bathroom!" Peter gave her a look that said: "no joking about this." "Well, she's probably just avoiding the rest of us. I mean, that's the only reason that she can be alone on campus," she said with a shrug. The others nodded their agreement.  
  
"Jules? You okay?" Peter said into the door, knocking on it. When no answer came, he became more forceful. "Jules! Open up!" still no answer. "Daisy, go get Ezra for me."  
  
"Ezra?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, you know, to break the lock?" he replied. She nodded and ran out, looking for him. Her first stop was the boys' dorm.  
  
"Daisy? What are you doing here?" Shelby asked. She was sitting on her bed.  
  
"Where are all the guys?"  
  
"Uh, well, Scott went to get me something. Auggie, Ezra, and David went to get changed, they should get back anytime now. And the Riverglider boys are in the showers. Lucky me, Scott and I got the whole bathroom to ourselves first, with Auggie guarding the door," she finished, laughing. She realized that Daisy looked distressed. "What's up?"  
  
"Jules locked herself in the bathroom and I came to get Ezra to pick the lock."  
  
"What? No talented girls?" she asked with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Apparently not. Where is Ezra?" she yelled as David and Auggie came into the dorm.  
  
"Daisy! I'm insulted, I thought you were done with him," David said, getting angry.  
  
"Oh, god! I'm looking for him to pick the lock in the girls' bathroom, Princess locked herself in there and it's been an hour and a half."  
  
"I can pick locks!" he answered. "It's my specialty!" David continued with a smile on his face.  
  
"Then come along! Bye Shel!" she yelled, taking David's hand and pulling him out the door.  
  
"Bye Dais!" she yelled back to her friend's retreating figure.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Move aside!" David yelled coming into the dorm and going straight to work on the lock.  
  
"What happened to Ezra?" Peter asked.  
  
"Taking too much time. David was available and apparently this is his specialty," Daisy answered with a shrug.  
  
"Alright then," Peter answered. When the door was unlocked, he pushed David aside and opened it. What he saw scared him. "Jules?" he yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Leonie yelled from outside the bathroom.  
  
"She's not here!" he yelled back. Then he saw something and realized what happened. "She ran!"  
  
"What? How?" David asked.  
  
"The window. Daisy, go get Sophie and tell her the story. David, go back to your dorm, and tell the Cliffhangers the story, they'll kill me if I don't tell them. Only them! Emma, go get Roger and bring him here as quick as possible. Now!" he yelled and they all left sprinting.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Shit, this is my fault!" Auggie yelled, punching a nearby tree. David had taken the Cliffhangers outside to report the news.  
  
"Auggie," Shelby began.  
  
"No! Don't start! It's my fault. I know why this happened! I've got to go find her," he said, adding the last part in an undertone to himself. He ran off, leaving the other Cliffhangers there to wonder what on earth he was up to. They were all to smart to mess with Auggie when he was in this mood.  
  
"Don't you run too, man!" Scott yelled after him. He just waved, giving him the okay that he wasn't running.  
  
Why'd I let this happen to her, he wondered as he ran down the road leading to Horizon. As obvious a path as this would seem, Jules hadn't had a lot of planning time. She hadn't taken anything with her, she was just doing it to get away. Away from what? He didn't know. But he knew that this was all just for effect and that she couldn't possibly have gotten very far. Besides, this was his best choice. This was also the way they'd come when they'd run together from Horizon, a long time ago. Finally Juliette's skinny, tall form came into view. He let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Jules!" he yelled. She turned around, her face tear-stricken.  
  
"Auggie," she said, barely audible.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, as he came up to her.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked.  
  
"Running?"  
  
"Well, aren't you just Captain Obvious?" she asked. He gave her a hug.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again! Jules, I thought you were okay!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm not okay. Auggie, I cut to get the pain out. I cut so that I don't have to keep it in. When I don't want to deal with it. When you don't want to talk to me, when you want me out of your life, when you're mad at me, that's when I cut."  
  
"Jules, you didn't cut did you?"  
  
"No, I couldn't cut. For one thing, there was nothing to cut with, for another, I'm strong now!" she was crying now.  
  
"Yes, you are strong! I'm so proud of you!" he said, pulling her into a hug. He then looked her in the eye, lifted her head, and gave her a kiss. "Why'd you run?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I couldn't cut, and I needed to get away. I needed to do something, and running was the first thing that came to mind," she said with a soft chuckle.  
  
"Jules, I promise I'm never going to leave you. I promise you, I'm going to stay with you, till the end. I love you, Jules."  
  
"Auggie! I love you too!" she said. "I promise you I won't leave either. I'm in it for the long haul. I really do love you." They kissed once more.  
  
"Uh, Jules, I think we ought to get back. Peter's probably gonna have a stroke! Besides, if you get back fast, they might believe that you didn't run and that you only left the dorm..."  
  
"Nice plan, Auggie. By the way, how'd you know I came this way?" she asked, suddenly very curious.  
  
"Well, I do know you, Jules. This is the way we came when we ran together. And, well, I dunno, I guess I just instantly thought that this is where you ran."  
  
"How'd you know I ran?"  
  
"David. He came to tell the Cliffhangers in the guys' dorm," he answered. And then, knowing her next question, continued. "He went to your dorm to pick the door when Peter couldn't open it. He knew because Daisy told him. That cover your questions?" he finally asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks," she answered. They'd been walking all that time, she stopped him and gave him a wonderfully sweet kiss. Finally, all was right in the world, at least for two teens at a school called Mt. Horizon. 


	26. The Room

Disclaimer: Not mine, you all know it. I only own the characters of the Rivergliders, Arianne, Emma, and the stables, including Fred, and Belle.  
  
Author's note: OMG! I can't believe this! I just re-read most of my fanfiction to my sister (she was taking too long reading it herself). Anyways, I noticed the level of corniness in it. I'd like to apologize, lol. If you like that sort of thing (as do I) I'm sure you had no problem with it. I must warn any unsuspecting victims, the rest of the story will remain this corny, don't expect a change anytime soon! LOL!  
By the way, the end of this chapter is real rushed. I'm sorry for this, but I've been getting a LOT of pressure to finish this chapter, and honestly I really didn't want to drag on forever to get to where I wanted to go. Just use your imaginations, it could happen. I really wanted to get to the next chapter which is the one where they go into town (you'll see). Anyways, stick with me, I won't keep it this silly and rushed! lol!  
  
Daisy and David had planned to meet at the docks on the Sunday evening, after lights out. After a year of having Shelby sneak around with Scott after lights out, Daisy knew all the tricks of the trade, so to speak. She had told David what time, how to get there without being noticed, and so on. David hadn't been there long enough to get these kinds of details off of Scott, so he had to totally rely on Daisy, which didn't matter to him.  
  
At 11 o'clock, they finally met at the docks.  
  
"Hey there, hun," David said, giving her a kiss. This kiss went on for a while. Finally, Daisy broke it off. She looked a bit uncomfortable. David, having known her for so long-or just for being so totally head over heels for her-, picked it up right away. "What's wrong, Dais?" he asked, sitting down on the bench with her, and wrapping his arm around her.  
  
She turned to look at him. Now or never, she thought.  
  
"I have a real big question for you," she said. She obviously didn't want to know the answer to this question, but she needed to.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"What's going to happen to us after Horizon?"  
  
David let out a huge sigh. Thank god! I can deal with this question, he thought.  
  
"Well, we're going to be shipped off home, unless we leave to go somewhere else." Daisy obviously wasn't satisfied with this answer. "Oh, you mean about us?" David asked, getting her drift. "Well, I don't know. Daisy, I'm going to somewhere away. I'm not going down south; I'm not going up north. I'm not staying in the Americas. I'm leaving after grad. If I get into a university, which would really surprise me, it's gonna be in Europe."  
  
"I see," she said, hanging her head low. I knew he didn't want me to come along, she thought.  
  
"Dais, I..." he trailed off. "I want you to come with me," he said, courageously, finding the power inside him somewhere. Daisy looked up, hope shining through her eyes.  
  
"You do? You really do?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course I do. Look, I need someone to keep me sane," he joked. He suddenly became very serious again. "You're the best person I've ever known. I won't survive without you."  
  
"David, don't try to speculate about these things."  
  
"Daisy, I'm serious. I'd die. I really would. Not only mentally, but I'd physically die without you. I love you. When I said those words to you I wasn't using them lightly, I meant them. I've never used them before, except with my mom. I want you to come with me."  
  
"I'd love to go with you!" she said, excitedly. She was so happy, probably her happiest, or close to it. "I've been panicking about what I was going to do after grad for a while now. Well, even if I don't go to university, at least I have somewhere to go... and someone to spend my time with. My time is very precious to me, so you should feel very honoured!" she said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, believe me, I do!" and that was the last of the talking that night. The rest as you might expect, was spent looking at the stars, kissing, and silently walking around campus. Finally, around one in the morning, they turned in, getting rather tired. They both had a big day tomorrow.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Soph, how's that room coming along?" Peter asked the next morning on their morning walk off to Horizon from their house. He was referring to the room that Sophie had slowly been setting up over the past month for Shelby and Scott. The two counselors had come to the decision that once the couple was married, they would definitely need a room to themselves. They had already got some complaints from the rest of the guys. They had only recently stopped coming to report things when they'd been warned about the room, and the surprise for their new couple. The girls had also heard of the news.  
  
"It's coming together well. I have all the stuff they'll need, such as the bed, which we already have, the dresser, the bookshelf, and any other little accessories. I got people in to install the bathroom. How I did that I still don't know. It involved a lot of Daisy, Auggie, David, and Jules getting they're attention away from the dorms." Here they both laughed. This had been a huge ordeal. They'd decided to put it in the boys' dorm again. Mainly because it was bigger and because Scott had a better chance of defending Shelby from peeping toms that she had of fending off the girls. Some were real jealous about their engagement. "All I really need is paint jobs and installation. I also need the help of a few Cliffies and Rivergliders to transport all their belongings. I don't know how I'm going to get Shelby and Scott's attention off the dorm long enough to move all that," she finished, exasperated.  
  
"Oh, I have a plan."  
  
"Oh, yeah? What is it?"  
  
"Well, Shelby needs a gown, Scott needs a tux, and they both need rings. Not to mention all the other little formalities that come with a wedding. I'll take them out, along with Daisy, Jess, Jules, Auggie, David, and Ezra, our very own wedding party." They both laughed at this statement. "You can get the Rivergliders to stay and help. It won't be that bad. I'll let Jeff and Arianne know."  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" Sophie replied, completely excited.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Guys, group after breakfast!" Peter announced.  
  
"Uh, Peter, we have class after breakfast! It is a Monday, you know," Scott said, looking at Peter as if he were sick.  
  
"Scott, I know it's Monday morning, but we're still having group. I'm going to tell Arianne and Jeff not to bother getting ready for your next classes."  
  
"Peter? You alright?" Shelby asked, getting up and putting her hand to his forehead to check his temperature.  
  
"I'm fine. So, group in fifteen minutes, don't be late!" he yelled over his shoulder as he walked off to talk to the teachers.  
  
"What's up with our oh-so-fearless leader? Gone soft, has he?" asked a rather shocked Daisy.  
  
"I think he may just have," replied David as he put his arm around her and began to eat. Everyone just ate silently that morning, trying to figure out why Peter was canceling their classes for group. He'd never done that before. What did he want? They all had different views.  
  
"Guys, come on, we'd better get going," Lay said, checking her watch. They all got up, threw out the remainder of their breakfasts, and walked into the lodge.  
  
Peter and Sophie were just coming in. They both looked flustered and excited.  
  
"Alright, what's going on here? This is just annoying," Auggie said. Despite the fact that the Rivergliders were there, they were all silent, rather tired.  
  
"Okay, have a seat," Peter said, motioning to the chairs set up around the room. They all sat. "Okay, this is less of a group than it is an announcement." The kids all looked around at each other. What could this be? "Okay, as you all know, Scott and Shelby are engaged. The thing is, the wedding's going to be soon. A few weeks before the Morp, in fact. So, I need to take Scott, Shelby, and the 'wedding party' to town to get ready for it." When he finished this little speech, the 'wedding party's' faces lighted up in delight and the Rivergliders' faces fell considerably.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Emma asked. She may have been a Cliffhanger, but she hadn't known Shelby or Scott long enough to be part of the actual wedding.  
  
"You, miss Emma, and the rest of the Rivergliders have something planned. It's possibly not as fun as the rest of the Cliffhangers, but it's something that'll get you out of classes." As the rest of the class cheered, Peter whispered to Sophie: "I can't believe I just said that." Sophie just patted his shoulder lovingly.  
  
"It's okay, they all need their little days off here and there."  
  
"I thought that's what weekends were!" Sophie just gave him a look of 'don't even go there!' so he shut up. Then, louder, he got the others to quiet down and continued. "So, wedding party, go and get ready for a day on the town."  
  
"Day on the town? You do mean Agnes, right?" Shelby asked, sarcastic once more.  
  
"Yeah, Agnes, but that's the closest it gets to 'town' here. Rivergliders, stick around, and Sophie's going to tell you guys about what you're doing. Good luck," he added in an undertone to his wife who stood beside him.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered back.  
  
Once the Cliffhangers were gone, Sophie spoke. She had to be sure that neither Scott, nor Shelby would hear about the little "surprise" they had planned.  
  
"So? What are we doing?" Kristen asked, getting overly curious.  
  
"We are going to work on the room."  
  
"What?" Andrew asked, he was the only one who had no clue what was going on.  
  
"We're putting together a room for the engaged," Leonie explained. "I think you know why, there's no need to go into all that."  
  
"Exactly, and the thing is, I've gotten everything together, now we just need to paint and install," Sophie instructed.  
  
"Alright, then, lets get going!" Emma yelled, now finally getting into a better mood. It was about time, everyone else was thinking. She'd been in such a bad mood all morning, from the moment she woke up, which pissed the girls off a lot!  
  
"Okay," Sophie responded, leading them all to the guys' dorm. There was, outside the Cliffhanger and Riverglider dorm, a little room set apart. It was connected to a bathroom, which could not be accessed from the hallway. "Here it is. Now I need four of you on painting and the other four can help me out with the moving of furniture. As classes are running, I assume we're not going to have a hard time with curious students." They all nodded.  
  
"I want to be painting!" Lay said, jumping up and down. "I love to paint!" The others looked at her as if she were a bomb about to go off.  
  
"Fine, I'll pain too," Kristen said.  
  
"Me too," Andrew and Marc said at the same time. Marc desperately wanted to be able to talk to Kristen and Andrew didn't feel safe around anyone else, as no one else trusted him.  
  
"Fine by me, the rest of you, come on, we have a lot to do," Sophie said. "Guys, the paint and brushes are on the floor there. Just paint all the walls and I'll come back later to direct anything else. Stick to the bedroom for now."  
  
"Okay," Lay said, way too excited for painting. So Sophie and the other four left to get furniture. They also had some to assemble and two pieces to paint. "Okay guys, here, you two can start on those two walls and Andrew and I'll do these two," she said, completely taking charge of the situation. The three others laughed and got to work.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
It had been about ten minutes or so since they'd started. Both teams were working leisurely at their own pace, not really making it a competition or anything.  
  
"So, how are you?" Andrew said in a rather hushed whisper. He didn't want to get Kristen and Marc involved in his conversation.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, a little excited though," she said with a giggle.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. Listen, why'd you come to see me in the infirmary?" he asked. This had been bugging him for a long time.  
  
"I told you already!" she replied, not really wanting to touch on the subject.  
  
"Yeah, but sympathy doesn't seem your game. As happy as you are, I just don't think you came to sympathize. Especially since you left in tears after I told you about my past. There's something else, isn't there?" he pushed.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I did have another reason," she hesitated. Andrew looked inquisitively at her. "Well, I... uh... I really like you," she spat out before she couldn't.  
  
"Okay. Wow, I don't know what to say," he whispered back.  
  
"I knew it," she said to herself. "Look, just ignore that."  
  
"Why would I ignore it? I like you too!" he said. He was now turned to her.  
  
"You do?" she asked, she was so happy. He just nodded and gave her a hug. They got back to painting after a while so that Kristen and Marc wouldn't notice. They were both real happy, because they were with the one person they really liked at Horizon.  
  
On the other side of the room, a different conversation was taking place.  
  
"Look, Kristen, I'm sorry," Marc said, looking straight at her, when she turned her face to look at him, he was looking into her beautiful big brown eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked, making sure she'd heard properly.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I shouldn't have said it. I really like you, Kristen and I..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I dunno, I guess I just want to go out with you," he said.  
  
"Do you, now?" she asked with a smile. It was a huge grin. Only he could make her smile like that, especially with the history she'd had.  
  
"Yeah, I do," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So, what do you say?"  
  
"Well, I'd love to, but just respect me!" she said.  
  
"I will... I do! I respect you more than I do most people!" he replied.  
  
"So, it's settled then?" she asked, hopefulness shining through her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it's settled," he answered, as his face lowered to her level and he gave her a kiss.  
  
Unfortunately Alexis came in at this moment. "Guys! You're supposed to actually be working!" she yelled. They all burst out laughing. Marc and Kristen went beat red. Hey! Their first kiss together! 


	27. Simple Pleasures

Disclaimer: Not mine, you know it, no point in suing! (I only own the Rivergliders plus Emma.)  
  
Author's Note: Alrighty, this is gonna be a pretty long chapter, so you guys are in for a ride. To make up for the really rushed ending of the last one, this one's pretty strung out! Enjoy! By the way, I'm no expert on wedding clothes, or even colour matching, so stick with me, use your imaginations... lol. And I'll make one last warning: there is going to be a rather... explicit scene. Please use your judgement on whether or not you're going to read it!  
  
The Cliffhangers, minus Emma, piled into the school van. Scott and Shelby were in the very back seat, with Ezra sitting on Scott's other side. Daisy, David, and Jess were in front of them. And then there were Jules and Auggie in front of them. They were all so happy. Jess had hooked up with Ezra which pleased both quite a bit. Peter was actually scared of all the happiness. He knew that something was definitely lurking around a curb and that they'd take it harder in all their happiness. The thought of something hurting his Cliffhangers was very upsetting to him.  
  
When they arrived in Agnes, they all went to Rusty's. Peter told Annie what was happening. He also told her that he needed to take the guys to get their tuxes first, so he'd leave the girls in her watch with some stuff to do. They had a couple of movies and some books. Annie led them to a back room in the restaurant where there was a couch, a TV, and a computer (without internet). They were all ecstatic, as they never got a chance like this at Horizon. Juliette was bouncing off walls. Daisy and Shelby were actually afraid of her, while Jess was just laughing.  
  
Peter then led the guys out to the tux rental shop. They were all happy beyond a point they'd ever been. Shelby loved the girls all so much that she'd made them all maids of honour. She was scrapping the idea that she could only have one maid of honour and opted for three times the fun. Scott couldn't help but think how adorable this was and made all the guys best men. So no one felt lower than another, although Scott was technically closer to Auggie than to any of the other guys. He'd never really gotten along with David, until very recently, that is. And he and Ezra had always been friends, but never very great friends.  
  
They entered the shop and all gasped, except Peter who thought they were all so funny in their happy states.  
  
"Alrighty, we have about an hour to look around and find the ones we want, so get to it."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
While the guys were in the tux shop, the girls were all having a great time watching "Charlie's Angels." It was the classic girls' night out type movie, and they loved the fact that they were doing something normal for once. At one point, Shelby had an amazing idea. She knew that they were on a VERY tight budget, and she knew someone she could call to maybe fix that problem. She got up and went to ask Annie if she could use the phone for a long distance call. Annie, being the one to pay the bill, was a little wary, but when Shelby explained her idea, she was so excited she couldn't say "no."  
  
As Shelby picked up the phone, she had such a mix of feelings. She felt scared, happy, excited, resentful, annoyed, mad, and sad all at the same time, despite that being quite impossible! "If this doesn't work, I'm never going to forgive myself," she thought. She picked up and dialed.  
  
"Hello?" a voice at the other end said. Shelby's voice called in her throat. "Hello?" the voice asked once more.  
  
"Hi," she finally replied. It had been 13 years since she'd heard that voice, but it hadn't changed one bit.  
  
"Who is this?" the voice asked.  
  
"This is Shelby Merrick," she said.  
  
"Oh my god! You're kidding right?"  
  
"Nope. So, how have you been, dad?" she asked.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Peter!" Shelby yelled, running into the tux shop.  
  
"Shelby!" he said, mimicking her excited tone, he was having so much fun that day. "Why are you here? Does Annie know you left?"  
  
"Yeah, I have HUGE news!" she replied. All the guys gathered around. "Sorry guys, just for Peter... and Scott's ears." The other three just slumped off, a bit put off.  
  
"What's up, Shel? You alright?" Scott asked, worried.  
  
"I'm fine, hun. You won't believe who I just called, and yes! I had Annie's permission!" she added, seeing Peter's expression.  
  
"Who?" he asked, significantly relieved.  
  
"Guess," she said, a smirk coming over her face.  
  
"Uh, your mom?" Scott asked. She shook her head. "You dad?" he asked, totally guessing. Shelby had never spoken to him about her dad. This was a complete and utter guess.  
  
"Wow, good one. You're right though!" she said.  
  
"You talked to your dad?" Peter asked, completely shocked. "Uh, excuse me for asking, but why? I mean you haven't talked to him for what, ten years?"  
  
"13, actually. But that's beside the point. I remembered something my mom told me a while back. My dad is a very successful attorney," she said, nodding her head pointedly.  
  
"You mean that..." Scott began.  
  
"Yes! He's going to pay for the wedding!" she screamed, jumping up and down.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Scott and Peter both asked at the same time. "Why?" they asked, again, at the same time.  
  
"What? You guys on the same brain wave or something?" she asked with a giggle. "Alright, I called him, because I remembered that he's rich. And then we got to talk. He's going to come down before the wedding and meet you, Scott," she added pointedly. Scott got an "uh-oh" look on his face. "Yeah, and he said he's gonna finance the wedding... if he likes what he sees," she added in a whisper.  
  
"Wait, he will let me marry you, won't he?" Scott asked, getting upset.  
  
"Uh, I'll go and help the others out," Peter said, seeing this was something they'd need to figure out themselves. He'd also just caught sight David in a blue frilly tux from the seventies.  
  
"Look, he doesn't have a real choice, we're both eighteen and capable of our own decisions," she continued. "Besides, when he sees how much I love you and how much you love me, he won't be able to resist."  
  
"Is he going to like me, do you think?" Scott asked, still very worried.  
  
"Of course he will. I don't know how anyone could help but love you!" she said  
  
"But what if he doesn't like me?"  
  
"He will, and if he doesn't, screw it! He hasn't been there most of my life, and he's not going to start interfering now. I mean, I'm gonna be glad if he's at my wedding, but it's not going to change anything. In the end, he's really just a rich man who used to be a man I called my father. He no longer is, though. Peter's still giving me away, as he is the closest person I know to a father. We'll figure it out, don't worry," she said, giving him the most loving look he'd ever received. She held him in her arms and all his worries that landed him at Horizon were lifted. She kissed him and he was blissfully happy. She just had that effect on him.  
  
"Thanks, babe, I really needed that," he said honestly.  
  
"You're very welcome," she replied, giving him another kiss. "Go easy on the budget, just in case!" she added, leaving the shop to go back to Annie's. Right before she was completely gone, she ran back, stuck her head in the shop and yelled out: "Scott!" He turned around to see what was going on, as he was back with the other guys and Peter.  
  
"Yeah, Shel?"  
  
"I love you!" she said, a bright smile on her face.  
  
"I love you too, sweetie!" he said laughing. He'd never called her a sweetie before, but in his mind this name suited her perfectly!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The guys were now seated comfortably in the back room of Rusty's. They had just popped "Die Hard" in the VCR and were getting comfy. It was now the girls' turn to go get the dresses. This time, though, Scott wasn't allowed to come and give Shelby a surprise visit, as it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding. Juliette took this very seriously, and Shelby, Daisy, and Jess all thought she was so funny because of it. She had even gotten one of the ladies in the dress shop to make sure Scott didn't come in.  
  
After about a half-hour of looking, the girls had picked out the perfect bridesmaid's dresses. They were a lovely light, sky blue. They had spaghetti straps, and were form fitting dresses and went down to their knees. Juliette had already been to four weddings, but hadn't liked any of her bridesmaid's dresses. They were all too uncomfortable or showy, but this was just nice simple and wonderfully beautiful. The girls all got sunny yellow shawls to wrap around their arms.  
  
Shelby's dress took a little longer to find. It was Daisy that had picked it out and Shelby had simply fallen in love with it!  
  
It was a simple dress, but Shelby wasn't into the whole idea of looking too frilly or puffy. She just wanted beautiful, sleek elegance, and that's what she got. The dress was white satin. It had barely noticeable straps, it was form fitting, until it reached her waist. Here, it panned out, leaving a train behind her, it wasn't long, but she was so excited over it.  
  
Peter accepted it. The girls were beyond happiness.  
  
"Okay, girls, it's getting close to lunch time. We're supposed to meet the guys back at the restaurant in about half an hour, so we'd better pay and get going," Peter said, trying to calm them down, but to no avail.  
  
"Uh, sure, I really want to see Scott!" Shelby was saying. The others just rolled their eyes. "What?" she asked, mock indignancy present in her voice. Everyone burst out laughing. All of a sudden, Juliette stopped, and look of complete horror crossed her face. "What is it queenie?" Shelby asked, a look of slight concern crossing her own.  
  
"The flowers!" she yelled. Everyone jumped. It had been said in a tone of self-reproachfulness. They all looked at her with blank stares. She saw this, and got another horror-struck look. "You mean you haven't thought about the flowers?"  
  
"Well, it's only at Horizon," Daisy explained.  
  
"But we need flowers," she screamed, stressing the word "need" and looking at Peter with a pleading look.  
  
"Hey! It's not my wedding!" he said, throwing up his hands in surrender.  
  
"Shelby?" Juliette asked, getting excited once more.  
  
"Uh, sure," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "You have a 100$ budget, do what you can, I'm going to see Scott," she said, leaving the store. Then she came back and added, as an afterthought: "Dais, will you go with her? I'm scared for my pocket book, her mental health... and the health of the shop's clerk's. Come on Jess, back to the guys," she said, pulling on her sister's hand, and rushing out of the store.  
  
Juliette whooped, and took Daisy's hand, pulling her out of the store. Daisy looked back at Peter with a "how could you let her do this to me?" look on her face. Peter just shrugged and laughed as the lady came to help him get all the dresses wrapped and paid for.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Scott!" Shelby squealed, running into the room where the guys were just finishing "Mission Impossible." They all "yelled" their "shhhhhhhhh" at her. She smiled, and Scott smiled at her. He got up and came over to her.  
  
"Hi, beautiful," he whispered.  
  
"Hey, Cowboy," she whispered back. He leaned down to kiss her. It was a slow and beautifully sweet kiss. They just kept kissing like that, until the guys, and Jess, who was now sitting with them, got tired and started yelling, "get a room!" at them. They both looked at the rest of them with "well I'm sorry!" looks on their faces. They both laughed and left the room. It was noon, and they were really hungry.  
  
"Hey, want to have something to eat?" he asked with a cute smile, his head slightly tilted.  
  
"Sure! I'm starving, and this food is way better than Horizon food!" she answered laughing.  
  
"Yeah, for sure. Hey Annie," he said, walking up to the counter, his fingers intertwined with Shelby's.  
  
"Hey Scott. Hey Shelby," she said, walking over to their end of the counter.  
  
"Hi, can we get some food?" Shelby asked, her hunger clearly showing.  
  
"Yeah, what would you guys like?"  
  
"Pizza?" Scott asked, looking at Shelby excitedly. He hadn't had pizza in a long time... or at least good pizza.  
  
"Sure, sounds good to me," Shelby said. Annie nodded and walked off. "Oh, Scott! I just remembered something!" she said, a look of complete shock coming over her face.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, his eyes growing to the size of watermelons. Shelby laughed at this sight.  
  
"You didn't call your parents, and I didn't call my mom. As much as I hate her, I think she ought to know. I think your parents have the right to know as well."  
  
"Shel, I dunno... I just don't think my dad'll be thrilled at this news."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Scott. All that matters is that we know what we're doing, and that we want to do this... that we love each other. We're old enough that we don't need their consent. They can't legally do anything about it. It's okay, it'll be alright!" she whispered softly, squeezing his hand.  
  
"How do you do it?" he asked, amazed, squeezing her hand as well.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've just lifted all this weight I've been carrying. It's gone! I don't feel scared anymore," he explained. Shelby grinned a marvelous grin at that.  
  
"Yeah, well, how do you think I feel whenever I'm with you?" she asked, holding his hand. "So? Are you going to call them?"  
  
"I want to tell my mom, but my dad... that's a different story. I'm not sure, Shel. Last time I saw him, he still thought it was all my fault about the whole Elaine thing. I know he doesn't trust me anymore, how am I supposed to just turn around and trust him?" Scott now had his head in his hands. He really didn't like to discuss his dad, but he was talking to Shelby, and couldn't hold anything back, even if he tried to. It was a completely futile action to take.  
  
"So tell your mom, I'll tell mine, and I'll be with you when you call your dad," she coaxed.  
  
"Sure, let's just get this over with."  
  
"Thank you!" she said, giving him a reassuring hug. "Annie?" she asked, as Annie came over to their table with the pizza. "Uh, could you possibly hold that for us? We need to call our parents..." Here, she laughed to herself thinking of how many favors she'd been of Annie lately. "Could we use the restaurant's phone?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, but do you guys want the back-room?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great. Even better plan: we'll send the Cliffhangers out here, and get them to eat this, while we make our calls," Scott said.  
  
"Alright, I'll be waiting for them," Annie replied, setting down the pizza and pushing a couple of tables together."  
  
Scott took Shelby's hand and led her to the room where the others were arguing which action movie was the best. Juliette and Daisy had yet to return from the flower shop, and Peter was expected at any moment.  
  
"Guys, there's pizza waiting in the restaurant, could you move this circus there?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Sure thing, come on guys," Jess said. They started filing out of the room, leaving Auggie and David behind.  
  
"Uh, what happened to our girls?" Auggie asked, starting to worry.  
  
"Oh, don't worry muchacho, they're just getting flowers for the wedding," Scott said, laughing.  
  
"Ah, well, that's good to know. But wait a minute, did Dais actually agree to this?" David asked, knowing fully well that Daisy would never willingly go flower shopping... with Jules none-the-less.  
  
"Well, not completely, but we were sort of gone before she could protest," Shelby explained, laughing as well. "Don't worry, Daisy's strong and besides, all she basically has to do is keep Jules under control."  
  
"Hey!" Auggie shouted. "Step off Shel!"  
  
"Dude, you know it's true," David said, nudging him in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah," Auggie said, nodding along and laughing as the two guys left the room.  
  
Scott turned to Shelby, his hands around her waist. She just looked up at him with her big blue eyes. She leaned in and kissed him. It was wonderful. They were alone, with a door closed and locked, and no one coming to look for them for a while. The kiss got more and more intense. Shelby didn't want to, but the question was burning.  
  
"Scott, are you going to call?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, in a little bit," he said with a devilish grin on his face. Shelby was so in love, she couldn't say "no."  
  
They sat down on the couch and began to kiss again. For just a second, Scott pulled away.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive," she said, laying down, and pulling Scott on top of her.  
  
"You're all too perfect!" Scott whispered, laying down on her, and kissing her neck.  
  
"As... are... you..." Shelby gasped. This feels even better than I could ever have imagined, she thought. Why did I tell him I wanted to wait? Oh yeah, love making. Well, I'm going to make love... for the first time in my life! "I love you!" she said, pulling his head up to her eye level and bringing it down so her lips could reach his.  
  
"I love you, Shel," he said, lifting up his upper body and taking his shirt off. Shelby just looked up at him with a smile playing at her lips.  
  
"Wow," she whispered, as she got up and pulled her shirt off. They were now kneeling in front of each other on the couch.  
  
"What?" he whispered back.  
  
"Nothing," she got out. She leaned in for another kiss as Scott unhooked her bra. Shelby reached down to undo his jeans, at the same time as he did for her.  
  
They finally got all each other's clothes off. That's when Shelby laughed.  
  
"What is it?" Scott asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"You run for the lights, I'll get the condom," she said, getting up off the couch and reaching for her jeans. She pulled it out of her pocket.  
  
"Two questions: how did you get those, and why do you have some?" Scott asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"Well, I ran into a drug store on my way back from the tux shop, and I got some because I was ready, and I knew you were... so... you know!" she said, handing it to him. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded. They lay down on the couch, Shelby had one arm around Scott's neck, pushing his kissing into her mouth, and her other on his back, going lower... and lower... and lower... until... BINGO!  
  
His hands roamed around her body, or rather her chest and waist. Their legs were intertwined.  
  
This went on for about twenty minutes. Finally, they relaxed, and lay in each other's arms, staring at each other.  
  
"I really do love you Shel! I'll never leave you, that's my promise to you," he said. Their noses were little more than a centimeter from each other.  
  
"I love you. I promise I won't leave you. I wouldn't be able to," she whispered back. "Scott, it's time," she said, leaning forward and kissing him softly, but passionately all the same.  
  
"I know," he said, sitting up. "Give me a minute."  
  
"Sure, I need to get dressed anyway," she replied with a smirk.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Wow, I wonder what Scott and Shelby are up to, it's taking them an awful long time," Jules said. She and Daisy had returned fifteen minutes ago.  
  
"Oh come on! They're alone, in a locked room, with no one to disturb them, and they're engaged. What do you think they're doing?" David asked pointedly, rolling his eyes. The whole table rang with laughter.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see that you're all happy, and on the path to being full," Peter said, popping up behind them.  
  
"What took you so long?" Daisy asked.  
  
"I drove back to Horizon and put all the tuxes and dresses in a safe place," he explained.  
  
"Ah, I see," David said, stroking his chin. Daisy just slapped him playfully up top the head and smirked.  
  
"Don't even think it!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Better start with mom," Scott said, picking up the phone, and looking over at Shelby, searching for some kind of push.  
  
"I love you," she mouthed. He was good to go. He dialed and waited.  
  
"Hello?" someone answered on the other end.  
  
"Hey, mom, it's me, Scott."  
  
"Oh hi honey! Are you alright?" she asked, concern slipping into her voice.  
  
"Of course I am! I just have some news. Some rather big news."  
  
"What is it?" she now sounded scared.  
  
"I'll tell you, you just cannot interrupt, no matter what!" he explained.  
  
"Scott-oh, all right," she agreed. She just wanted to know!  
  
"Mom, remember when you came here last year? You told me special friends were two people sharing one soul. Mom, I've found that friend, but... she's so much more than that."  
  
"Scott, what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying I asked her to marry me," he said, as calmly as he could. He had Shelby sitting beside him, holding his hand, which made it that much harder to collect himself and concentrate. When Susan, his mother, didn't answer, he continued. "She said 'yes,' mom! We're... uh... we're," but he was cut off.  
  
"When's the wedding?" she asked, her voice squealing with excitement.  
  
"It's... uh... in three weeks."  
  
"Oh my gosh, Scott! I'm so overwhelmed. I'm so happy! Is she there with you?" Susan was now in tears.  
  
"Yeah, here, I'll put her on. Thanks, mom. It means a lot that you understand. I'll talk to you soon! Bye, I love you!" he said.  
  
"Oh, Scott! You know that I'm coming to your wedding right?"  
  
"You are?" he asked, his voice full of hope.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll talk to Peter about flights and the date. Just enjoy yourself."  
  
"You have no idea." And, in order not to have to go any further, he handed the phone to Shelby. "All yours," he whispered with a smirk and a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hello? Mrs. Boyd?" Shelby answered.  
  
"Oh, hello dear. Call me Susan," she insisted. Shelby looked at Scott with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Uh, hello... Susan. I'm Shelby Merrick, Scott's fiancée," she began.  
  
"It's wonderful to talk to you! Look, I've really got to go, but I just wanted to say thank you for making Scott so happy," she said. Shelby could hear her crying. Wow, Scott's mom really is amazing, she thought.  
  
"Thank you for approving! And thanks for Scott, I suppose."  
  
"Well, bye bye, dear. It was lovely to talk to you. I'll see you at the wedding!"  
  
"Yeah, bye," Shelby answered. They both hung up the phone. "Scott! I don't know what to say! I never-not in a million years-expected your mom to be so amazing!"  
  
"Yeah, she is great. Alrighty, your turn, darling," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Do I have to?" she asked, a look of disgust crossed her face at the mere hint of her mother.  
  
"I'll be right here."  
  
Shelby took a deep breath and dialed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, mother," Shelby answered coldly.  
  
"Shelby! Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, why would it not be? I'm just a totally dysfunctional human being because of you and your poor judgement." Mrs. Blaine didn't answer. Scott just stared at Shelby in amazement. She could switch attitudes so quickly; it was amazing. "Well, as you are speechless, and I'm not in the mood for small talk, I'll just tell you my news and get over with it. Mom, I'm getting married to Scott Barringer in three weeks," she said, cold as stone.  
  
"Oh my god! Shelby that's... amazing!"  
  
"Why? Did you not expect me to be able to find a good man, just because you weren't able to?"  
  
"Shelby! I'm happy for you!" Mrs. Blain knew that had she answered any other way, she would've been completely cut off from her daughter forever. She wanted no such thing, so she kept it in. She didn't really like the idea of her daughter marrying a guy she knew nothing about, but if it made Shelby happy, she could learn to like this Scott guy.  
  
"You... you are?" Shelby asked, uncertainly. She didn't know what to do, her mother was being nice to her. She'd never known such treatment from her.  
  
"Of course. I'm very happy for you. Look, Shelby, I know you don't want me to come. I didn't think you would, but do me a favour. Take lots of pictures, send some cake, and above all: enjoy yourself. Shelby, life is too short to be bitter," she explained.  
  
"Thanks, well, I've got to go. Bye, mom," she said, and with that, the phone was on the hook. She took a deep breath, looked up at Scott, a genuine smile on her face. "Two down, one to go."  
  
"Fine, I'll just get this over with."  
  
"Wow, you're an eager one, cowboy!" she answered with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, well, we still have some time before our length of time becomes suspicious..." he replied with a seductive smile.  
  
"Just call!" she said, laughing.  
  
"Fine, here goes nothing." He dialed. It rang, and rang, and rang.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No answer. Oh, voice mail, even better." * Beep * "Hey dad, it's me, Scott. I'm just calling you let you know that in three weeks, I'm getting married. I'm marrying Shelby Merrick. No, I don't want you there, you're not welcome. You couldn't trust me, and I'm not going to trust you. For the first time in my life, I don't feel like I have anyone to please. Everyone in the world that I care about is happy for me and love me, just the way I am. So, this is to you, you son of a mother! Hope you're happy, because I am, and I don't like to wish anyone harm... at least not when I'm with her. See, she gives me the approval and reassurance you never could, and never will. Good bye!" And the phone went down with a clang.  
  
"Load off your chest?"  
  
"Yeah, that felt good. I needed that! So... what say we..." he said, getting up and walking to where she stood. They started kissing, when Shelby gasped. "What is it?"  
  
"The rings! We forgot the rings!" she yelled, slapping herself on the forehead.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll just tell Peter we need a little more time and go down there. Look, we don't have much money from our budget left, so we can get diamond-incrusted stuff. How do simple gold bands sound to you?"  
  
"You're my hero!" she said, flipping her hair, and looking at him as if she were a damsel in distress.  
  
"The knight always gets the girl."  
  
"Well, the knight already got the girl. The girl gets the knight tonight!" Shelby said with a laugh, pulling him out of the room, and walking towards the table where the Cliffhangers were seated.  
  
"Peter's in the bathroom," Daisy explained quickly.  
  
"So, you can tell us what you were doing," David said.  
  
Scott and Shelby just looked at each other and laughed. They looked back to the awaiting Cliffhangers and blushed.  
  
"I knew it!" David yelled. The whole table exploded with laughter. Simple Pleasures always win. 


	28. Just Hold Me

Disclaimer: If I owned Higher Ground, would I really be writing fanfiction? NO!! I'd be writing the exciting next season of a wonderful show!!! Duh!  
  
Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the last chapter. This'll be a tough chapter, but hang in there with me. Oh, by the way, they did have sex in the other chapter. I'm sorry if it wasn't that romantic, Kristen, but it had to happen... lol, I just needed to get it out. I just finished the chapter (I keep all my notes at the top, if possible, so I alter this message often). All I have to say is brace yourselves for the last bit. I nearly cried while writing it!  
  
They all piled into the van after getting the rings. Scott and Shelby were seemingly happier than usual, but everyone just attributed that to the wedding preparations. They hadn't confirmed David's thoughts, and everyone took that for a "no," which it really wasn't.  
  
When they arrived at Horizon, the Rivergliders, Emma, and Sophie were waiting on a patch of grass near the entrance. As the Cliffhangers got out of the van, they all looked curiously at the others.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Jules asked.  
  
"Well, we were hard at work, today," Sophie said. She got up and went over to Peter. She pulled him aside and spoke in a whisper. "It's done. Can we bring them over to it?" she asked, obviously excited.  
  
"Yeah, take them over. I've got to talk to Andrew while you're doing that, though."  
  
"Punishment?"  
  
"Yeah, he's settled in, finally, now he's gotta work off his debt to society, or rather to Jules." Sophie nodded understandingly.  
  
"What are you gonna make him do?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, I'll think of something. See what his story is." With that they went back to the rest of the group. Peter clapped his hands to get their attention. "Alright guys, all of you go with Sophie. Scott, Shelby, the Rivergliders have something to show you." The couple looked around, a little shocked. "Oh, Andrew, would you mind coming with me? I have to talk to you." Andrew nodded his head, looked at Leonie who squeezed his hand, and walked off with Peter.  
  
Sophie walked to Scott and Shelby. "Alright, guys, we have a surprise for you. What we're going to do is blindfold you and lead you to it. Pick someone you trust, first."  
  
"Dais?" Shelby asked, rather quickly. Daisy smiled and walked over to her to blindfold her best friend with what the scarf Sophie had given to her.  
  
"Hey, muchacho, want to lead me?" Scott asked, laughing. Auggie laughed and blindfolded Scott. They were then led to the boys' dorm. Sophie made Ezra run ahead and clear the path. There were no big problems. Only once did David try to trip Scott, but Marc stopped him in the nick of time... fortunately, because Auggie was on a death path to David before Marc stopped him. They finally got to the room. Daisy led Shelby over to Scott.  
  
"And here we are," Jess said excitedly.  
  
"Can we take these dumb things off, then?" Scott asked, rather irritated. Shelby, who knew he was standing right beside him, punched him playfully.  
  
"Calm down, Scott!" she said, grabbing his hand, and laughing. He just squeezed it.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead," Sophie said. Scott ripped his off his head and gasped. Shelby took a little longer, but came to the same reaction.  
  
"Guys, what is this?" Shelby asked, not wanting to get too ahead of herself.  
  
"This seems to be a room, if I'm not mistaken," Daisy answered with a smirk.  
  
"Thanks for that, captain obvious," Shelby answered, with an equal smirk.  
  
"You mean, this is... ours?" Scott asked, exploding with happiness.  
  
"Good job, there, muchacho," Auggie said, with a slap to the back. Everyone just silently filtered out of the room.  
  
Scott turned to Shelby. "Wow, they can take a hint after all," he said laughing. Shelby smirked at him.  
  
"Scott, look at this place," she said, turning around. She walked over to the bathroom. "Oh my god! We even have our own bathroom!" she squealed.  
  
"That's cool," Scott said, lying down on the bed.  
  
"You okay?" Shelby asked, coming back into the room from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired."  
  
"Alright, well, can you go and ask if there's anything we need to know about until dinner, and I'll take a shower. Some of those dresses were so itchy." Scott just laughed at that. He got up from the bed.  
  
"See you in a minute," he said.  
  
"Yeah, you too," she yelled from inside the bathroom. Scott shook his head, chuckling to himself when he heard the shower turn on as he opened the door and left the room.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Jules."  
  
"Oh, hey Auggie. How are you?" she squealed. She was so happy. Everyone around her was happy, and she had just been shopping... for real! This was the first time at Horizon that she'd been shopping.  
  
"Wow. Calm down there!" he said laughing as she came to give him a hug. "I have to talk to you." This wiped Juliette's smile right off. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad!"  
  
"Oh, alright. What is it, then?" she asked, still a little worried.  
  
"Well, do you have anything planned..."  
  
"Planned? For when?" she asked, a smile coming over her face.  
  
"For... uh... after Horizon," he replied, looking at the ground.  
  
"Auggie! Are you serious?" she squealed, jumping up and down.  
  
He nodded. "Jules, would you like to move in with me after grad?" he asked, trying his best not to burst out laughing.  
  
"Yes!" she screamed, or rather squealed really loudly. He just laughed, pulled her into a hug, and kissed her sweetly, but shortly, as there were counselors around.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Shel?" Scott yelled, walking into the bedroom. He heard the water going, so went into the bathroom. He hung around in the humidity.  
  
"Yeah?" she called out.  
  
"We don't have anything to do until dinner. Ran into Sophie." He stopped when he heard her scream.  
  
"What? Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Scott! What are you doing in here?" she asked, her voice reaching high levels.  
  
"Calm down! It's all right. Anyways, I need a shower too."  
  
"That's fine, I'm coming out."  
  
"I'm coming in!" he said, pulling off his clothes, opening the shower door, and stepping in. Shelby tried to hide herself.  
  
"Scott!"  
  
"Don't hide, Shel. You're beautiful!" he said, checking her out.  
  
She tilted her head to the side, looked him over. "As are you!" she said, putting her arms around him and kissing him deeply.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey there, how are you doing?" Kristen asked as she approached Marc who was sitting on a picnic table near the dorms.  
  
"A little grossed out," he chuckled.  
  
"What? Why?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Cause I just heard Scott and Shelby doing unspeakable things to their dysfunctional teen-hood." They both exploded with laughter.  
  
"Is that all?" she asked, putting her hands on hips. He looked away. Wow, he's so transparent, she thought. "What is it?" He looked at her as if to ask what she was talking about. "I can tell, you know!"  
  
"Right. I have had a problem in the past with hiding things when I was really bothered."  
  
"No kidding. How'd you fool the adults?"  
  
"I didn't like the adults, now, did I?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Suppose not. So what is bothering?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her. Looked her in the eyes, and began his story. "Well, remember when I blew up at you?" She nodded. "Well, I had gotten into a fight with my brother. It was because he got me here."  
  
"What do you mean? Would you like to remain at home?"  
  
"I thought so before. I realize now, that it was good for me. But I used to get on fine with my life."  
  
"Obviously not, or else you wouldn't be here," she pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well, I was surviving is what I meant. Anyways, I was mad cause my bro got me out of my life, my school, my friends. He disrupted my whole life. I'm glad he did, but it was hard to see that at first."  
  
"So, what's bothering you?" Kristen asked, not seeing the point.  
  
"Well, I got really mad at him, and we used to be really close, and I miss him... a lot!"  
  
"And you want to know how to tell him?" she asked, smirking.  
  
"Yeah. Do you know how?"  
  
"Well, talking always worked for me. Just tell him how you feel, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, right. Well, here goes nothing," he said. He walked off after he gave her a hug. She stared after her.  
  
"Yeah, see ya," she whispered.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Later that evening, before lights out, Emma was in Belle's stall.  
  
"Hey there, you might want to finish up here," Fred told her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm nearly done. Just brushing her off... you know, bonding and such."  
  
"Alright," he chuckled. "I'll be around in 15 minutes to give you a heads up. By the way, weren't you supposed to have group tonight."  
  
"Nope, but tomorrow night Sophie said," she replied, with a roll of the eyes. "Fun."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine. See ya," he said with a wave.  
  
"Yeah, you too." A little later she heard footsteps coming closer. "Look, I know for a fact that wasn't 15 minutes," she said, not even checking who it was.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry, I'll come back later then?" a voice she recognized all too well asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't think it was you! She said, turning around to see the figure of Alex staring at her through the bars of the stall.  
  
"Do you want any help?" he asked, a smile playing at his lips.  
  
"Sure, come on in. There's a blue brush in that box, take it on you way," she said, pointing it out.  
  
He picked it up and walked in. Belle immediately went to check him out. "What's she doing?" he asked, backing up.  
  
"Don't worry, she won't hurt you. She's just checking you out. You know, friend or enemy?" she said, laughing.  
  
"Oh, what does she think?" he asked, as she moved her head away.  
  
"Well, lets put it this way: if she didn't like you, you wouldn't be standing."  
  
"She must really love you," he said, starting to brush Belle.  
  
"Well, I was the first human she came in contact with, so... yeah, I suppose so. She's the only one I've ever been able to truly love."  
  
"That's cool. So, what's your story?" he asked.  
  
"Same as I've let on to before. Drugs, theft, running. You know, the 'usual'," Here she did her little air-quotes.  
  
"Usual? Whatever. And what were you running from?"  
  
"What else? Family. Anyways, what's your story?" she said quickly, avoiding the subject.  
  
"Okay... drugs, gang problems, and... you know... what I told you."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Well, I'm done here," she said, throwing her brushes over the side of the stall. Alex did the same.  
  
"What went wrong in your family?" he asked, turning to her.  
  
"You talk too much," she whispered. He leant forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, and deepened it. As they heard footsteps approach, they separated immediately.  
  
"Em? Times up! Time for bed," Fred said, coming up to the stall and peering inside. "Oh, hey Alex."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey Fred. Uh, we're done here, so... come on, Alex, lets go." She opened the door, let Alex out. She then turned around to Belle. "Good night, darling," she said, wrapping her arms around the horse's neck. She breathed in her scent. It was so comforting to her. It brought back the memories of happier times. Before all went awry. "See you tomorrow," she whispered into Belle's neck. Belle gave her a little nudge.  
  
With that, she left the stall and walked off with Alex, hand in hand, following Fred, who chose to remain oblivious to what was going on between them.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Daisy?" Sophie asked, walking into the girls' cabin.  
  
"Sophie, we're going to bed. Sheesh, it's called friendly gossip. I mean you want us to bond..." she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Daisy, I have something to talk to you about," she looked solemn.  
  
"Uh, sure, hold on a sec," Daisy replied, understanding that this was something important for Sophie to get her after lights out. She grabbed her coat and left, after giving Emma a worried look. "What's up?" she asked, when they were at a picnic table outside the dorms.  
  
"Daisy, I'm very sorry to have to tell you this."  
  
"What is it? Sophie!" she practically screamed.  
  
"We got a call from the hospital about ten minutes ago." Daisy wore a blank stare. Inside, her mind was racing 1000 miles a second. What is she talking about? "Your dad... he... uh... he died, Daisy." She looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Alcohol related?" Daisy asked, her face still blank, but her heart tearing apart at the mere mention of that word. Sophie nodded. "Thanks for letting me know. If you don't mind, I'll stay out here a little longer, get my thoughts in order." Sophie nodded again and left, with a squeeze to Daisy's shoulder.  
  
Daisy waited until she was out of sight, then got up and went in a beeline to the boys' dorm. She knocked on the window close to David's bed. He finally got up, knowing she was the only person who woke him up this way.  
  
"Hey, Daisy, what's wrong?" he whispered. Daisy now had tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Just meet me at the docks," she whispered back. It was barely audible, but he caught every word. He nodded and watched her retreating form. He raced around getting dressed.  
  
"David what's going on?" Ezra asked.  
  
"Nothing, just go back to sleep, man," he said in hushed tones. No one was able to protest as David was out of the dorm quickly.  
  
He walked out to the docks, looking for his girlfriend. When he found her, she was sitting, balled up, her head resting on her knees, looking out over the lake. He walked up to her and sat down next to her. He didn't want to push, so he just put his arm around her. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She turned her body to him and swung her arms around his neck and just sat there, hugging him, crying on his shoulder.  
  
He didn't know what was wrong, but he could feel her pain. He absorbed it as she cried and before he knew it, he was crying too. He just held her as best he could and tried his best to comfort her. She clung to him for dear life.  
  
"He died," she whispered into his neck. David didn't say anything. He didn't know how to handle this, and he didn't want to say anything stupid. "My father died. He died... of alcohol poisoning. He was the only family I had left, and now he's gone. He's gone because of his addiction. His stupid addiction!"  
  
"Daisy! I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, lifting her head so he could look into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes, which normally hid so much, were a door to her soul. One few people had seen before. She shook her head.  
  
"Just hold me." He smiled a sad smile. Kissed her forehead and took her in his arms again.  
  
"Now that, I can do," he said, holding her tightly.  
  
"Thank you. I love you, David."  
  
"I love you, Daisy. And I'll never stop." He felt an extra squeeze and knew she felt the same way. A silent tear fell down his face and he smiled sadly again. He knew he was doing the most anyone could do, and he did it full heartedly. 


	29. Reminiscing

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em. Want 'em, but know it won't happen... maybe... possibly? *shakes head disappointedly*.  
  
Author's Note: For some of the details of Daisy's past, I wasn't sure, and I don't have all the episodes handy, so bear with me. If I get the details wrong, either ignore it, or just let me know in a review, but no flaming garbage!!! By the way, I had to change some of your history. You'll see. Just go along with it.  
  
She took a deep breath as she closed in on Peter's office. She knew she was in for a lecture. She walked in a smiled to herself at what she saw.  
  
Two chairs, back to back, with Peter sitting at his desk, looking out the window.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're prepared," Daisy said dryly. Peter jumped up from his desk.  
  
"Have a seat, Miss Lipenowski," Peter replied indicating the chairs. There was a lot of tension in the air, but neither acknowledged it, or made any indication of it. Daisy sat down on the chair looking out the windows. Peter sat on the other, which was facing the door and windows into the hall.  
  
"So, when are the 20 questions going to come?" she asked dryly.  
  
"Do you want to tell me how you feel about it?"  
  
"Question one," she replied with a slight smirk. "My answer is the same as when you asked this after my mom died. My father's dead. Any close family I may have had is gone now. I'm all alone."  
  
"You're never alone. Don't allow yourself to be alone. My mother always used to tell me something, and it really stuck. She said: "Don't be alone, not in your head, or in your heart. It's too easy to get lost.'" When she didn't reply, he continued. "Trust me, Dais, you don't want to get lost. And you're never alone. You will never be alone in this world, until your family quits on you."  
  
"They have quit! They bailed on me the second they brought me into this world," she spat out. Her voice was starting to crack from emotion. Peter shook his head to himself.  
  
"I don't mean your biological family, I mean your Horizon family. Daisy, they are your family."  
  
A silent tear rolled down her face at this comment. She thought of the Cliffhangers: Shelby, Scott, Jules, Ezra, and Auggie. But most of all, she thought about David. He'd been there for her last night. He'd be there for her when they graduated, when she'd be lost. They were special friends, but even more than that.  
  
"Daisy, I know you don't want to talk about this-" but she cut him off.  
  
"I'm going to the funeral. You taught me that I'd regret it if I didn't go to my mother's funeral, and in a way, I'm glad I did go. It allowed me to say good-bye, one last time. I want to go to my father's funeral."  
  
"Okay," he said quietly.  
  
"I just have one condition," she said, as she stood up and turned to Peter. He did the same.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Shelby and David come along."  
  
"David? Are you sure, Dais?"  
  
"Yes, if he doesn't come, I'm not going." Peter nodded his head understandingly.  
  
"Your choice, so long as you know what you're doing." She nodded. "Alright, I'll let Sophie know. Go and tell Shel and David."  
  
"Thanks, Peter," she said, turned on her heal, and was gone.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, how'd it go?" Sophie asked, walking into Peter's office a little while later.  
  
"Uh, well enough. You have a road-trip coming up."  
  
"She's going to the funeral?" Sophie asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yeah, and she came to the decision all by herself. She's really grown," Peter said, obviously impressed.  
  
"Is Shelby coming again?"  
  
"Uh... yeah, there's also a twist this time." Sophie raised her eyebrows again. "David's coming too."  
  
"You're joking!" she said, rather loudly.  
  
"Nope. Daisy insisted. She knows what she's doing. I think she really likes him."  
  
"Who would've guessed?"  
  
"I would've! I saw them together last night. I was doing my rounds. I saw you tell her and leave her alone to think. Then, to my utter amazement, the first place she went was the guys' dorm. At first, I thought she was going to get Shelby, but she stayed outside. She just knocked on a window, said something and went to the docks. About two seconds later, David came out of the dorm, and went to meet her. He comforted her," Peter explained.  
  
"Are you serious?" Sophie asked, a smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Yep, they stayed like that quite a while. Nothing happened. They didn't even make-out! He just held her for about two hours."  
  
"That is so sweet! I didn't think David was capable."  
  
"You have to remember, Soph, we don't know the real David. He still has a pretty tough mask up. I have a pretty good feeling that only Daisy knows the real him. Maybe some of the Cliffhanger guys, but I'd be quite surprised if it were the case."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Alright, go get ready. You're leaving tomorrow. Hitting the road! I'll get Roger to watch over your group." Sophie nodded. She then kissed her husband and left to pack.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Shelby?" Daisy yelled, knocking on the door to Shelby and Scott's room. It was now a Friday afternoon, and classes had long since ended.  
  
"Yeah?" Shelby asked, coming to the door.   
  
"Shelby, I have something to talk to you about. Come on, it's important," Daisy said. She had a lot of hurt in her eyes, and Shelby could tell this was not good news.  
  
"Scott? I need to go," Shelby yelled out to Scott. "Apparently Daisy has big news, and I need to hear it. I'll see ya later."  
  
"Yeah," he whispered into her hair as she hugged him. "Alright, see ya later!" With that, Shelby left.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"So, what's up?" Shelby asked as they walked across campus and came to sit on the edge of the docks.  
  
"Shel, my dad died," Daisy whispered.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Daisy! Are you alright?" she asked empathetically. Daisy nodded. She was trying her best to hold back the tears.  
  
"The funeral is in two days, same as where my mom's was," she said, tears now flowing down her face. Shelby re-arranged her sitting position on the docks so she could hug Daisy. When she let go, Daisy continued. "I want you both to come."  
  
"Of course, anything," Shelby said.  
  
"I'll be there," David said, holding her hand. He gave her a small smile. She couldn't bring herself to smile, but her eyes had so much thankfulness in them that he understood perfectly.  
  
"In that case," she said, regaining composure. "You guys've got to pack. We're leaving tomorrow," she explained.  
  
"Alright," Shelby said, as they all got up. "I'll see you later. Take care of her, David," she said, giving Daisy a hug, and David a wave.  
  
"No worries," he yelled to her retreating figure. "Are you sure you're fine?" he asked quietly, slipping his hands on her waist comfortingly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna have a hard time of it."  
  
"But... I thought you hated your dad. I mean, didn't you end up here because you tried to kill him?" he asked, a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah, but he died from alcohol poisoning! He had a problem with alcohol ever since I was born. He was supposed to be in rehab. He was supposed to be dealing with his problem!" she yelled, tears now streaming down the sides of her face.  
  
"Daisy... I'm really sorry!" he said, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"So am I," she whispered into his neck as he held her. Suddenly, it began to rain, but neither budged. Daisy needed some time to let it all out, and David was there for her when she did.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Shelby got back to her room right before the rain started. She unlocked the door and walked in. Scott wasn't there at that time. She took her backpack out from under the bed and began packing.  
  
Scott walked in and, at what he saw, he got a horrified expression.  
  
"Shel, what are you doing?" he asked, hurt present in his voice.  
  
"Scott, Daisy's dad died," she said, walking to him and hugging him. She started to cry. Her best friend was in so much pain, and she couldn't do a thing about it, this time. She felt so helpless. What did Daisy do to deserve this?  
  
"It's okay Shel. Everything will be fine, don't worry," he said, calming her. "So, you're going to the funeral?"  
  
"Yeah," she whispered, collecting herself and beginning to pack again. Scott began to help her. He knew she had to do this, and he wasn't going to ask her to stay when he knew how much she cared for Daisy.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Daisy and David sat in the back seat of Peter and Sophie's car, while Shelby sat in the front passenger seat with Sophie driving. David never let go of Daisy's hand. Shelby slept most of the ride, and Sophie was quiet. She didn't want to push Daisy to talk about anything just yet, besides, she'd already talked to Peter about it. David never slept; he just stared at Daisy the entire time. He knew next to nothing about her past and the same situation applied to her, about him. Daisy knew he wanted to know about her, but frankly, she didn't know if she could tell yet. She'd told them all about how her parents were alcoholics and how her dad had threatened physical abuse, but she'd never told them all the stuff that had happened before then.  
  
Daisy just stared out the window, avoiding David's questioning eyes. She didn't want to tell them now. She just couldn't deal if she'd had to go back into those painful memories. She knew, however, that she'd have to tell them eventually. As she'd once told Shelby, it's like poison, it eats you up inside. She wanted to spit it all out, all that horrible poison. She just didn't know how.  
  
They were nearing the end of their trip. Daisy was starting to recognize some of the buildings and even some people as they drove through Chicago. Suddenly they pulled up in front of a big building, which looked to be a church. Here we go, Daisy thought.  
  
"Okay, gang, out of the car," Sophie called. Shelby woke with a start. David just looked out of the door. They seemed to be in a rather rich neighborhood.  
  
"You lived here?" he asked, rather amazed. The entire street was filled with huge house upon huge house.  
  
"Define 'live,'" Daisy replied dryly, stepping out of the car.  
  
"Wow, these houses are huge," Shelby said. Her family's house had been a rather run down small house. The houses around here were more than huge: they were beautiful.  
  
"Yeah, where the tormented souls live." Shelby just smirked at her friend, slipped her arm around Daisy's shoulders and they all walked into the church.  
  
During the ceremony all four of them wore rather blank expressions. At the end of burial, they were walking out of the cemetery, when a small man approached Daisy.  
  
"Would you, by chance, be Miss Lipenowski?" he asked. He was short, a little chubby and balding. He wore thick black glasses.  
  
"Let me guess, you're the lawyer," Shelby said. He looked at her, his eyes narrow, and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm Daisy."  
  
"Look, I know this may be kind of painful, but you'll have to go through your stuff up at the house. Your aunt Melina will be up there to go through anything else, but she felt that you should be able to decide what happens to your own belongings," he explained.  
  
Daisy looked at Sophie. She gave her an encouraging nod. Daisy turned back to the man and nodded. "Okay, but my friends come with me." The man nodded.  
  
"By the way, I'm John Morrisson. Here's my card." He handed her a small slip of paper. "If you need any help at all, or have any questions, give me a call, I'll be in my office all afternoon, until 7." Daisy nodded, and he left.  
  
They all piled into Sophie's car and drove down the road. They stopped in front of a four-story house. It had a gigantic front porch.  
  
"Home sweet home," Daisy whispered. They all got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Daisy immediately went to one of the potted plants and dug around in the earth for a little while. Finally she got up, satisfaction written on her face. Then the expression turned to disgust. "He never changed."  
  
She opened the door and walked in. the other three followed silently. Right away, Daisy climbed the stairs, went down the hall, and stopped. She was in front of a white door. She reached for the handle, but couldn't bring herself to touch it. She turned around, slid down the side of the door, and balled up. Sophie went to calm her down.  
  
"You know, hunny, you don't have to do this. We can go back to Horizon. However, I really think you should go through with this. It may be painful, but you'll regret it if you don't."  
  
Daisy just nodded. When she got up, her eyes were red, but she looked resolutely. She opened the door and went in. She closed the door behind her. She looked around; the memories flowed freely now. Tears started running from her eyes and she made no effort to stop them. She walked the short distance to her bed, grabbing one of her stuffed bears on the way. She lay down, looked up at the ceiling and thought. She thought about her dad.  
  
She remembered how hard it had been for her to find something to trigger the tears she wanted to shed for her mother. Somehow, she hadn't needed as much help with her father.  
  
I guess I always thought he'd get better, she thought. I always thought he'd try, for me. But he didn't! He couldn't take that one last step and stop. His stupid alcohol was more important to him... than his own daughter. I thought he'd see what had happened to mom and he would've stopped. But even that wasn't enough. I wasn't enough.  
  
There was a knock on the door and David's head appeared. He didn't say anything, just walked over to her and lay beside her on the bed.  
  
"You all right," he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just memories."  
  
"I know what you mean. Do you want any help?"  
  
"Where are the other two?" she asked.  
  
"They decided it was getting too late not to eat, so they went off to get some food. It took quite a while to convince Shelby that I wouldn't do any harm."  
  
Daisy let out a short chuckle. "All right, gotten far enough down memory lane, lets see what we've got."  
  
They both got up, off the bed, and began going through her stuff. They started by throwing out all her junk and any garbage. Then they got into the books. They made a pile for those she wanted to keep and one for those she didn't want. There were hardly any that she didn't want. Then they went through her CD's. She didn't have that much so it went by quickly. She had a lot of soundtracks, David noted, from films such as "Life as a House" and "Moulin Rouge". So Daisy did have a sappier side to her. He smiled to himself. Next, they got to her movie collection. Here, they had quite a few laughs at what they found.  
  
Despite the image she put out, Daisy had a rather happy and romantic taste for movies. First of all, she had practically the entire Disney collection. Then, she had a few adapted movies such as "Pride and Prejudice" and "Anne of Green Gables". She also had a few actions like "The Fifth Element" and "Indiana Jones".  
  
When they really enjoyed themselves was when they arrived at her "classics" section. This section had "Star Wars," "The Sound of Music," "Monty Python," "Jurassic Park," "Titanic," and "The Wizard of Oz". David laughed at some of the movies she had.  
  
"What?" she asked indignantly as he picked up "The Little Mermaid."  
  
"Oh, I just never thought that you, Daisy Graves, would own 'The Little Mermaid,' let alone some of these other ones."  
  
"I know. I got mainly all of these when I was little. Some are newer than others, but very few are newer than 2 years or so. I loved movies, as did my parents. But they mainly like them for the sole reason that they kept me out of the way," she said bitterly. David just looked away and his eyes landed on her dresser.  
  
"Hey, how about we go through your clothes next."  
  
"Nope it's my turn now," Shelby said, entering the room. "David, Sophie wants to talk to you. Apparently we don't get away from our one-on-ones... even when we're a thousand miles away from Horizon," she said smirking.  
  
"Oh great," David sighed. "See ya later Dais." He gave her a kiss and went to find Sophie.  
  
"How are you holding up?" she asked. She couldn't hide anything from Shelby. Her eyes welled up; she shook her head, and held out her arms for a hug. Shelby sat down beside her and hugged her, letting Daisy cry on her shoulder. She rubbed her back saying: "It's going to be okay, Dais. I know it will. Don't worry. It's okay." Daisy finally collected herself and nodded.  
  
"I know. It's just that I feel so alone."  
  
"Listen, Daisy, you'll never be alone. Never! So long as I'm around; so long as David's around; and so long as the Cliffhanger's are around, you will never be alone. You will always have people who love you and just want the best for you. And I know for a fact that your father loved you deeply. He may not have shown it the right way, but he did love you. I believe that with every fiber of my being! Don't ever believe otherwise."  
  
"Thanks," she said. She hugged Shelby.  
  
"So, what do we have to do?"  
  
"Well, David and I went through my books, CD's, movies. We just have my clothes, teddy bears, and miscellaneous things."  
  
"Miscellaneous?" Shelby asked, a little confused.  
  
"Yeah, you know, pictures, letters, random notes and papers," she explained. "And then we're done."  
  
"Alrighty, let's get to it then."  
  
They went through her clothes, but Daisy had most of the ones she liked at Horizon so it went quickly. She didn't own that many teddy bears, so that too went quickly. What did take a while was the "miscellaneous" stuff.  
  
This is where it got tough. Daisy found her diaries. She stopped writing the first time she was abused, verbally speaking that is, by her father. They also found a stack of letters.  
  
"Daisy? Why do you have all these?" Shelby asked, showing her the stack of letters.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I never thought I'd see these again."  
  
"Who are they from?"  
  
At this time, David walked in. "Oh, are we having share-time?" he asked, sitting next to Daisy. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, Shelby just found this stack of letters. I thought I'd never see these again. I'm in total shock."  
  
"What are they from?" Shelby asked again.  
  
"When I was young, like seven years old or so, we went to Germany. We lived there for a four of years. These are all letters from my friend back there. He had a lot of problems. One of them was the fact that his parents were alcoholics. We got on because of that at the beginning. When we left, he had a hard time dealing. We were each other's confidants. We wrote to each other like every day. It was kind of hard to get the days straight, but we figured it out. At the end, right before I came to Horizon, his letters started getting more and more spaced out. Each one was scarier than the last."  
  
"Scarier? What do you mean?" Shelby asked.  
  
"I thought he was becoming suicidal. His father kept beating him up. He'd run several times from home. I started getting really worried. He was using."  
  
"What?" David asked, this time.  
  
"Uh, coke and heroine, I think. I'm no expert on drugs, but that's what I gathered." The whole time she'd told her story, she'd been calmly looking over her letters while she talked. Now her voice started cracking from emotion. "The night before I left for Horizon, I got one last letter. What scared me is it wasn't from Josh. It was from..." Here she broke down. Shelby and David looked at each other. David tried to hold her hand, but she pulled away. He looked at Shelby, confusion and hurt written in his eyes. Shelby looked confused as well.  
  
"Dais?" she asked softly. "Are you okay, hunny?"  
  
"It was from his mother. Josh had run several days before. He'd ODed in a motel room. He was dead."  
  
"Daisy!" Shelby said, tears running her face. They all stood up and Shelby and David wrapped their arms around Daisy. They just stood there, hugging her.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Peter asked Sophie when she walked into his office, mere minutes after their arrival back at Horizon.  
  
"Well, I'd say. She opened up. It was tough on her though."  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"Well, not because of the funeral, but because right afterward, Mr. Morrisson, her dad's solicitor, comes up to us and tells her that she has to go through her stuff back at the house. She did it, knowing she didn't have to. I think it was a little much all at one time. I don't know what happened, but we left David with her while Shelby and I went to get food. When we got back, Shelby went to help her out and David had a little one-on-one with me. He just told me that they went through her books, CD's, and movies, and that Daisy's not the girl she makes herself out to be. He went back up after that. An hour or so later, I went up to tell them we ought to get going and I found David and Shelby hugging a crying Daisy. They wouldn't tell me what happened, but Daisy looked relieved of something."  
  
"Well, I'd say you did a good job. Even though you didn't find out what happened, you helped Daisy open-up. I'm very proud of you!" he said, smirking and getting up. "Welcome home!" He gave her a kiss. "Alright, you head-on home, I'll do bed-checks and meet you there in about an hour."  
  
"Thanks, I need a shower." 


	30. Solos and Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground, or any of the characters or features from the original series.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been so long. As you will see this is a really long chapter, so I won't disappoint. So, prep yourselves for quite a ride. It'll have quite a bit of sadness. I'm going over and beyond my normal levels of sappiness. Here goes nothing! (It won't be that bad! LOL)  
  
Oh, and I'd like to give a big shout out to Emma. Thanks for pushing me! This wouldn't have gotten finished so fast if you hadn't! And everyone should thank her for the D&D fluff. Without her, there wouldn't be any! Go figure!  
  
Oh, and to all of you who haven't read "An Ideal Husband," I strongly suggest you read it! It's an excellent novel and you'll thoroughly enjoy yourselves!  
  
"Alright, Cliffhangers, you're dismissed. That is, except for David, Emma, and Jess, the rest of you, get out of here," Peter said right after group, one night. Some of the Cliffhangers looked around confusedly, but shrugged it off and walked off. Shelby hung back.  
  
"Uh, Peter, is there anything that we need to know about until lights out?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Nope. Don't do anything you know I would disapprove of," he replied.  
  
"Of course not my worthy leader, just a little... well, I'll stop there. Good night!" With that she walked off.  
  
"Anyways, on with the subject. Group, it's time for you guys to go on your solos," Peter explained.  
  
"Woopdido," David said, mock enthusiasm present in his voice.  
  
"Our what?" Emma asked.  
  
"Your solos," Peter said again, giving David a reproachful look.  
  
"Yet again, our what?" Kristen asked.  
  
"Your solos are basically a period of three days that you spend along at one of the sites we have prepared. The sites are up in the forest about 5 miles out from Horizon. The solos will begin Friday morning-we will be leaving at sunrise-and will finish Sunday evening. You will be back in time for Monday classes."  
  
At this affirmation, the whole group groaned.  
  
"What do we need to bring?" Leonie asked.  
  
"Anything you'd need on a normal hike. You will be provided with food, so don't worry about that." Peter clapped his hands to gather their now wavering attentions. "So get packin'. It being Thursday, you will all be leaving tomorrow."  
  
Everyone got up and began walking off when Peter remembered something.  
  
"David, Jess, could you please come here?" he called. They returned looking hopeful. Maybe Peter had changed his mind about them going on their solos. "David, can you send Daisy to my office, please? Jess, I'll need to see Shelby as well." They nodded and went to get the two Cliffhangers.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, he wanted you to?" Shelby asked, meeting Daisy outside Peter's office.  
  
"Damn, he probably wants to know what happened in Chicago," Daisy replied, realizing what was happening.  
  
"No, cause he'd probably want David as well."  
  
"Yeah, but didn't he already have a one-on-one with Sophie?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, no time like the present. Let's find out," Shelby finally decidedly. They both shrugged and entered his office.  
  
"Hello ladies," he said. "Have a seat." They sat.  
  
"Look, Peter I really don't want to talk about what happened in Chicago. If that's what this is for, you're wasting your time," Daisy said quickly.  
  
"Well, that's not what it was for, but nice to know where you stand. No, this is about the solos."  
  
"Peter! We've already had ours!" Shelby said, dreading another go at it.  
  
"Yeah, remember? Great big storm?" Daisy added.  
  
"I know. Guys, if you keep interrupting me, I'll never get this out."  
  
"Go ahead, then, our oh-so-fearless leader," Shelby said.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Merrick."  
  
"Soon to be Barringer," Shelby whispered to Daisy. Peter just smirked. Daisy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyways, for Jess's solo, I wrote home, but never got a reply. So, Shelby, I want you to write Jess a letter. If possible, try to put in some... clues, if you will, that will remind her of happier times in her past."  
  
"Uh... okay, I'll do my best," she said with a nod.  
  
"You may go now."  
  
"Alright, see ya, Dais!" Shelby said, giving her friend a wave, and leaving. When the door closed, Peter turned to Daisy.  
  
"Daisy, I still don't really know too much about David's past. Although I know you're not going to tell me about it, something tells me you know about it." Daisy gave the faintest nod, but Peter understood.  
  
"To a certain extent."  
  
"Well, it's more than I know. His dad was unavailable and his mom has moved without letting me know whereto."  
  
"Oh, that's horrible."  
  
"Yeah. Anyways, I want you to write a letter to him. You can do something else instead, if you like."  
  
"I feel honored, there." She rolled her eyes. "But why me?"  
  
"Because you know him best." Daisy nodded. "Alright, I need whatever you're giving him by tonight, or tomorrow at sunrise, at the latest. You and Shelby may use the lodge, or just take a sleeping bag and go and sleep in her room. I doubt Scott'll bother you."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Peter. You're going kind of soft on us!"  
  
"Well, at least this way, I know Shel and Scott won't engage in... you know."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll get going then. See ya at sunrise. I can't believe you're getting me up that early on a Friday morning. We've got to get you checked out."  
  
"Yeah, oh, and Dais?" he asked, stopping her right before her exit. "Know that I'm always here for you." She nodded and left. "Man, I've got to get through to her!" he sighed.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Shelby had just told Scott of her "mission," as she called it, when she heard a knock. She let Scott answer. While he was getting the door, she got out some paper and a pen.  
  
"Shel, it's Daisy, she wants to talk to you," he said, opening the door a little more, and going to sit beside his fiancée on the bed.  
  
"Hey Dais, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I have to do David's solo 'memories,' so Peter said we could work on them together. We only have one night, so we'll probably be up until the wee hours of the morning." Shelby laughed. "We can either work here, or in the lodge," Daisy continued.  
  
"Uh, Scott? Do you mind if we work here?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Uh, sure, go ahead. I wasn't planning on getting much sleep either way," he said with a wink. Shelby laughed.  
  
Both girls looked excited as they were going to have a classic girl's night in, complete with girl talk and gossip. The fact that they had to get some letters written was beside the point. Scott just laughed at their giddiness.  
  
"Uh, I'll go sneak some food from the kitchens," he said, leaving the room.  
  
"Thanks hun!" Shelby yelled out to him. "So, David's going on his solo too, huh?"  
  
"Well, he wasn't here when we went on ours, so, yeah."  
  
"No offense, there, but why did Peter ask you to do this? I mean, I'm Jess's sister, it's the obvious link," Shelby questioned.  
  
"Well, I am his girlfriend!" She laughed, then adopted a serious expression. "Despite the fact that he's been here a year, I'm the only person he's opened up to."  
  
"So? What are you going to write?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to give him a book, and a mix CD I have."  
  
"Are you still writing a letter?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I think so. But the letter will be more along the lines of 'look to future and get over the past,'" Daisy explained.  
  
"What book are you going to give him?" Shelby asked.  
  
"You know, Shel, curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"Thank god I'm not a cat then!" Daisy looked at her best friend with raised eyebrows. They both exploded laughing as Scott entered the room.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you two smiling," he said, throwing them some bags of chips.  
  
"Wow, Scott! Where'd you find this stuff?" Shelby asked incredulously as he came to sit beside her on the floor, leaning up against the side of the bed.  
  
"I got my secrets," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
She let out a sigh. "Did I ever tell you I love you?"  
  
"I dunno... I think I may need reminding," he teased. Daisy just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Uh, I have to go get something from the dorms," she said, leaving.  
  
Shelby leaned into give him a kiss. "Oh, by the way, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Shel," he said, pushing his head forward the extra inch and kissing her.  
  
When Daisy returned, she knocked on the door, knowing full well what was going on inside. Shelby broke off the kiss.  
  
"I'll make it up to you later," she whispered. He smiled and took out some homework. "Come on in, Dais."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
They worked all through the night. Scott stayed up doing some homework that was kind of pressing. Shelby eventually fell asleep on his lap and Daisy in her sleeping bag. He didn't want to disturb them so he just fell asleep, leaning again the side of the bed.   
  
At five thirty, Sophie came to Scott and Shelby's room to get the packages from the girls. What she found was all too cute to her. She couldn't bring herself to wake them, so she just took the letter from Shelby, which had a couple of pictures tucked inside the envelope; and the package from Daisy, which was put in a brown bag. She figured this was to avoid giving David any hint of what was to come. She smiled at this thought. It was a cute idea.  
  
Sophie then closed the door and let them rest. On her way to the picnic tables (the meet point to begin the solos), she stopped off to see Roger in the counselors' sleeping quarters. She knocked on his door and waited for a reply.  
  
"Hey Roger," she said, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Oh, hey, Soph. What makes you wake me at this ungodly hour?" he asked, still groggy-eyed.  
  
"Since you're in charge of the Cliffhangers while Peter and I take the Rivergliders on their solos, can you just leave Scott, Shelby, and Daisy sleep in?"  
  
"Why?" Roger asked, perplexed.  
  
"Because they stayed up working on something for the solos all night." Roger nodded at Sophie's explanation.  
  
"Alright, those three sleep in. Got it. Have a nice solo time, Soph," he said as she waved and left. He turned around and walked back into his room to sleep for another half-hour.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
{Mini AN: We're now on the solos, and I'm going to go individually from everyone's POVs.}  
  
[Emma]  
  
Well, I just got dropped off at my solo site. Oh my gosh! It's so lonely here! How am I supposed to survive this boring crap? Ah! I miss Belle! What am I going to do for three days on my own? I don't want to get out that list of questions that Peter gave us. It'll only make me remember everything again. That's the last thing I want to do. He also said something about getting something from home. David made a stupid joke about how he heard no ticking in his bag. Peter just looked at him and said "D'you get that from Daisy?" He nodded and just looked really silly. I laughed! Anyways, that's the only reason I remembered about that thing from home.  
  
Might as well check it out. Nothing better to do. Alright, pulling bag towards me. My gosh, what'd they send? A piano? This thing's heavier than I remember! Rummaging. I laugh! I like that word. Alright, more rummaging.  
  
Oh my god! And here come the water works. Where did she find this?  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
[Alexis]  
  
Oh my god! This is going to be so fucking boring! Our leader (*bow* *bow*, all that shit) was saying some dumb mumbo jumbo crap about getting some stuff from home. It was so stupid! I punched David for making a stupid crack at the fact that there wasn't a bomb in his bag.  
  
Ah, I don't want to think about what the parents sent down. Why would they even bother? They hated me! They still hate me! And fuck that shit! This is the only place I have to know it. My head! My own head! Anywhere else, people can find it! I'm not answering Peter's stupid questions nor writing in my fucked up journal. I don't need that shit. My god! Where's my CD player? I'm sure I stuck it in here before I left!  
  
Oh thank god! I found it. Now, only to put on the headphones, press "play," and let the music calm me.  
  
[Neutral]  
  
"Ah! No! Fuck you, mom! Fuck you! How could you? How could you do that to me? Don't give me that shit again!" she yelled. She had just heard the first few beats of the song. She didn't, however, rip her headphones off. She left them there. As the music continued and a voice began to sing, she curled up on the ground, rocking back and forth crying. The last time she'd heard that song, she was being beaten up by her father. This was one of her favourite song, but she'd stopped listening to it after that. After everything!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
[Alex]  
  
I can't believe this! I'm stuck here for three days. Man, have they actually tried this before? I'm going to die of boredom! This isn't going as easy as I thought it might. Shit! They really have a way of messin' things up here. I was finally getting somewhere with Em, and they come and take us apart. I don't want to do this! Why make me remember stuff I don't want to remember? What's the point?  
  
Lets see this list of questions. "What would you do if you could do anything in the world, right now?" What a dumb question. I would... I would... I don't know. Oh my god! What do I want to do? I want to be with Em, but if I could do anything, it probably wouldn't be that. Let's see, maybe go back in time, and stop my dad. Stop her, stop the whore, the skank, the slut!  
  
Where the hell is that book? I liked it! What was it? Oh yeah, "Pride and Prejudice." Em was right; it's not as girly as I thought. Man, she does make me smile! Holy fuck!  
  
Well, that's what dad sent down. He really didn't have any clue what I liked. Or... maybe... he... did. Where did he find this?  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
[James]  
  
Wow! I can't believe it: Marc apologized. I know it happened like two days ago, but I still can't get over it! We used to be like best friends and then he got into all that crap. I thought I was helping him. Taking him to be here just seemed right.  
  
Enough about that. Let's see what I got from mom. I didn't think she'd send anything, but apparently we all got something. I'm kind of anxious.  
  
Oh my gosh! I didn't even know we had these... still!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
[Kristen]  
  
Well, this'll be fun. Three days alone. I hate being alone. That's when the memories come. With the memories comes the pain. I hate the pain more than anything! I wish Marc were here! Not that I'm dependant or anything, but he at least makes me smile! That was something I hadn't done in a long time: smile. I missed it. Only one other person had ever made me smile: Julia. Oh god! I miss her!  
  
What was that thing that Peter had said? Something about getting something from home? I remember cause David said something dumb about no bomb in his bag. Something to that effect, at least. Let's see.  
  
I can't find anything. Alright, last pocket. Wait! What's this? I didn't put any envelopes in my bag... could this be it? I wasn't expecting a heart-filled letter from home.  
  
[Neutral]  
  
As Kristen read the letter, she first covered her mouth in astonishment when she realized who'd written it. Then the tears started to flow. She had to put it down, halfway through. She couldn't take it.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
[Marc]  
  
Well, at least Kristen was right about talking to James. Okay, if my stomach keeps grumbling like this, my solo's going to be one hunger and complaining fest! I think Peter said something about food packed in our bags.  
  
Let's see, let's see. Hold on! I didn't put this in here! What the hell? Oh my gosh! Well, aren't we just a ray of sunshine?  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
[Leonie]  
  
Oh! This is going to be so much fun! It'll be like when I used to sit and talk to my friends... just that this time, I'll be the only one answering the questions. Ah! I'm so anxious to see them! I always played the question game with my friends. It was so much fun!  
  
Well, okay, where are they? Oh here! I found them! Wait, what's that? That's odd, I thought I only packed on sweater. Wait a minute! That's not a sweater!  
  
Holy cow! I haven't seen this in so long! Before... Well that's not the point. What is the point is that this is amazing! For the first time I'm real happy! Like giddy happy! Wow! Where did she find this?  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
[Andrew]  
  
Okay, I'm sure I'm the only one doing this, but I can't wait to see what I got from home. Wow, I didn't really leave on the best of terms, then again who does? But I really want to know what they sent me.  
  
[Neutral]  
  
Andrew searched frantically through his bag for about five minutes until he found it. It was only a big brown envelope.  
  
[Andrew]  
  
Okay, wonder what this is? A letter, huh? Well, who the hell would want to write me a letter? No way! It can't be! This is impossible!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
[David]  
  
Ah! That was fun. I made the same joke as Daisy did last year when Peter told us about the thingers from home. I laugh! Wow, Daisy really is much smarter than anyone gives her credit for. Actually, most of the Cliffhangers are so different from what people see. They think I'm so ignorant of this, but really, I notice most of what goes on.  
  
I really doubt that daddy dearest sent something down. He's probably not even home. Probably out on some stupid army mission! Well, let's see what mom sent then. And here it is! Wow, a package! Thanks, mom! Hey, a letter!  
  
"Dear David," predictable.  
  
"This is not your mother writing... it's Daisy." What? Holy fuck! How did she know I thought my mom would be writing.  
  
"You're probably trying to figure out how I knew that you thought that your mother would be writing. Okay I'll stop, or you'll probably get too freaked out to finish reading this." She knows me too well.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
[Jess]  
  
I'm so depressed. I'm really happy for Shel and Scott, but I can't help but think that I won't ever find anything that special. I know she's the one who "sent" me a surprise to bring back memories. I miss her so much. It was so hard at first... not knowing what I was going to do. Then I remembered about Horizon, and Shelby. I'm so glad I did. I feel so safe around her!  
  
Here it is. Her letter. Oh my gosh, I don't know if I'm ready for this...  
  
"Dear Jess,  
  
"Hey there, baby girl. As you've probably guessed, it's Shelby writing this. I hate to bad-mouth mom to you, but Peter was unable to reach her. How does that not surprise me? Anyways, Peter wanted me to talk to you about better times. Make you remember your youth... before Walt.  
  
"Well, hun, you were born! That was the best thing to ever happened! You had some good times, I'm sure. I'm very sorry, babe, but my early life with you has been washed out by the bad times with Walt. That is why I'm so anxious to re-build those times again.  
  
"Okay, I think I know what you're thinking about. Since you haven't asked about it yet, I will talk about it now. Jess, the memories, the dreams, the thoughts he left behind will remain. They will stay with you forever. I know it may seem hopeless, like there's no help in the world, no reason to live. But it's not like that, Jess! There are innumerable reasons to go on, to keep trying! What Walt did will always stay with you, and me, but we can get over it.  
  
"Look at my situation: despite the abuse I suffered, I found someone that I love, and who loves me. He knows my history... and I know his.  
  
"You will find someone, or something to live for. To strive for! Don't ever give up, Jess. I remember something Daisy said like her second day here. It was right after this kid ODed in the guys' dorm. She said, 'A popular belief these days is that death is just a portal to the next stage, that somehow this life is just a pit stop on a longer journey. Well, that's bull. This is it, and death is the end. Blackness, nothingness, no consciousness. This idea that you'll get to see who comes to your funeral is pathetic. You're dead, bud. The joke's on you. You are nothing but worm food. Dying sucks and you're an idiot if you think it's better than one more sunrise, one more chance to laugh.' I remember it because right after we left for our dorms, I wrote it in the journal we were supposed to be using. It was my first entry.  
  
"I don't think you're suicidal. I don't think that at all! I'm just trying to show you that, no matter how bad it gets-how bad those dreams may seem-it's never better than nothingness. You will always wake up. You will always be safe! Walt can not hurt you anymore. He never will!  
  
"By the way, Daisy is an immensely wise person, which is why I've always confided in her. You have to find someone like that. Just remember that Scott, Daisy, and I are always here for you as long as you need us!  
  
"Jess, you are an extraordinarily smart person. You have your pride, you strength, and your feelings. Don't deprive the world of your thoughts and opinions. Live life to its fullest. You may, and probably will, get hurt, but it is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all. Remember that, forever! I'll be waiting for you when you return! Have fun, and don't be along. Not in your head, or your heart. It's too easy to get lost (Peter told me that one.)  
  
"Love, Shelby.  
  
"P.S. I will always love you. No matter what happens, NEVER allow yourself to think otherwise!"  
  
[Neutral]  
  
Jess just sat there looking at the name "Shelby." Suddenly, and without warning, the tears began to slide down her cheek. She made no attempt to stop them.   
  
"Oh my god!" she whispered. "I can't believe this!" Then after a little while continued. "I'm going to get through this. Wait, what's this?" she asked herself, looking into the envelope. "Ah, that's so cool!"  
  
[Jess]  
  
Pictures!!!!!!!!! Nice! I can't believe it. There's even one with dad in it! I've never even met him! Wow, that's so awesome! This is such a spirit lifter. Oh, here's the one of us playing in the snow in Central Park! Ah, that was such a fun weekend! Shelby's so cute! Oh my gosh, I never thought I'd remember these things again. Wow, I'm so grateful!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
[Andrew]  
  
"Dear Andrew," are the first words. Why am I not able to go further? This is ridiculous. It's cause I'm a wimp! That's the only reason. Why can't I read this stupid fucked up letter? Because it's from her. That's just weird! Well, I gotta read this... here goes nothing.  
  
"Dear Andrew,  
  
"I don't have a lot of time, but I've got to write this. I know you will get this some day. My best friend will make sure you do. Anyways, I want to tell you, that, despite the fact that I ran a lot, I was never running from you! I love you with all my heart. You are, in fact, the only person that I was not running from. You are the only one that ever showed me any love at home. And I guess I really want to say thank you for that. You have no idea how much that meant to me. You'll never be able to fathom the importance of that.  
  
"Second, I want to thank you deeply for helping me when the going got tough. I don't know what you decided on with him, but thanks for always helping me when he got violent. You know whom I'm talking of and I won't ruin this letter, this memory, by uttering his name. I just want to say I really appreciated that as well.  
  
"Lastly, I want to give you some sisterly advice. Andrew, never change. Don't change yourself, your opinions, your beliefs, your morals, for anyone! They're not ever worth it. Stay true to yourself, no matter what. I probably won't be there for you like you have for me, and I'm so sorry for that, but remember that no matter what happens, I will always love you. Nothing will ever take that from me. You could do a million things I'd hate, but I'd still love you. You are my brother, and nothing will ever change that. I won't let it.  
  
"Remember who you are. I love you, always.  
  
"Patty."  
  
[Neutral]  
  
He stayed silent for a long time, just looking at the letter. Then, through the tears, he noticed something else in the envelope. He took it and stared at it. Utter hurt, but love, showing in his eyes that hid so much.  
  
The face on the picture was smiling. She had shoulder length dark brown hair pulled back into a half ponytail. Quite a bit of hair was actually out of this ponytail and flowing over her face, but she didn't seem to mind. Her smile was wide and showed most of her teeth. It was a very "Julia Roberts" type smile, he thought. Her eyes were so dark and sad despite the fact that her face lit up the picture.  
  
Andrew smiled sadly at the picture. "I never thought I'd see her again," he whispered.  
  
He then got up and began making camp to for next two days.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
[Kristen]  
  
Oh my gosh. It can't be! This is not possible! I can't finish this now or I'll explode.  
  
Let's see... what are those questions we're supposed to answer? Okay, here they are. Uh, "what is one thing you'd like to change about your past, before Horizon?" Oh wow, that's hard. Only one thing, huh? I'd have to say that would be leaving Julia.  
  
Next: "Who is one person you miss above all else?" Wow, easy question! The only person I miss is Julia. Everyone else was terrible with me. I should talk to Peter about having her come for a visit.  
  
These questions are getting tiresome. I'll try the letter once more. All right, where was I? Oh yes.  
  
"Remember that one time where we went to the cottage in the north? Ah, that was fun. We went swimming when the water was so cold, but we didn't care. How nice it was to have no cares. Just be free for some time. I'm so glad we had those times together!  
  
"Ah yes, and the time we sat up all night talking. Everyone else was trying to break down the door, but we had it barricaded. That was so much fun... except that was when everything started going wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry, that Peter guy told me to try to bring back the good memories. Well, we have a lot of those. It won't be that hard. Let's see... Remember that one time we both skipped math together and went to see a movie? That was great cause it was the first time either of us had cut class. It was such a thrill.  
  
"Remember Max? He was a good guy. Still is. He misses you a lot, you know? I mean, he was your best friend other than me and you left without telling him anything! Not even an address as to where to reach you or a phone number. Don't worry, I haven't said anything. You know, it will get harder and harder the longer you wait. I hate to preach this, but I think you know. He still talks about you. I'd give him a call if I were you.  
  
"Anyways, I have some homework to do. It's getting so hectic as exams are soon. So I'll go do that. I'll talk to you later. Give me a call after you're done that quest thinger.  
  
"I love you! Remember that!  
  
"Julia."  
  
Well, I am happy I finished it! How could I forget about Max? I'll get him to come down when she does. It'll be so much fun! I'll get to see two of my favourite people again! Wow, I can't wait.  
  
Alright, might as well get going on the preparations. I do, after all, have three days to spend here. Wow, that's going to be fun! Notice the sarcasm in my voice... or rather my thoughts.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
It had been a while now that Leonie had just been sitting there looking at something in her lap. On closer inspection, it appeared to be a teddy bear. It was a beautiful black bear. It had brown on the underside of its paws and on its muzzle.  
  
[Leonie]  
  
Beauty. That was her name. I remember now. The last time I saw her was... oh my god, the last time I saw her was the first time I cut. She was my favourite. She couldn't see me like that. I hid her. Where did I hide her though? Oh ya! I gave her to Laura. She was my best friend. Well, she probably gave mom Beauty. If I'm so happy to see her again, why does it hurt so much? Shouldn't it, like not hurt?  
  
No, it hurts for a simple reason. That was the day I lost my innocence. That was the day that everything that had been hurting for so long had come out into the open. I had probably cut about ten deep cuts that day. I'm surprised I didn't die. No one even found out. I probably would've needed stitches, a lot too, but no one knew. No one cared enough to find out.  
  
Why do I feel so rotten? Because you're a bad person! How do I get rid of it? You can cut, you know.  
  
NO! I will not cut. I stopped that when I came here. I'm not going to become what I'm trying to get away from! I will not! I refuse to!  
  
I don't want to see you anymore!  
  
[Neutral]  
  
Leonie yelled at her bear. She picked it up and flung it across the campsite. It hit a tree and fell in between two huge roots. Ley just stared at it, turned around and went into the tent that she had put up. She snuggled under her sleeping bag and fell asleep. It had been gradually getting dark for a while now, and it was pitch black when she did conk out. It had taken her some time to fall into a deep sleep as she kept waking up in tears, but finally peace came to her mind and body with the retrieval of Beauty.  
  
[Leonie]  
  
Ah, first light, what a beautiful sight!  
  
Thank you, Beauty. You helped me again. The biggest mistake I ever made was giving you up. You are the only one who listened. You are the only one who didn't say hurtful comments. You are the only one who didn't cause me to cut and bleed and throw up. You are the only one who knew all my secrets. Thank you for not telling.  
  
[Neutral]  
  
As it was really early in the morning, Leonie fell asleep. This time, she was clutching Beauty to her chest. She was safe here; she knew it. She also had a long way to go, but at least now she was on the right track and knew how to help herself heal, and how to help Peter and Sophie help her. She felt content.  
  
For the first time in 7 years, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
It was now the second day of the solos and Marc had not touched what he had found in his bag. The second he'd picked them up, he'd thrown them straight back in his pack. He'd opted instead, to read and answer Peter's questions. He'd thought it exceedingly boring, but got it over with. He now had two full days to get over what he'd found in his bag, but that would never be enough.  
  
"Whatever, I might as well just get over it and look at them," he said to himself. He walked over to his bag that lay close to where a fire had once been. "Here goes nothing." He reached into his bag and pulled out a small stack of photos.  
  
[Marc]  
  
Why did she have to send this? Why? Why bring back to the surface what was so well buried? Let's see.  
  
Here's one of me as a baby. Ah, I was very cute, I must admit. What's this one? Here's one of my brother and me. We were so young. We look about 6 and 9. It's the winter and we're making snow angels. Ah, that was fun. The snow out there, it, uh, it covered everything. It covered the dirt; it covered the crap and the ugliness. The snow...  
  
Ah, here's one from our family trip to Europe. That was so much fun. I can remember it all, word for word, move for move. It was great! James and I went everywhere alone. Our parents went off on their own. Right before we left, dad freaked out though. I remember it so clearly. He got very mad. I can't even remember over what, but he was so pissed. He started yelling at mom and getting a little violent. I think he flipped a table or something. James got mad, and told him to stop. He then turned on James and punched him so hard. I thought he was dead at first, but he was unconscious. He then turned on mom. And then... on me. I got the worst of all the beatings.  
  
That's what led me to the hospital. That's what got me on morphine. That's when my addiction started. That addiction ruined my life!  
  
It's okay now though. At least there are no more drugs for me to use. That withdrawal period was a little rough, but whatever, I'm over it and not very many people thought of it as withdrawal. They all thought I was just going nuts from being brought here. My anger was how I hid my withdrawal. No one really knew what I was addicted to except for Peter and Sophie. Oh well, I'm over that now. I'm never going back into that dark and dangerous gutter that is the life of a druggie.  
  
It's okay; I'm over that. I'm okay. I'm okay! I know. If ever I get that urge, I know Peter and Kristen are going to be there for me. All the Cliffhangers and Rivergliders are going to be there as well. Sophie too. I'm glad I have people to support me now. I never really did. I only got into a lot of trouble when James left and he was the only one who ever supported me.  
  
Well, that's a refreshing thought... Help will always be given at Horizon to those who ask for it... actually, even to those who don't ask. I finally feel really safe.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
[Alex]  
  
How did he know about this? This is so weird! I can't remember the last time I saw you! you were like my safety blanket, except so much better.  
  
[Neutral]  
  
Alex was holding a brown bear close to his chest. He had his eyes closed and his head hung down. From the back, he looked like a little kid again. One would not be able to tell the difference between the tough kid that had come to Horizon a few months previous, and a small child who was just holding his favourite toy. If the object of the solo was to bring back all of the teen's memories of their childhood, Peter had gotten it bang on with Alex.  
  
[Alex]  
  
I can't believe all images and memories this brings back. I can now remember the last time I saw this bear. It was when I was eleven. I decided I didn't like the kid thing anymore. He was the last toy I gave up. After that, I grew up. I feel like I'm coming straight out of Peter Pan. How you never grow up if you go to Neverland. I wouldn't have grown up had I kept him.   
  
This forced me to grow up prematurely, I think, and go for things that I oughtn't to have. It led me into the drug life, the violent life, the gang life. If it hadn't been for all that crap, I would've been a well-adjusted teen. It certainly didn't help that dad went and slept around with whores!  
  
Ah, how I miss my innocence. But most of all, I miss my childhood, and those carefree days that I spent just playing around with my buddies. That was so great. I remember one summer in which we played every day. It was so much fun.  
  
[Neutral]  
  
Those ghosts of summers past brought a smile to Alex's face. Not only did it bring happiness, but sadness. A single tear fell down his cheek. He missed those days so much. He was so mad that his parents had stopped caring about what he did and just left him to figure things out. A twelve-year-old child is not old enough to make those decisions. It takes an adult to counsel! Why were his parents not there? Well, his mom was always working as she was a very prominent lawyer and his dad, to get rid of his loneliness, slept around, drank, and did drugs. All in all, neither parent was vigilant enough to see what was happening to their child.  
  
[Alex]  
  
At least I'm away from their crappy lives now. Maybe I can finally re-build my own life! Maybe I can even get on with it. Only time will tell. At least I'm helping myself now. At least I've got people to help me. At least I finally have hope!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
[James]  
  
Wow, as much as I hated my life back at home, I really loved mom. I'm so happy she sent me these. I bet Marc got some too. These photos are so cool! I still can't believe we still had these! That's amazing... where'd she find them? I remember going through all our stuff when I was looking for money for drugs. She must've kept them really well hidden!  
  
Wow, this is so amazing. Here's some of our trip to Europe. Yeah, that one didn't end too well...  
  
Oh, and here we are that time Marc and I had gotten stuck to each other with glue. We thought that was hilarious... that is, until we had to get unstuck. It's like that time we decided it would be cool to see if our tongues really would get stuck to that metal gate in the middle of winter. That was a rather painful experience, if I do say so myself.  
  
And the time we decided to cook for mother's day. Ah, that, uh, didn't end too well. I do believe we had to get some hired help for the mess we created. That was so hilarious. Here's the picture of that time. Oh my gosh. Marc and I, standing in the middle of a disgustingly dirty kitchen (which was spotless when we'd begun,) covered in flour, eggs, milk, and-is that-no way! And covered in popcorn. How did we manage that? Bottom line: never leave Marc and I to do something on our own in the kitchen... it's just not safe!  
  
[Neutral]  
  
James just sat there, chuckling at what he saw. He stayed like that for quite a while. When light was too scarce for him to see anymore, he went into his tent, and fell asleep almost instantly. He held only one photo.  
  
On it, were James, Marc, their dad, and their mom, all laughing in their backyard. It had been a long time since that had been taken, but it was still fresh in his mind.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Alexis had fallen asleep to the tunes of that CD. When she'd woken up the next morning, she played CD again. While answering Peter's questions-which she'd given into as she was in a better mood-she'd listened to the CD. Finally she gave into the urge and began to sing.  
  
"Is it enough to love? /Is it enough to breathe? /Somebody rip my heart out/And leave me here to bleed/Is it enough to die? /Somebody save my life/I'd rather be anything but ordinary please," she bellowed out. She was actually pretty well in tune, which was surprising considering how loud she was singing.  
  
[Alexis]  
  
Wow, I miss this song. This was my favourite. I thought, actually I still think it represents me impeccably.  
  
"To walk within the lines/Would make my life so boring/I want to know that I/Have been to the extreme/So knock me off my feet/Come on now give it to me/Anything to make me feel alive."  
  
I love this song. I can't believe I survived without this CD. I remember dancing around my room with that music blaring. Couldn't hear them fight. Couldn't hear Jules barf up her guts in between sobs. Couldn't hear Emma screaming through my door that it was my fault. Couldn't hear the world. How nice it is to be able to have something drown everything out. Everyone got so sick of that CD, but I loved it so much. It was so like me too: natural, original, but different.   
  
After he beat me up and it hadn't been able to take that away, I never trusted it again. It didn't work anymore. I couldn't hear Jules if I'd wanted to, she was gone. Pretty soon after, I couldn't hear Emma, as she was gone too. She'd run. I was all alone. Mom and dad would get on my case about everything. If I wasn't perfect, dad'd beat me. If I was perfect, mom'd find something wrong. It was just like that. finally, I started giving them actual reasons to beat up on me. At least I knew I had done something wrong then, and I didn't try to find a reason for the beatings.  
  
Well, thanks mom, first nice thing you've ever done. And for the first time, I'm actually grateful! I can't believe this. Why should I feel grateful to her?  
  
Ah, here's "Complicated." I love this song, despite the fact that it was overly played on the radio.  
  
Chill out what'cha yelling' for?  
  
[Emma yelling at me.]  
  
Lay back it's all been done before  
  
[Me, cutting myself after another beating.]  
  
And if, you could only let it be  
  
[Juliette throwing up in the bathroom.]  
  
You will see  
  
[People making fun of me about how I dressed like a skater.]  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
[Times with Michael, my boyfriend.]  
  
When we're drivin' in your car  
  
[The only times I was happy after Em and Jules left.]  
  
And you're talking to me one on one  
  
[Talks I used to have with Angie, my best friend.]  
  
But you've become  
  
[Everyone changed, and I was left to deal with it.]  
  
Somebody else 'round everyone else  
  
[I had to change to, so I put up a fake persona.]  
  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
  
[I couldn't let anyone know the real me.]  
  
You're tryin' to be cool   
  
[I had to play the part right, right? So I faked everything!]  
  
You look like a fool to me  
  
[I didn't like myself. I hated myself. I still do! No one here knows me!]  
  
Tell me why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
[Why'd everyone have to change? Why'd they have to start using me as their punching bag?]  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
[Why'd I have to start cutting? Why'd I have to change my person to fit the public mold?]  
  
Life's like this you  
  
[I got so screwed up!]  
  
And you fall and you crawl  
  
[And I couldn't get back up.]  
  
And you break and you take  
  
[I broke into to place, took what wasn't mine, and broke anything I wanted to.]  
  
What you get  
  
[Is what I deserved... only to a certain point!]  
  
And you turn it into honesty  
  
[Hey! I had to lie! It seemed honest to everyone, except to me.]  
  
And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
[That's what Angie started saying, then I started having to really lie to her. It hurt so much, so I stopped being friends with her. I withdrew from the world.]  
  
You come over unannounced  
  
[My dad coming up to me and hitting me.]  
  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
  
[Him yelling at me about how he hates how I look, how I dress.]  
  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
  
[I didn't know what was happening anymore!]  
  
You're making me laugh out when you strike your pose  
  
[I couldn't believe how pathetic I was! I was such a fraud!]  
  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
  
[Michael getting mad at me, and raping me.]  
  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
  
[He yelled that at me.]  
  
When you've become somebody else.  
  
[I hate myself!]  
  
[Neutral]  
  
She ripped off the earphones, threw the CD player across her tent, ran out and fell to the ground crying. It started to rain lightly, but she didn't care. She just laid there, crying her eyes out, letting out all the bad memories. Release! It was so beautiful right now!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
[Emma]  
  
My fingers move so swiftly over my imaginary keys. My eyes close. My voice starts singing out my old songs.  
  
These were the songs I'd written for the piano. I used to sit there and just play all day. When Belle was born, I wrote one for her. It was so happy. When she got sick, I dropped into a sad phase. It was all very exposing. That's why I had to stop when I started being abused. I also couldn't play when I was running away. If I was at a bar with one of my "clients" and there was a piano, and there weren't too many people, I'd play. I'd play when I was down mostly. I had to play the happy songs to cover up. But it was such a release.  
  
I never played Horizon's piano. I never had the time, and I never had the will to bear my soul. It was just such a risk. I feel able to play now, but there isn't a piano. Oh well, I remember this tune perfectly.  
  
[Neutral]  
  
Emma just hummed away. Tears started flowing from her eyes, but she hummed away. Her voice started cracking, but she just kept humming. Finally, she just couldn't hum any more. It was too much of a strain. So she started yelling. She would bellow out the tune, the words, the melody, anything. She had to get this out.  
  
[Emma]  
  
Despite how much this hurts, I need to do it. I don't know why. I just need to do this. If I don't, I think I just might die.  
  
The weight just seems to lift. Wow, this reminds me of "Hailie's Song." Apart from my piano, I listened to rap all the time. Belle grew up to that music. I'm surprised she's not insane!  
  
"Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders/Everyone's leaning on me. /Well sometimes it feels like the world's almost over/But then she comes back to me." Ah, Eminem always soothed me... amazingly enough.  
  
"But suddenly it just seems/ Like my shoulder blades have just shifted/ It's like the greatest gift you can get / The weight has been lifted."  
  
That's how I feel. When I think of Belle, all my worries leave. The weight of the world's gone, it's lifted... until I start thinking of other things.  
  
I hate my past. At least I've got Belle to comfort me. When I hug her all my memories are gone. She doesn't judge me. She doesn't hurt me. She takes my pain away from me. I love her so much. She's like my child. A big, brown, furry child! I laugh! Ah, everything's right in the world, when Belle is there.  
  
Thanks, mom, for making me remember my songs. I will play them as soon as I get back.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Since Daisy had a very hard time breaking David's spirit, she did it in what she knew David would see first, that way she could get his spirits up elsewhere. She had more than enough stuff to make him laugh and smile. Where Shelby had given Jess hope, Daisy gave David hope and laughter. She didn't want to only give him what he was expecting and what he needed, but she wanted to give him a little extra.  
  
"Dear David,  
  
"This is not your mother writing... it's Daisy. You're probably trying to figure out how I knew that you thought that your mother would be writing. Okay I'll stop, or you'll probably get too freaked out to finish reading this.  
  
"So, you remember how you got me to go to Peter's office and never saw me again? Well, that was because I went to do this package. Don't look at the other stuff yet! It's there purely for enjoyment purposes. Alright, so I'll go on about this stuff. Peter asked me to put this together, as David is a rather anti-social kid (just kidding.) It's because you haven't opened up to anyone else, not even him. Your parents didn't send it down because your dad was on an army mission (I know you already guessed that) and your mom... she moved and didn't renew her address to Peter. Don't worry, we'll find her!  
  
"Okay, so the mushy stuff first. Oh joy. Okay, David, I know you got into drugs; I know you got into insane levels of alcohol; and I know you beat up a kid at school within an inch of his life. This was not too much of a surprise to me, considering all the 'lost souls' we have here at Horizon. What did surprise me was that your dad abused you, physically and mentally. Actually, more than anything, it hurt me. I really do love you, and when I think that that could've happened to you, I won't lie, it hurts. Look, my dad did the same to me, mind you he was always drunk, but he still mentally abused me. The thing is, when he threatened physical abuse I couldn't take it. As I've told Hannah (a counselor who used to work here), I wanted to off him. The only reason I didn't is because I didn't think I could cry for the police.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I was so sad at the funeral. Think about it. Despite the fact that you probably hate your dad for doing that to you, don't you have some kind of hope that you two could fix your relationship? In any case, I did, and it hurt me when he decided to keep drinking instead of stopping and living, even if it was only for his daughter!  
  
"You never really talk about your mom. I know you thought of her as an amazing woman and I'm sure she was. I really respect the courage it would've taken to walk out on your father. As much as she probably feared life with him, she almost certainly feared life even more without him. It takes a lot of bravery to give that up and rough it on your own. It also takes a lot of strength to put up with you! I'm just kidding! In the end, I'm amazingly grateful to your mother. Why? Because she brought you to Horizon. She brought you to help, to a better life... and to me! And had she not, I don't know what I would've done.  
  
"You are an awesome person, David. I know you have doubts about that sometimes. I can see it in your eyes (not to mention in the cards). You are awesome at hiding it that is, from everyone but me! I applaud your efforts, but you can't hide anything from me. After all, I was the first to know a lot of people's pasts and secrets, or one of the first.  
  
"Anyways, don't give up hope. Not now, not ever. If anything ever happens that could possibly make you think anything bad about yourself just remember this sentence: I love you! I love you no matter what! If you ever doubt it, just look at the other thing in the envelope.  
  
"Love always and forever,  
  
"Daisy Graves."  
  
[David]  
  
I laughed at the signature. I love it when she jokes around like that. I had been holding in the tears, and it feels good to laugh. I actually got kind of scared when she started talking about my dad, but I'm all right. My dad can't hurt me here. I was also really hurt that mom left and didn't let me know. It's just like walking out, except much less guilt. It leaves the same ugly emptiness. Oh well! I have Daisy, and now that's all that matters.  
  
I still hate the fact that both my parents hated me. There was so much tension in my family. Even after mom left, there was a still load of hatred around. I hated that. Why couldn't both just like each other? It didn't even have to be love, but at least no screaming and fighting.  
  
Even better, would've been no hitting. Even before mom left, dad had started beating up on me. I hated that more than anything. It was the worst feeling in the world. To know that the one person you look up to hates you more than anything. It sucked, in every sense of the word. As hot tears began to sting my eyes, I remembered something Daisy had mentioned in the letter.  
  
[Neutral]  
  
He opened the letter and took something out of it. The tears that were threatening to fall, fell.  
  
[David]  
  
I remember this one. It was the one that Juliette took when she started going nuts with that camera of hers again. Daisy stole it from her and hid it. We'd laughed about that a lot. Jules kept saying it was the best one of us, and that she couldn't find it. We both knew what had happened, and we were the only ones. I doubt Dais even told Shelby.  
  
It's the one where we're standing under the gazebo, and smiling... which doesn't happen too often around others. I'm propped up on her shoulder, with my face turned to her. Wait, there's something written on the back.  
  
"Yours forever! Daisy." Oh my god! That's so cute! That's so not Daisy, which makes it even more special.  
  
Hold on, that package has more to it than just this. She said that too in the letter.  
  
Here's the bag. Okay, so there's a CD and a CD player (one being quite useless without the other) and a book. The book is black, how fitting. Wait, what book is it? First page: An Ideal Husband, by Oscar Wilde. Okay then! I must say, I wasn't expecting that one! I wonder why she gave me that...   
  
[Neutral]  
  
As he opened the book he noticed a note.  
  
"To David, in recognition of his amazingly witty humor. Oscar would've been proud! From Daisy (in case you forget.)" He smiled to himself. Daisy always had a way of doing that.  
  
"Let's see what CD it is," he said.  
  
He pulled it out of the bag. It had a picture of Daisy and him on the cover. Okay, so it's a mix, he thought. He looked on the inside of the cover. There was a list of 15 songs. There were the following: "Wonderful," Everclear; "I'll Be," Edwin McCain; "Hailie's Song," and "Sing for the Moment," Eminem; "Running for Home," Matthew Good Band; "Angel," Sarah McLaughlan; "I Shall Believe," Sheryl Crow; "It's My Life," Bon Jovi; "Unwanted," Avril Lavigne; "Summer of our Discontent," Captain Tractor; "Love is Not Enough," from the "Life as a House" soundtrack; "Monkey Wrench," Foo Fighters; "Lost in a Supermarket," The Clash; "Lithium," Nirvana; and "Keeping Secrets," Motor Ace.  
  
He put it in the player and listened. He loved every song on it. Maybe some more than others, but he loved that Daisy had put them together. He also found hope or consolation in some. In others he just found a way to vent all his frustration with the world. He started reading his book as he listened to the CD. He soon found quite a few margin notes that Daisy had left behind.   
  
[David]  
  
She's obviously read over this quite a few times. Ah, there are quite a few funny ones. When Lord Goring says: "Have you missed me?" Mabel says "Awfully!" and he responds by "Then I am sorry I did not stay away longer. I like being missed," Daisy writes "Just like you. How very selfish of you... oh sorry, that's Mabel's line." There are quite a few more like that. it's gonna be an excellent read! Let's get to it then.  
  
[Neutral]  
  
David brought his stuff into the tent, lay down, and began to read. As he read a smile formed on his lips. As Peter checked on David's camp, he heard laughter coming from his tent. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Good job, Dais. I'm proud of you," he whispered and left.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Peter, how much longer?" David whined.  
  
"What's up with you? It's like the tenth time in five minutes!" Alexis shot back.  
  
"Shut up! I have my reasons," he replied harshly.  
  
"Guys! Calm it! We'll be there in a minute, David," Peter added with a smile. He knew that David was dying to see Daisy.  
  
For the remaining minute, Alexis and David fought. The others just ignored them with many sighs and rolling of the eyes. Finally, David put his headphones on and listened to the CD. When the arrived, he was first out of the car, running toward the girls' dorm. He burst in at full speed. This made Jules and Auggie jump.  
  
"I won't even ask what you're doing here. Jules, where's Daisy?" he said quickly. Juliette blushed.  
  
"Uh, Shel's room, I think." David just left the same way he'd arrived. He made it to Shelby and Scott's room in less than 30 seconds, which wasn't very safe, as he knocked more than one person over.  
  
He opened the door without knocking. He ran in on Shelby and Scott making out.  
  
"David! What are you doing?" Shelby screamed.  
  
"Where's Dais?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Lodge," Scott said firmly. David left, again at top speed. He entered the lodge the same way he did with every other room. His eyes immediately met Daisy's. He ran over to her. She stood up to meet him. He took her in his arms and gave her a huge kiss. Everyone started clapping and whooping. Roger was about to stop them, when Sophie stopped him. She'd seen his entire display. She just laughed.  
  
"Let him, Rog, he's had a tough solo."  
  
"Soph! We just can't let him, though," Roger protested.  
  
"Ya, Peter said the same thing. Don't worry, he agreed with me in the end. Just let it go one time," she said with a pat.  
  
David just kept kissing Daisy until she had to break it off to breathe. This is when people started screaming "Get a room!" They both laughed. Daisy just grabbed David's hand and led him out of the room. She led him to the docks.  
  
"I take it you liked your surprise," she said with a sly smile.  
  
"I love you," was all he said before taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply again. When she pulled away for a breath, she whispered too.  
  
"I love you too, David." Then she began kissing him again. They stayed like that for quite a while. The evening finished with them sitting on the edge, their feet dangling in the lake, holding each other silently. 


	31. X Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or anything remotely related to it! *tear* How I wish I did, though!  
  
Author's Note: Alrighty, compared to that insanely long chapter, I'm going to write a much shorter one here. It'll still be filled with loads of fluffy goodness (including much S&S and a lot of D&D). Enjoy!  
  
"Peter, they have to get some sort of reward," Sophie was saying. They were sitting in Peter's office on Monday afternoon. Classes had just ended, and they were both relaxing. Sophie was sitting across from Peter. She was slouching down into her chair with her legs stretched out in front of her. Peter was sitting back in his chair with his feet up on his desk. "Look how well they did on their solos. They didn't try and visit each other," she said pointedly. They both chuckled in memory of Scott's visit to Shelby's solo site, which resulted in her escape. "They filled out their answers, and wrote in their journals."  
  
"Fine, fine! I agree, okay? You've won! Stop pushing!" he said, throwing his hands up in defeat. Sophie just laughed. "So, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"How about girls/guys night in?" she asked, a sly smile passing over her face.  
  
"A what?" he asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Peter! You mean to tell me you've never had a guys night in?" He just laughed. "You know, movies, goodies, gossip, no sleep. Fun!" she said. She was obviously very excited about this.  
  
"Are you serious?" he asked, a smile he was trying to hide forming on his lips. She nodded. "Fine, but you organize it! I'm in over my head with this stuff," he explained, waving his arms over his desk.  
  
"I will. Just let me handle everything," she said, grinning and getting up.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"But, Sophie, we just had group today!" David complained as Sophie told them to be in the lodge in ten minutes.  
  
"I know, but there are new... uh... developments. Pass the message onto the others who aren't here," she replied in an aggravated tone.  
  
"Alright, David, go get the guys from the dorm, I'll get the girls, and Jess could you go get your sis and Scott?" Daisy said. They all nodded and left. Ten minutes later, a large group of complaining teens was assembled in the lodge.  
  
"This better be important, I have real pressing things to get to," Shelby complained. Over the last week, the fact that her wedding was approaching had really hit her hard and she was starting to stress about preparations. Scott was doing his best to keep her calm, but he was only one person! What he did was mainly just go about his business, let Shel deal with anything she needed to and if she wanted him, he'd always be around to be of help. Sophie and Peter had also lent their services, not to mention Jules, Daisy, and Jess who were like full time staff.  
  
"It's okay, Shel, don't worry, everything'll be fine," Scott said soothingly. She just laid her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Alright, everyone here?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Uh, no, we're missing Emma and Alex," Juliette pointed out.  
  
"Not anymore," Emma said, sitting down, Alex taking a seat beside her. Emma's hair was pulled into a newly formed ponytail to hide the fact that it was very disheveled. They both were in a very good mood. Most of the group started giggling. Sophie chose to ignore this.  
  
"Good. I've been talking to Peter and we've come to a decision. We were both very impressed with how well you guys did on your solo."  
  
"Yeah, unlike some people who found it impossible to stay away from each other," Shelby said, winking at Scott, who blushed slightly. All the Cliffhangers exploded with laughter. Sophie gave her a little look that basically said "watch it." Shelby just smirked in response.  
  
"Okay, so what's going on?" Auggie asked getting a little impatient. Everyone started agreeing with him. Sophie put her hands up to silence them.  
  
"Since Peter and I are impressed with how well you did on your solos, and how well you were behaving during our absence," she said giving meaningful looks to the Rivergliders and then Cliffhangers respectively. Everyone smiled expectantly. "Peter has allowed me to throw you guys a sort of..."  
  
"Party!" they all screamed at the same time. They were all jumping around. Sophie laughed. She let them have their fun. When they finally sat down and went quiet, she continued.  
  
"Sort of. You guys get a sort of girls/guys night in. You know: movies, sweets, talking, staying up until whenever..." They all jumped up again, yelling and screaming, excitement all over the place. Sophie just left them to handle it with a final: "If you guys have suggestions for the movies, leave them on Peter's desk. Also, try not and tell too many people!" She turned and went to see how Peter was doing with all his paperwork.  
  
Shelby and Scott had also left, but not to go see Peter. They went to their room.  
  
"Shel, before you start going nuts on that stuff-" Scott began to protest. He'd hardly seen her lately. She turned around and gave him an earth-stopping kiss. When she pulled away, they were both smiling. "Wow," he whispered.  
  
"What?" she whispered back, smiling cutely.  
  
"Nothing," he assured. He looked into her eyes. They both smiled. Their bodies molded together. Scott cupped her face with his hands while Shelby put her hands around his neck. She slowly started running her hands through his messy blond curly hair as they kissed. Scott gently led her over to the bed, never breaking of the kiss. She lay down, Scott positioning himself ever so gently on top of her. As an idea crossed her mind she spoke up.  
  
"Scott, we can't."  
  
"Why not?" he asked, confused.  
  
"No condom," she replied disappointedly. Scott reached into his back pocket. "Got one?" she asked. Relief then came on his face.   
  
"Town... tux shopping," he said with a shrug. She giggled at that thought. He just leaned in and continued to kiss her.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Finally, Friday night came. The week went by very slowly for the Cliffhangers and Rivergliders who were impatiently waiting for their X night, as they'd come to call it, so others wouldn't find out and get jealous.  
  
They hardly paid attention in class all morning, so Sophie and Peter just dismissed them for the afternoon, figuring it was a waste to keep them in class since they weren't learning anything. They all loved this. Sophie, who had gotten about a million film suggestions, brought Shelby and Scott to the video rental store. Everyone else was way too excited to be jealous about them being able to go to town... well, Agnes.  
  
"So, Soph, why'd you choose us?" Scott asked, sitting in the back seat, his arm around Shelby's shoulders.  
  
"Because, I need to talk to you. And because most of the suggestions came from you two." She laughed.  
  
"Wait a sec," Shelby said, her eyes narrowing. "What do you mean by you have to talk to us?"  
  
"Well, you see... uh, your walls aren't sound proof," she hinted. "And the Cliffie and Gliders' (as she'd come to call them) dorm are right beside..." Scott and Shelby looked at each other with raised eyebrows and then exploded laughing. "They're happy you're not doing that in their dorm, but they can still hear... uh... a lot." Sophie was obviously a little uncomfortable telling them this.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Uh, we'll try to keep it down," Shelby said, still laughing. Scott was unable to speak as he was doubled up laughing, his sides were starting to hurt and he was gasping for air. The fact that he was laughing so hard was making Shelby laugh. They finally calmed down. "Well, I must say I wasn't exactly expecting... that!"  
  
"Neither was I. Man, that was classic!" Scott said, sighing and putting his arm back around Shelby's shoulders.  
  
"I must say, I wasn't expecting that reaction. Okay, guys, look. I know you're getting engaged and I know what goes one in that room of yours, but please, try and keep it to a minimum, or at least quiet. I'm discreet about this, but Peter might not see it the same way. If it gets out of hand, we may have to take that room away from you," Sophie warned. Her voice was very warm and gentle, but it was firm. The couple looked horrified.  
  
"We'll be good," they said quickly and at the same time. They then gave each other a high five for their timing.  
  
"Okay, here we are," Sophie said, pulling up in front of the Agnes Video Store. Shelby and Scott looked on in awe. This was their first time doing something normal in just about two years. Scott jumped out of the car and ran into the store.  
  
"Like a kid in a candy store," Shelby said lovingly, shaking her head, as she and Sophie walked in. Sophie just chuckled softly to herself at the thought of a little Scott in a candy store. "Ya, I know how you feel," Shelby continued, seeing the look on Sophie's face. "Where is he?" she asked as they looked around the store for a tall blond. When she found him she went over with a list Sophie had given her.  
  
"So, how's it going?" he asked. Shelby was about to answer when she noticed he was talking to someone. She went up to him and took his hand. He looked at her. "Oh, Kris, this is Shelby," he introduces. "We're engaged," he told Kris proudly.  
  
"Ha, ha! Barringer got engaged!" Kris answered. He was about the same height as Scott, but very different. He was a very tough looking black guy. He had a face that made him look as if he were very rough. He also had somewhat of an urban glare in his eyes. This scared Shelby a little, but she didn't let it show.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said, really coldly, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Ye, you too," he said. He looked her over.  
  
"Kris!" Scott said playfully, though he wanted him to stop looking at Shel like that. He punched him in the arm.  
  
"Hey, you know I win everytime, hommie!" he said, punching him back playfully, but harder.  
  
"Scott," Shelby cut in, putting her hand on Scott's chest lightly. Kris made the sound of a whip cracking.  
  
"Man, she got ya whipped!"  
  
"Hey!" Shelby came right in his face. "Watch it!" she said menacingly.  
  
"Shel, it's okay. It's just Kris. That's his style," Scott soothed. Shelby's face softened when she heard Scott's voice, but her eyes kept their icy hardness.  
  
"Whatever, just don't camp in my face," she said, giving him the death glare. Then she turned to Scott and her face immediately softened. "Sophie wanted us to find these movies." She left to find Sophie after giving a slip of paper to Scott.  
  
"Well, I gotta say, you picked a good one," Kris said, checking her out as she walked off.  
  
"Man! We're getting married! Don't check her out!" Scott said a little more firmly this time. "So, how about you, what's new?"  
  
"Well, I'm still a damn good freestyler." Scott laughed.  
  
"Ya never really did change, did ya?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Nah. I'm going for a record deal soon. I actually have a meeting in Victoria," he said.  
  
"Man! That's so cool. I know you're gonna make it. I remember those battles you guys used to have in the caf. Still undefeated?"  
  
"Yup. Hasn't changed."  
  
"Impressive," was all Scott could say. He still admired Kris's rapping a lot. "You got a girl?"  
  
"Ye, she's actually why I'm down here. Otherwise I would've just gone down to Victoria. So, ye, I gotta go, but I'll talk to ya later. Look out for me when I make it big!" he said laughing. He gave Scott one of those guy hugs and left.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Scott said, wrapping his arms around Shel's waist from behind.  
  
"Is he gone?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"Yeah, he had to go. Didn't like him, huh?" he asked, a smile playing at his lips.  
  
"No! He was so rude. I couldn't believe it," she said, picking up one of the videos.  
  
"You really haven't been around that type of guy a lot, have you?" Scott said, smiling.  
  
"Who was? And what type of guy?" Sophie asked walking up to them.  
  
"Oh, one of my old friends," Scott explained. Sophie raised her eyebrows, but as they both looked a little uncomfortable, she just shrugged.  
  
"You guys have all the movies we need?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, think so," Shelby said, checking over her list.  
  
"Next stop, food! Real food, that is!" Scott practically yelled, he was so happy they were getting junk food. He and Shel left to go get the food while Sophie rented out the movies. The man at the counter looked suspiciously at the number of movies she was getting, but didn't say a word.  
  
Scott and Shelby on the other hand ran out to the supermarket and went straight to the chip/ice cream/candy sections.  
  
"This is so much fun!" Shelby squealed, pulling Scott through the store.  
  
"And I thought I was excited," he said to himself.  
  
"What was that?" she asked, turning around with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Scott replied with a grin.  
  
"Right, so what do we want?" Shelby asked, with a roll of the eyes. "Chips, we must... Scott?" she asked, turning around to realize he was nowhere to be seen. She walked along the isle, turned the bend, and burst out laughing. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting food?" he asked, with his eyebrows raised, a shrug on his shoulder, and candy in his mouth.  
  
"You're gonna have to pay for that, or Sophie'll kill you!" Scott swallowed. "Getting rid of the evidence, are we?" He nodded. Shelby just laughed. She walked up to him, swung her arms around him and pulled him close. "You are so cute," she whispered before she went in for the kill-or rather, kiss.  
  
"Guys, see this is exactly what our conversation was referring to!" Sophie said, walking in on their PDA (public display of affection). They both turned to her with innocent looks on their faces. Shelby turned around, grabbed Scott's hand, and led him back to the chip section.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Daisy and I get the sleeping bags!" David yelled out. They were sitting in a circle, as Peter was distributing chores for what they needed to get for the X night.  
  
"No way! Jules and I get that!" Auggie yelled out. Peter threw his hands out.  
  
"Guys, pick a partner each. And I'll pick out your chores," he said.  
  
"I think we're set," Emma pointed out.  
  
"Thank you. Now, David, you and your partner... Daisy, get..." he stuck his hand in a hat he had. He pulled out a piece of paper. He read it and laughed. "Sleeping bags." David and Daisy exchanged high fives. "Auggie, you and your partner..."  
  
"Me," Juliette said.  
  
"You and Jules get... the TVs. You have to go find at least two TVs in the school, and bring 'em out to the lodge." They both nodded. "Leonie, you and?"  
  
"Andrew," she filled in.  
  
"You and Andrew are getting... firewood. We'll need quite a bit. Apparently we're letting you guys stay up all night..." Peter shook his head. "Oh, Sophie..." The students all laughed. "Okay, Jess?"  
  
"Ezra," she said. He winked at her.  
  
"Right, you guys are getting... general cleanup of the lodge. Before. After, it's everyone's job." They all moaned and groaned. "James?"  
  
"Me!" Alexis said.  
  
"Okay, James and Ali, you guys get to make dinner with Marc and his partner."  
  
"That would be me," Kristen said.  
  
"I want something healthy in your systems before the junk food," Peter explained.  
  
"Sounds like you're going the wrong way around," Daisy said. The Horizon food was way worse that the "junk" food they were having... in her opinion.  
  
"And, Emma, you and Alex are getting to help get the movies and food ready with Shelby and Scott," Peter explained.  
  
"Nice!" Alex said quietly so only Emma heard him. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Alright, get to it. Alex, Emma, wait for the two others to arrive," Peter instructed. Daisy grabbed David's arm and tried to lead him out of the lodge. It was just about 2 o'clock in the afternoon and she was in full swing.  
  
"Come on, we have 'chores' to do," she said, doing her air quotes and laughing.  
  
"Wow, I'm coming. Hold your horses," David said. He got up slowly, purposefully putting Daisy off. Seeing her reaction to his slowness, he added: "If we finish early, we're probably getting more chores..."  
  
"Ah! So, there's some reasoning behind this act of silliness?"  
  
"Oh, of course!" he said, taking her hand, and walking along side her to the storage shed to get the sleeping bags. They walked in comfortable silence, but when they got there, David spoke up again. "Dais, you know, there are no adults around..." he said a devilish grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Right, your poi-?" she started but was cut off by a kiss. "Oh," she got out when he pulled away. He turned around to pick up the sleeping bags. "I said 'oh,' not 'we're done,'" she pointed out, pulling him by the front of his shirt towards her. He totally brings out a different side of me, she thought. I like this side...  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Thanks to the fact that Auggie and Jules found five TVs raiding the school, you guys can pick which movie you guys want to watch at any point in the evening," Peter instructed.  
  
"Okay, on with the movies!" David said rather loudly. Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay, just go and pick the ones you want. We have them divided in comedies, dramas, action, romance, and classics," Shelby said. Everyone laughed at how many movies there were. David immediately jumped on the action section. The rest of the guys joined him in pawing through them.  
  
"Hey, Scott, why don't we have any horror, man?" Auggie asked.  
  
"Funny story, Peter and Sophie didn't approve. Go figure," he replied. "But action ain't that bad."  
  
"I guess he's right. Okay, how about 'Black Hawk Down'?" Alex asked. (AN: I'm sorry to put this here, but I've never seen that movie, so any comments made on it are strictly from hearsay. Thanks Maynes!)  
  
"Sure. Hold on a sec," Scott said. He walked over to Shelby, whispered something in her ear and laughed at how she screamed, jumped up, and went over to sit with the guys.  
  
"What are you doing?" David asked.  
  
"Two words... well, actually four: Ewan McGregor, and Josh Hartnett," she said with a shrug. All the guys burst out laughing.  
  
"Are you okay with that, man?" Andrew asked Scott with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Ah, it's fine! Scott knows I think he's the hottest of 'em all," Shelby said, grinning at the reaction of the guys.  
  
"Ya know, Shel, we didn't need to know that," David said. Scott just sat down beside Shelby on the sofa, putting his arm around her shoulders. Daisy eventually joined them, sitting beside David. "You here for the same reason?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh ya! But like Shel, I like you much better," she said comfortingly. Both couples were on the couch. The other guys were pretty much assembled within viewing distance of the TV. None of the other girls really wanted to watch that. They were content with their "girly movies" as David called them. Daisy had greatly contributed to the amount of movies available. She had brought back to Horizon her collection. The girls had gone simply gaga over these, which greatly amused Daisy. They were now watching "An Ideal Husband," which was one of Emma's favourites, making her very happy.  
  
"Oh, ya, and guys, please no making out," Ezra asked. Everyone burst out laughing. Everyone, that is, except for Scott and David who were planning on getting some. Shelby and Daisy just looked over at each other with "whatever" looks on their faces.  
  
"Okay, guys, shut up, movie's starting," Marc said. This comment was mainly directed at the girls who'd all started giggling at the witty comments of Lord Goring (watch the movie, you'll understand!).  
  
About halfway through the movies, Daisy, Shelby, and Juliette randomly all met up in the back of the lodge. It was rather funny timing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jules asked.  
  
"Oh, the blood... it's just a little excessive," Shelby replied, making a face. Daisy just laughed.  
  
"That's it. War movies aren't particularly my thing... then again Ewan is," Daisy said. They all laughed.  
  
"Well, what are you doing here? Somehow I don't think there's much opportunity for blood spilling with our friend Oscar Wilde," Shelby asked.  
  
"Oh, I wanted to talk to you two," she said. Daisy and Shelby looked at each other. Those three had become really close lately, especially with Shelby's wedding plans.  
  
"What is it?" they asked, their eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, but it's something Auggie said. Now it's been a long time since he said it, it was back when I'd 'run,' when I nearly cut again. I didn't tell you guys before because well, we were never this close."  
  
"What did he say?" they both asked at the same time. Juliette laughed at their reactions.  
  
"He said that..." she paused for dramatic effect. Shelby and Daisy's eyebrows disappearing in their hairline, they were so expectant. "That we should move in together." They both jumped and screamed.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Jules, that's so cool!" Shelby said.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are so cute," Daisy replied. They both looked at her. "What?"  
  
"Daisy grew a sensitive side," Juliette squealed. They all burst out into laughter. Everyone else in the room started yelling at them to shut up and go somewhere else. They just went into the kitchen.  
  
"So? How'd it happen?" Shelby asked. She was actually becoming very good friends with Jules now that they were both settling down quite a bit. Besides Jules calming down, and not annoying Shelby anymore, Shelby was so much happier since her engagement to Scott. I mean, what girl wouldn't be out-of-her-mind-happy to be engaged to Scott?  
  
"Okay, well, I'd run, and he found me going away from Horizon. I wasn't too far, right. And he stops me and asks me why I ran and all this stuff and then he says 'I promise I'm never going to leave you,'" she squealed.  
  
"Aw, that's so cute," Shelby said. Daisy nodded. "Hey, Dais, what's been happening with you and David?"  
  
"Yeah, what about that?" Jules asked.  
  
"Oh, pretty much the same... except that I have nothing to really keep me here, and neither does he, so we'll probably find some place in Europe," Daisy explained.  
  
"What? You're not staying? But then we won't see you any more!" Shelby yelled out.  
  
"Of course you'll see me. I dunno, it's probably only for travel benefits anyways. I'd doubt living there at all. Oh, before I forget, Shel, what happened when we went into town?" Daisy asked, totally curiosity coming over her.  
  
"Yeah! What was that? David thought you guys were... doing stuff Peter wouldn't approve of," Juliette said.  
  
"Uh, he was..."  
  
"Right?" they both yelled out at the same time. Shelby just nodded. "Okay, girl, time to spill," Daisy said, getting some chips from the lodge and returning at a speedy pace.  
  
"Okay, well, you know when I left the room in the middle of our movie in Agnes?" They both nodded. "Well, I went to call my dad cause I remembered that he was a big lawyer-type. So I called, and he agreed to finance the wedding if he liked Scott," Shelby explained. Juliette and Daisy both gasped. "Anyways, I went to the tux shop to tell Peter and Scott. On my way back, I realized that I was ready. See, I'd put it off, because I was scared it might bring it all back for me, but it hit me that, with Scott, it would never be just sex. It would be love," she said smiling. Juliette had tears in her eyes, and Daisy had a genuine smile on. "Right, so I realized I was ready, so I stopped at the pharmacy on my way back, got some condoms, and hid them when I got back." All the girls laughed. "Well, after I left the bridal shop, I came here with Jess, and Scott and I started kissing, which pushed people to get us to leave. We decided we were hungry, so we asked Annie for a pizza. Then I remembered that, apart from my dad, none of the parents had been notified. So, we asked Annie, and she said we could use the backroom. We told the guys and Jess, that there was pizza waiting, they all left. Scott and I took advantage of being alone."  
  
"Oh my god. You mean to tell me that you two have... done it?" Juliette whispered.  
  
"It's not a swear word, Jules," Daisy said, chuckling. She got up and hugged Shelby. Juliette followed suit.  
  
"We're so happy for you!" Juliette said.  
  
"Oh, and yeah, we did do it," Shelby said with a smirk. Juliette laughed like she did when she was embarrassed. Daisy did the same, except it was a full-hearted laugh, no embarrassment for her.  
  
"What's so funny?" Scott asked, walking in on their discussion-or rather, their laughter.  
  
"Hey cowboy," Shelby said, walking up to him. "Nothing's funny, just some innocent girly gossip."  
  
"Wow, Shel, I didn't know you did that!" David said, entering the kitchen as well.  
  
"Wow, what's going on here? Congregation? I thought the party was out there," Daisy said, pointed out, laughing, but taking David's hand all the same.  
  
"I'll go see what Auggie's doing. Bye guys," Juliette said, leaving the room.  
  
"Come on, Shel, I came to tell you that they're starting 'Casablanca,'" Scott said.  
  
"Well, then, bye guys, see ya later," Shelby said, pulling Scott along. He just waved, laughing.  
  
"Well, Daisy," David said in a low voice. Daisy giggled.  
  
"Well, David," she replied. "Are we going to return here after Europe?" she asked the question that had been burning at her mind for a while.  
  
"If you like, I don't have anywhere to be," he replied, pulling her in closer by her waist.  
  
"How do you get me like this?" she asked in a loving tone.  
  
"Like what? Like all girly and in love?" he asked. She smiled. He just raised an eyebrow. "That's my secret, my dear," he replied. She laughed.  
  
"Right, well, thanks. I enjoy this side of me a lot. It reminds me of how I was, a long time ago," Daisy said. David slowly leaned in and kissed her. It was all very sweet, nothing one would expect of David. He was very gently. He pulled her in, cupped her face with his hands, and looked into her eyes. He then closed his eyes, knowing Daisy was doing the same on the other side of his eyelids. He brought his head down to her level, pushed it forward toward hers. When he felt her soft lips press up against his; sudden warmth ran through his body. He knew Daisy had felt it too, because she pulled away smiling.  
  
"What is it?" he asked against his will.  
  
"You just make me feel so unbelievably safe and loved," she replied, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"That's cause you are loved, Dais."  
  
"It's so easy to forget that, though," she said, moisture appearing in her eyes. "Wow, I'm not dead inside." A smirk appeared on her face. David just laughed. As the moisture formed a tear that rolled down her cheek, he caught it with his thumb. His hand had still been lodged around her cheek, his fingers in her hair.  
  
"Don't forget it. It'll never happened, not while I'm around," he said. "Maybe I'm actually human too!" they both burst out laughing at the actual amazement in his voice.  
  
"It's so funny, all those silly love songs that always annoyed me... they make sense now," she said.  
  
"I know, it's unbelievable, but hey! It's to be expected."  
  
"How so?" she asked, putting on the act of a total philosophical conversation.  
  
"For the simple reason that I-" he kissed her, "love," another kiss, "you," and a final kiss.  
  
"Oh ya?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Ya!" he said, mimicking her. She took his head in her hands and gave him an earth-stopping kiss. "Okay, you win," he said breathlessly.  
  
"Thank you, I believe I deserve it! Now, let's go see what's cracking them up so much," she said, hearing the laughter rise from the other room. She took his hand, and he intertwined his fingers with hers. They both smiled at this gesture. Funny, how the little things mean so much, when one is so in love. 


	32. Visit

Disclaimer: Not mine, but if you wanna give 'em to me, I won't say "no" to that! And yes, I do realize that I'm being extraordinarily sappy with them, sorry for that.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, after the silliness of that fluffy chapter, we're going to have a good, deep chapter, well, as deep as it gets with me! Oh, and I do believe Keke will be pleased! By the way, thanks to Emma for pushing me to finish this as quickly as I did! TF has to go up now!!! Oh, and I know the ending's unrealistic, but come on! I needed a good twist... go figure!  
  
"Well, as much fun as we had at X Night, I knew that Peter couldn't resist having group the next morning, I mean, he is but a simple slave-driver trying to make his way in the world," Shelby said, while walking to breakfast with Scott the next morning. He chuckled. "What?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh, you! You're your sarcastic self again," he replied, looking at her.  
  
"Your point, monsieur?" she asked, putting on her best French accent, which wasn't extraordinary, to say the least.  
  
"Shelby is back!" he yelled out, rather loudly. Not many people were around outside as Scott and Shelby were rather slow to get ready that morning due to the late night they'd had. They were one of the few people who'd returned to their own sleeping quarters. Daisy and David had as well. They'd met up in the guys' dorm before heading off to breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, really? I didn't think she'd gone," Daisy cut in with a roll of the eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh, not you too!" Scott said incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, what was in that food you guys got?" David said, joining in.  
  
"What happened?" Scott asked, laughing. "What happened to all the improvements?"  
  
"Well cowboy, I wouldn't call them improvements,"  
  
"Yeah, they were more like, changes that young love produced," Daisy agreed with her friend.  
  
"She's right, but after the blowing off of the steam, we're all good, and back to our normal-" David said.  
  
"Dysfunctional selves," Daisy finished.  
  
"Ah, well, then, milady, onto breakfast," Scott said, playing along.  
  
"Scott!" Shelby said. "You're not co-operating!"  
  
"What? I used to be the perfect gentleman!" he said. The bunch entered the cafeteria, howling with laughter.  
  
"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Juliette asked, or rather squealed.  
  
"Okay, that X Night must've blown off some major steam for y'all," Auggie assessed.  
  
"Have you been spying?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Nah, just a good guesser... besides, I could hear David from a mile away!" The table rang with more laughter.  
  
"I wasn't that bad," David mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, you were, I need to get you all to group when you're done," Peter said, walking in on their conversation.  
  
"Yes, oh master," Emma and Shelby said at the same time. Emma bowed down and Shelby saluted.  
  
"okay, now that was just a little weird," Marc said.  
  
"I say!" Ley said. "Emma and Shelby: twins... some ring to it, at least... Emma and Shelby..." Everyone laughed at her little comment.  
  
"Multiple personalities re-surfacing again," Kristen said. Ley punched her playfully in the arm. She, however, assumed a very innocent look about two seconds later. "Hey Sophie," she greeted.  
  
"We know! Group when we're done!" David said, exasperated.  
  
"I'll let that tone slide this time, David. Shelby, may I talk to you? Actually, Jess, you come too," she said.  
  
"Uh, okay," Jess said, getting up, and following Sophie.  
  
"See ya later," Scott said reassuringly. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." All she could do was give a weak, nervous smile. She didn't like being singled out. Whenever she was being picked out of a crowd, it was for bad news, or one-on-ones, which were just as bad.  
  
She followed Jess with a mix of ideas flowing through her mind. Why just Jess and me, she thought. Why now? What could it mean? All these questions were answered the second she stepped through the door to Peter's office.  
  
"Oh my god! What are you doing here? I thought you'd call!" Shelby exploded.  
  
"Shelby!" Sophie said firmly, trying to remind her that she was, in fact, talking aloud. Shelby just sat down on the sofa.  
  
"You didn't call," she pointed out.  
  
"I... I know, I wanted to make this sort of entrance," the man said.  
  
"Is this who I think it is?" Jess asked, getting rather excited. Shelby just nodded, knowing perfectly well what her sister was thinking. Jess immediately started crying. "I can't believe it!" she yelled, and ran into the man's arms.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart," he said. Shelby got up, finally getting control over herself. The man looked up at her.  
  
"Hi, dad."  
  
"Shelby!" he said, almost in tears, as she came to give him a hug too. "I've missed you both terribly."  
  
"Daddy!" Jess said, in between tears. Sophie left the room while father and daughters were experiencing a rather emotional reunion, except for Shelby who tried her best to keep her calm. She might have changed, but she still didn't trust easily, especially men.  
  
"Scott?" Sophie asked, after she'd closed the door.  
  
"Is she okay?" he asked, concern all over his face. Sophie smiled to herself at this.  
  
"She's fine. Just give her a little time. In about five to ten minutes, I'll ask her if you can go in," she said.  
  
"Okay, thanks," Scott said, sitting down, and acting really restless. About a minute later, Sophie got so annoyed at his foot taping, pacing, humming, and such, that she went in Peter's office.  
  
"Shelby?"  
  
"Yeah?" she answered, from the sofa where they were all sitting, catching up.  
  
"There's a rather anxious guy waiting to see you." Shelby chuckled.  
  
"Who?" Jason, her father, asked. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Wait just one moment," she said, getting up and exiting the room. He must really make her happy, Jason thought. I mean, Sophie didn't even say his name, and already she's smiling.  
  
"Hey, Cowboy, what're you doing?" she asked, closing the door behind her. She stood there, in the all, looking at Scott make out complicated dance moves. She laughed as he looked up at her with a rather ashamed expression.  
  
"Uh, well, you see... I was worried," he said, coming up to her.  
  
"About?" she asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"You! You looked so scared when you left, and when you didn't come back, I got scared that maybe you were going home, or Jess was, or something," he stammered. He now had his arms around her waist and was holding her pretty close.  
  
"Okay... I was gone about five minutes, and nothing bd has happened. At least nothing bad for me," she added with a smirk.  
  
"Jess?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Nope, for you."  
  
"Me? How?" Now he was both curious, and confused.  
  
"Well, sitting in that room is my father," she explained.  
  
"No way! You're real father! He's... here?" Scott's eyes grew as he uttered these words. Shelby nodded.  
  
"Yeah, come on, you're going to come in and meet him," she said, taking his hand.  
  
"Uh, Shel, I just remembered important appointment..." he stammered.  
  
She raised her eyebrows and laughed. "Peter's in there, all the more reason to come." Then, seeing the fear in his eyes, she came closer to him, and whispered in his ear. "Just be yourself. He'll love you." She gave him a quick, but sweet kiss and led him in.  
  
"Dad, this is Scott Barringer, my fiancé," Shelby introduced. "Scott, this is my dad." Peter and Sophie both looked very impressed at how calm Scott looked.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Scott," Jason said. He seemed a bit cold, which sent a shiver down Scott's back, and earned Jason a glare from Shelby.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Merrick," Scott said, shaking Jason's hand. Shelby smiled at how gracious Scott was despite her father's lack thereof. She took Scott's hand and squeezed it tight. He squeezed back.  
  
"Okay, Jess, I need you to go get the others together. Soph, come on, we've got group. Mr. Barringer, Jess, will come back after group, I'll let you three talk," Peter said.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Scarbrow," Jason said.  
  
"Peter, please," Peter insisted.  
  
"Of course, and Mrs. Scarbrow."  
  
"Sophie, we're very informal here," Sophie said.  
  
"Yes, I understand. Well, thank you," Jason said. They both nodded their welcomes and left with Jess to attend to group. "So, Shelby, what is there to see around here?"  
  
"Well, let's give the tour," Shelby said, mock enthusiasm. "Brace yourself, it's very exciting." She smirked.  
  
"Shelby blew off quite a bit of steam yesterday," Scott explained. Shelby laughed at his comment. Jason, on the other hand, was not amused.  
  
"With you?" he asked a little digusted. Scott looked at Shelby as if to ask, "What did I do?"  
  
"With everyone. We had some movies and we had fun. Scott was there, along with Jess and the rest of our group," Shelby said. She wasn't too pleased with her dad. They finished the tour with no other conversation. "Here's the lodge. You can go in and see Jess, I'm sure she'll introduce the rest of the Cliffhangers and Rivergliders," Shelby explained.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Jason asked.  
  
"Our room. I have something important to talk to Scott about."  
  
"I'd rather you showed me to the group," he replied. The last thing he wanted his daughter to do was to go off with this guy.  
  
"You'll find it. And I don't think I care what you rather I do. You haven't been there most of my life. You hardly know me. You probably don't even know why I'm here. I'm going to go, now. I'll talk to you later, when you've remembered why you're here," Shelby said, rage filling her. She did her best to keep it under control. Jason looked dumbstruck as she and Scott went off to their room.  
  
"Wow, Shelby," Scott said, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"I can't believe him!" she yelled out. "He was being so awful!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked, trying to be nice, despite being really hurt at her dad's reaction to him.  
  
"What do I mean?" she yelled. "I mean that you were so perfect, and he was so rude, and... urgh! I'm so mad! Why did I even bother? Why couldn't I just leave well enough alone?" she burst out. They were now in their room. Shelby was really upset. She was yelling and throwing things across the room. She'd punched the walls several times. Finally Scott came up to her and held her close. She stopped thrashing and just calmed down. She started crying. Scott just hugged her.  
  
"Shel, it's okay," he whispered.  
  
"No! No it's not okay! It's not okay! He can't just walk out on me and come back and expect it all to be okay!" she exploded again. Scott just rubbed her back comfortingly and she yelled into his chest.  
  
"Shelb, it'll be fine! I promise," he said.  
  
"Scott! It won't be fine. That's the thing!" She yanked herself away from his embrace and fell onto the bed, crying.  
  
"Why does he bother you so much?" he asked softly. Shelby understood that he was just trying to get the full picture.  
  
"Scott, don't you see? If he hadn't left..." She couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"I understand. Shelby, do you want to go walk around? Get some fresh air?" Scott asked. She raised her head from her hands. She looked at him oddly, but took his hand and got up. He led her outside.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, not exactly wanting to move about.  
  
"Oh, somewhere I know will make you feel better," he replied. She just gave him a really loving look, slipped her arm around his waist, and walked with him.  
  
"Talk about therapy," she said, when they reached their destination.  
  
"I know. I am a genius."  
  
"Well, don't go and get a big head, there," she said with a roll of the eyes.  
  
"Ah, Shel, come on, you know you're happy I brought you here!" She just turned to him.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here, and saving me from a breakdown, my savior!" She bowed down.  
  
"Well, that's more like it!" They both burst out laughing. Scott finally spoke when they were calm. "Look, I know you blame him for what happened with Walt, but Shel, don't. Just let the past be the past. Look, I tried blaming my mom so many times for leaving dad and me and leaving Elaine to marry dad. I tried, but it wasn't her fault. Something would've happened to get Elaine and dad together. It's not your dad's fault," he said comfortingly.  
  
"I know, but it's so hard. I don't have a fight. I don't have someone to fight against. I don't have someone to hate for what Walt did," she exclaimed.  
  
"Do you really need someone?" Scott asked. Shelby was about to protest. "Why do you have to hate someone? Why do you need a fight?"  
  
"Because I know how to fight now! Because I know how to push him away! Don't you ever feel like that?" Shelby yelled out. She was now standing away from him, facing him.  
  
"Yes, but why do you have to always hate the world so much? Why can't you just forget and move on with your life?" he asked, trying to break down these newly formed shields again.  
  
"Scott, can you move on? Can you forget what she did? Can you forget what happened? Can you? Because, if you can, tell me how! I want to forget. I want to forget every single moment of it!" Shelby yelled. She was starting to shake uncontrollably, but at this point, Scott didn't dare approach her.  
  
"Look, I can't forget it. But why do you hate the world so much?"  
  
"Because," she began yelling. Suddenly, as if something had sucked all the energy from her body, she collapsed on the docks. Scott ran up to her.  
  
"Shelby! Are you alright?" he asked. Tears streaming down his face. "Oh, please Shelby!"  
  
"Because the world hates me," she whispered. Scott just looked down at her.  
  
"The world doesn't hate you, Shel. They don't hate you," he whispered, hugging her shaking body. He was sitting on the docks, with her body draped across his. She had her arms around his neck and he was holding onto her for dear life.  
  
"Yes they do," she choked out. Her tears were quickly wetting his shirt, but he didn't care.  
  
"I love you, Shel! I love you with all my heart. And if the world doesn't like you, the world is wrong. You hear? The world is wrong!" he whispered into her ear. It was becoming hard for him to speak. His throat was becoming raw and irritated. Shelby lifted her head and looked up at him.  
  
"I love you too, Scott," she whispered before passing out.  
  
"Oh, god! Shelby! Wake up! Wake up!" he yelled. When he realized there was no more movement in her beautiful body, he picked her up and ran back to the infirmary with her. Everyone was at lunch, so there were no curious onlookers, which made his trip a heck of a lot easier.  
  
He arrived at the infirmary, out of breath, and carrying Shelby.  
  
"What happened to her?" a nurse asked. Scott could hardly speak. He laid her down on a bed, and collapsed beside it. The only thing he remembered was holding onto her hand and feeling a squeeze, before he passed out and all went black.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Is she alright?" Shelby heard her father ask. She was just waking up and was hearing very distinct but distant voices. She turned her head slightly away from door to block out her father and Peter's conversation. When she re-opened her eyes, she was horrified at what she saw. There was Scott lying in a hospital bed, next to her. She gasped when she realized she was in a hospital bed as well. She tried to get up, but her head hurt so much.  
  
"Where am I?" she got out, before slumping back down onto her fluffy pillow.  
  
"You're in the infirmary, Shelby," Sophie whispered. She ran up to her side. "How are you feeling, hunny?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Well, my head hurts like a bitch. Why's Scott in here?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly from the emotion of seeing him there, unconscious, in a hospital bed.  
  
"Exhaustion, nothing more. That goes for you too. What happened?" Sophie questioned.  
  
"Aren't you the all knowing being around here?" Shelby replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, actually, that would be Peter. And I'm glad to see that you haven't lost your sarcasm."  
  
"My second most prized possession? Never!" she said, her voice dripping with her sarcastic mark.  
  
"What's your first?" Sophie asked curiously. Shelby looked at her inquiringly. "Your most prized possession."  
  
"Well, that is my little secret," Shelby said. She laid her head back, and looked over at Scott. Sophie just nodded all-knowingly. A solitary tear ran down Shelby's face before she fell asleep.  
  
Literally about a minute later Scott's eyes fluttered open. Where Shelby was quiet, Scott was loud.  
  
"Shelby! Is she okay?" Scott asked, getting up and running to her side. They'd given Shelby a sedative to help her sleep so she didn't wake up. Sophie came to Scott.  
  
"Scott, she's fine. I'll answer all your questions if you just lie down again," Sophie said. Scott had some major questions, so he did. He was, after all, right beside her. He never left her with his eyes. "Scott, she just has exhaustion. You do too, so you have to stay calm." When he didn't reply, or even hint at one, she continued. "Scott, what happened before you got here?" Sophie asked, concerned. For the first time since he woke up, Scott looked at Sophie.  
  
"We took her dad on a tour. We were very nice, you would've been proud. He was being really awful. He said some... some things he shouldn't have," Scott said. He was finding it hard to tell Sophie, but he knew that she had to know.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"It wasn't so much what he said, as how he said it. he was so cold and distant."  
  
"With you? Or both of you?" Sophie tried to clear up.  
  
"Just me. That made Shelby angry. She burst when we got back to the room. She started throwing stuff. It reminded me of when we went to dog's peak. It scared me, because it was too close to what had happened. I just held her real tight. She seemed to calm down. After a little bit, she burst out again. She fell onto the bed and just cried. When she calmed down, we went for a walk outside. I took her to the docks," Scott was rushing through his sentences, as if to try and forget. "We... we had a fight. Then I asked a question and she went to answer, and collapsed." He couldn't keep going.  
  
"What question?" Sophie asked quietly.  
  
"Why do you hate the world so much?" he whispered.  
  
"Then what happened? I know this is hard, but you have to tell me Scott. It may have re-opened some deep wounds that she may have forgotten about. It may be more dangerous than we think."  
  
"She collapsed. And I thought she was dead. She woke up, and said, 'Because the world hates me.' That's when she blacked out. And I brought her here." He had tears streaming down his face at the memory of her helpless body resting in his arms-of her telling him that everyone hated her. He quickly wiped them away. Sophie nodded. She got up and went to meet Peter outside. Scott just fell back down onto his bed. He looked over at Shelby. "I really do love you," he said quietly.  
  
"I know you do," she whispered back.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Later that day, the couple was released from the infirmary with strict orders to remain in their room, and to get some rest. They did remain in their room, but rest... that was a matter of opinion.  
  
"Thanks," Shelby said as they entered the room and lay down on the bed, side by side.  
  
"For what?" Scott asked quietly. Each one was propped up on an elbow, lying down on their sides and looking at the other. Scott extended his free hand, and Shelby held it with hers.  
  
"I heard what you said to Sophie." But apparently that wasn't enough of an explanation. "Thanks for bringing me in. thanks for caring so much. This may seem like an exaggeration, but apart from Jess, you are the only one on this Earth whose ever put up with my shit long enough to love me," she said, her voice splitting with emotion. Scott squeezed her hand.  
  
"Hey, the same goes for you. Sure, my dad loved me, but he probably resents me now," he replied.  
  
"I don't think that's true," she said, stroking his face softly and lovingly. "And I do, really, truly, love you." He smiled his best smile. "Oh, you know what's something we've never done before?" Scott looked at her a little skeptically.  
  
"What?" he asked cautiously. Shelby now had a rather wicked smile on.  
  
"Truth or dare!" she said. Scott laughed.  
  
"Sure! Okay, Shel, truth or dare?" Scott asked.  
  
"Truth," she said, sure of herself.  
  
"Do you feel better?" Shelby obviously didn't expect that question.  
  
"Yeah, I actually do. I was just exhausted, and it was a big blow to see my dad again. So, there we are, but I am feeling much better," she said truthfully. "Truth or dare, Scott?" she asked, smiling once more.  
  
"Uh, I'll start off with a truth," he said.  
  
"What's your happiest memory?" she asked. He smiled.  
  
"The first time I kissed you, when I came running down that hall. That moment led to such great things!" he said almost instantly. Shelby smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that was a rather... fun moment, shall we say."  
  
"Truth or dare?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, dare... but something quiet cause we're supposed to be getting rest," she warned with a roll of the eyes. "Operative word being 'supposed.'"  
  
"Okay..." Scott jokingly stroked his chin for a few minutes. "I got it. I dare you to do some of your old ballet moves."  
  
"You do like to push to see how far I'll go, don't you?" she asked. She got up from the bed. In order not to exert herself too hard, she only did a few simple moves, but these brought her around the room very gracefully and elegantly. Scott lay there, his mouth agape, just staring at her. When she finished, she lay down beside him. "What?" she asked.  
  
"You! You're so amazing! Why don't you dance anymore?"  
  
"Well, I stopped a long time ago. And when I ran from home, there was no time to dance. I had also left my shoes at home. I don't have any anymore. I miss dancing a lot," she explained. This was getting too emotionally strenuous, so like everyone at Horizon, who'd learned to fight and hide emotions, she changed the subject. "Your turn, truth or dare?" Scott rolled his eyes at her avoidance, but answered all the same.  
  
"Dare. I'm feeling brave," he said.  
  
"You'll need it, cowboy. Sing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sing! Any song, but sing," she laughed. Scott laughed.  
  
"You're insane!" he said with a nudge.  
  
"Makes life interesting." He sat up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Actually, I've got a better idea," he said, getting out of bed. "Come on." He took her hand and brought her along.  
  
"Scott! We're not supposed to go! Where are you taking me?" Shelby asked, taking his hand and giggling.  
  
"Just follow," he said. A minute later, they were both sitting at the piano. Scott put his hands on the keys and... the song began. "Look into my eyes. You will see. What you mean to me. Search your heart. Search your soul. And when you find me there, you will search no more. Don't tell me it's not worth trying for. You can't tell me, it's not worth dying for. You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you," he sang. As he played, Shelby's eyes watered up. She knew this song meant something. She loved it so much. She knew Scott knew it too. All the Cliffies and Gliders were in the lodge, along with some people from other groups. Everyone had stopped what he or she was doing. They couldn't believe Scott was singing. He never sang! "You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you," he finished. Everyone erupted into cheers. There was much clapping and whooping. Shelby just looked at Scott.  
  
"Thank you!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck. He was a little surprised at this reaction, but accepted it with open arms-literally! He just hugged it.  
  
"I meant every word," he said, hugging her. She offered no reply except for a tightening of the arms around his neck.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Shelby, look, I know you're mad at me for the other day."  
  
"Look, dad, it's okay. I over-reacted," Shelby said. Jason was returning home, until the wedding. Shelby had basically avoided him all weekend. Jess, on the other hand, had spent all weekend with him, getting to know him. It was now Sunday afternoon.  
  
"No, it's my fault. Listen, I know that you and Scott are close," he said. Shelby noted that he said "Scott" nicely. There was no icy hardness to it. "I've talked to a lot of people here this weekend. Mainly Jess, Peter, and Sophie, but I also spoke with you fellow Cliffhangers."  
  
"Uh, okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" Shelby asked, confused.  
  
"Well, they've told me a lot about you two. I know that you love Scott very much... and I know that he loves you a lot too. I was there when he played that song for you, yesterday. Look, Shelby, I screwed up with you and Jess once, I'm not going to do it again. I promised myself when I was coming down here that I wouldn't make the same mistake twice."  
  
"Dad..." Shelby began, but Jason cut her off.  
  
"No, let me finish. Look, I really wanted to make everything right with you. I know now that it's going to take much longer than a weekend, but I know where to start. I approve of Scott. I know you don't need my blessing, but you have it all the same."  
  
"Thanks. That means a lot to me. You can't possibly understand how much, so thank you," Shelby said, really, truly grateful.  
  
"Yeah, and here's, shall we say, an early wedding present. Don't open it before I'm gone, but enjoy it! I'll be back for the wedding," he said, handing her a small box. He gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, same as Jess. He then jumped into the back seat of his Aston Martin, just as Scott was coming out of the admin building.  
  
"Whoa? Who's car is that?" he asked as if it were the most impressive thing ever.  
  
"My dad's," she said as if it were of no consequence to her. She turned to the box in her hands. She opened it, noticed there was a lot of tissue paper and started looking through it.  
  
"Why'd he get in the back seat?" Scott asked, still watching the beautiful car wander off, slow so as not to hurt the pain on the gravel.  
  
"Driver," Shelby answered nonchalantly. That's when she squealed. Scott jumped.  
  
"What?" he asked, ripping his eyes off the car. Shelby was jumping around.  
  
"You'll never believe what we got as my dad's wedding present!" she screamed.  
  
"What?" he shouted back. She just shoved a slip of paper in his hand. Scott nearly fell over. He quickly sat down on the ground to avoid what nearly occurred. "You're joking! This can't be real! This-this is impossible!" he said, more to himself, trying to make himself believe. Shelby sat down beside him.  
  
"Nope, I told you he was rich," she whispered.  
  
"Never this rich!"  
  
"I had no idea," she explained. "I hadn't seen or talked to him for 13 years."  
  
"Shel, do you realize how much this really is?" Scott asked, his eyes going round.  
  
"No, I just saw the zeroes and freaked."  
  
"Shelby, this is a check for... a million dollars!" 


	33. Friends, Sharing, and Group

Disclaimer: Anything that has anything close to do with the original series, I do not own. Anything else is mine! All mine!!!! MOUAHAHAHA!!! Okay, it's late, and I'm writing, give me credit people!  
  
Author's Note: I know it's been a while, but as many of you may have noticed, I've been busy with two other fics (one of which is new and needs extra attention to put together). And I've been developing ideas for an HP one. Plus, I've been in Hamilton for a week, and doing all sorts of vacation things (Wonderland) and yes! I know that means nothing to you if you don't live near these places but whatever. Anyways, I'm back home and started writing again. I think this'll be a rather serious chappy... don't worry, fluff is back in the next one! Hope the sarcasm's good. Oh, and you know what to do, Emma!  
  
"Kristen, may I speak with you for a minute?" Peter asked, walking in on one of the Rivergliders' classes, later that week. We'll make it Wednesday.  
  
"Peter, we're in class," she pointed out. Everyone laughed. He gave her a look saying "now!" and she got up with a sigh and left. Math was her best subject. It's what was keeping her average up, due to a little bit of inattentiveness in Science. "Okay, what is it?" she asked a little more rudely than she would've, as they entered Peter's office.  
  
"I'll let your tone slip, but only because you've got a visitor. Actually, two to be precise."  
  
"Who? What? Doesn't anyone call around here?" she asked a little frightened at the prospect of a visitor, which probably meant her parents, whom she strongly disliked, to put it lightly.  
  
"Uh, your sister-"  
  
"Which one?" Kristen asked very suddenly, her eyes shrinking into suspicious slits.  
  
"Me!" cried a voice behind her. She turned around and her face lit up at the sight of her stepsister, Julia.  
  
"Julia!" she squealed and leapt into her arms. "I haven't seen you in forever!"  
  
"I know! Why do you think I came down here?" she asked, laughing. As Kristen let go of her, she could see her sister properly. Julia was tall and had brown hair with blondish streaks. She had a happy face, but sadder eyes. However, upon seeing Kristen, her mouth was in a wide smile, revealing beautiful white teeth.  
  
This wasn't the end of the surprises to hit Kristen today, though. A guy came out from behind Julia. He was shorter than Julia, but still taller than Kristen. He had short, messy black hair that looked as though it was in desperate need of a comb. He had dark eyes to match his hair and tanned skin. A rather long fringe of hair hung over his right eye. To anyone else, he probably would've looked scary and intimidating, but to Kristen, he was one of her best friends.  
  
Peter could hear a sharp intake of breath coming from Kristen. Julia just stared at her and then at Max, then back at Kristen. Neither Max nor Kristen broke eye contact. A huge grin spread across his face, and Kristen cracked up. She walked up to him and gave him a bone-breaking hug.  
  
"I missed you," he whispered into her hair. His eyes were welling up, but he wouldn't cry for the life of him.  
  
"I missed you too, Max," she said back, her nose snuggling into his big, cottony sweatshirt. Peter cleared his throat and they broke apart, rather reluctantly. It'd been close to a year since they last saw each other, and for two people who were as close as siblings, that was a long time. It was made worse by the fact that Kristen had never contacted him, knowing how hard it would be.  
  
"Okay, Kristen, your friends are here for tomorrow and the weekend. So, you're excused from classes for the rest of today to show them around, and if they like, they can spend Friday with the group, as a part of it," Peter explained.  
  
The trio nodded, Julia looked a little too excited, Kristen though.  
  
"Saturday," Peter continued, "we're going on a one-day hike, you may come if you like, but it's not mandatory. Sunday is free."  
  
"We'll see about the hike, Peter," Kristen said rather skeptically. "I'll go give them the tour now," she said, opening the door to the office. "See ya later, come on guys."  
  
"Bye, Peter," they both said, and followed Kristen out. Normally, he wouldn't take in a visitor into the group, but they were kids, Kristen's age, and he didn't have anywhere to send them. Luckily, he thought, there were some spare beds in each dorm where Scott and Shelby used to sleep.  
  
The rather oddly matched trio left the admin building.  
  
"When did you guys get here?" Kristen asked.  
  
"Oh, not long ago. We had to figure out where to sign in, and then meet with Peter. He told us all the rules and checked us over for drugs. Luckily I got rid of Max's stash before we arrived," Julia explained.  
  
"He checked you guys over?"  
  
"Yeah, well, we decided we wanted to be included in the group as we had a school day to spend here, thanks to my lucky planning," Max said with a wink.  
  
"You always were good for that sort of thing... or rather, not good. Anyways, that was the admin building," Kristen said.  
  
"You're joking!" Julia said sarcastically.  
  
"You're going to fit right in with all that sarcasm. It's insane how many people use it to hide behind. Alright, up the lane is the lodge. That's basically where we hang out in our spare time. It gets cold out here, so we prefer to stay indoors if we're not on a hike."  
  
"You sound like you've memorized this speech," Max pointed out.  
  
"Haven't!"  
  
"Have so!"  
  
"Guys! That's enough!" Julia said, putting an end to their bickering. They laughed.  
  
"Alrighty, this is the girls' and guys' dorms. Do you want to put your stuff down?" They both made their assent known right away. They didn't know what they ought to pack, so Julia, especially, had packed a lot. Kristen knocked on the door to the guys' dorm. "Anyone in?" she yelled.  
  
"Hey, Kristen," James said, opening the door. "Marc's in, if you wanna talk to him." At this comment Julia and Max both exchanged looks, but didn't badger Kristen... yet.  
  
"Uh, no, I just want to know if you all are decent."  
  
"Pretty much... or as decent as it'll get," he laughed it off. The trio entered the room. Kristen was pleased to see that there weren't too many people there. It'd make it easier on everyone for introductions. Marc was on his bunk in nothing more than boxer shorts, which nicely displayed his beautiful chest and abs. It took quite a while for Kristen to tear her eyes away from her boyfriend, but she did so with a smile.  
  
There were also David, Daisy, Scott, and Shelby. Kristen looked puzzled to see them together, here.  
  
"No offense there, but why are you three here?" she asked, pointing out the later three. "Shouldn't you either be in class, or in your own rooms?" Kristen asked. The only reason Shelby didn't erupt is because this was obviously really puzzling Kristen.  
  
"Well, we were given a project to do together in Science. So I get stuck with them," she said, shrugging.  
  
"Well, thanks, Shel, that makes me feel all warm inside," Daisy said with a smirk. Shelby just imitated that smirk and threw it right back.  
  
"What are you," he stressed the word, "doing here, may I ask?" David said.  
  
"Well, I'm giving the tour."  
  
"Oh, newbies!" David said, mock enthusiasm in his voice, and clapping his hands with sarcastic excitement. "Fresh meat," he said quietly and the three around him laughed.  
  
"This is Max, and Julia. They're not newbies though." Everyone now shut up and paid attention. "They're my friends and they're here to visit. They just ended up coming a day earlier than expected so they'll be in our group till the weekend. And as they're not old enough to own a car-well they are, but you know-they're going to be sleeping in the dorms," Kristen explained. Everyone made a face showing they understood. No one seemed very comfy with this decision though.  
  
"Come on, guys, I've got something we can use for this in our room," Scott said. "Well, nice meeting you two. See ya, guys," he continued with a wave. David, Daisy, and Shelby waved and followed him out.  
  
"Here, Max, you'll be sleeping here," Kristen said, sitting down on Scott's old bunk.  
  
"What about me?" Julia asked, a little uncomfortable.  
  
"You'll be in our dorm. This is the guys' dorm."  
  
"Well, how come that guy said he had his own room?"  
  
"Because the two blondes, Scott and Shelby, are engaged, and they didn't know how to handle that since it was the first engagement here between students, so Scott and Shelby are basically on a trial run," James explained.  
  
"I thought they'd be done with their run by now," Marc added.  
  
"How come?" Kristen asked, sitting down on his bed, next to him. Julia sat down next to Max.  
  
"Oh, haven't I told you? They were making such a racket a bunch of us actually complained to Peter." The whole bunch exploded with laughter.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"What's Peter playing at?" Scott burst out once he, Shelby, Daisy, and David had safely closed the door.  
  
"What do you mean? The fact that Kristen's buddies are in our group for the weekend, or the fact that he's been pumping us for information for over year?" Daisy asked rather matter-of-factly. Scott gave her a dirty look and looked to Shelby for support. She just smirked.  
  
"Look, I know you're not comfy with this, but we have a hike on Saturday," she said, shrugging. "Just don't give anything out until they're gone if you don't want to be found out of anything... then again, what are you still hiding?"  
  
"Nothing, but still. I'm just not comfortable talking about my drug problem and such, let alone Elaine."  
  
"Hey, man! I feel your pain!" David said, just a little sarcastic, which was big for David.  
  
"What do you mean? You have said next to nothing about yourself. I think Daisy's the only one who knows anything," Scott accused. David looked taken aback, and Daisy looked a little shocked. Shelby on the other hand, nodded agreeingly.  
  
"It's true, David, you know all about us, but you haven't told us anything," Shelby agreed.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't know anything about you! You guys told all your worst stuff before I got here," David protested.  
  
"Guys, that's true," Daisy said. He was fighting a losing battle without anyone to help him, so she came to his aid.  
  
"Fine, you tell us your story, and we'll tell you ours," Shelby decided. "I mean, you are Daisy's boyfriend, and she's my best friend, so I expect I'll be seeing a lot of you," she explained. Scott looked unsure. "Look, just in as little words as possible. No one wants to give details on this, but we might as well get it off our chests. I mean, even princess knows what happened to me."  
  
"Fine, but you go first," Scott said. What was he agreeing to, he wondered. David looked round at Daisy and she gave him an encouraging nudge.  
  
"My dad abused me physically and verbally," he said quickly, muddling all his words.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, that... that really sucks," Scott said. He didn't really expect that. Neither did Shelby, but then again, she never was the very sappy kind, at least, with anyone but Scott.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry to hear that, David," she said.  
  
"Ya, whatever," he tried to brush it off. He was shaking just slightly. Just mentioning his dad did this to him. It was both the anger and the hurt, not to mention the fear, which did this to him. Daisy understood and sat down beside him on floor where he's sat down as the entered. "Now your turns."  
  
Scott took in a deep breath. He knew how hard it had been for Shelby to get that out, so he was going to give her more time to collect herself. "My step-mother abused me... sexually. You know I got into drugs and shit, but that's the worst stuff."  
  
David didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes was one of utmost shock and horror. He couldn't believe that happened. He didn't think it was even possible. He was totally and completely taken aback.  
  
"Right," Scott said, checking to see he was all right. "Anyways, Shel?" he said, checking her. She was slightly pale of having to go back to that horrible place that was the past, but looked resolute.  
  
"Yeah, okay, listen close, David, cause I'm only going over this once for your benefit," she said rather harshly. He frowned but listened. "My stepfather molested me, so I started running. When I was on the street and it got bad-and I mean really bad-I would turn tricks. I also saw my best friend Patty OD right in front of me. And last year when he had a heart attack, I had to go back and care for the sick bastard."  
  
"You're joking!" David ejected. Shelby looked as if she really wasn't expected a reaction like this. "I mean, that's so much. I'm surprised you're still standing. That's a compliment by the way!" he added as she looked about ready to pounce. "You're so strong," he added.  
  
"We all know that," Daisy said with a smirk at Shelby.  
  
"Thanks, Dais," Shelby replied with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Alright, now that share time is over, we might as well get this dumb ass Science project done, or Sophie'll flip," Daisy replied. They all heaved a sigh of relief at the thought of not having to go back to the past any more... that is until their fearless leader called an official share time in the recreational center; i.e. until Peter called group in the lodge.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, girls, this is Julia, she's my friend and is going to be staying till Sunday," Kristen explained. As she thought, Juliette, Emma, and Jess, plus Auggie and Ezra were there, doing their project. "Hey, how come Marc and James got out of class?" she asked, as the other Rivergliders had yet to leave class.  
  
"Oh, they created some massive disturbances so they have a detention later with Arianne, but that's all I know," Juliette explained. Kristen made to laugh, but thought better of it.  
  
"Right, so, this is Auggie, Juliette, Ezra, Jess, and Emma," she introduced.  
  
"Hi," Juliette looked ready to have a little girl talk, but Emma didn't think so.  
  
"Jules, we sort of have to finish this... Sorry, I'd love to sit and chat, but school calls," Emma said apologetically.  
  
"Ah, don't worry, I'll be around all weekend. Come on, lets go check and make sure Marc and Max didn't kill each other yet," Julia told Kristen. They left laughing at some dumb stuff Max had pulled in the past.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Alright, to finish the tour," Kristen said as they exited the guys' dorm a few minutes later. Marc had to go to detention so they walked him over, which didn't please Max too much. "Okay, over there's the lodge, that's where group is."  
  
"What's group?" Max asked. He kept giving Marc dirty looks every since he took Kristen's hand, and didn't let go.  
  
"It's basically where we spill our guts to our favourite dysfunctional teens," Marc said sarcastically. Max just gave Marc another dirty look. Kristen looked around, determined not to see her best friend and her boyfriend bickering.  
  
"Right, there's the gazebo, and that's the caf."  
  
"Watch out for the food, it's nasty," Marc told Julia, whom he much preferred to Max.  
  
"Uh, I'll keep that in mind," she said, starting to worry just slightly.  
  
"It's really not that bad, it's just one of the jokes that go around quickly," Kristen quickly explained. "The classrooms are over there, which means this is the end of the road for you," she told Marc.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said, dreading detention with Arianne. She was a good teacher and all, but when it came to punishments, she was worse... or better? Anyways, she was big on discipline was the point. "See ya later," he whispered, gave her a little kiss, and left.  
  
"What do you think you're doing going out with a guy like that?" Max almost exploded when Marc was out of earshot.  
  
"It's my choice, last time I checked! You haven't been around for a year, so I doubt very much-"  
  
"I haven't been around because you haven't let me! I didn't know where you were! I had to take it from Julia that you were dead for Christ's sake! So don't give me that crap!" Max cut off. He was furious and she could tell. She was so taken aback by his reaction that she did the only thing she knew how to do in a situation like this: run.  
  
"Now look what you've done!" Julia said exasperatedly. "Max! Don't you think you could've been just a little nicer to her? I mean she's here for having severe emotional problems! Don't make them worse!"  
  
"It's just... ah! She's going out with that... that... that freak!" he said, pointing a finger in the general direction of the classrooms.  
  
"So let her! It's not your decision, like she said! Look, she likes this guy, okay. I don't know anything about him, she hasn't told me anything, but it's obvious she likes him! Kristen is a great judge of character and you know it. Just don't blow it for her," Julia finished with a sigh. Max hated to admit it but she was right. He nodded very slightly and trudged off to the lodge, which was where Kristen had gone. Julia smiled and went back to the girls' dorm to unpack.   
  
She liked this place, though people were rather predisposed to erupt, she thought. When she entered the dorm, she saw that the guys had gone and that some other girls had arrived. Leonie looked at her and started beaming almost at once.  
  
"Oh! Newbie! Guys! We have a newbie!" she squealed.  
  
"Ley! She's not a newbie, she's Kristen's friend. She's hear for the weekend," Juliette said.  
  
"Yeah, and because no adults stayed, her and her friend are staying until the weekend's up," Emma continued.  
  
"So, you've come to join in on our little party?" Daisy asked sarcastically.  
  
"Uh, no... I just came to see Kristen. It's been nearly a year since I last saw her," Julia explained.  
  
At this point, David poked his head in the dorm. "Hey!" he made his appearance known.  
  
"David! Don't you knock? We could've been totally indecent!" Juliette yelled.  
  
"Really?" he asked, wide-eyed. Daisy threw a pillow in his face and he remembered why he'd come in the first place. "Right, anyway, the captain is requesting our presence for therapy," he said with a roll of the eyes.  
  
"Joy!" Jess said.  
  
"Come on, Julia, this is where things get interesting," Daisy said with a kind of dark smile.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Okay, guys, because we have some visitors, we'll do some oldies and won't go all deep this group," Peter negotiated. The Cliffhangers grumbled to show they understood, while the Rivergliders didn't really seem to care either way. "Right."  
  
Both Julia and Max seemed a little uncomfortable. "Don't worry, they're always like that," Kristen said in a whisper to her friends.  
  
"In one word, pass the staff, 'I feel...'," Peter said, tossing the staff to Auggie.  
  
"I feel dumb," he said. He passed it to Ezra.  
  
"I feel happy." He passed it to Juliette.  
  
"I feel excited."  
  
"It figures," Shelby scoffed. Juliette passed her the staff. "I feel peachy," she said with a smirk in Peter's direction. She passed it to Daisy.  
  
"I feel overwhelmed." She passed it to Scott with a roll of the eyes.  
  
"I feel exposed." He passed it to David.  
  
"I feel shocked," he said with a quick look at Shelby. He passed it to Jess.  
  
"I feel fine," she said honestly. She actually had nothing to make her feel better or worse in a while. She passed it to Emma who was right beside her, sitting on the arm of a squishy chair that Alex was in. she had been sitting on his lap, but Peter had given her a very warning look so she slid up to the arm.  
  
"I feel untrusted. Yes, I know that's not a word!" she said as some people looked up with odd looks. A few people chuckled; others gave her even weirder looks. She passed it to Alex.  
  
"Uh, I feel..." he glanced at Emma, and wanted to say 'horny,' but somehow didn't think Peter would appreciate it, so he swallowed his words and said: "content." He threw it across the circle to Leonie.  
  
"I feel bouncy," she said, which received many rolled eyes and laughs. She passed it to James.  
  
"I feel tired," he said with a sigh. He passed it to Marc.  
  
"Me too, but I also feel challenged." He glanced at Mark, but didn't say more. He passed it to Alexis.  
  
"I feel normal, if that's possible," she said.  
  
"No, it's actually not," Daisy said so steadily that a few people looked at her carefully and a little scared.  
  
"Well, as normal as it gets," Alexis corrected, not wanting to get into specifics with Daisy on a deep subject like that. She just passed the staff to Andrew without another word.  
  
"I feel concerned." He passed it to Kristen.  
  
"I feel odd." She didn't say anything more just yet, but passed it to Max.  
  
"I don't feel I have to do this," he said.  
  
"Aw, come on, Max-y, tell us how you feel," Daisy said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I feel like you should shut your mouth," he said, wheeling onto Daisy.  
  
"I feel like you have a lot to hide," she shot back instantly. The others were just looking back and forth as if it were a tennis game.  
  
"I feel like you should not pry into other people's business."  
  
"I think that you should take a break and stop dumping on us because you're mad at Marc for going out with Kristen," she said. When he looked surprised and didn't offer a response, she folded her arms across her chest, satisfied.   
  
Peter looked very surprised as well. Sophie looked at her then whispered in Peter's ear: "She's gonna take over our jobs." They looked back to the kids.  
  
Max just sat back, a look of disgust on his face. Daisy sat back, a smile dancing on her lips. "Shall we get this show on the road?"  
  
Julia, sensing tension, took the staff, and said quickly, "I'm very happy, but annoyed."  
  
"Okay, group. I know this was a lot, but now tell me why, and that'll be it." Julia tossed the staff back to Auggie who caught it easily.   
  
"I feel dumb, cause I'm the only one with a learning disorder." No one challenged this, but a lot of people looked apprehensive.  
  
"You're doing well with your work here though, Auggie. Keep it up," Peter said encouragingly. Auggie shrugged and passed it to Ezra.  
  
"I feel happy, cause Shelby stopped dumping on me." A lot of the Cliffhangers who remembered what it was like when Shelby would dump on him laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, once the weddings over, I'm not making any promises," she said. Everyone laughed this time. Ezra sighed.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't last." He passed the staff onto Jules.  
  
"I feel excited cause we have newbies!" she squealed.  
  
"We're not newbies," Julia said, just a little reproachfully.  
  
"Well, new people in the group either way," Jules said easily while beaming.  
  
"Real people person, this one," Shelby said sarcastically.  
  
"Just because you don't like 'em, doesn't me I don't have to!" Juliette said.  
  
"Oh, no! They're back at each other's throats. Good old times," David said. Juliette looked at him with a "I'm not going to be the old Juliette anymore," and passed the staff to Shelby graciously.  
  
"I feel just peachy because everything's peachy!" she said in a 'duh'-voice.  
  
"Translated, that means: I feel frustrated because there are more new people to deal with," Scott began.  
  
"And because the wedding's still not planned," Daisy finished.  
  
David unexpectedly added: "and because she's on PMS."  
  
"David!" the whole group yelled in unison as if rehearsed... in a matter of speaking, it was. Shelby threw a pillow, which hit him squarely in the face, along with a dirty look.  
  
"Yes, I love you too sweet-pea," he said sarcastically. Both Scott and Daisy hit him, as they were both sitting beside him. Shelby just smirked. "What? You haven't told 'em about our 'undercover loving'?" he asked with even more sarcasm.  
  
"Okay, David, that's enough!" Sophie said.  
  
"Sophie, can't we just go?" Scott asked.  
  
"Finish this up, and then you'll have an hour till lights out."  
  
"Fine. Whose turn?" he whined.  
  
"Mine," Daisy said nonchalantly. "I feel overwhelmed because I just had to comfort three people in one go. I'm just on person and they all have severe emotional complications!" she said with a sigh. "Why do my favourite people in the world have to be borderline insane."  
  
"You're one to talk," Shelby pointed out with a smirk.  
  
"Don't worry, we feel the same way," Scott said. Daisy passed him the staff.  
  
"Come on, let's finish this. I want to go to bed," Daisy said, annoyed.  
  
"To do some real undercover loving," David said with an expectant smile.  
  
"David, one more comment like that, and it'll be kitchens," Peter warned.  
  
"I wouldn't mind kitchens if I actually got the loving," he replied with a pleading look at Daisy. She shook her head.  
  
"Okay, you asked for it. Five days of kitchens starting tomorrow, and going until Wednesday, counting inclusively," Peter said. "Go ahead, Scott," Peter said.  
  
"I feel exposed because I had to relive it again," he said, keeping his eyes on the ground. Shelby squeezed his hand.  
  
"Relive what?" Max asked bluntly.  
  
"Do you really want to relive our little argument?" Daisy asked dangerously. He shut up. "That's better." Some people gave satisfied smiles.  
  
"David, go ahead," Sophie said.  
  
"I feel shocked, because... wait, there are more reasons..." he held out his hands and ticked off on his fingers. "I know Scott's past, I know Shelby's past, I'm now afraid of Shelby, I never knew Daisy was so good at arguing, never knew Max was so weak," he kept going despite Peter's warning look. "I never knew Peter would give me kitchens for a joke, never knew he'd let friends in on us like that, never knew Ley could bounce..." Everyone laughed.  
  
"You don't yet?" Alex asked.  
  
"Uh... yes, yes I am," he said with a nod and passed the staff to Jess who was shaking with silent giggles.  
  
"I feel fine cause nothing's happened to disturb that." She passed it to Emma.  
  
"I feel untrusted cause Peter thinks all we're after's sex," she said bluntly.  
  
"I feel... uh, content's the word I used, right?" Alex asked when he received the staff. People nodded. "I feel content because I have the best girlfriend in the world," he said with an odd smile on his face. Someone made a retching noise. "Fine, I had to say something, or I'd prove Em's point!" he said defensively. Emma punched him playfully. "Well, what?! I'm a guy!" Everyone laughed. He passed it to Ley.  
  
"I feel bouncy, cause we got new people to hang out with and... I've had way too much sugar today."  
  
"What? Over calorie count?" Shelby asked evilly.  
  
"No!" Ley said, shrinking into a ball on the floor where she sat.  
  
"Shelby, you'll be joining David in kitchens. Any more nonsense and we'll make a club of it, got it?" Peter said.  
  
"Yes, my captain," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Right, I feel tired cause I had detention for a stupid prank Marc and I pulled in home ec. ," James said. The Rivergliders erupted into laughter. "I had to clean," he explained. And a lot of them were wiping away tears of laughter.  
  
"Me too, but I also feel challenged by Max. Not that he's going to win," Marc added with a glare in Max's direction.  
  
"I feel normal, because nothing's bothered me," Alexis said with a shrug."  
  
"Now, that's definitely not normal," Daisy said.  
  
"Okay, Daisy, kitchens," Peter said, marking her name down next to Shelby's and David's.  
  
"Peter!" she protested.  
  
"I warned you," Peter said calmly. Daisy just huffed and sat back into the couch.  
  
"I feel concerned because Ley feels bouncy," Andrew said.  
  
"Me too!" Scott added, this brought Ley out of her sad state, but brought Scott's name down on the paper. "I know, I know! Kitchens. Whatever," he brushed it off. Peter rolled his eyes. He wouldn't feel like that after five 6 o'clock mornings, he thought.  
  
"I feel odd," Kristen said as she received the staff, "because my previous life is mixing with my new one."  
  
"So, you were re-incarnated too?" Daisy asked. Peter just ignored it.  
  
"Max?" he asked loudly.  
  
"I feel mad because I feel so distant from Kristen and because all your students are dumping on me."  
  
"You started it," Scott said.  
  
"Oh, real mature," Shelby whispered in his ear.  
  
"Always worked before," he whispered back with a wink.  
  
"I feel happy and annoyed," Julia cut in before another argument broke out, "because I get to see my best friend again, and because Max is being an ass!" she said with a nudge to his ribs. He didn't say anything, but kept blowing in anger.  
  
"Alright, everyone needs to cool down. Sweats and shoes on, now! We're all going for a run. I want you all, Julia and Max too, in front of the dorms in ten minutes," Peter said. Sophie nodded her agreement. They all moaned and groaned, but got up all the same. Scott and Shelby left as quickly as possible talking in hushed voices, obviously disgruntled over the developments of this evenings group. 


	34. Kitchens

Disclaimer: they ain't mine, and y'all know that, so no suing.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks a bunch for the reviews, guys, y'all came through real well. I'm very thankful. I'm happy you all enjoy my silly fluffy story... despite Julia! LOL. Anyways, I'll try to continue to do justice to Shelby, Daisy, and David in terms of sarcasm... yes, you're welcome Keke. Oh, and a shout out to Jueee for noticing that I made Shel and Scott hook up in the backroom! LOL, anyone who really wants to know the story behind that, watch Queer as Folk, second best show ever! LOL, well, enjoy!  
  
"What's crawled up Peter's ass and died?" Scott asked Shelby bitterly as they changed into their sweats.  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that we now have kitchens for five days. How come I don't see that as a good thing?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Funny," Scott said with a smirk.  
  
"I thought so," she replied with an equal smirk.  
  
"How far do you think we'll have to run?"  
  
"How much time do we have till lights out?"  
  
"Uh, an hour," Scott said, checking his watch. He winced at that realization.  
  
"Well, there's your answer."  
  
"What do you mean? I asked, how far, and I gave you a time," he reasoned.  
  
"No way!" she said sarcastically. "Hey, what do you think our chances are of slipping out unnoticed?" she asked suddenly as though an idea sprung into her mind.  
  
"Oh, not good," Scott replied with a look of horror at what Shelby was suggesting.  
  
"Oh, where's your sense of adventure?" He looked at her as though she was insane. "Come on, what's the worst that could happen? We only have another month or so till grad."  
  
"Come on, Shel, all that'll happen is one of our all-seeing leaders will get us for it," Scott reasoned.  
  
"Fine, last one to the meeting spot's a rotten egg," Shelby said, getting all kiddy again.  
  
"Oh, real mature," Scott said as she raced out the door.  
  
"It's always worked for me, by the way, you're a rotten egg," she finally said when they reached the meeting spot, Scott arriving a mere two seconds later.  
  
"Nice try," Daisy said, seeing what was happening. "But Shelby's always beaten us at those things."  
  
"Better believe it," Shelby butted in.  
  
"It's got something to do with the mentality," David said. "It's just too immature."  
  
"Oh, look who's talking," Juliette said, coming in on the conversation. They were still waiting for some of the Riverglider girls.  
  
"Yeah, Davey-boy, remember that stunt you pulled with the soap?" Auggie joined in.  
  
"Oh, ya," David said, a reminiscent look on his face.  
  
"Oh my, do you remember that little show you put on with the juices, or whatever that was?" Daisy asked. Juliette cracked up at the memory.  
  
"Yeah, that was right before these two came and tried to settle the score for the bathroom incident," David added.  
  
"That's what landed me on a buddy-hike with you," Scott said angrily, but everyone else laughed.  
  
"Oh, good times, Scotty-boy," David teased. By then, the rest of the students had arrived as had Peter and Sophie... and a surprise to all: Roger.  
  
"Okay, guys, we're going to go for a run, as it is getting late, and sun's going down, we're going to all around campus several times," Peter explained.  
  
"How many times?" Leonie whined.  
  
"As long as it takes," Sophie said.  
  
"For what?" Emma asked, eyebrows asked.  
  
"To get the results they want," Daisy said, a cryptic smile on her face.  
  
"And these results would be...?" Shelby whispered, as Peter explained the route they'd take.  
  
"Oh, you know, total exhaustion, for one. That way he can take over, and brainwash us." Shelby just gave her friend a sideways glance with a roll of the eyes.  
  
"Alright, group, let's go," Peter called out, and they all started jogging.  
  
"What's Morticia going on about now?" Scott asked Shelby with a nod in Daisy's direction.  
  
"The usual. Come on, it's Daisy! It's to be expected," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Right. Oh my god, I can't believe Peter's making us do this! We have kitchens tomorrow... besides we have it doubly worse," he said with a frown.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We have to keep it down," he explained, scowling.  
  
"Keep it down, not stop," Shelby said with a wink.  
  
"Shelby, remember, we can hear most of what goes on in that room," Alex said, jogging up to the couple.  
  
"Your point?" Shelby asked looking at him with an "I don't care what you think," look on her face.  
  
"That we don't appreciate it," Marc said, catching up to his friend and adding to the conversation.  
  
"Whatever, guys, don't get inter a little fight. We're here cause we were fighting earlier," Juliette said.  
  
"Princess is right, just give it a rest," Shelby said, running to catch up with Jess and leaving the guys and Jules behind her.  
  
"So, what about Kristen's friends?" Marc asked once he'd checked that Kristen, Max, and Julia were indeed out of earshot.  
  
"What about them?" Alex asked. He really didn't care too much about their presence.  
  
"Well, don't you think it's weird that Peter's allowing them to be in the group for the weekend?" Scott asked, picking up Marc's lead.  
  
"Not really. I mean, think about it, Scott," Jules said. "They're kids so they can't stay in Agnes and drive down during the day. and on top of it, they probably don't have jobs so they couldn't afford to taxi back and forth and pay for the hotel and food too."  
  
Scott, Marc, and Alex just grumbled their agreements. They would just get a break from all the drama this weekend. Then again, maybe not.  
  
Max and Julia had only been there a couple of hours and they'd already landed Scott, Daisy, Shelby, and David on kitchens for five days. Not to mention the fact that the Cliffies and Gliders were now jogging all over campus for an hour. This didn't really bother the groups as they were in good shape from all the exercise, but nonetheless, this was a marathon. The fact that they were all tired from a long day made it even tougher. All in all, the groups didn't really like Kristen's friends all that much.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Rise and shine guys, we gotta go prepare food-or it's Horizon counterpart-for our fellow inmates," David called out as he and Daisy walked in Scott and Shelby's room, which had appropriately been dubbed the "backroom" by the students who knew where Scott and Shelby had originally hooked up sexually, that is. Besides, everyone knew what happened in their room namely because David took such pride and joy in telling people what he could hear through the walls... and doors when he bothered himself to listen.  
  
Scott and Shelby grumbled as they started waking up. There were both lying on their sides, facing each other. Scott's arm was stretched out and draped over Shelby's body.  
  
"I almost don't want to wake them," Daisy said, watching them move closer to each other and nod off again, their foreheads touching.  
  
"I don't know how they can stand each other's morning breath," David said sarcastically. Daisy rolled her eyes. "I know you don't want to, but we have to," he pointed out.  
  
"I know, but you know me, I just hate to disturb a Kodak moment," she said with a small smile. David put up a finger signifying to wait a minute. He ran out of the room. A minute later he was back, his Polaroid camera in tow. "Oh, I do love your practical mind."  
  
"Hey, now we have something concrete to bribe them with." Daisy gave him a warning look. "Alright, alright! Now I," he emphasized the word, "have something concrete to bribe them with."  
  
"That's better. Now take the damn pictures so we can get over with those chores."  
  
After a couple of shots, David decided his morning would not be fully wonderful without waking Scott and Shelby with a start, knowing full well they were wearing little, if any, clothing under those sheets. And he did so enjoy humiliating them.  
  
He ran back to the dorm, leaving the camera in the "backroom" in case of further use, and returned with a miniature foghorn. Daisy rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"I don't even want to know," she said and left for the kitchen. David shrugged and blew the horn. Shelby, as he guessed, awoke with a start, sitting straight up, and making the blanket slip off her bare chest. David gaped at her, and quickly pulled out the camera. As the shot was taken Shelby realized what was happening.  
  
"David, you stupid prick! I'm going to kill you!" she shrieked. David just laughed evilly and joined Daisy.  
  
"Funny?" she asked, seeing his smile.  
  
"Tremendously," he said. He then took her hand and walked off to the kitchens with her.  
  
Back in their room, Scott and Shelby were wide-awake, but back under the covers.  
  
"I can't believe him. He's such a stupid prat! I can't believe he did that!" Shelby muttered.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure that he gets his just... reward," Scott said. "Hey, no one gets to see you like that, but me." Shelby punched him playfully. "By the way, I love waking up to you." Shelby grinned, pulled back, and gave him the once over.  
  
"Believe me, the pleasure's all mine, cowboy," she said. She then gave him a quick kiss and went off for a quick shower.  
  
"Damn," Scott mumbled in amazement at the sight of her, and went to join her in the shower.  
  
Ten minutes later, Scott and Shelby joined Daisy and David in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey," Shelby said to Daisy.  
  
"Hey," she returned. "Good morning."  
  
"Not quite yet," Shelby said. She walked over to David and slapped him across the face. "Now it is," she continued, walking back to Daisy who was working on some eggs. Shelby began on the bacon, while began the pancakes. At that moment, Sophie walked in from the caf where she'd been getting things set up.  
  
"Good morning, guys," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Soph," Scott said.  
  
"Good morning, Sophie," Daisy and Shelby both said.  
  
"Hey," was all David said, as he rubbed the cheek Shelby had slapped.  
  
Sophie got a tray full of salt and peppershakers and went back to the caf to place them on the tables.  
  
"David," Scott began menacingly once Sophie'd left, "if you ever-and I mean EVER-mess with my girl again, I'm warning you now, it'll take everyone you know to prevent me from beating the shit out of you. Got it?"  
  
"Uh, yep, me, mess with Shelby equals you, kicking my ass." David smiled at Scott in a rather challenging way. Scott just scoffed and ignored him.  
  
"So, Shelby, like David's wake-up call?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, terribly," Shelby said sarcastically. "Didn't you notice my wonderfully gracious thanks this morning?"  
  
"Which is precisely why I asked," she replied, and they both laughed. "You know, you two looked so cute this morning," Daisy said pointedly.  
  
"Did you just say that word?" Shelby asked mockingly.  
  
"Well, you really did. I got David to take a picture of you two," Daisy said defensively.  
  
"Oh, you so put the stupid git up to it?" Shelby asked suddenly.  
  
"To taking a picture, not to waking you with a foghorn! Oh no, what did he do now?" she asked as she saw Shelby's face.  
  
"He blew the horn, I woke with a start and sat up straight."  
  
"Well, what's wrong with that?" Daisy asked, not seeing the problem.  
  
"Uh... I uh... wasn't wearing anything, and he... uh... took a picture," Shelby explained, blushing.  
  
"David! You prick!" Daisy yelled loudly, not even looking up from her eggs. David looked round and Scott started laughing.  
  
"I thought you knew!" Shelby said.  
  
"No, I thought you slapped him because of the horn," Daisy explained. Scott was still laughing at David.  
  
"Oh, you're going to get it now, man," he said.  
  
"David, give Shelby the picture," Daisy said slowly, still not even bothering to look up from her eggs that were going very well, and were nearly done.  
  
"Aw, Dais, come on!" David pleaded.  
  
"No, David, that's so dumb! I can't believe you did that," Daisy said, putting her eggs aside and going to cut fruit for the salad. David grudgingly pulled out the picture from his pocket. When he went to look at it again, Scott punched him in the shoulder, hard.  
  
"OUCH!" he yelled. "Scott, I didn't do anything!" he whined.  
  
"Think of it as a pre-emptive attack," Scott said with a wink at Shelby. She just took the picture from David, folded it and put it in her back pocket.  
  
"You're not destroying it?" Daisy asked, slightly surprised. Shelby smiled evilly and shook her head.  
  
"Shelby, I have you new found love and respect for you," David said, completely shocked.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Shelby said, getting slightly uncomfortable. She finished up with the bacon, and helped Scott out with the cooking of the pancakes as David had gone to help Daisy with the fruit.  
  
"Come on, guys, we have fifteen minutes left," Sophie said, coming in a little later.  
  
"Well, perfect, cause we're all done," Scott said, washing his hands.  
  
"Good, now you all have to serve the food, and then you can go eat, then get to class. I'll see you guys later," she said, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"I suppose they have someone else doing the cleanup. I mean, Peter gets such a kick out of giving out punishments," Daisy said. They all laughed.  
  
After having eaten and finding out that a few Trackers were on cleanup, the Cliffhangers went to math.  
  
"Oh, the joys calculus can bring to the soul," Shelby said sarcastically as they entered. Several minutes later, she could be heard groaning loudly as their teacher, Claire, tried to explain it to them in an easy-to-understand manner.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Friday finished without much of a bang. The Cliffhangers all had to hand in their Science projects, which was no fun for anyone. Finally, classes were dismissed for the weekend. The Cliffhangers, who'd all been in the classrooms, went outside, whereas the Rivergliders were out on the soccer field for Phys. Ed. and had all gone back to the dorms for showers.  
  
"We finally have two full days of freedom," David screamed out once they exited the classrooms and walked around outside.  
  
"Actually, we have a hike tomorrow," Scott pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, that's just bad luck, meat," Auggie agreed.  
  
"Ah, shit on a stick," David cursed. Everyone looked at him with amused surprise written all over their faces.  
  
"Shall I do the honours?" Shelby asked the others as the all tried to hide their giggles. They nodded. Shelby turned to David. "Excuse me?" she asked him with a head gesture that looked as though she was trying to get her mind around the thing.  
  
"Shit on a stick..." he said with a shrug. They all burst out laughter. "Oh, never mind," he said, waving his hand dismissively and stomping off to the dorms.  
  
"Wonder what got stuck up his ass," Shelby said.  
  
"Oh, he's just cranky from the slap in the face and the picture being taken away from him this morning," Daisy said.  
  
"Say what?" asked Emma, completely surprised.  
  
"Oh, David decided to wake Shelb and I up in a... say... original way this morning," Scott began.  
  
"So?" Jess asked.  
  
"Well, I woke with a start and sat bolt upright," Shelby continued.  
  
"And?" Juliette prodded.  
  
"She... uh... wasn't wearing anything," Scott said with a wink. Auggie exploded in laughter.  
  
"Yeah, and the little prat took a picture," Shelby said. Daisy was unable to speak as she was shaking with silent giggles. "Daisy finally got him to give me the picture back." Daisy straightened up.  
  
"And he hasn't talked to me for the rest of the day," Daisy said.  
  
"I envy you," said Emma. They all laughed at that.  
  
"Well, I'd better go check if he's alright..." Daisy said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, and we've... uh... oh, hell, you guys know what we're going to do," Scott said with a wink at the others. He grabbed Shelby's hand and she had just enough time to wave to the others before she had to run to avoid being dragged by a running Scott.  
  
"Oh my god, those two, they're going to get into some kind of trouble," Juliette said sternly, although she smiled all along.  
  
"You said it, twig, not me," Auggie said, laughing.  
  
"Thank god, cause someone had to say it!" Emma replied with a roll of the eyes. "Anyways, I gotta go get Belle saddled up. We've got ourselves a little trail ride planned."  
  
"How come Peter lets you go in the forest? No offense, but wouldn't he be scared you'd run?"  
  
"Well, no, because I have to have Fred with me," she said shrugging.  
  
"Aw, that sounds fun," Jess said. Juliette agreed.  
  
"Nah, man, riding... sounds painful," Ezra piped up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna agree with EZ here," Auggie continued.  
  
"Hey, do you two wanna come along?" Emma asked. "We have some good horses you could bring, and it'll be safe," she continued.  
  
"Oh, that would be great!" Jules said.  
  
"In that case, I'm gonna go play some ball. You coming, EZ?" Auggie asked. Ezra nodded, gave Jess a little kiss, and followed Auggie, that is, once Auggie had given Jules a kiss too. "Be careful chicas!" he yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"Come on! I'm sure Fred'll be glad to have more people on the ride."  
  
"Hey, how about Jess and I go get the other girls for a huge group ride?" Jules asked.  
  
"Hold on, I'll check with Fred," Emma said. She rushed into the tack room of the barn where Fred could normally be found. Several minutes later, she emerged with a huge grin. "He said we could! Just make sure all the girls are wearing pants," she instructed. "Fred and I'll prepare the horses. Hold on, how many are we?" she asked.  
  
"Well, there's you, me, Jules," Jess said, counting on her fingers, "then, Shelby, Daisy, Ley, Kristen, Julia, and Alexis," she finished.  
  
"Alrighty, ten horses in all. If anyone else wants to come, send someone ahead to warn me," Emma said. The other two girls went in the direction of the dorms as Emma walked into the stable. "Alrighty, 10 horses, let's get cracking."  
  
"Okay," came Fred's reply. "Who're we gonna use?"  
  
"Well, I get Belle," Emma said easily. "I'll tack her last as she takes two seconds. We'll take Vicky for Shelby, as she's already ridden her."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll take Billy. And, as for the others, we'll assume none of them have ridden before, so take the soundest ones."  
  
"Okay, so how about," Emma started, taking out a piece of paper and a pen (they were in the tack room and there was a little bit of stationary), "Emma - Belle, Shelby - Vicky, Fred - Billy," she mumbled writing them down. "How about," she walked out into the alley between the stalls and looked at whom they could use. Fred just let her do it, as he wanted to give her some responsibility with the horses, "Daisy can take Nick, as he's rather dumb, but she's stubborn too," she said. Fred nodded his agreement. She noted it on the paper. "Jess can have Frankie; Jules can have Buddy." Fred nodded and Emma jotted down.  
  
Finally, they agreed that Leonie should ride Newton, Kristen would ride Nutmeg, Julia could get Max, and Alexis would be riding Wanda.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Juliette and Jess had gotten all the girls to come down to the stables.  
  
"Hey, Shelby, could you get Vicky ready? She's in her stall," Emma yelled out as they entered.  
  
"Yep, sounds good."  
  
Emma had all the other horses, except Belle and Billy, tied up in the alley. "Okay, who knows how to tack up?" she called out.  
  
"I do," Juliette said.  
  
"Well, you're riding," she checked her list, "Buddy. Third down from here. The little brown one." His stuff is beside him," Emma said. Juliette nodded and went off to tack up. "Anyone else?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can," Daisy said.  
  
"Okay, you're riding, Nick, the big dumb, brown one with a black mane and tail down there," Emma said, chuckling. "Don't worry, he's good, just has shit for brains," she said with a shrug.  
  
"It's all good then," Daisy said with a roll of the eyes.  
  
"I can tack up too," Jess said.  
  
"Okay, you're riding Frankie, right here," Emma said. Jess nodded and got to work. "Alright, no one else?" Emma asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Okay, watch close, I'll demonstrate on Nutmeg. So, Kristen, you won't have to tack up," she said.  
  
"Score!" Kristen said with a grin. They walked up to a brown pony that looked exactly like Nick, just smaller.  
  
"Okay, you take the saddle and put it on like this. Make sure the saddle pad, here, is lying flat," she instructed them, showing it all at the same time. "Then, you take the girth, and tie it on the lowest holes on the left side," she told them. "When you're done, you come to the other side, and tie it up as tight as you can." They all nodded. "Okay, go do that and then I'll show you bridling." They agreed they could deal with that. "Okay, Ley, you're riding Newton, right here," she showed. "Ali, you've got Wanda, the big black one down there, beside Buddy. And Julia, you've got Max, the first one over there," she indicated.  
  
"Thanks," Julia said, walking off.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?" Emma asked, checking on Daisy.  
  
"Fine. He's really good," she said. "But you are right, not much brains..." she said laughing. She was nearly done bridling. Emma checked on Jess and Jules, then showed them how to bridle.  
  
"Okay, Fred, you can pass out the helmets, I'll get Belle ready," she yelled down the row.  
  
"Sounds good, Em, thanks," he shouted back.  
  
"Hey girl, how goes it?" Emma asked as she walked in Belle's stall with a brush. She quickly brushed her off, saddled, and finally bridled her.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Fred called out. Everyone said yes, so he took Billy out and in doing so, showed them how to lead, in case they didn't know how. "Follow me, guys, one at a time, in the order you are now. Shelby, come with Vicky, once you and Emma are done," he said. Emma was just finishing up with some boots for the horse.  
  
"Sure thing," she said. "Hey, get your big head off of me!" she said to Vicky, who was brushing up against her.  
  
"It's love," Daisy said. "This reminds me of another horse we once had," she continued.  
  
"Right," Shelby said, shrugging, although she knew all too well what Daisy was talking about.  
  
Once they were all out, Emma and Shelby led their horses out and into the arena to get in the saddle.  
  
"Okay, guys, the order for the trail ride is going to be this," Fred called out to all the girls who were sitting in their saddles. "I'll go first, then we'll have Alexis, Julia, Kristen, Ley, Jess, Jules, Daisy, Shelby, and Em, you're bringing up the rear."  
  
"Sounds good. Belle and Vicky are okay together at least," she said.  
  
"Alright, follow me, if you have any problems, yell out. Give a little squeeze to go, and sit back and pull on the reins to stop. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded. "Oh, and don't let the horses eat anything."  
  
"Because they'll die a horrible death if they do," Alexis said with a roll of the eyes. A few of the girls let out rather shallow laughs.  
  
They all rode out of the arena and onto a trail through the woods. It was only a half-hour or so ride, but they enjoyed themselves tremendously. They talked and sang all the time.  
  
"Well, at least we get time from the all-seeing one," Daisy said sarcastically.  
  
"How right you are... but to make up for that, we have a day-long hike tomorrow!" Shelby said in mock enthusiasm.  
  
"Don't forget an endless supply of groups afterward," Emma added.  
  
"At least we escape one on Sunday," Shelby said thankfully.  
  
"Why should we?" Jules asked, from in front of Daisy.  
  
"Well, you see, I doubt very much Peter would want to have a rematch between darling Max and myself," Daisy said, as if she were explaining that one and one made two.  
  
"Too true," Juliette said.  
  
"Hear, hear," Emma called out, laughing.  
  
After the ride was over, and they were all headed back to the dorms, Emma was beaming proudly.  
  
"What's up with you?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Yeah, mind throwing some of that sunny disposition this way?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Oh, you all are just so much happier. I hate having to go to bed at night when everyone's fighting and in a bad mood," Emma replied.  
  
"You know, to be fair, you are the one beginning most of those fights," Leonie pointed out.  
  
"And I always have to finish them," Juliette said.  
  
"Not that it ever works, cause we're all fighting the next morning again," Alexis.  
  
"Well, it's all that living in close proximity of each other," Shelby said.  
  
"That's weird, you and Scott don't fight," Jess piped up.  
  
"Well, you see, sis, Scott and I are special," Shelby said, putting her arm around Jess's shoulders.  
  
"How so?" she asked.  
  
"They have different ways of talking," Daisy said with a wink.  
  
"Yeah, it's called body language," Leonie said, swaying her hips to the last words. Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Enough polluting my sister's mind," Shelby said sternly through giggles, which lost its reproachful effect.  
  
"Right, good night, Shel," Daisy said, rolling her eyes, when they arrived at the dorms.  
  
"Yeah, good night, Shelly," Jess said, giving her sister a hug. The others all said their good nights as they went in the dorm. Shelby went up to the boys' dorm.  
  
"Hey, Shel," Scott said. He was sitting on the edge of Auggie's bed along with the latter. The others were either sitting on their beds, on the ground, or on their friend's bed. They formed a circled, and were all talking about god knows what. Shelby sat down in Scott's lap and joined in.  
  
"So, what're we discussing?" she asked.  
  
"The hike tomorrow," Alex said.  
  
"Oh, fun, you guys are some kinda weird though," she said.  
  
"Well, we were talking about how David got a nude pic of you, but Scott got kind of mad," Marc said defensively.  
  
"No kidding!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"And you know, the usual guy banter," Scott said.  
  
"Alrighty, well, I gotta go for a shower, you coming?" she asked him seductively, whispering in his ear, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Bye guys," he said, getting up quickly, and following a retreating Shelby. She just laughed at his reaction.  
  
"Good night, boys," she said, leaving the dorm. They all hooted and laughed after she'd left.  
  
"Guys, shut up!" Scott yelled out. "Good night."  
  
"Yeah, go get lucky, muchacho!" Auggie hollered. Scott gave the thumbs up and left. They all laughed and went to bed.  
  
The next day would prove to be much tougher on them than they'd expected... they needed their sleep. 


	35. The Hike

Disclaimer: They're not mine, except for the new ones. No suing, please. Thank you!  
  
Author's Note: No flames guys! Before you judge what I'm doing with this story, you have to read the next chapter in which I'll explain all that jazz. Anyways, I still want reviews!  
  
Saturday morning brought with it a sense of gloom, both inside and out. With the rainy, murky weather came fatigue, frustration, and a feeling of everyone being quick to anger. No one liked being woken up at 6 o'clock, but when that wake up call came on a Saturday morning, everyone was more than annoyed to say the least.  
  
They were leaving at around 8 for their hike, but they had to pack, and eat breakfast. Everyone met in the caf at 6:30 and had breakfast, which was done in practical utter silence, except for the usual mumblings about how this wasn't even food, it was just rubber, and so on. They then shuffled sleepily into the lodge where Peter and Sophie had set up everything they'd need for the hike.  
  
"Peter, why?" Scott whined. Peter just rolled his eyes, and kept checking if he had everything.  
  
"Seriously, though, why can't you be human just once, and let us sleep in?" Shelby asked, obviously not in the best of moods.  
  
"Oh, you're just cranky," David said dismissively.  
  
"Damn straight I am. I can't function at this hour without coffee," she said.  
  
"I thought you also needed your cigarettes..." Juliette said.  
  
"Nah, I got cured of that one," she said simply.  
  
"How?" Max asked, who was still heavily addicted, and was cranky only because of his lack of nicotine.  
  
"When I got together with Scott, I couldn't bribe the supply guy anymore," she said in an undertone, which made the whole group laugh, except for Scott who scowled.  
  
"How were you bribing him?" Julia asked.  
  
"Guess," Shelby said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Not too bright are we?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Hey! It's 6:45! Give me a break!" Julia said defensively.  
  
"Not to mention it's a Saturday!" Shelby said pointedly at Peter.  
  
"One more complaint and it'll become an over-night hike," he said warningly.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Daisy asked.  
  
"No, we wouldn't!" Leonie said.  
  
"Hey! I didn't mean it sarcastically. Sorry, if it sounded that way!" she said shrugging.  
  
They finished packing, a little chitchat here and there, but not much more. Shelby nodded off on Scott's shoulder when she was done and they were awaiting the horrid moment they'd leave. At a quarter to 8, Peter came and told them to get outside because they'd be leaving soon. Scott waited until everyone was out, before he woke Shelby.  
  
"Hey, beautiful, wake-up," he whispered in her ear. When she didn't wake up, he leant over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She soon responded and kissed him back.  
  
"We have to go?" she asked sarcastically. Scott chuckled and nodded. He helped her put her pack on her back, took her hand, and led her out of the lodge.  
  
"Alright, gang, follow me," Sophie said, when everyone was together. They all moaned and got up from where they were sitting on the ground and picnic tables and stairs and so on, and followed her into the forest.  
  
"What did I say about complaining?" Peter asked pointedly.  
  
"Well, technically, that wasn't some legitimate complaining," Emma said.  
  
"What's up with him?" Alex asked as they walked off.  
  
"I don't know, but this is some pissy attitude," Marc said.  
  
"Ah, you know, it's approaching the end of the year," Kristen said.  
  
"Yeah, but I thought that had to do with students," Shelby said.  
  
"Well, Peter's not exactly..." she cast around with furtive glances, "normal," she stressed the word in a heightened whisper, "is he?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Uh, you realize that wasn't said sarcastically, right?" David asked.  
  
"Oh, I quite realize that, m'dear," she replied with a wink.  
  
"Just checking," he said, only slightly confused. As they separated from the rest on the trail, they kept talking.  
  
"Why've you been so distant lately?" Daisy asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine," he said dismissively.  
  
"David!" Daisy said loudly to get his attention. "What's up with you? Why do you keep pushing me away?"  
  
"I'm not!" he said, matching her temper. "Why are you prodding so much?"  
  
"Why are you not answering?" Daisy retorted, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Daisy, just leave it!" he said, looking like he didn't know what to say next, and walked faster thus leaving her behind. She looked after him, confused. Shelby walked up to her.  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
"You know, I really don't get him sometimes," she huffed and walked off. Shelby shrugged and figured her friend needed to figure things out for herself. Shelby walked over to Scott and walked with him.  
  
"So, Sophie," Peter said to her, at the front of the line of students, "how do you think the students are doing?" She just smiled.  
  
"They seem fine, but a little tired. I still don't know if letting Kristen's friends stay over was a good idea."  
  
"Well, it'll teach the kids to cope with other people than those in the school," he said shrugging.  
  
"I guess. Hey, have you noticed something weird with David lately?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, actually. He seems totally distant," Peter said.  
  
"I know, ever since yesterday morning. And he's hardly talking to Daisy, which is really weird," Sophie said, thinking hard. Peter shrugged.  
  
"He'll either get over it on his own, with Daisy's help, or with us... eventually."  
  
"Eventually is right!" Sophie said pointedly. "He's hardly given us anything on himself. Only Daisy knows the details, I think."  
  
"Yeah, and apparently Shelby and Scott know a little too," Peter said with a small smile at how his kids were getting maturer.  
  
"He told them?" Sophie asked, slightly surprised.  
  
"Yes, I think. I mean, he knows Shelby's past, and I'm betting he knows Scott's too... and they wouldn't have given him-of all people-that information without getting something too," Peter reasoned.  
  
"You are good, aren't you?" Sophie asked, nudging him.  
  
"Well, that's what I've been told," he said.  
  
"Where've I heard that before?" she replied, giving him a sidelong glance and a chuckle. When Peter went to answer she cut in. "Rhetorical question." They both laughed at this.  
  
A little to the back of the line of students, were Julia, Kristen, and Max. They did, after all, have a lot to catch up on.  
  
"Okay, Kristen, I know this is gonna come back to haunt me, but who is Marc?" Max asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Uh, the guy right up there with the red jacket," Kristen said, pointing in his direction. "I thought you two were more than aquainted." She raised her eyebrows and when Max looked at her uncomfortably, she burst out laughing. "What you really want to know is do I actually know this guy?"  
  
"Yes, exactly," he replied.  
  
"And anything else, come on, we are your best friends!" Julia said, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Fine, uh, I met him the first day he was here. He was on the steps to the boys' dorm and I recognized him as James's brother."  
  
"James's brother? They didn't come together?" Julia asked. She'd always been very quick to pick up little hints like that.  
  
"No. James got here around the beginning of the year, with the rest of the Rivergliders. Around the same time as me," she explained. "Marc got here a while later."  
  
"How come?" Max asked, eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't know," she said shrugging. She did know, but James and Marc had both sworn her to secrecy. "Anyways, as I got to know him, we became really good friends, and well, we finally hooked up, I suppose."  
  
"Yes, that's what must've happened," Julia said sarcastically, almost exploding in laughter.  
  
"Anyways, what type of guy is he?" Max asked, still not sure whether or not he ought to like this guy Kristy, as he called her most of the time, had chosen.  
  
"Uh, well, he's really nice, despite the past he's had," she said slowly. "Yes, I do know his past, and no, I'm not gonna tell you. That's for him to tell when he's ready."  
  
"Well, you've certainly matured," Julia said.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Max asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, yeah, fine. Anyways, what's up with you two?" she asked, taking the subject off her.  
  
"Oh, uh, well, Julia and stupid Brian got together!" Max said, laughing. Kristen laughed along. Julia, on the other hand, didn't laugh.  
  
"Shut up!" she said playfully, though her eyes pleaded with them. This only made Max and Kristen laugh harder.  
  
"Okay, hold on," Kristen said through suppressed giggles, "you're telling me that you hooked up with the one guy I've ever known to not be able to hook three words together constructively?" Kristen asked incredulously.  
  
Julia scoffed, rolled her eyes, and shrugged.  
  
"Yes! That's it!" Max said. Then he began an elaborate imitation: "Uh... hi... uh... is Julia... like... is she, like, around?" he said in an unnaturally caveman-like voice.  
  
"Max!" Julia whined. "Besides, he's not nearly that bad, and doesn't sound at all like that!"  
  
"Yeah, Max, he doesn't sound like that," Kristen said with a smirk. The fact that she'd omitted "he wasn't that bad" made her and Max laugh once more. When they calmed down, Kristen seemed lost in thought.  
  
"Kristy, you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, I was just thinking, stupid Brian sounds worse than that," she said and this time all three laughed.  
  
"Guys, he's really nice, and sweet. I dunno, I'm having fun with him!" Julia replied with a shrug. "It's totally innocent."  
  
"I'm sure," Kristen said. Julia gave her a look. "I am! I'm not being sarcastic!"  
  
"Right, well, enough about me, let's talk about Max. It's way more interesting, either way," she said.  
  
"What do you mean by 'interesting'?" Kristen asked.  
  
Max gave Julia a glare of pure hatred. Kristen was one of his best friends. She was also emotionally very fragile and vulnerable. He turned to Kristen and gave her a pleading look.  
  
"What?" Kristen asked.  
  
"Well, you'll have to tell her eventually," Julia reasoned with a shrug.  
  
"Why don't you tell her? You seem awfully anxious to say it all!" he spat out and walked ahead to join none other than Juliette and Auggie.  
  
Kristen turned to Julia with a scared look in her eyes. "What is it?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Well, you know how he got drunk all the time?" Kristen nodded slowly. "He got his stomach pumped once. If he hadn't, the doctors said he would've died from alcohol poisoning." Kristen gasped.  
  
"I sense from your tone that that's not it," she said cautiously. Julia shook her head.  
  
"He...uh...he was in a coma, Kristy." Kristen was on the edge of tears. She didn't dare look Julia in the face; she just glared at the ground.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Drugs," Julia specified weakly. Suddenly, Kristen's eyes glazed over and she adopted a vacant, careless expression.  
  
"I knew it!" she said simply. She shook her head as if to forget what had just been said. "So, how's Anna?" she asked, looking up at Julia with a smile, that she could tell was fake.  
  
"Kristen, you can't just-"  
  
"Watch me!" she yelled, and stormed off.  
  
Some of the students stared at her, then at Julia, who looked really scared and alone. They then turned their gazes to Max who looked stunned. After a moment, he rushed off to find Kristen, who'd gone to the front of the line. Emma and Jules went off to comfort Julia.  
  
Max ran up to Kristen who'd gone to Ley for comfort.  
  
Andrew had been walking with her when Kristen came running, and immediately figured out what happened. He stepped in Max's way.  
  
"Step out of my way, man," Max said dangerously.  
  
"Look, Kristen's with Leonie. She's going to be fine. Give her time," he said gently so he didn't provoke a fight.  
  
"I need to talk to her."  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to you," Andrew explained. "If you push now, she'll be even more upset, and you won't get anything out of her... maybe ever. Don't push it. Give her a break," he finished. He gave Max a look that basically said, "What did you do to her?" But, instead of causing more trouble by starting a fight, he walked off.  
  
Peter came up to them, saw the state of Kristen and Max and turned back to Sophie. "Soph, it's time to get going back to Horizon," he said. She nodded and led the kids on the return path. Peter turned back to Max. "Stay behind with me, I need to have a little talk with you."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you!" Max said.  
  
"Well, that's too bad, because you're going to have to," Peter said.  
  
The gist of this "talk" was basically asking general questions about what happened. He then proceeded to go into how life at home was for Max, and so on. Max grew completely annoyed with him. He was a visitor! He didn't have to have a one-on-one with this shrink!  
  
"Now little Max knows the brilliance of a counseling session," Daisy said, walking up to David who'd been walking alone this entire time. He didn't reply. "David? What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"He then looked at her. She could see he had tears in his eyes. "Daisy," he said slowly, "I'll never stop loving you, ever." He sighed. "Ever! I-I just... You have to believe me!" he said quickly.  
  
She furrowed her brows. "I believe you," she finally said in the most sincere voice she could muster. She knew this was not time to be sarcastic.  
  
"I...can't... you know?" he asked she shook her head.  
  
"You'll have to be a little more articulate," she said sarcastically.  
  
He gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Dais. I thought it over. I can't."  
  
"You're breaking up with me?" she asked. He just nodded and walked off, brushing away the tears that had started to flow.  
  
"Why?" she called out. "Why?" she repeated quietly to herself. She looked to the ground. Time to hide it all then, she thought, wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes. Until I get it... I'm not telling a soul. 


	36. The Greatest Reunification Since Germany

Disclaimer: I don't own them! You all know that! To avoid having to put a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter, I'll put this one for the rest of the story. Oh, and I don't own most of the second to last conversation between D&D. That's mostly Oscar Wilde's. Thanks, man! You rock! lol, no I'm not clinically insane!  
  
Author's Note: I really got you guys, didn't I? LOL read on, you won't be disappointed, I hope. And the strike's officially over, Emma!  
  
After their little chat, Daisy and David spent all their time avoiding each other. David was afraid he'd break and either explode or try and fight Mother Nature (the trees, they're still on their way back from the hike) in which case he'd fail miserably. Because of his situation, he started to walk with Marc and Alex who were chatting uselessly. Daisy walked on her own, rebuilding a mask that had vanished last year, at her mother's funeral.  
  
Shelby noticed her friend was walking alone. No one else seemed to have noticed this. But then again, Scott and Shelby were bringing up the rear and Daisy was behind everyone else.  
  
"Why do you think Daisy's alone?" Shelby whispered to Scott.  
  
"I have no clue. She's a little odd sometimes, maybe she spooked everyone off," Scott said with a smirk.  
  
"But David isn't bothered by her oddness."  
  
"Yeah, he matches it." He looked to Shelby for approval of his joke. She seemed to not even have heard it. "Shel, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, but look at her. She seems so alone, so confused," Shelby pointed out.  
  
"Well, go talk to her. I'll go talk to Auggie." Shelby nodded, and gave Scott's hand a squeeze.  
  
"Thanks, she looks like she needs a friend." Scott gave her a kiss, and went off to where Auggie was walking with Jules. Shelby walked alone a while longer, observing Daisy. Then, she tentatively approached her. "Dais? You okay?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, me? Just peachy!" she replied sarcastically. This scared Shelby a little. Normally Daisy's sarcasm wouldn't scare her, but there was something beneath it, this time. Normally, Daisy's sarcasm was almost said in a mocking voice, but now, there was an undertone of sadness and anger.  
  
"Right. Do you want to tell me what wrong?" Shelby asked, seeing right through the mask.  
  
"You know, peachy normally means nothing's wrong," she replied.  
  
"Yeah? Well, normally you're not like that."  
  
"Peachy?"  
  
"No, like that... with the tone. Dais, I know you well, you don't fool me," Shelby pointed out.  
  
"Well, aren't we smart?" Shelby gave her a look that said, "what are you talking about?" but Daisy ignored it. "Just leave it, Shelby."  
  
"No! You're my best friend, and I'm not going to just give up on you!" Shelby said.  
  
"Well, there's a new one," Daisy said rolling her eyes.  
  
"David didn't give up on you," Shelby prodded.  
  
"You think that, do you?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Shelby replied testingly.  
  
"Well, things change. And since when do I have boyfriends?"  
  
"Uh, Dais, you were with him for like half a year!" Shelby didn't get it. "What happened? I thought you love him."  
  
"Loved, past tense," Daisy corrected.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, Shelby, for someone as smart as you, I thought you'd understand simple English. The past tense signifies the fact that I no longer love him."  
  
"You're joking!" Shelby said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, you know me, I'm just not one for hypocrisy," Daisy said, a fake laugh, and a shrug present in her voice.  
  
"So, don't lie to me. Tell me what happened," Shelby pleaded. Daisy looked at her, in the eyes. She could tell Shelby really wanted to help, but she wasn't going back there. As far as everyone was concerned, Daisy didn't care about David. And as far as she was concerned, he didn't care about her.  
  
"No," she shook her head and walked off, leaving Shelby behind, puzzled. The look she'd seen in Daisy's eyes was one of upmost sadness. I just don't get it, she thought. So they broke up then. But why? They were so in love. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Obviously he dumped her, she'd've told me if she was going to dump him. Just why did he do it? That, I don't understand.  
  
"David," she said, walking up to him, and pulling him aside.  
  
"What?" he asked rudely. Well, that was to be expected, she thought.  
  
"I know you broke up with Daisy."  
  
"Good for you," he said, with sarcastic applause.  
  
"Why?" she asked. His countenance changed. It became sad. This is so weird, Shelby thought. Why would he cause his own pain? Don't the people here try to avoid it? He shook his head.  
  
"No," he said simply.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"Sorry, Shel, I can't... I couldn't..." he stammered. She looked perplexed. He walked off, leaving her alone, again. What is going on with them? This makes no sense!  
  
"Scott!" she called, walking up to him.  
  
"Hey, what was wrong with Daisy?" he asked.  
  
"She broke up with David. Or rather, he broke up with her," she explained.  
  
"No way!" Juliette said.  
  
"You're loco!" Auggie added. Scott had still been walking with them when Shelby came and told him her findings.  
  
"I'm not! And it's true," she said.  
  
"Why?" Scott asked, his brows knitted. "Makes no sense."  
  
"I know. That's what I tried to find out from Daisy. She didn't seem to have a clue. Then, I asked David, and he didn't want to tell me. I need you to get it out of him," she pleaded.  
  
"Why me?" Scott whined.  
  
"Because, you're a guy... I dunno, maybe he'll tell you. You go too, Auggie!" she said.  
  
"No way, man!"  
  
"Okay, first off, Auggie, I'm a woman," Shelby pointed out. Auggie rolled his eyes. "Second, there's more to it. This is so weird. David's all torn up over it. This isn't a normal break-up!"  
  
"Fine, fine, we'll do it," Scott said, giving Auggie a look forcing him into it with him.  
  
"Fine. But you owe us big, Shelb!" Auggie said.  
  
"Fine, you'll get blow jobs," she said sarcastically. She laughed at the look on Scott's, Auggie's, and Juliette's faces. "I'm just kidding! Scott, you'll get a blow job... Auggie, I'll figure something out."  
  
"Dude! We don't want to know that!" Auggie and Jules protested.  
  
"Sorry, too late," Scott said, satisfaction written over his face as he put an arm around Shelby. she rolled her eyes, but didn't protest.  
  
"So, get to it!" she urged. She didn't like it when Daisy wasn't happy... or as close as she got to it.  
  
"We'll do that when we get back to campus. It'll work better that way. Give him some time," Scott reasoned.  
  
"He's right, you know?" Auggie said.  
  
"Whatever." She shrugged.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it," Jules said. "David and Daisy. They were so in love."  
  
"I know. I was thinking that too."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Ah! Showers! The best life has to give!" Juliette squealed as they exploded into the dorms after the hike. All the girls laughed at this. "I call first!" she said.  
  
"Fine, I'm second!" Ley said. They eventually all had a number.  
  
"Ah, screw this! I'm going to use Shelby's bathroom," Daisy said. The only other people who would've known Shelby well enough to use her bathroom were the other Cliffhanger girls. Juliette was already in the showers, and nearly done. Emma was next after Ley, and Jess was right after her. The Rivergliders weren't so close to Shelby, so they didn't bother. Daisy grabbed a towel, some flannel pants, and a tank top. She headed out the door, crossed the area between the dorms, and entered the guys' dorm.  
  
As she passed the opening to the Cliffhangers' dorm, she heard something that stopped her in her tracks: David's voice.  
  
"Guys! Stop badgering me! I'm not gonna talk about it!" he was saying. His voice sounded muffled, as if his face was stuck in a pillow. She could still tell it sounded different from what it normally was. It sounded strained. She cocked her head to the side at this thought.  
  
"Why not?" Auggie's voice asked. There was a ruffling of bed sheets. David must've been turning away from him.  
  
"Come on, man, just tell us! Maybe we can help!" Scott's voice said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you could," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, we've been good at it before," Auggie said, remembering when he helped David out when he had girl troubles before.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." David sounded like he was about to crack. Daisy was listening closer and closer with every word.  
  
"So, come on, man, we'll do our best," Scott said. He sounded a little rushed. "Come on, before Shel's done in the shower."  
  
"Hold your horses," David said. He took a deep breath and started his story. "Okay, look, the other day, when Daisy and I went to wake you and Shelby up... well, something happened."  
  
"I know! You took a picture of Shel with no clothes on!" Scott burst out.  
  
"Meat, let him finish!" Auggie said. Daisy rolled her eyes at how macho Scott was trying to be.  
  
"Yeah! Let me finish," David said in a boyish way. This made Daisy smile sadly; she missed him so much. "Well, Daisy was so happy." Daisy felt a lump come up in her throat and her eyes well up. She looked around to check that no one was around. David said that with such care. She still couldn't believe he'd broken it off.  
  
"But that's good, muchacho," Auggie said, confused.  
  
"Yes, it is. If I could, I'd take all her pain away. I want her to be happy," he said. A tear slipped down Daisy's face, but she quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Then why'd you break up with her?" Scott asked.  
  
"Because I would've caused her pain."  
  
"What are you talking about, meat?" Auggie asked.  
  
"When I saw her looking at Scott and Shelby sleeping together, all cozy and loving, she looked so happy. I could tell she wanted that."  
  
"I still don't get it," Scott said.  
  
"I couldn't offer her that. I'm just not..." he struggled for the word.  
  
"Ready?" Auggie supplied.  
  
"Yeah. I just... I can't. And I don't want her to hate me for that. I just couldn't do that. Not yet. You know?" he asked. Daisy had slid down the wall, and was sitting there, tears streaming down from her eyes. So this was it. He still did love her. He'd done this to avoid hurting her. But, wait, she thought, I don't want what they have. I want what they have. She heaved a huge sigh.  
  
David heard something, so he got up. No, this couldn't be, he thought. He left the dorm, and looked around. There, right outside the opening was none other than Daisy. He looked at her, shock written all over his face. She looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. It wasn't said harshly, or meanly. It was asked kindly, with that same hint of sadness in his voice. It was a simple and legitimate question.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Most of the girls had gone to get some food and Ali was in the shower. Julia decided she ought to talk to Kristen now, they were alone in the dorm, and they didn't get this kind of privacy often.  
  
"Kristen," she said soothingly.  
  
"What?" she asked rudely, which was very unlike her.  
  
"There's more to it than I've said."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, Max had his reasons. They don't excuse it, but they justify it, you know?" Julia said.  
  
"I get what you mean. What were these reasons?" Kristen asked, her eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"That, you'll have to ask him," Julia replied, a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Fine. But these better be some damn good reasons!" she said, getting up off her bed, and going to the caf, where she knew he'd be. Julia smiled to herself.  
  
"Where'd Kristen go?" Ali asked when she left the bathroom. Julia stepped in.  
  
"To find out the truth," Julia said. Ali scoffed.  
  
"Whatever." She left for dinner too. Julia rolled her eyes, closing the door to the bathroom. Some people could be so unromantic, she thought.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Max, can I talk to you?" Kristen asked, walking up to the table where the Rivergliders, minus Julia and Ali, who was still on her way over, and where the Cliffhangers, minus Daisy, Shelby, Scott, and Auggie, were.  
  
"Uh, sure," he said, getting up, and leaving the table, following Kristen. They walked all the way out to the docks, before she spoke again.  
  
"Okay, you can explain."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Why you had to get your stomach pumped and why you got into a coma because of drugs," she said, completely disgusted by it all. He looked at her unsure whether he should go on or not. "You have reasons, I expect?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I do," he said.  
  
"Then, go on."  
  
"Well, I can't explain the alcohol, that was just a party I went to far in," he said. She scoffed.  
  
"And I supposed the coma thing was that the drug was laced with something else and you didn't know about it."  
  
"Yeah, actually." He was still really uncomfortable. He was hiding something big, and didn't want to say it just yet.  
  
"Why did you take it?" she asked.  
  
"Because of... pressure. So I could deal with it," he said honestly, although that wasn't the whole story.  
  
"Okay, but why were under pressure?" she prodded further. Her voice was softening, but he face was still ice cold and impassible.  
  
"Uh... the guys... they... uh... wanted me to... uh... nail this girl," he stammered. Kristen took a deep breath.  
  
"Why did you give in?"  
  
"To prove it to them..." he said.  
  
"Prove what? Max! This isn't like you! I don't get what you're saying!" she exploded from frustration.  
  
"That I'm not gay!" he burst out.  
  
"Why would they think that?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Cause I am," he said slowly. Kristen just stared ahead.  
  
"Wait, I must've heard you wrong. You just said you're gay. Are you serious?" she said, working her way through every word. Max nodded.  
  
"I needed to nail the girl, to show them... and I didn't want to, so I got really high. There was something in the crack, and later that night, I had a seizure and fell into a coma," he said, looking to the ground as though there'd be answers written down.  
  
"Oh, Max!" she said sympathetically. She walked to him, raised his head with her hand so he was looking at her. He could tell she wouldn't judge him. She gave him a tight, sincere hug. He felt a huge load come off his shoulders.  
  
"Thanks for understanding," he whispered.  
  
"Hey, what are best friends for?" She could feel him smile into her shoulder.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"David!" she said, looking up at him, from where she was sitting on the ground. "I... I love you!" she said, getting up and giving him a hug.  
  
"Dais... I can't, you know that. I told you. I can't. I... I won't. I'm sorry," he said, pulling out of the hug and leaving.  
  
Shelby came out of her room, and was going to tell Scott it was free, but she first bumped into David.  
  
"David!" she called out.  
  
"No! Just leave me alone!" he said, running out the door.  
  
"Oh no, Daisy..." she said to herself, and ran off. She ran to the opening of the Cliffhangers' dorm, instinctively. She found Daisy collapsed on the floor in a sitting position with her head in her hands. "Oh, Dais!" she said, sitting beside her friend and putting her arms around her. Daisy slung her arms around Shelby. "Don't worry, Dais. We'll figure this out. It'll be alright."  
  
"No, no, it won't," she said shaking her head.  
  
"Yes, it will. Don't worry. We'll set him straight. Just wait. It's okay, hun. Calm down," she said soothingly.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Peter skipped the group that night. He could tell the students had had enough drama for one day. ("Well, I do believe Peter's growing a heart," Shelby had said sarcastically.)  
  
For Daisy, and David this was a sleepless night. Each wanted the other, but knew that until they figured this out, neither would be happy. The next day, as everyone knew, would be monumental.  
  
They weren't mistaken.  
  
The next morning, Daisy was looking less than her best. Because they had kitchens together, Shelby, Scott, Daisy, and David, were all looking very tense at breakfast. Neither Daisy nor David spoke, to each other, or anyone else. But David kept a steady gaze on her, the entire time.  
  
"Okay, this is enough. David, Daisy, get up, now!" Shelby said, taking out all her frustration on her breakfast. They looked up quizzically. "NOW!" she yelled, scaring everyone in the room. They all looked at who Shelby was raging hell on this time and were surprised to see it was her best friend, and her best friend's boyfriend. They got up, almost afraid of what she might do. "Scott, can you help me?" she added to him in a whisper. He got up quickly, a little afraid of her. The others looked on, wanting to see what she'd do. "Out," she said, pointing to the door. Everyone moaned, they weren't going to see her wrath unveiled after all.  
  
They left the caf. Sophie wanted to follow, but Peter stopped her. "They need to figure this out on their own, or this crazy tension will continue. Believe me, you didn't see them on kitchens this morning," he said.  
  
Outside, Shelby was leading them toward the forest, away from the caf.  
  
"Shel, where are we going?" Scott asked.  
  
"Don't worry, we're not running," she said, rolling her eyes. Beside the forest, she stopped. Daisy and David looked at her curiously. "Sort it out!" she commanded.  
  
"Shelby!" Daisy protested, getting angry.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving this to go on! Daisy, you were a wreck last night. Not to mention you, David!" she said, looking at each respectively. "David, why did you break it off?"  
  
"None of your god-damn business!" he yelled.  
  
"David, come on. This'll never end otherwise," Scott said.  
  
"And if you don't say it now, we'll just stay here all day. It's Sunday, we can wait forever," Shelby said, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Fine, I broke it off because I thought Daisy wanted what you and Scott have and I couldn't go there. I'm not ready." He huffed angrily at Shelby. Scott was ready to defend her against an attack he might launch. Daisy just looked at him, surprised at how easily he said that.  
  
"Daisy..." Shelby said, she was calming down a little more now. She didn't really know what to ask of her best friend. Daisy raised her eyebrows at her.  
  
"Yes, master?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Uh, what do you have to say?"  
  
"I don't care. I just want to be with him," she said quietly.  
  
"David?"  
  
"What?" he asked, but his voice was no longer convincingly angry, and he was stealing furtive glances at Daisy.  
  
"Care to respond?" Shelby asked, in a duh-like voice.  
  
"Is that true?" he asked Daisy, turning to her. She nodded. "You don't want what they have... at least not now?" he asked cautiously. She nodded again. Her voice was gone. "Are you sure?" he checked. He didn't want to get himself into this if it was gonna end up how he thought it would.  
  
"Yes, David. I'm sure. I just want to be with you. In case you're to daft to see," she continued, a smirk now playing on her lips, "I want what we had." He smiled the biggest smile he'd ever smiled.  
  
"You do?" She nodded. "I love you so much! So, could you still love me?"  
  
"Oh, you silly boy!" she said sarcastically. "If you knew anything about anything, which you don't, you'd know that I absolutely adore you!"  
  
"Why didn't you say this sooner?"  
  
"Because, dear boy, you never would've believed me. Hold on, I actually did and you didn't believe me!" she said, laughing. He leaned in and gave her a tentative kiss, when she responded to it, he pulled her in by her waist, and she slipped her arms around his neck. The kiss grew more and more passionate.  
  
"Well," Scott said slowly. He and Shelby were gaping at this scene. They obviously were just waiting for a reason to get back together. They got it, and were... together. "Good work," he finally got out.  
  
"Thanks, cowboy," Shelby said, turning towards him. She put a hand round his neck, and laid it on his head. She gently pushed his head down towards her. She kissed him too.  
  
"Come on, lovebirds, we have to see Julia and Max off!" Juliette squealed, running up to this scene.  
  
"Coming," Scott called back. He looked at Shelby and laughed. David and Daisy seemed unfazed and continued to kiss.  
  
"We'll cover for you guys," Shelby said.  
  
Daisy opened her eyes, as David kissed her neck. She saw Shelby and Scott laughing. Her smile said it all.  
  
"You're welcome, hun," Shelby said, and pulled on Scott's hand to bring him to where Julia and Max were getting picked up.  
  
"Oh, guys, you may want to go a little further in the forest... just to avoid being seen," Sophie said, coming up. David and Daisy stopped and looked at her with confused faces. She just winked and joined Scott and Shelby who were nearly out of sight. Daisy looked back at David.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too," she replied, smiling. "Come on, don't want to be caught," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, thank god everyone's normal again," David said sarcastically.  
  
"Until later, when more drama will unfold," she said mysteriously.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"It's in the cards," she said pointedly. By then, they'd gone a little further in the forest, and David had Daisy pushed up against a tree. He leant in and kissed her once more. 


	37. When You Love Someone

Disclaimer: The song fic at the end was put together by Ks. I borrowed it from her (with permission). The song is "When You Love Someone," by Brian Adams.

Author's Note: Well, here's the one we've all been waiting for!!! The wedding one! So, I'll do this chappy as though going through the week leading up to the wedding. Don't worry, it shouldn't be that long. Enjoy!

A few weeks passed after this… uh… reunification. There was now much less drama going on and everyone had calmed down. Well, actually all that lasted about a day.

After that one day, Shelby was hit by how close the wedding was. Everyone, except Daisy, Jules, Jess, and Sophie stayed the hell away from her. They were afraid she'd end up throwing something big at them.

Scott was in a dilly of a pickle. He knew Shelby would need him now and then, but he was only human. And the one thing all humans know by instinct is don't get yourself in a death situation.

Now, the only times he saw her out of their room was in class and in group. Well, and in their room, they didn't do much talking, if you know what I mean. Hey! Shelby had to get all her energy out somehow; and Scott wouldn't complain, he is, after all, a male.

Finally, the week of the wedding came round. It was the second week of May. The wedding was to take place on the Saturday.

Monday ~

"Scott, Shel, wake-up!" David yelled through their door all the while trying to knock it down with his fist (his foghorn had been confiscated).

"David!" Shelby said loudly, waking up with a start. They could hear him laugh as he ran back to the dorm to get ready for the day. He had become Scott and Shelby's official wake-up call after Shelby got mad at him one morning and chucked her alarm clock at him. She had had some serious explaining to do with Peter concerning the resulting hole in the wall.

Scott chuckled as she lay back down, huffing.

"Oh my god!" she said into her pillow, which she was using to block out mark's yells through their window. Unfortunately for the residents of Horizon, David had passed on his wisdom to mark, who, like the master, only used his power to annoy. His prime targets had become his fellow Rivergliders and Cliffhangers, though he and David did spread it out to the faculty and other groups.

"I know, those two have gone too far," Scott said, rolling out of bed.

"No, that's not it, this is the wedding week."

"You're right! Where has the time gone? Shit!" he said, checking the calendar.

Later on, as they walked to breakfast together, Scott noticed something. "You seem happier," he remarked.

"Do I? You mean to tell me my dysfunctional-ness is gone? Oh, but I was just coming to terms with it," she said in mock disappointment. Scott didn't miss a beat.

"You'll just have to get over it," he replied sarcastically.

"Done and done! It's actually because Daisy and I finalized the wedding plans last night."

"Oh, thank god, I was starting to worry you were sneaking off," he said jokingly.

"There's no one who even comes close to how perfect you are," Shelby said, smirking.

"Wonderful, so no more Raging Shelby?"

"Is that my new nickname?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not any more." She gave him a smirk as they entered the caf. Scott noticed how everyone shushed down to avoid being on Shelby's warpath. "Raging Shelby's gone!" he cried. Everyone began to cheer.

Shelby sat down next to Daisy, leaned over, and said, "somehow I resent the cheering."

"Oh, you're just jealous you lost all your control by losing the scare factor."

So Monday was the end of Raging Shelby. The teachers decided to ease up on the homework for the Cliffies and Gliders that week, as there was a wedding going on in their group.

Tuesday ~

An idea had been mulling in my mind for some time now. This whole situation with Shel's dad… it just doesn't make sense. I mean, on her side, I can see why she'd be like that. Shelby always wanted a proper father. But she can get so offended if people bad-mouth Scott. I guess she would forgive him though.

Her dad. Oh, he's one amazing actor; I'll give him that. He had some nerve, walking out on them all those years ago, never showing a face, and then popping up here. Why would he do that, after all these years? Sure Shelby called him, but if I were in his position, I'd probably just hang up in her face.

I hope he doesn't have some ulterior motive, some hidden agenda. I mean, he seemed pretty pained when Scott played that song on the piano for Shel. It doesn't add up.

One thing's for sure, he's gonna walk out on her and Jess the moment it won't look real suspicious. Hell! He'll time it. Something else's for sure: this whole wedding's a problem for him. He won't let it get out that his daughter's marrying a guy from a school for dysfunctional teens. He's throwing money at it.

Wednesday ~

"Okay, guys, as we go around, you're each going to say something nice about the person you pick out of the hat," Peter said, holding group for the last time before the wedding. With a final look around the group he added, "and guys, be serious." Marc and David looked extremely disappointed. Juliette went first and pulled out "Daisy."

She sighed, pensively, but in a still-perky way. "Funny how she does that," Shelby said to Daisy sarcastically.

"Okay, Dais, you're really smart, sometimes scarily so. You notice everything," she said.

"Thanks, Jules," Daisy said sarcastically. She caught the hat next and put her hand in.

"Marc… well, you adapt well to situations. Look at your first day here," she said. Marc looked at Juliette.

"You weren't kidding!" Juliette shook her head.

"Hey!" Daisy said. "I'm sitting right here!" she said. She laughed and tossed the hat to Marc.

He rummaged inside for a while and finally pulled out a name. "Okay," he said, "Auggie is a really cool guy because he doesn't take shit from anyone, but he's still a really nice guy." Auggie smiled appreciatively. "I live to give," Marc said, throwing his arms up and then going down for a bow.

"Okay, next," Peter said, indicating to Marc that he needed to sit back down.

Auggie took the hat and pulled out a name: David. He laughed at this. He sighed. "David," he said, stroking his chin pensively.

"Aw! Come on! I'm not that hard!" Think again, Shelby thought sarcastically.

"Okay, David's a really good judge of character." Everyone raised his or her eyebrows.

"I am?" he asked skeptically. "I mean, I am," he said, with conviction in his voice.

"Yeah, you are. Oh, by the way, Daisy, that says a lot about you," Auggie added.

Daisy lifted an eyebrow and cocked her head. "Hmmm… I suppose," she sighed. Everyone laughed at this except for David. David smirked at her. He picked up the hat. Emma's name came out of the hat. He winked at Daisy and proceeded.

"Emma does have that smokin' body!" Daisy just rolled her eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said playfully. "Oh, come off it, Peter! It's just fun!" she said, laughing.

"We're just playing!" David said, grinning almost evilly. "In all seriousness, Emma's a great joker."

"That's seriousness?" Shelby asked sarcastically.

"It's the best he can do," Scott said, nudging her in the side. David smirked.

"No, I'm not kidding, she's excellent at her craft."

"Why, thank you!"

"I was wondering who'd dyed my toothpaste brown," Ley said. "Hey! I kept having to replace it!"

"Okay, Emma, it's your turn," Peter said, smiling. His kids were having fun. He was going to miss them so much when they all left. Well, some kids were staying behind: Jess, Marc, Kristen, Emma, Alex, Andrew and Leonie. Wow, he thought, Jess is gonna have it hard. Shelby, her sister is leaving; the only family she has left. On top of that, Scott, Daisy, and Juliette, who are like family to her, are going.

"Okay, I have Andrew," she said. Emma hated Andrew ever since the incident with Jules. She looked at him angrily. She was in major inner conflict. On the one hand, she was great friends with Ley, and didn't want to insult her boyfriend; on the other hand… he was evil. "Peter, I can't do this one, can I pick again?"

"No, I want you to try," he said, sensing the tension. Why him? She could do this for everyone except him! She bit her lip and swallowed her pride and anger.

"He's good at sports," she said, completely disgruntled. It wasn't the best, but it was nice, and true.

"Good job," Sophie said, giving her shoulder a squeeze as she roamed outside the circle.

"Uh… thanks, Emma," Andrew said. She handed him the hat. He reached in the hat and pulled out Scott's name. He winced. Scott hated him on two levels. Not only was Scott protective of Juliette, but he was insanely protective of Shelby, sometimes to the point of starting fights with her. He still felt like he was trying to protect his sister. It was weird. Then, he explained it to Ley, and she understood and didn't judge him. He was so thankful for that. But what was he going to say about Scott?

"Scott, you have a good heart. You love Shelby so much, and… you're brave," he said honestly. Scott looked taken aback.

"Thank you," he said, almost weary of himself. He put his hand in the hat. Shelby smiled at his uneasiness. "EZ!" he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "You're a really cool guy, you're very loyal, you're honest… you're also real smart. Remember Bobby Joe and Gillian?" he asked, laughing.

"Wow, Scott!" Ezra said. "Thanks."

"Oh, yeah, easy," he said, shrugging. He was really good friend with Ezra though, so it was easy enough.

"Alex…" Ezra said, picking a name. "Oh, I have something," he said, thinking for two seconds. Alex rolled his eyes. "You're an awesome skateboarder."

"Thanks… I know," he said, smiling. He too reached into the hat and pulled out the one person he didn't want to pick: Shelby. Well, here goes… "Shelby knows what to do to get what she wants."

"Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically.

"We'll explain later." She knew Alex's secret, and she knew Shelby would not appreciate it coming out in the open in group. Shelby looked at her skeptically and shrugged.

"Fine, give me the hat," she said coldly to Alex.

"Hey don't give me the attitude!" Shelby looked at him shocked. "You know perfectly well that's true!"

"Yeah, but how do you?" she asked, a little weary of the answer.

"I know what you were, you slut! You fucked my dad! All of it… just for the money. You're such a fucking whore!" he yelled, standing up. She was shocked. She didn't remember every trick she'd had! Just to get back at her, he'd called it out to the group. His bravery, however, still hurt her.

Her face shone with fury. "Never—and I mean NEVER!" she bellowed, standing up, "fucking judge me! You don't know anything!" She walked up to him and punched him in the face, and left.

Everyone was so shocked by this. Emma had her head in her hands. Alex was on the floor. Scott was shaking with fury, Auggie holding him back. Daisy slipped out, amidst the drama, and went after Shelby.

"Shelby! Wait up!" she cried, catching up.

"I didn't know, Dais!" she said, tears forming in her eyes. Now that she was only with Daisy, she was vulnerable. "I didn't know, I swear! I just… I was so hungry! It was winter! I was cold! I had nowhere to go!" she said, starting to quicken her breathing.

"Shel! Stop it! You're scaring me!" Daisy said loudly. Shelby was becoming hysterical.

"I caused it! I made him end up here! First, Jess, then Andrew, now Alex. I'm horrible!" she said, sitting down. Their running had led them into the forest.

"Shelby, for god's sake, listen to me! You protected Jess with everything you had. You did exactly what Patty asked you to. And you needed to survive! It's not your fault. Your first and foremost instinct is to stay alive! If that's what you had to do, so be it! You are a survivor!" Daisy said loudly. Shelby had pulled her knees up to her chest. Daisy had then squatted down in front of her so that she heard everything she'd said. "Do you understand?" she practically yelled. Shelby had never seen this side of Daisy before. She'd become a shadow of that scared little girl she once was. She lifted her eyebrows. Daisy nodded. "It's not you! It's his scar tissue. He needs someone to blame. He doesn't want to blame his dad. He wants to blame you, Shelby! You don't have to apologize to anyone!" Suddenly a lot of those lines seemed very familiar to Shelby. She was starting to feel better and cracked a smirk.

"Dais, you need some new lines. You used most of those lines when we came back from Dog's Peak with Kat. And I used the last few with Scott! Come on! Think up your own material!" she said mockingly.

"Hey, why work when all the material's there?" Daisy reasoned sarcastically. They both laughed.

"Right. Well, I'm glad my work is Daisy-speech worthy."

"You know it!" She helped Shelby back up, and they walked back to the dorms.

Thursday ~

At lunch, Shelby'd gone back to her room to get her books. There was a knock on the door. She stood up from her bag and looked at the door as though she was imagining it. It came again. She questioned the door with her eyes. Scott never knocked. Daisy, Jules, Auggie, and Jess pretty much just walked in. David yelled, which annoyed her. Peter and Sophie called through the door. No one else really went to their room. She walked to the door and opened it, solely for curiosity's sake.

"Go away!" she said immediately upon seeing who had been knocking.

"No, I need to talk to you," he answered. "Please?" Finally, he said, "Peter sent me." Shelby didn't answer; she just opened the door wider, and went back to gathering books.

"Talk. I got class."

"I over reacted. I'm sorry," Alex started. He was uncomfortable.

"Original. You make that up yourself?" she asked sarcastically, standing to full height and looking at him.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay, I said it!"

"Were you not there yesterday?" she asked incredulously. "You called me a fucking whore in front of my friends, my sister, and Scott! What the hell is the matter with you? That was so selfish." Alex looked at her.

"You made my dad sleep with you!" Alex protested. "That's the reason I'm here! You made my problems."

"Look. You caused you own problems. You took the drugs. I had nothing to do with that. I did that because I needed to survive. I'm not proud of it, but I don't have to apologize." she said, getting mad.

"Whatever. Look, the point is, I shouldn't have said that stuff. I'm sorry I humiliated you—"

"That's not it! They all know what I was."

"Even Scott?" Alex asked carefully.

"Yep, even Scott. Look, I get you're sorry. Just go, okay?" she said quietly. "Oh, and Alex, we'll just not talk about it, okay? You're getting off easy, here," she added sarcastically.

"I assume that's just your way of accepting my apology?" he asked with a smirk. Shelby rolled her eyes.

Friday ~ 

"Isn't there some kind of superstition about the night before the wedding?" Shelby asked, coming out of the bathroom right before lights out, to join Scott. She came to a surprising sight: all the girls stood in the room, Scott was nowhere to be seen. "Holy shit!" she said, amazed. "Oh… sorry, I wasn't expecting you guys," she said. This was true; she was wearing nothing more than a towel.

"Okay, I'll make sure she comes. We'll meet you guys back at the dorm," Daisy said, shooing them out of the room.

"Dais, what the hell's going on?" Shelby asked confusedly.

"Oh, they wanted to give you a bachelorette party."

"What do Peter and Sophie think?" Shelby asked, taking out some clothes, and going back to the bathroom.

"Oh, that's the beauty of it: they don't know." Daisy laughed as she heard Shelby gasp.

"You're joking. They all agreed to this? Ley and Jules too?" she said, laughing.

"Yep, everyone's in on it. Even the guys. Scott's getting a party too. It was actually all their idea to begin with," Daisy said, laughing.

"Put it to David and Auggie to think something up like this," Shelby said, joining in on the laughter now. They left her room, together, going to the girls' dorm.

"All we have to remember is to keep it down," Daisy said.

"Not gonna happen," Shelby said sarcastically as they entered the dorm. All the girls were sitting around talking, laughing, somehow they'd gotten some food and drinks. This was going to be a night to remember, for both the guys and the girls.

Saturday ~

"Shelby!" Juliette squealed so loudly that everyone was woken up.

"You know, you'd think on my wedding day I'd get some peace and quiet," Shelby mumbled sarcastically through her pillow.

"Get up. Get up! GET UP!" came the squeals from Juliette. "It's your wedding day!"

"No kidding! Oh my gosh, I'm so old!" Shelby mumbled some more.

"Oh yes. You're past your prime," Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, everybody, get up!" Juliette said some more, bouncing from bunk to bunk.

"Give me a gun, now!" Emma said loudly, pulling her blanket over her head.

"I would, but Peter confiscated mine," Jess said.

"Jess!" Shelby said, sitting up, putting on a brilliant show of mock shock.

The girls finally got up, Sophie forcing some of them out of bed. Peter ended up having to do the same with the guys, who were acting like a bunch of babies. ("Peter!" Scott had whined when he had resorted to physically dragging him out of bed.)

Shelby got into her dress with Daisy and Jules' help. "Oh, I'm not going to forget this one," she said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"And hey, if you do, Jess is taking enough pictures to force it back in," Daisy said with a nudge.

"Hey girls!" came a very familiar voice. One that belonged to…

"Kat!" all three girls cried at once.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Shelby said.

"You knew she was coming and you didn't tell us?" Juliette scolded.

"Nah, Jules, it's called a surprise," Kat said. She hugged each of them. "Look I gotta go, and you two better get your dresses on, Jess is already all ready."

"Oh my god!" Jules gasped. "Look at the time! Come on, Daisy, we have to get ready. Shelby I'll see you later, bye. You look beautiful, by the way!"

"Thanks, Jules," she replied. "Daisy?" Shelby always prized Daisy's approval.

"You look like that ice queen we all know you are," she said smiling. "You look like a queen, is my point."

"Oh, okay," she said, sighing. "Thank you." She hugged Juliette, then Kat, and finally Daisy. Even though she had made them all 'maids of honour,' Daisy was the one with those particular responsibilities.

* Shelby's POV *

I watched them leave me alone. Wow, this is one spectacular dress. Then I took out a picture I had of Scott and I that was taken at X-Night (Sophie had been going mad with the camera). Wow, I sure am marrying one spectacular guy. I can't believe my luck. All this time, I always thought I'd never find someone who could love me despite my history, but Scott could, and can, although it took him some time. Here's Sophie.

"Oh, hunny, you look amazing!" she says, putting a hand over her mouth. I can see tears forming.

"Soph! You can't cry! Not now!" I say, looking back down at my picture. 

"Scott's going to drop dead."

"I sincerely hope not. I kind of want to keep him alive," I say sarcastically. She laughs and hugs me. I love Sophie's hugs. They're so maternal. They take all your pain away for that moment. I remember at Dog's Peak, when I freaked out, Sophie hugged me. I would have collapsed had she not. It was the single most comforting thing ever. She lets go.

"I'll see you later, baby, Peter will be in shortly," she says, taking one final look at the beauty I am. Oh, yes, modesty is not one of my strong points. And here comes Peter. He's the one walking me down the aisle. He's the most fatherly figure I've ever known. My own dad was never there, and Walt was never a father. He is the worst kind of man imaginable.

"Hi, Shelby. I can't believe it. I truly feel like your dad. I'm getting all parental on Scott. I think I scared him a little. Sophie had to pull me away," he said, grinning.

"Peter! That's not cool! If he runs, it's your fault!" I joked, laughing.

"He won't run, he loves you too much."

"Well, last time I checked, that's a good thing." And it is.

"I'm going to give you five minutes, and then we'll be getting this show on the road." I nodded. He left.

Suddenly, Peter returns, and takes my arm. "You'll do great, Shel," he says, with a smile. I hear the wedding march begin. Peter leads me to the head of the aisle, and everyone turns to look at me. I can hear gasps and see camera flashes go off, I feel like a movie star!

My eyes land on Scott. I can tell he was nervous, but now he looks amazed. As his eyes land on my face, his whole face lights up. He's standing there, grinning sheepishly at me. I smirk back. I've gotta hand it to him, he makes that tux look so fine! It's oddly reminiscent of the Morp.

I walk down the aisle, holding onto Peter's arm. As I near the end, I look to the side. There are Kat and Hank, the Rivergliders and Emma, and Sophie. She gives me an encouraging smile and I grin big. I look back up at Scott. I love him so much!

I smirk at Daisy. She never wears these kinds of elaborate dresses. I couldn't help but give her one that was slightly more worked and pouffy. David is looking dumfounded at the fact that I got Daisy into bright colour. But it is my wedding, and Daisy's my best friend. As I reach the top of the aisle, I hand her my flowers and join up with Scott.

"I thought I'd never make it," I whisper.

"I admit, I wanted you here faster," he whispers back, his voice shaking. I squeeze his hand; he squeezes back. He's calmer now.

The entire time our vows were taken, I was in a daze. I couldn't stop thinking about him.

When you love someone - you'll do anything

[Shelby following Scott around]

You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain

[Scott sneaking out after lights out.]

You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun

[Scott and Shelby sitting at the docks]

When you love someone

You'll deny the truth - believe a lie

[Shelby yelling at Scott]

There'll be times that you'll believe

[Scott telling Shelby about his past]

You can really fly

[Scott telling his dad about Elaine]

But your lonely nights - have just begun

[Shelby sitting in the dark by herself]

When you love someone

When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside

[Shelby giving Scott a good bye hug before she went home]

And nothin' else can ever change your mind

[Scott throwing a lamp across the room because she left]

When you want someone - when you need someone

[Shelby telling Scott she needs people, too]

When you love someone

When you love someone - you'll sacrifice

[Shelby telling Scott about her past]

You'd give it everything you got and

[Scott telling her he understands]

You won't think twice

[Shelby lifting up Scott's chin]

You'd risk it all - no matter what may come

[Scott telling Shelby good bye]

When you love someone

You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun

[Scott coming back and telling Shelby he loves her]

When you love someone

[Scott proposing to Shelby]

"I do," I say, holding Scott's hands in mine, looking into his eyes, and giving all the love I have to give. "I love you," I whisper.

"I do," he says loudly, then whispers, "I love you more." He winks.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest says.

Scott leans in, and it's so right, I go up to meet his lips. When they touch, it's so perfect. I have found true love, and it's in the form of Scott Barringer. As corny and unreal as this seems, I know that nothing can really hurt us now.


	38. Honeymoon

Author's Note: Thanks so much you guys, your reviews were great! I thought I'd made it really fluffy (which I had) but you all still seemed to love it! So, thanks for that! And, Mandy, did you really cry? Cause I thought that was so cute! So, I'm writing in the honeymoon, which I wasn't going to, because Mandy asked for it! LOL well, at least, I'm putting as much as I can in a PG-13 fic.

"So, cowboy, how does it feel?" Shelby asked before walking into the caf, which had been re-organized to have round tables with candles. She and Scott were sitting on the steps to said caf.

"It feels wonderful," he said, looking into her eyes. "Absolutely perfect."

"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on things," she said sarcastically. "But I agree. It finally happened. It's funny though, I always knew something great would come of us."

"Did you?" he asked, this time he was being sarcastic.

"I know you didn't like me at first, but a girl can dream, can't she?" Shelby laughed.

"I'm glad you never gave up," he whispered, smiling.

"Me too. Wow, it's weird how many times we broke up over the two years we've been together," she said, chuckling lightly. Scott nodded, deep in thought.

"That time you left without saying goodbye really scared me, Shel. I thought you were never coming back. When I found out, I--" but Shelby cut him off, she didn't like to remember that time. It was very difficult for her.

"Scott?"

"Hmm?" he sighed.

"Shut up," she whispered. Her face was centimeters away from his, but after those two words, the distance was no more, and they were making out… full-fledged too. 

As Scott hand started to lift up the many folds of her dress, and Shelby's started to roam lower and lower down his chest, they heard a loud sound that ended up to be Peter clearing his throat significantly.

"Guys! The room is at a hotel in Agnes. You're welcome to use it after you've made an appearance in the lodge, and heard the speeches. The Cliffhangers insisted I let them all say something," Peter said rolling his eyes. "But please, abide by the rules on campus… it's not fair to the others."

"Rightio, Peter!" Shelby said sarcastically. She and Scott got up, she grabbed Scott's hand, and they went into the lodge. A second later, Scott ran back out to ask Peter something.

"We get a room? In a hotel? In Agnes?" he asked, shocked. Peter laughed, but nodded. "Are you alright?" He nodded once more, a twinkle in his eye. "Pray tell… what possessed you?"

"You don't want to?" Peter asked, surprised.

"Of course I want to. I've been dreaming of that, but I never thought you'd let us, so I didn't bother."

"Well, think of it as mine and Sophie's wedding present. We didn't want to get you something meaningless, and you have love and happiness, so we got you a getaway. Of course, Roger will accompany you. And no," he added, seeing the creeped out look on Scott's face, "he won't stay in the same room. I may try to avoid it, but I know what goes on in your room, Scott. I haven't lost my touch, I just choose to ignore it."

"I thought as much," he said, rolling his eyes. "Well, thank you so much, Peter. This means so much to me!" Scott gave his teacher (who was more like a father to him) a tight hug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now go join your bride, or she'll kick both our a-- I mean, she won't be happy with us." With that, Scott nodded, and went back to join Shelby. "Those kids of mine," Peter sighed, shaking his head amusedly.

"But they are really very cute," Sophie said, coming up to his side.

"Yeah, they really are. I don't know what I'm going to do when they leave."

"Well, it's going to be hard, but we'll drag 'em back here every year. Just to spite them!" she said, laughing. He laughed, offered her his arm, and joined the kids in the caf.

After everyone settled down, and all the kids got some Coca-Cola (special occasion… they got some caffeine, which Peter was sure he was going to regret), the toasts began.

Auggie, who was best man, got to say something first. He finally stood up, once David threatened to pull his chair away if he didn't.

"Uh," he stammered, not really knowing what to say. "Well, before I say anything, Peter you can't punish us for anything that is said here. We are all home-free in terms of what you find out now!" he said warningly. A lot of the Cliffhangers assumed evil smiles. Auggie continued. "First of all, congrats, meat, you made it! You too, Shel! Alright, I'll let you know, here and now, that I've traded in my get-out-of-jail-free card when it comes to inappropriate jokes to…"

"Let me guess!" Shelby cried out. "You traded it in to David?"

"Yeah," he said, only slightly surprised. "So, I'll supply you all with a nice Scott and Shelby story…"

"Which one?" Scott asked wearily.

"It ain't funny, but it's happy. My story has to do with the day you two got together." A lot of people in the crowd listened closely. This wasn't one of the stories made very public. "It all happened the day of that massive storm. I don't know exactly what happened between you two to go from hatin to lovin, but there you have it. The next morning, when I woke up, I saw a sight I will never forget: Scott and Shelby were holding hands while they slept." There were a lot of sighs from the more romantic girls in the crowd. Shelby looked over at Scott. What have I done to deserve him, she thought. He reached over and took her hand in his, squeezing it tightly, sending that wonderful feeling through both their bodies.. "The next morning, there was a soccer game, and you," he pointed to the couple, "seemed to gravitate towards each other. It was quite obvious then that you would be in this position one day," Auggie finished. Everyone gave applause, and Scott leaned over and gave Shelby a kiss. What have I done to deserve her, he thought.

"Okay, that was good. Who wants to go next?" Peter asked. "Daisy? You are maid of honour," he offered.

"No, I go last," she said stubbornly. Scott and Shelby shared worried looks. What was she thinking up?

"Uh, okay, guys? Any requests?" he asked the couple.

"I dunno, David seems anxious to say something, so… Queenie?" Shelby teased.

"With pleasure," she said, standing up, grinning. David gave her a disgruntled look. "Oh, get over it!" she sighed, receiving laughs from the others. She lifted her coke glass to the couple, and began. "Shelby and I have come a long way these two years."

"And that's the understatement of the year," Shelby scoffed.

"Right, well, I'd just like to say, that, despite our many fights, you are one of my best-friends, and I'm so happy for you!" Shelby smiled very sincerely. There was a lot of emotion in her eyes, when she looked up at Jules. "You too, Scott. I'm so happy that you finally found true happiness." He nodded and grinned broadly as he looked over at Shelby. "Okay, so my favourite Scott and Shelby moment is the time you both acted out the last 'Bobby-Joe and Gillian' scene." Everyone who had a faint recollection of the play laughed, except for Shelby, Scott, and Daisy, who knew that that was when Shelby had had tosay goodbye to Scott forever… or so she thought.

"We were good," Shelby said cockily to try to cover up her discomfort at the memory.

"We also used to be modest," Daisy said sarcastically.

"Can I go?" David asked, he looked to be bouncing out of his seat. Shelby frowned, looked at Scott, who also looked worried, but nodded all the same. David stood up. "Okay, well, the Cliffhangers all know what my favourite Scott and Shelby moment is… actually, it's more of a Shelby moment… of a rather explicit Shelby moment…" he said, winking. Daisy got up and slapped him up top the head. "But we won't go into that," he said, looking a little disappointed. "Yet," he added, grinning evilly. Daisy lifted her hand warningly and the crowd laughed as he ducked. "Ever?" he mock whimpered. Daisy nodded. "Ever," he stated, standing up and dusting off his pants. "Well, since I can't tell my oh-so-good (and slightly R-rated) story, I'm going to leave you with some advice… which, come to think of it, may be somewhat R-rated. So, Jess, dear, cover your virgin ears," he laughed. Daisy sighed, there was no point to it, she was just gonna have to let him have his fun. "But then again, being around Shelby and Scott all the time, your ears mustn't be that virgin anymore," he sighed.

"Treading on very thin ice, there, _dear_," Shelby said warningly.

"Rightio, darling. Anyways, on with my advice."

"Advice? From you?" Scott asked, completely perplexed.

"From me. I always pass on good advice. It is the only thing to do with it. It is never of any use to oneself."

"Oscar Wilde!" Emma cried out. David made a look of feigned confusion.

"No, you have it all wrong, I'm David Ruxton," he said, enunciating, and looking over his shoulder wearily.

"Oscar Wilde wrote that and you quoted him. Don't deny it, or I'll expose your secret of reading the classics… oops!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"That's gonna cost you, Morgan!" he said dangerously, but his eyes were laughing. "I'll pay you a visit as I did with Shelby, here." Avoiding dangerous glances from three people, he continued. "Anyway, on with the show. My advice is this: don't do anything in that room of yours that you wouldn't do in front of me… on second thought…" Shelby rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll stop there." Everyone in the crowd laughed. "I'm slightly serious though. It was funny the first few times, but I can hardly sleep…" People were in tears by now, they were laughing so hard. "I'm serious! Why won't anyone believe me! Cut it out in that room!" The laughter only grew louder. There were some bangings of tables and Scott was sure he saw some fall out of their chairs. "But when the walls are thick, fuck ahead," David whispered to Scott who was sitting on his left at the table reserved for the Cliffhangers and Kat and Hank (who were honorary members of the club).

Scott leaned over to Shelby and whispered, "I don't think Horizon is equipped for the kind of mental problems that that kid has." She chuckled at how correct he was.

"You're absolutely right, but I suppose Daisy is..." she said, rolling her eyes.

"If she's to put up with him, I hope you know what you're talking about… for Daisy's sake," Scott laughed.

"Okay, I'll go next," Ezra said, standing up once everyone had calmed down. "I'd like to start off by saying this: there were a few moments where I came upon Shelby when she was… vulnerable." He looked down at her; she was sitting on the other side of the table. She shook her head ever so slightly, telling him not to divulge her secrets. He nodded. "That's when I really saw past this mask she'd built up. That's why you taunts never bothered me," he added. "I knew it was all defense and you really weren't that mean." Shelby smirked. "But my favourite Scott and Shelby moment was when Shelby came back. When Juliette squealed and rushed to hug her and everyone followed suit, except for Scott. He waited, and they eventually ended up in a tight hug. The looks on their faces was something else." He smiled at the couple. "Scott looked so… relieved, like he could finally breathe and Shelby… Shelby looked so happy. She looked like she finally felt safe. There was so much love in that hug," he finished. A faint sob was heard in the crowd. Shelby looked up at Scott. He looked deep in thought.

"I was relieved," he whispered. A tear threatened to fall from her eye. Her hand held his tight.

"Me too," she whispered in his ear, scooting closer to him. "I promise I won't ever leave you again." He gave a weak smile.

Kat sniffed and stood up. "I go next," she said authoritatively. "But oddly enough, my favourite stories of you two have to do with only one person. As in, I thought it was rather pathetically cute how Shelby never gave up on Scott. Never. I remember I once walked up to her after she'd talked to him. It was at the beginning of their relationship. I pointed out that Scott really liked her. She said he liked her for all the wrong reasons. I told her to make him like her for all the right ones. You did really well," she said, turning to Shelby with a wink. "And I remember how lost Scott seemed when Shelby left. He was never responding, never nice, never himself. Juliette actually had to call a group because of it." A lot of the Horizon students laughed. "And when Scott left," Kat continued, "Shelby didn't know how to handle it, and ended up in a fist fight with Jules."

"Really? You never told me that!" Scott said, smirking.

"And for good reason," Shelby said, scowling at Kat.

"The point is, you are both quite useless when you're not together," she finished.

"They're always useless!" Marc called out.

"Thanks, man," Scott replied sarcastically.

"Oh! I have one!" Jess said, standing up. "When I first came to Horizon, I'd run here from home in search of Shelby." Everyone knew they were sisters, so they didn't question it." When I arrived, I wandered around and finally found her. She was talking to Scott. When I called her, she turned around, and I hugged her for dear life. We went inside and she wanted to know what had happened after I'd left home. I was nervous about saying it, let alone in front of Scott. She told me it was okay, that I could trust him. Shelby isn't hypocritical. I knew she trusted him a lot. I found out, later, that had I not explained what had happened to me, Scott would've never understood her past, nor accepted it fully," she finished, beaming proudly.

"Yeah, thank you so much for that, Jess," Scott said, giving her a very loving and caring smile. She smiled back and sat down.

"I guess it's my turn as Daisy's going last," Emma said, standing up. Shelby nodded. "Alrighty," she sighed, "Well, Scott, I don't really know you all that well. I do know however, that you both love each other immensely. First off, I've heard the popular stories and you two seemed suited for each other. How you," she nodded at Scott, "came back for her when given a second chance at a normal life is very brave, and I'm so impressed. Shelby," Emma continued, now looking right into her friend's eyes, "Shelby," she repeated. She thought a moment. "You are one of the most strong people I know. All that shit happened to you and you're strong and confident today. I just wanted to say that you're a fighter, Shelby. And I know that no matter what happens, you'll make it through. Congratulations, girl, you deserve it!" Emma finished. Shelby looked at her, her mouth agape. She got up and crossed to where Emma was standing and gave her a tight, sincere hug.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. Emma smiled.

"Hey, anytime, but now I think Daisy wants a shot," she whispered back, grinning broadly. Daisy nodded.

"Alright," Daisy said, standing up, as Emma sat back down, and Shelby found her seat again. "Anyone who's been around long enough knows that this relationship battled, and overcame, all odds--and there were many. What with being physically separated," she gave Shelby a sad look, "our many existing problems," a few people in the crowd scoffed, "and the ones we cause ourselves, this romance did well. They found love in the most unlikely of places: Mount Horizon. Okay, gang, let's face it, our wonderful," she rolled her eyes, "counselors, have made it just a tad hard to get that close to the opposite sex."

"That was the point!" Peter called out. All the students laughed.

"Yeah, and they did it despite you…" Auggie said loudly.

"Jeez, Peter you're losing your touch!" David echoed.

"Guys! It's my toast!" Daisy said. She turned back to Scott and Shelby. "Scott, I would give you a speech about never letting her go, but I won't. I know you know what you've got in Shelby, and I know you'll never forget it or let her go. And Shelby, congratulations! You got me into bright colours!" Everyone in the crowd laughed. "In all seriousness, I'd like to say just how incredibly happy I am that you are both finally together forever… I hope." She sighed. "Well, the rest of my speech will be for later as it is not the right time or place for it, but you're not out of the hole yet." She chuckled at the roll of Shelby's eyes, and the rather scared look in Scott's eyes.

"Thanks," Shelby said sarcastically. She got back up and gave Daisy a hug.

"But truly, congratulations, hun. And I'll always be here for you!" she said as she hugged her best friend. When they broke apart, she gave Scott a hug too. It was, albeit, rather loose and short, but this was a big step for Daisy to give it, and Scott to accept it.

"Okay, I think dancing is in order," Peter said. Everyone left the cafeteria and went into the lodge. This was the occasion Scott's mom chose to come and talk to the couple.

"Hey mom!" Scott greeted, hugging her. When he let go, Susan looked at Shelby and beamed.

"Oh, Shelby, you look beautiful!" she gasped, and hugged her. Shelby smiled an amazingly happy smile.

"Thank you so much!" she replied.

"Congratulations, you too. I'm sure you want to go off and dance or talk to Daisy… she seemed to want to finish her discussion."

"Yeah, that's what we're afraid of," Scott joked.

"Daisy's just a little eccentric," Shelby explained.

"I understand. Well, I'll be around for the party. Have fun, I'll talk to you both later." They nodded and each gave her a final hug and left to find Daisy.

"I wonder where my dad is," Shelby thought aloud.

"He left," Daisy said simply coming up to them.

"What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"He left. Shelby I… I… I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think he was going to do the whole reconciliation thing. I think it was all an act," Daisy explained. Shelby nodded slowly. Scott put an arm around her comfortingly.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was too good to be true. It's not like I need him around, it just really sucks for Jess."

"I guess," Daisy said, shrugging slightly. "Are you sure you're fine?" Shelby looked her in the eyes. There was the slightest hint of sadness, but then it disappeared, and she nodded. Scott sensed the need for a change of subjects.

"So, what did the end of you speech hold in store for us?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, I just wanted to say this: you guys should really tell each other the stories of what happened when you were away… I think they might prove to be very interesting, for both parties," she said mysteriously.

"Alright, well, Shelby when do you want to go to the hotel room?"

"You get a hotel room?" David asked, coming up to the group.

"Yeah, so we don't bug you," Scott said laughing.

"Oh, by the way, Scott, we can go whenever you like," Shelby whispered. Scott got this look of intense anticipation on his face. "I assume you want now?" she asked, laughing. He nodded vigorously, his voice had somehow flown away. "Alright," she said, still laughing, "but we have to say goodbye to everyone first."

"Fine," he replied disgruntled at having to wait more time.

"Dais, we'll see you later," Shelby said, "have to say thanks and bye to others." Daisy nodded. The couple went to Peter and Sophie and told them that they were ready to go. Peter acquiesced and went to let Roger know that they were ready to go. Scott and Shelby then went off to say goodbye to Scott's mom, and to the Rivergliders and Cliffhangers. When they got to Kat, they received a surprise.

"Don't worry, we'll be here when you get back," Kat said laughing.

"Really?" Shelby asked, her face lighting up.

"Yeah, Peter wanted to keep us around for a surprise he has planned for next weekend," Hank clarified. Scott raised his eyebrows.

"Could you hint us at what to expect?" he coaxed. Both Hank and Kat shook their heads.

"Nope, you have to wait and find out. Have fun at the hotel guys. And congratulations," Kate said, hugging both. Hank said his congratulations as well, gave Shelby a hug, and shook Scott's hand.

They went to say goodbye to Auggie and Jules next, then Ezra, Emma, and David. Then, while Scott was talking to Auggie, Shelby went off to say goodbye to Jess.

"Well, time for me to go off to my hotel room," Shelby said, grinning.

"Peter got you guys a room?" Jess replied, laughing.

"Hey!" Shelby said when her sister started clutching her sides in pain, she was laughing so hard. She took a deep breath and looked at Shelby, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, have fun," Jess said.

"Yeah, thanks," Shelby said sarcastically, but laughed all the same. She gave her sister a hug. "I'll see you later. Oh, and if you can find out anything about a surprise Peter has planned for the school next weekend, that would be great," she said winking. Jess smiled and nodded.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Oh, knowing Peter, we'll probably be back on Monday for classes," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Nope," Scott said, coming up behind Shelby, grinning wildly. "I just talked to Peter. We get have to come back on Tuesday." Shelby now grinned.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Well, I'll see you later Jess. Be good, and all that jazz." She gave her another hug and a kiss on the cheek. Scott gave her a hug too.

"Yeah, and thanks for trusting me that one time," he whispered.

"No problem," she whispered back. "Now, go off to your room and have some fun." Scott and Shelby then found Daisy. Scott said a quick goodbye knowing his girlfriend… wait! Now, wife would want to have a little talk with her.

"So, we made it," Shelby said to her best friend, watching Scott's retreating form. He was going to pack the stuff they were bringing.

"Finally," Daisy said sarcastically. "The main thing I wanted to say earlier, but I re-thought it, was this: when you left here, last year, we were beginning another practice session for the play. We were waiting for you, I, of course, knew you weren't coming. Scott went off to look for you in the dorm, and I followed him, knowing what he was going to find. When I found him, he was looking around, almost desperately, for you, despite having obviously seen your empty bed." Shelby looked down at the floor sadly, but nodded for Daisy to continue. "I told him you were gone forever (that's what everyone thought, including you) and he had a look of such sadness. Shelby it was horrible. He loved--loves--you so much!" A tear slipped down the side of Shelby's face, but she kept her eyes firmly on the ground. "He… he didn't know what to do. He threw the chair and desk across the room. I didn't know what to do to stop him. He said you didn't even say goodbye. I told him you did, in your way. That wasn't good enough for him, Shelby. He broke something else before collapsing on your bed and crying." Shelby looked up at Daisy with tear-filled eyes.

"Why'd you tell me?" she asked slowly.

"Because I think you ought to know. He… he probably won't tell you how much that hit home, but it really did. You… you really got to him… and to me. You scared me, Shel."

"I know. I was so scared too. One night, the night I called the police on Walt, I found out that he'd done it all to Jess too. I didn't know what to do. I looked at all his pills. I wanted to do something to take all the feelings of guilt away. There wasn't anything… strong enough. I took out one of the drawers and dumped the entire set of cutlery in the sink and picked up a big knife. I wanted to kill myself. The one thing I'd promised myself I would never allow to happen to her, happened. I gave up everything to prevent him for hurting her, and it did nothing. Something stopped me. I don't know what, but I suddenly, I dropped the knife."

"It was Scott and me." Shelby looked up at her, puzzled. "Earlier that day, I had let Scott read your letters. I knew he really cared for you. It was only fair. He got mad at Peter because he wouldn't get you out of that house. He said we ought to do something. I asked him what, he didn't know what. I said pray. Just pray. That's what it was." Shelby's eyes lit up despite the tears.

"Thank you, Daisy. Thank you for everything. Thanks for being there when times got tough, thanks for listening, thanks for all the advice, thanks for just being the best friend I've ever known," she said.

"Hey, same to you. You were always there when I needed you, thanks for that. Well, I think you should get going, m'dear." Shelby nodded. She got up and gave her friend a hug.

"Bye, Daisy. I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Tuesday? Peter's going soft," she replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, thankfully he sealed the deal before rethinking it," Shelby replied with a wink. "Oh, there's a surprise waiting for you on the docks. Bring David." With that she left to find Scott.

Daisy couldn't wait. She got David and went over to the docks.

"Why are we here?" he asked, or rather whined, as he wanted to be dancing.

"Shelby left me a surprise and told me to bring you," she replied.

"Probably a wild goose chase," David said, rolling his eyes. Daisy looked around, and spotted, lying on the bench overlooking the lake, her target. A smile spread across her face at what it was. She took David's hand and led him to the bench.

"Nope, not a wild goose chase."

"What are you talking about? Is this it?" he asked, pointing to what she now held in her hands. Daisy nodded, and kissed David. He smiled into the kiss. "I like it," he whispered.

"Yeah, me too. Shelby sure does do these things subtly," she whispered back, and kissed him once more. Her hand subconsciously tightened its grip on the bouquet she held.

**************************************************************************************

"Wow," Shelby huffed as they entered the room. Scott held her in his arms traditionally, and they were both giggling at how silly they were being.

"Weird," Scott commented. "We're already this silly and we haven't even touched the champagne."

"No need," Shelby said.

"Well, do you want to dive into it now?"

"How about later? Now… I've got other plans," she said seductively. She nodded at the bed.

"Oh," Scott said knowingly. He picked her up again, and took her over to it. He dropped her down on it, and lay beside her. "I love you, Shelby."

"I love you, Scott," she replied. "And I'll never stop." He rolled on top of her and kissed her face with sweet little kisses. Shelby giggled the entire time. He kissed a trail down her neck to where the dress material was.

Well, I think it's rather needless to say what went on in that room, that night. It was after all their first day as husband and wife. And they were to remain that way forever more. Okay, that's sappy, but hey! You all know it's true!


	39. Talents?

"So, when's the happy couple getting back?" David asked sarcastically. It was almost too much that Scott and Shelby got that much time off from classes and group and he didn't. Daisy rolled her eyes. Had she not known that David was jealous, she'd think he actually missed them.

"This afternoon, I think," Jess replied. They were sitting in class, on Tuesday morning, pretending to be paying attention to what Steve, their Biology teacher, was writing on the blackboard. When he started talking again, the note passing began. Here's what went on:

Jess: Daisy, when're Scott and my sis coming back?

Daisy: Uh…this afternoon, at 3. I think that's what Peter told me.

Jules: Hey! Have you guys heard about this surprise Peter's planning?

Jess: Yeah, but he's not telling me anything. Who told you?

Jules: Kate. I love that she's staying.

Auggie: What's this about a surprise?

Daisy: I didn't think you liked notes, Auggie.

David: He doesn't, neither do I, we're just trying to figure you girls out… oh, and to get some inside info.

Daisy: I see. Well, I bugged Sophie about the "surprise" yesterday, and she wouldn't budge.

Ezra: Something big, I'd expect.

David: No shit! Why'd they hide it from us if it weren't big? Auggie, think we can beat it out of Hank?

Auggie: Nah, man, Hank's on the force, isn't he? I can't get into trouble… or I'm going to juvie.

Ezra: Yeah… that's not good.

Jules: Auggie's right, David. Don't do anything stupid.

Ezra: Too late.

David: What are you talking about? I'm sitting perfectly still!

Ezra: I mean, whatever you do is usually something stupid.

Daisy: Ezra!

David: See? She's sticking up for me!

Daisy: You too!

David: Damn.

Jess: Anyway, about the surprise, Peter said they're telling us once Scott and Shelby come back.

David: But I wanna know now!

At this point, Steve had noticed the piece of paper being passed around the table. He gave them all an annoyed look, which made Jules pocket the note. They remained silent the rest of the class. When the bell rang, they raced to lunch.

"Biology always makes me hungry," David said.

"How could it? We were talking about how we'll have to dissect a frog!" Juliette cried out. David shrugged.

"Just does," he reasoned. They ate lunch and proceeded to Calculus and History. That afternoon crawled by at a snail's pace. Some of them, especially the girls, couldn't wait for the return of the newly married couple. Finally, at a quarter past three, they were let out of class. They all rushed to the lodge where they expected Scott and Shelby to be. They did find them; they were talking to Kat, Hank, and…

"Hannah!" Juliette squealed so loudly everyone in the lodge winced. A beaming Hannah turned around to see them all standing there. Juliette, Ezra, Auggie, and Daisy went over to say hello. They all knew her from when she used to work at Horizon. Jess, David, and Emma stood stunned for a minute, but quickly recovered and went to see Scott, Shelby, Kat, and Hank. Juliette introduced Hannah to the three others.

"So, how have you all been?" Hannah asked in her loving way.

"Well, we're married now," Shelby said with a wink in Scott's direction.

"Yeah, about that, how was the honeymoon?" Jess asked curiously. Scott and Shelby beamed.

"Well, I think the most we can safely say is the food was great," Scott said.

"So, you scored a lot then?" David whispered. Scott rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same. Shelby was talking to Daisy, Jules and Jess, telling them about the suite they stayed in.

"Oh, did you guys find out what the surprise is?" Shelby asked.

"Nope, and Kat and Hank won't tell us," Jules said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, and Peter and Sophie aren't budging either," Daisy agreed.

"Wonder why Hannah's here," Shelby mumbled.

"Why? Can't she be here just because?" Juliette suggested. Shelby smirked and Daisy shook her head.

"Probably not," Daisy said.

"Who is she exactly anyway?" Jess asked.

"She was the Cliffhangers' counselor before Sophie was," Shelby explained.

"Yeah, I think she left because her marriage was failing or something, right?" Juliette asked. Daisy nodded.

"I tried to warn her when I was being admitted, but she wouldn't listen," she said.

"The cards?" Shelby laughed. Daisy nodded solemnly.

"Well, now that you're here, and the Rivergliders are on their way, we'll have group," Peter said, walking into the lodge. The whole group grumbled and moaned.

"Come on, Peter, we just got back!" Shelby whined.

"Well, do you want to find out what this surprise is, or not?" Sophie asked, coming up beside Peter. They'd already had a nice long chat with Hannah. She had indeed come back for the surprise.

"Fine, where are the others?" David asked.

"Here!" Marc yelled out, the rest of the Rivergliders in tow.

"Wonderful. Well, gather around, guys," Peter said.

"Okay, first of all, we'll start with introductions," Sophie said. 

"Guys, this is Hannah Bauer-Barnes. She used to be the Cliffhangers' counselor, which is why a lot of them know her," Peter explained. The Rivergliders nodded. "So, go around and just say your names."

"Mark Wood."

"Leonie Hum."

"Kristen Soo." And it went on like that with the rest of the Rivergliders. Hannah nodded and smiled warmly to each student.

"So, are you going to tell us about this surprise, or are we gonna have to beat it out of you?" David joked.

"Oh, right," Peter said, realizing that he hadn't actually told them yet. "Well, Soph and I thought that you guys, and the rest of the school, for that matter, would be in for a little fun before the Morp."

"What kind of fun are we talking about?" Shelby asked, weary.

"Yeah, are we talking our kind of fun, or your kind of fun?" Scott asked, getting scared.

"Your kind of fun," Sophie said, with a roll of the eyes. The two groups sighed.

"So? What is it?" Juliette asked, getting antsy. Peter looked at Sophie and nodded.

"It's a talent show," Sophie said. The groups sat stunned for a while.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. You said a… talent…?" Alexis asked. Sophie rolled her eyes again, but nodded. "What talent?"

"Speak for yourself!" David said.

"What're you gonna do?" Daisy whispered to him.

"Dunno," he replied, shrugging. She smiled cynically.

"When is it?" Leonie asked excitedly.

"The last weekend of May," Sophie clarified.

"Oh, so that's why Hannah came?" Shelby asked, realization dawning on her.

"Yeah, so I expect you all to shine like I know you can," she said.

**************************************************************************************

The two weeks that followed was filled with classes and practice periods afterwards. They had a half-day on the last Friday before the show in order to have time for last minute preparations. People had been seen doing different things all over campus, but most of what you could see was not representative. For example, someone might be making something, but that object would not be the talent, it would be an aid to demonstrate that talent. The end result was that no one really knew what most people were up to.

The last weekend of May crept up rather quickly for a lot of students, but it came nonetheless. Peter put up a schedule for the presentation of these talents. The Cliffhangers and Rivergliders were going last, so on Sunday.

The Saturday night, once lights out had been called, all the Cliffies and Gliders started getting anxious.

"So, you gonna tell me what you're gonna be doing?" Juliette asked Daisy when they'd all gotten to bed. She'd been asking everyone that question, but no one had given in. Daisy smiled secretively and shook her head. "Come on, a hint!"

"No! You'll just have to wait and see," she said.

**************************************************************************************

After lunch, on Sunday, all the students assembled in the lodge. "Okay, I'm told that for the first Cliffhanger/Riverglider act of the day, we have to go outside, to the soccer field," Peter said loudly to the assembled crowd in the lodge. A lot of mumbling ensued as they followed Peter out to the play field. There was a newly erected cord fence put up. As everyone spread out so as to see what was to happen, they took in the field. It now had five jumps set up. Three were in a line across a diagonal and one jump was set up along opposite edges of this diagonal.

All the Cliffhanger and Riverglider girls ran out onto the field and placed themselves at strategic places in case a jump was knocked down. There were, however, two girls missing from these groups: Emma and Juliette. They didn't take long to appear, though.

From opposite ends of the field, they came in, galloping, Emma riding Belle, Juliette riding Nick. As music began, they slowed their horses to a collected canter and began jumping the obstacles. The crowd cheered as they cleared each fence.

The helpers ran out and put each fence up to 3 feet high when Emma and Juliette trotted around. The two girls then began cantering once more and jumped the jumps at the new height. This went on until the jumps reached a height of 4 feet.

When they finished, not a single refusal had been made, although some jumps had been knocked down.

The two riders came to the center of the field, facing the audience, stopped, and saluted (put their left hands to their sides and nodded their heads once). They then exited the field to a multitude of applause and cheers. Both girls were beaming proudly and laughing loudly.

"That was fun!" Emma cried to Juliette as they trotted off to the barn to untack. "Well, I didn't think two weeks would be enough, but you've came so far!"

"Thanks!" Jules replied happily. "I did try very hard. Nick was extraordinary!"

"Yeah, I've never seen him that good. It must be your special touch," she replied, only slight mock in her voice.

Once they'd untacked, they returned to the lodge.

"You guys were so chill!" Auggie said, hugging Jules.

"Thanks, Augusto," she replied.

"Yeah, those were some cool tricks," Alex said, greeting his girlfriend.

"Alex, they aren't tricks. They're jumps. How many times do I have to tell you?" Emma joked.

"Anyway, who's next?" Juliette asked.

"Uh, I think it's the other Glider girls," Alex replied.

"What are they doing?" Emma asked.

"Dunno, I asked Marc, and he had no clue," Auggie said. The small group walked forward to the stage Peter had made to accommodate performances. On the stage, there were three chairs facing the audience. "Scott, man, did Peter say anything about what they're doing?" he asked, coming up to the other Cliffies and Gliders. They'd gotten the long couch for their group, and were kind of squished. Shelby sat on Scott's lap and Daisy sat on David's to accommodate the new arrivals.

"Nope, guess we'll have to wait and see," Scott replied. At that moment, all the lights went out. Seconds later a spotlight shone on the stage.

"I didn't know we could do that kind of lighting here!" Ezra said indignantly. "I would've used it for 'Bobby Joe and Gillian!'"

"Why do you think we didn't tell you?" Shelby asked sarcastically.

"Must be Sabrina; that girl's a genius with the electrical shit," David said. Daisy turned around with and inquisitive expression. "A prank I was pulling… I needed to put out the lights in the lodge," he explained.

"I remember that one!" Scott said.

"Yeah, dude that was painful," Auggie added.

"I won't even ask," Daisy said, turning back to the stage.

"Better that way," Shelby whispered to her. All their attentions moved to the stage. Out of the darkness behind the spotlight, came three girls: Leonie, Kristen, and Alexis. Each was carrying an instrument, and sat on a chair. Ley had a flute; Kristen had a cello; and Alexis had a guitar.

"I didn't know they could play those!" Jess whispered admiringly.

Ley tapped her foot, counting them into the piece and they began. It was the Brandenburg concerto no5.

The crowd listened and watched in awe. They were good. They were very good! Alexis had adapted the piano part for guitar so she could accompany… and it sounded perfect! They played through all three movements: the first one was fast-paced and cheery; the second was slow and solemn; and the third was waltzy and fun.

When they finished, the crowd sat silently, completely taken aback by the girls' talent. Suddenly, Andrew started clapping, bringing the whole room back to reality. The entire audience applauded. Some cried out "encore!" The girls got up and bowed. The only thing was it wasn't so formidable as they began having fits of giggles. They straightened up and grinned broadly at the assembly. Then, slowly, almost reluctantly, they turned and left the stage. The crowd was still cheering as they went into a side room to leave their instruments.

"Guys, I think that was the best we've ever played it!" Kristen exploded happily.

"You know, I think you're right!" Ali replied.

"By far!" Ley joined in. They all jumped around excitedly.

"Guys, come on, Alex is about to start!" Marc said, coming into the room. They all looked round.

"Alright, we'll be there in a second," Kristen said.

"Okay, it's outside, next to the caf," he said. Minutes later, the girls exited the lodge and joined the rest of the students. They made their way to where their group was watching.

The students looked on as Alex did a series of olies, quick flips, variel flips, and many other tricks on his skateboard. He then jumped a set of stairs that led to the cafeteria. Everyone oohed and ahhed at all the right times. Emma was bouncing around on the soles of her feet, afraid that he'd injure himself as he started sliding down the railings. Finally, before he actually did get hurt, he stopped, pulling up right in front of Emma. She breathed out a sigh of relief and hugged him.

"You like?" he asked, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, that was really cool."

"Nice tricks, man," David said, popping up next to them.

"Yeah, can you teach me?" Ezra asked.

"Uh, sure… maybe," Alex replied reluctantly.

"Okay, guys," Peter said loudly, stepping on the porch to the caf, "You have an hours of freedom. At three o'clock, Auggie's gonna be doing his stuff in the lodge. So, see you all there."

"Finally, time to ourselves!" Shelby sighed.

"What? Do you have some pressing personal business?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"Well…" she said slowly. She led him behind the caf and started kissing him.

"Oh, I see…" he whispered in between kisses.

"Guys, go do something productive," Sophie said, coming up to them. Shelby was pushed up to the wall, and Scott was kissing her neck.

"Aw, Sophie!" Shelby whined.

"Now," Sophie said, not moving. The couple left and went into the building to meet up with their groups.

**************************************************************************************

The guys, minus Auggie who went to prepare for his talent, went off to play some b-ball. Shelby and the other Cliffhanger girls went to her room and talked. The Glider girls all went down to the docks to talk. Unlike the guys, the Glider and Cliffie girls had never bonded nearly as much. Well, Emma had, but apart from her, the others pretty much stayed to their respective groups.

At three o'clock, the students all re-united in the lodge. There was a big fake wall put up on the stage. Immediately, the Cliffhangers knew what was coming. They all picked spots in the front to be able to see clearly what Auggie was gonna do. Then, some hip-hop began playing and he stepped out from behind the wall, spray-paint cans in hand. He put them down, and picked a black one.

He began spraying the outline of his tag. Then he picked some red paint and added to the black outline. Some yellow, green, and blue was added before he was done.

"Wow, he can really control the paint, can't he?" David said admiringly.

"Yeah, he nearly went to juvie for being a tagger," Juliette whispered back. When he finished, the students all applauded. Peter was amazed at how good Auggie really was. This was really very good. He had an idea to get Auggie painting some murals around the school. When he finished, he turned to the audience and lifted his hands in victory at the beautiful mural he had produced.

**************************************************************************************

"So, what's next?" Shelby asked as they waited for Auggie, David, Peter, and Marc to move Auggie's fake wall.

"Oh, I think Jess is up," Scott replied. She was still sitting on his lap and he circled his arms around her waist lovingly. She looked down, and played with his hands.

"Really?" she asked, hardly paying attention.

"Yeah, I gotta go… I'll see you guys later," Daisy said, getting up off of David's lap and leaving.

" I think she's doing something with EZ," Scott told Shelby. This caught her attention.

"She is?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"Gee, Shel, I thought you'd know better than me what your only sister was doing!" he said mockingly. She lifted her eyebrows at him, as she turned around to see his face.

"Well, I do know one thing," she replied seductively.

"Oh, yeah? And what would that be?" he asked, playing along.

"That I love you," she replied as though it were so obvious. She leant in and gave him a kiss, but pulled away, when the other students started sitting around them, waiting for the next "act."

Suddenly, all the lights went out and the students heard Ezra's voice coming from somewhere under the balcony, close to the stairs.

"S'gotta be her," he said to himself… but no… he was acting.

"Looks like he's a no-show," Daisy said quietly on top of the balcony. Everyone's necks craned to see what was happening.

"I remember this," Shelby whispered to Scott.

"He'll be here," Jess said, coming up beside Daisy. Everyone started laughing realizing what they were acting out. It was Ezra's old play: Bobby Joe and Gillian (his Romeo and Juliet remake). The Cliffhangers were thinking this especially funny.

"I dunno. Coming from the wrong side of the tracks to meet his pretty little rich girl? It's getting a bit dicey," Daisy said, shutting off the acting.

"We're way past that," Jess replied, brushing it off defiantly. During they're little conversation, Ezra was slowly creeping up the staircase, unnoticed by the girls--or rather, by their characters.

"I'm getting tired of playing watchdog. Security's everywhere," Daisy said.

"He's here. I can tell," Jess insisted.

"Wow, this brings back memories," Scott whispered to Shelby. She nodded, but kept her attention on Jess and Daisy.

"We get caught past curfew, we'll both be on shuns for a week," Daisy protested.

"Back off Tamara, you're probably scaring him away," Jess said.

"This is where we made a mistake," Shelby whispered to Scott.

"Where _you_ made a mistake… my act was clean," he joked. She rolled her eyes.

"Story of my life. I scare away the good ones," Daisy said, leaving the "stage" and going back into the shadows of the balcony.

"Not me," David whispered to Scott and Shelby.

"I dunno… are you a good one?" Shelby whispered back sarcastically.

"That cut deep," he mocked.

"Bobby Joe! Where are you Bobby?" Jess said in a loud whisper. "If you weren't named 'Bobby Joe,' maybe they'd love you like I do."

"You don't like my name? I'll change it," Ezra said, coming up behind Jess. She turned around to face him and a small smile crossed her face, but to stay in character, she quickly erased it.

"Bobby Joe, Gillian, they're only names. That's all," Jess replied after a short pause. "We go a lot deeper."

"Like this," Ezra replied, going in to kiss her.

"Like before, we'll stop there, pending further discussion," Sophie cut in. Everyone sighed frustratedly.

"Them and their rules," Leonie sighed, rolling her eyes. Everyone started clapping and cheering. Ezra, Jess, and Daisy came to the edge of the balcony and bowed.

"I thought Daisy was doing something with you, David," Shelby asked.

"She's just filling in on this one," he explained.

"Makes sense, she did that role last time," Juliette said.

"That was a chill play," Auggie said. The Cliffhangers all laughed.

The actors came down from the second level, and joined the rest of the Cliffies and Gliders.

"You guys were awesome!" Shelby said, hugging Jess.

"You didn't make nearly as many mistakes as Shelb did," Scott joked.

"Hey!" Shelby interjected.

"Yeah! I didn't make _any_ mistakes!" Jess protested sarcastically.

"Hey!" Shelby cried again. "I was under a lot of pressure!"

"Aw, don't worry, Shel, we still love you," Jules said, patting her back.

"Thanks," she replied, laughing.

**************************************************************************************

A few minutes later, Peter came up on stage to announce the next act.

"Alright, guys, three more. The next act is, once more, outside. So, everyone, I'd like you to get up and follow me to the basket-ball courts," he directed.

"Come on, guys… and chicas," Auggie added, seeing the look on Jules' face. She'd been giving him speeches about not calling her and the girls "guys."

"Meh, it's better than nothing," she sighed, shrugging.

They all went out to the basketball courts. There they were: James, Andrew, and Marc, dressed in long shorts and muscle shirts trying to look their best.

"Ow! Andrew! You look hot!" Leonie called out, laughing. Emma wolf-whistled.

"Hey!" Alex replied, looking at her with a slightly hurt expression. She just looked him over and leaned in

"You look way better than them… and if you want to go to the barn after lights out, I'll prove my… devotion to you," she whispered. He looked shocked, but when she winked he just nodded and swallowed hard. He let his arms slid around her waist as she stood in front of him. She smiled at him. He really was very cute when he wasn't dying with jealousy.

All of a sudden, some music started playing and the "act" began. The three boys started shooting at the hoop. They were also doing _a lot_ of tricks. The onlookers were actually quite impressed.

"So _that's_ what they were doing all this time! I was starting to wonder when he'd prepare for his talent," Kristen remarked.

"Oh, but he was," Ali pointed out.

"Yeah, I see that now," she replied sarcastically. The guys continued to do some very difficult tricks, and shoot perfect shots from afar.

"Well, I'm impressed," Shelby told them, once they'd finished to a whole lot of cheering and wolf-whistles.

"I dunno if I like the attention you guys are getting in those shirts," Ali said, giving James a hug. He smiled.

"And you don't think the attention you get all the time bugs me?" he replied, laughing. She just smirked.

"Alright, guys, dinner's now, and then we have Daisy, David, Shelby, and Scott presenting… in that order," Peter said, getting their attention. They all acknowledged and left for the caf. As they approached, Emma grabbed Alex's shirt, and led him to the barn, making sure no counselors saw them sneak off.

"What's into you?" he whispered as they walked down the aisle. She shrugged. "Uh, you know, it's not after lights out," he pointed out.

"Oh, yes, I know quite well," she replied, entering Belle's stall. He looked at the horse.

"I'm not going in there!"

"Why not?"

"There's too much shit on the ground," he said, pointing.

"Okay, it's not that much, and honestly, no one will look for us here." He still remained where he was. "If you don't want to, I'm heading to dinner," she said, folding her arms. Quickly, like he was electrically shocked, he walked into the stall, put his hands on her hips, and started kissing her. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and kissed him back. He pressed his body up against hers, and she started backing up, looking for something to lean against so she wouldn't fall backwards.

**************************************************************************************

"Hey, do you guys know where Emma is?" Jules asked, when they sat down at dinner.

"Nope, do you know where Alex is?" Marc asked.

"No, but I know they're together," David pointed out, smiling evilly.

"Is that all you think about?" Daisy asked, shaking her head. He nodded happily. "Thought so."

**************************************************************************************

So, Emma had bumped into Belle, and luckily her horse hadn't moved. Alex had deepened the kiss even more, roaming her body with his hands. She loved the feeling he produced in her. It was so warm. So unlike all the people back home.

He was so happy. He really liked Emma. She understood him, and helped him. She made him want to be cured. She made him want to be a better person. He loved that about her. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but there was just something about her.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"What?" she asked. "Did I do some--"

"No… I just can't believe you."

"What do you mean?" There was a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You're so perfect," he breathed.

"Well, thanks, Alex. You're pretty good, yourself," she replied, smirking, and kissing him again. He started kissing down the side of her neck. She couldn't believe it. This felt too good to be humanly possible.

**************************************************************************************

"I'm going to find out what those two are up to," David said, getting up.

"David… I don't think they'd appreciate you walking in on them," Daisy pointed out.

"I know," he whispered, and left. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, they're going to be a happy bunch this evening."

**************************************************************************************

When Alex had begun to let his hands roam over her body, Emma looked up and…

"Alex. Stop," she whispered.

"What? Why?" he asked, though he did pull away. She gave a meaningful look behind him. He turned around and saw a stunned David.

"Oh no!" he sighed.

"Oh yes!" David replied mimicking him.

"No, no, Alex had it right," Emma said, arranging her clothes and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She was also checking Belle over now, to avoid looking at David.

"Well, you two should be thanking me," he replied, still smiling evilly.

"Why would that be?" Alex growled. He wasn't very happy David had interfered. He was quite enjoying that make-out session.

"Hey, guys, aren't you supposed to be at dinner?" Fred asked, coming up to the trio. Alex sighed. He was thankful that he'd have to deal with David and not Fred or Peter.

"Uh, yeah, Emma was just coming to check up on Belle, and I came along," Alex explained. Fred nodded and looked at David, awaiting his explanation.

"Uh, I came up to check on them. They were taking too long," he said, smiling while cocking his head to the side. Fred nodded slowly.

"Well, that's nice of you, David," he replied, looking at him carefully. "Alright, guys, back to dinner."

**************************************************************************************

"Right, now for the musical stylings of Daisy and David," Peter announced to the student grouped in the lodge.

"Did he say musical?" Shelby asked, stunned.

"I hope not," Marc whispered. Kristen gave him a nudge. All eyes turned to the stage. Scott was at the piano, Ali, on the guitar, and Marc was playing the drums. All were accompanying them. Scott and Ali began the first cords of the song.

David and Daisy were looking at each other, fighting hard not to laugh.

"I kept the right ones out, and let the wrong ones in," David began.

"Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins," Daisy then began. There were some gasps from the crowd. No one knew either could sing that well.

"There were times in my life, when I was going insane," David sung.

"I tried to walk through the rain," Daisy sung. It included a rather high note, and some Cliffies cheered.

"And when I lost my grip."

"And I hit the floor." They were singing one line each.

"Yeah, I thought I would leave, but I couldn't get out the door."

"I was so sick and tired of living a lie."

"I was wishing that I would die," David bellowed. From here, they sang together.

"It's amazing, with the blink of an eye, you finally see the light. 

Oh, it's amazing, when the moment arrives, that you know you'll be all right. 

Yeah, it's amazing, and I'm singing a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight." They were in pretty good harmony, which mildly surprised everyone.

"That one last shot's a permanent vacation, " Daisy sung.

"And how high can you fly with broken wings?" David answered back.

"Life's a journey, not a destination."

"And I just can't tell just what tomorrow will bring."

"You have to learn to crawl," Daisy sung.

"Before you learn to walk," David finished.

"But I just couldn't listen to all that wretched talk, oh yeah." Daisy smiled at him.

"I was out on the streets, just trying to survive," David sung as he grinned back at her.

"Scratching to stay alive."

"It's amazing, with the blink of an eye, you finally see the light. 

Oh, it's amazing, when the moment arrives, that you know you'll be all right. 

Yeah, it's amazing, and I'm singing a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight," they sang together.

Here, Ali played a nice solo and quite a few students applauded and cheered her on.

As they all finished playing, and Daisy and David finished putting in their two cents, the students all applauded and cheered. Some even gave standing ovations (mainly the Cliffies and Gliders.) Peter and Sophie stared on in shock. Kat was jumping around, and Hannah was laughing… she was past the point of grinning in joy.

The performers walked off stage, thanking their audience for their applause.

"Wow, Dais, I'm impressed… yes, you too, David," Shelby said, giving her best friend a hug.

"Yeah, nice singing voice you got there, girl," Emma said, coming up to her.

"Who's next?" Alex asked.

"Scott and me," Shelby said.

"Well, we know he can do that!" Juliette joked. Shelby gave her a playful glare. "But what are you doing?"

"You'll see, we'll blow you all away!" she said, smirking.

"You'll see, well I have to go get ready, so toodles," she replied, leaving the group.

"I know what it is," Jess said.

"Pray tell," David said, sitting down beside her on the couch. She shook her head. 

After a few minutes, Scott began playing and everyone fell silent.

They all knew that song, except for the newer students. Kat had joined the Cliffies as she enjoyed being a part of their group once more. Kate and Jules gave a little squeal when the first cords were played. It was the quintessential Horizon song: the Dazra song, played during a video David and Daisy had made the previous year.

Shelby stepped out onto the stage. She was wearing a white tank top and a black flowing knee-length skirt. The kicker was what was on her feet: pink satin point shoes. She was going to dance.

"Shelby?" Juliette gasped. Shel looked out into the crowd, met Jules' eyes, and smiled acknowledgingly. No one could believe it. They'd never seen Shelby dance. The only ones who knew she used to love it were Jess, Daisy, and Scott.

Scott looked at her encouragingly and smiled warmly at her. She smiled back, walked to the middle of the stage and began to dance. She twirled, leapt, and flowed. She looked so graceful. Everyone's eyes were glued to her beautiful form and she traveled the lengths of the stage completing difficult and complex footwork. Their ears were taking in Scott's beautiful playing, and smiles were appearing on their faces.

When the pair had finished their performance, the audience erupted into cheers. Shelby grinned ear to ear and curtseyed. She then turned to Scott and jumped into his arms, hugging him.

"I did it!" she cried. He smiled into her.

"You sure did… and you were absolutely stunning!" She pulled out and looked at him. She leaned in and kissed him, smiling into it.

"Okay, guys, lights out in ten minutes!" Peter called out. Everyone scattered, leaving Scott and Shelby on the stage. "I'm gonna go do bed-checks, you get the Cliffhangers to bed and get those two to their room," he whispered to Sophie, laughing.

The Cliffhangers had gone and were talking to Kat, Hank, and Hannah. They all had very warm good-byes to say.

"Look, when we graduate," Juliette began, "we get together every month at someone's house."

"To keep in touch," Auggie filled in.

"Hey, I dunno if I wanna keep in touch with you guys," David joked.

"Okay, I'll give my number to Sophie and Peter and we'll talk some more later on," Kat agreed.

"Yeah, we have a flight to catch back home," Hank added.

"Me too. I dunno if leaving Jerry with a new-born is such a good idea," Hannah teased.

"Yeah, and say hi to Leah for me," Juliette squealed.

"Me too," Jess agreed.

"Right, well, we'll see you all later, bye," Kate said. She gave everyone a hug, as did Hank. Hannah also said her parting words and hugged them all.

"You're all doing so well, and I'll see you next year. Jess, Emma, David, it was a pleasure to meet you. And Jess and Emma we'll see you in two years."

"Alright, guys, off to bed," Sophie said, ushering them out. Scott and Shelby joined them, once they sent off Kat, Hank, and Hannah.

"It feels so empty without Kate around," Jules whined.

"That's what you said at the beginning of the year, and in the summer when you stayed here," Shelby said.

"Yeah. That summer was fun, though," she said.

"I agree. I didn't have to go home, and spent it with Scott," Shelby replied. "And Jess, and Daisy," she added. Everyone nodded as well.

"Are you guys sticking around this summer?" Jess asked.

"Well, Daisy and I are off for Europe," David said.

"Oh, that's so romantic," Emma said sarcastically.

"I'm going to university," Ezra chirped in.

"Yeah, me too. Shelby's… what are you doing?" Scott asked her.

"I dunno yet. I think I have an idea though. It may involve some college, though. But that's a secret," she said mysteriously. The others stared and Scott did his famous puppy-dog eyes. "Oh, I'll tell you in a minute."

"Jules and I are both going to college. I got into this great arts program," Auggie said.

"That's great, Aug," Scott said.

"Well, goodnight, girls, see you tomorrow," Shelby said. The guys and girls parted ways, Shelby leaving with the guys, and the girls going to their own dorm.

"So, what's your plan?" Scott asked curiously, once they got into their own room.

"Well, I think I'd like to work with kids."

"Teaching?"

"Uh… more like a… counselor?" she said, laughing. Scott laughed too.

"Wow, the end of the year's close," he observed.

"Yeah, but at least we'll all still have each other."


	40. Morp

__

Author's Note: Okay, here's possibly the fluffiest funnest chappy I've ever written… the Morp one!!! Woohoo! Enjoy, and review. There's only one more chapter to this story. I'll be sad to part with it, but of course, I can't just be done with it, I'm writing a sequel to it. so I hope you all enjoy. The next chapter shouldn't take me so long to update. I'll thank all my faithful reviewers in length in the next chappy.

After the talent show, a lot of students were asking others to re-perform their act; they were so awed. A lot of students were now going to Emma's lessons to watch her ride. There had also been a lot of requests for Daisy and David to sing, which they avoided. Practically everyone Shelby ran into was begging her for some more ballet. She squarely refused. Scott loved how giddy the attention was making her. And it was… tasteful attention, for once in her life.

Unnoticed by all was the passing of time. It was now a week into June, and school was quickly winding down. Most students were preparing for the summer months, whether they were spending them at Horizon, or at home. However, the senior students were starting to panic. Those that were heading to universities and colleges were preparing for that big change. The other's head to get their lives planned out as much as possible. Peter, Sophie, Roger, Frank, Jeff, and many other counselors were working hard trying to get students the help they needed, while still dealing with their emotion problems.

That Friday, Sophie and Peter held a Cliffhangers and Rivergliders group. It was after dinner.

"So, how are you all feeling?" Sophie began. A lot of students rolled their eyes at the conventionality of the question.

"Fine," Emma replied, speaking for most of them. Sophie sighed and Peter laughed. The kids still weren't willing to volunteer their feelings to be analyzed… then again, not many teenagers were.

"Peter, does this group have a purpose?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, cause we've got a lot of stuff to do," Scott added. A couple of the girls giggled at this.

"Yes, it does have a point," he added, pointedly looking at the couple. "The end of the year is coming and with that comes the--"

"Morp!" Juliette squealed.

"Peter! We wanted to sleep tonight!" Daisy sighed. How were they supposed to get Jules to shut up now? He scowled at her.

"Yes, it is time for the Morp," Sophie acknowledged. Despite themselves, the faces of every student's face lit up.

"So, when do we get to 'shop'?" Emma asked sarcastically. "Jules talks," she explained when Sophie looked perplexed at how she knew this.

"Hey!" Juliette whined, but everyone else laughed.

"Right, well, the guys are going into town next Thursday for the tuxes. We still have the ones from the wedding, so the Cliffie guys are staying here," Peter said. Half the guys started sighing and moaning disappointedly. "And the girls are getting all the dresses delivered Thursday as well. As 'tradition' would have it, you guys get first pick." The girls' faces brightened considerably.

"Well, we'll make the most of it," Leonie said, speaking for everyone.

"And no more fights, girls," Sophie said, eyeing Juliette and Shelby, who consequently burst out laughing.

"Right, well, as long as Scott sticks around, I think we'll be alright," Shelby said.

"Well, he's not going anywhere… not without the ol' ball and chain," David replied. Shelby stuck out her tongue instead of firing something else back at him.

"Right, well, the Morp is next Friday. You guys can all disperse, group's dismissed. There's still an hour till lights out," Peter said, clapping his hands. The students got up and left, visibly relieved that they weren't to have a real _touchy feely_ group session. Those were the good days. Besides, most of them had existing outlets for their feelings.

"Isn't this great?" Jules squealed. "In no time at all, the Morp will have arrived! I can't wait!"

"So, what's this fight I hear of?" Scott asked. "Kat said a little about it at the wedding, but I never got the whole story."

"Why do you think?" Shelby said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'll tell it!" Juliette said.

"No way! You're biased. You were in it. I'll say it, as Kat's not here," Daisy said. They were all still sitting around where they'd been for group. Shelby sighed.

"Oh, well, it had to come out sometime. I guess Daisy's the only one who can tell it properly from an outside point of view," Shelby sighed.

"That's the right attitude," Leonie said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, we all want to hear the story, but if Shelby's mad, we're all dead," Kristen reasoned. The group laughed.

"Right. Anyways," Daisy began, "it was a few days before the Morp."

"The day before, actually," Shelby corrected.

"Doesn't really matter."

"Yeah, it kinda does. See it was just hitting me just how much I was gonna really miss Scott. I didn't know how to deal with it… that's why the fight broke out," Shelby explained.

"Right. So, the day before the Morp, Sophie brings the dresses over to our dorm. She finds a nice one and goes to try it on."

"Why is that relevant?" Emma asked.

"Because she wasn't in the room when the fight broke out," Juliette explained.

"Gotcha."

"Anyway, Sophie's gone, and Shelby's looking at a pile of dresses. Juliette comes in, and they end up throwing insults at each other," Daisy said

"What sort of insults?" Marc asked, getting into the story. Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Not important," Daisy said.

"Yeah, I need to complete my mental image," Alex said. Emma punched him on the arm.

"Fine, I said there must've been something perfect in there for her so called 'body'," Shelby said, getting it over with. Juliette scowled slightly.

"And I said that they all looked used and pre-worn, like Shelby," Juliette said, trying only slightly to get back at Shelby for it.

"Ouch, that's harsh Jules," Scott said.

"What can I say? We were both mad," she replied.

"No kidding," Auggie said, putting an arm around Jules.

"Right, so what happened next?" James asked.

"What are you so excited about?" Shelby asked sarcastically.

"Cat fight!" Alex, James, Marc, and Andrew cried at the same time.

"Right…" Daisy said slowly. "Anyway, Jules started to go into Shelby's pile. That set her off. They started fighting about a dress. They were tugging at it really hard."

"Did it tear?" Scott asked.

"Nope, I let go," Shelby said, chuckling softly.

"Yeah, which sent me flying," Juliette added.

"Shel, that's not funny!" Auggie cut in when Shelby started to laugh harder at the memory.

"Well, anyway, we actually started fight, as in throwing punches, and pushing each other over," Shelby said. "And I think you guys are taking way too much pleasure in this," she added.

"What happened afterwards?" Ezra asked.

"Well, Sophie came in, and we had to run two miles," Juliette said, blushing.

"Oh yeah, and then we had the punishment," Shelby reminisced.

"Which was…?" Jess asked.

"Well, we sort of had to say why were fighting, but from the other's point of view. I said Jules' side," Shelby explained.

"And I did Shelby's," Jules added.

"So, what were your reasons?" Emma asked.

"Well, that is not to be repeated," Shelby said, giving Juliette a shake of the head. Jules nodded. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Scott, you coming?" He nodded and got up.

"Good night, guys," he said.

"Yeah, good night. See you all tomorrow," Shelby added. The rest of the group waved or said their goodnights.

**************************************************************************************

The next week past remarkably quickly. Every single student was almost literally bouncing off the walls. What with the end of the year, and the Morp arriving all in one week, this was huge!

That faithful Thursday finally arrived, warm but rainy and humid, and people were all over the place. It was right after lunch, as afternoon classes were cancelled. Some people were making decorations, some were doing last minute schoolwork, some were setting up the lodge, and some were just talking. All the guys, except the Cliffie guys, were going into town, while the girls were going "shopping." The Cliffie guys were all moping around the guys' dorm.

"What're you all doing?" Shelby asked, walking in with Scott before she headed off to the girls' dorm to paw through the dresses.

"Nothing," David replied.

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious," she replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm," he said mockingly. She just smirked.

"Why don't you go and help out with the decorations?"

"Do we look like we'd do decorations?" Auggie asked.

"Good point."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked. Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Oh, never mind. What are you all planning on doing?" she asked, trying a new approach. The guys, including Scott who was now sitting at the foot of Auggie's bed, looked at each other and, at the same time, answered.

"Nothing," they said nonchalantly. Shelby laughed at their perfect timing.

"Right, well, have fun. I'll check on you later."

"Why do you need to check on us?" Auggie asked.

"Because I'm scared this boredom may lead to destructive behaviour," she replied sarcastically, walking out of the dorm and running to the girls' dorm. She was, in fact, the only girl who had admittance to the guys' dorm freely. She went over to the other dorm and found them all looking through piles of dresses. "Any diamonds in the rough?" she asked, wiping her face off.

"Not yet, but we're searching," Daisy replied. Suddenly, they heard a loud squeal and turned around to see Juliette, jumping around, holding a dress to her chest.

"Well… let's see it," Emma said, staring at her sister. Juliette held it out to full length. It was a beautiful light blue. It had spaghetti straps. It was fading beaded sequin tulle over taffeta. Either way, it was beautiful! All the girls were struck dumb for a moment.

"Go try it on," Kristen said. Juliette nodded and skipped into the bathroom. All the girls turned to each other and there was a unanimous rolling of the eyes.

"So… do we all have dates?" Emma asked garrulously.

"No, actually, I'm not sure I'm set," Shelby said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shel! I'm insulted!" Scott said, coming in from the hallway.

"Scott!" a bunch of girls squealed angrily: he wasn't allowed in there. Shelby, Daisy, and Emma were just laughing so hard at their reactions that they could hardly speak. He looked at them strangely. The rest of the guys came in shortly after.

"What are you all doing here?" Daisy finally asked.

"Well, hello to you too, darling," David said sarcastically, while giving her a kiss on the cheek. She rolled her eyes.

"The question still stands," she replied.

"Oh, we got bored," Ezra said.

"You_ got_ bored?" Shelby replied, lifting an eyebrow.

"Jules isn't gonna like it if she comes out and you see her all dressed up," Leonie pointed out to Auggie.

"Right, let me know when she's done?" he replied, leaving. "Scott, man, come on, I need _some_ company!" he said, pushing Scott out into the hallway. Scott looked back at Shelby with an apologetic look.

"It's all good! I found a dress to try on!" she cried out. He gave her the thumbs up as he was pushed out of their dorm.

"You did?" Juliette asked, coming out of the bathroom. "Hey, why are you two here?" she asked the guys.

"We got bored. We have nothing to do," David said.

"Oh, why don't you do decorations?"

"They got us to do them last year. This year, it's the Trackers and Sun Dogs," Ezra replied.

"Okay… well, what do you all think?" she asked, twirling around.

"Oh, Jules, it's perfect," Kristen remarked.

"Yeah, it fits you like a glove," Ley said.

"Thanks girls. Daisy? Shelby? Emma?"

"What our opinions not worth it?" Ley asked sarcastically.

"Of course I can, it's just that I know Shel, Em and Dais will give me the absolute truth no matter what."

"I agree with those two," Emma said. "It's just beautiful."

"Yeah, you look gorgeous," Daisy said. Juliette looked at the girls, shocked at the wonderfulness that the truth was. Then, she braced herself for Shelby's reply.

"Well," she sighed, looking her over. "It's just… absolutely perfect." Shelby grinned and Juliette began dancing around. "Anyway, I do have one," she said, as Juliette went back into change. "Emma, let the guys know they'll have to wait a little longer?"

"Sure," she said, going into the hall. When she came back, Shelby was in the bathroom changing, Jess was choosing between two dresses, and Kristen, Ali and Ley were waiting for the bathroom. Daisy and Emma were still the only ones who were dress-less.

"Hey, Dais, Jules, which do you think?" Jess asked, holding the two dresses out.

One was a red halter dress. It was plain satin and around the waist, it panned out slightly, creating more folds. The other was an off the shoulder yellow dress. It was knee length, and was made of light flowing material.

"I'd say the yellow one. It'll show off your blond hair," Juliette said.

"Yeah, I agree. Besides, yellow's a really catchy colour. Go try it on. Ezra, scat!" Daisy replied. Jess and Ezra obeyed quickly. David went out to be with the others. He felt out of place, watching the girls sift through dresses.

"I'm happy she chose the yellow," Emma said. "I want the red."

"Just like you, Em," Jules replied. Emma shrugged, giggling and went to wait for Shelby to be done. It didn't take too long. She came out and shocked everyone there. The girls just stared at her dumbly. She was wearing a shockingly black strapless dress. It had a slit up on side that went half way up her thigh. There was nothing to special about it, which was what scared her about their reaction.

"What?" she asked. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Wow, Shel," Daisy said. Shelby immediately let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow is right," Jess answered.

"Gee, take a picture, you guys, it'll last longer," she laughed. "But really, what do you all think?"

"It's perfect, Shel," Jules said.

"Yeah, that's it," Emma said. The other three nodded their agreement.

"Perfect," she said. "You think Scott'll like it?"

"If he doesn't, he's an idiot," Kristen said.

"Well, then we have no problems," Shel replied, returning to the bathroom to change. Ali was next to go and try hers on. It was a long midnight blue strapless gown. It sparkled when the light hit the material. She spun around several times while the girls oohed and ahhed. Then it was Kristen's turn. She'd found quite a different dress from all the others. Hers was deep pink that had a hint of purple in it. It was also a two piece, the skirt being long and flowing. All the girls simply loved it. Then Ley went in. 

"So, what do you guys think?" she asked, coming out in a deep red dress with white flower designs along the bottom. The top went up to her neck and circled it, leaving her shoulders bare.

"Wow, that's quite a dress…" Jess said.

"I agree… that's really lovely. It'll just take Andrew's breath away," Daisy said.

"I have no doubt," Ley replied. She returned to the bathroom to change back into her everyday clothes. Jess then got her turn in the bathroom, and Ley, Kristen, Emma, and Ali went to get some lunch as they were getting hungry. Suddenly, Daisy gasped.

"What is it?" Shelby asked. She was lying down on Daisy's bed, flipping through a magazine, one of the few they were allowed at the school. Daisy turned to face her with a grin on her face.

"I found it!" she whispered.

"Well, let's see it," Juliette replied. She was lying on her bed, the one next to Daisy's, looking at her old yearbook that she'd compiled. Daisy held it out and the two girls gasped.

"Oh my god, Daisy," Shelby huffed.

"Yeah, isn't it just…"

"Breathtaking?" Juliette supplied. It was a violet strapless gown. It looked like a wrap around, but there was a lot more material in the skirt part. There was some embroidery along the neckline. All in all it was beautiful. She tried it on, and it fit perfectly.

"Alrighty, you all ready for some lunch?" Sophie asked, coming into the dorm. "The guys already all went." The four girls all got up to go. "But first can you help me put these back in the bags?"

"Sure, hey, are the Glider guys back yet?" Jess asked.

"No, not yet…but they should be back any time now," she replied. "You guys find some nice stuff?"

"Yeah, these dresses are so much nicer than last year," Juliette said.

"Yeah, Peter talked to a second hand store in Agnes, and they sent out to a bigger one of their stores, and this is what we got."

"Nice, I'm not complaining," Shelby said.

"Alright, Sophie, we're off to lunch. Talk to you later," Daisy said. They all waved, and left.

"So, what are you guys gonna do this summer?" Jess asked.

"Well, I'm off to Europe with David," Daisy said.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be working hard, because I need to pay my way through college," Jules said.

"Shel?" Jess asked. Her sister's attention was not there at that moment.

"Huh?" she asked, focussing again.

"What are you planning on doing this summer?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess it depends a lot on what Scott wants to do. He's going into law school, and I have to… go to college too."

"Really? What field?" Daisy asked.

"Uh… teaching…?"

"No way! Shelby with the kids?" Juliette squealed. Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I guess it's one of those things not many people realize about me," she replied.

"Guess not," Jess added.

"I knew," Daisy said.

"Really?" Shelby said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I doubt I need to say it, but it was--"

"In the cards, I know," Shelby cut in.

"Yeah, and the fact that it does show a little," she continued.

"How so?" Jules asked. They were now in the caf and getting their food for lunch.

"Haven't you ever seen her around kids? She's really good with them," Daisy explained.

"When did you see me with kids?"

"Oh, a couple of times when Annie asked us to babysit Gracie when she went to the city," Daisy said.

"Oh, yeah… I had some fun times last summer," Shelby said, reminiscing.

"Yeah, you did. We all did. I liked the idea of not going home last summer," Jess agreed.

"It was a good thing to not be exposed to what got us here," Jules agreed.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Daisy said pensively. She had gone home for the summer; returning three weeks shy as her father had had a relapse with the alcohol. She'd told Shelby about the night that he got drunk, but no one else. Shelby was to her what she was to Shelby: a confidant.

"Hey guys," Jules said, sitting down at the table where the Cliffie guys and all the girls were seated.

"Hey Jules, you find a dress?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah, we all did," she replied.

"Record time, I think," Daisy added.

"There were so many nice ones there," Emma gushed.

"Right, well, that's good, I suppose," David said, trying hard not to laugh. Daisy elbowed him in the side to wipe his smirk off.

"Hey, when are the Glider guys getting back?" Ley asked.

"Right now," Andrew said, walking in and coming up behind her.

"Hey," Ley said, looking up at him. He was standing right behind her, with his hands on the back of her chair. "Did you guys find some nice tuxes?"

"Yeah… we would've been back sooner if Alex hadn't been trying on all those seventies ones!" James replied, giving Alex a glare, and sitting down next to Ali.

"Ah, Alex, good job!" David said, leaning across the table to give him high five.

"Yeah, I know… I'm getting good at this."

"You'll be perfect for next year, when sadly, I won't be able to entertain everyone here so much," David said.

"I resent that! I'm still gonna be here!" Emma said.

"And you, m'dear," he replied. She just rolled her eyes.

**************************************************************************************

"Guys, get up! It's the Morp today!" Juliette squealed, bright and early the next morning. There was an overall sighing from the rest of the girls.

"Jules give it a rest!" Shelby yelled, rolling over into her pillow.

"Come on, guys, can't you be happier?"

"Not at this time of the morning!" Emma moaned.

"Juliette, I swear to god, I'm gonna find some kind of rule that doesn't allow you to wake us up this way," Ali screamed.

"Don't worry, she's out of here in a few weeks," Daisy said, laughing. Shelby lifted her head up and looked at Daisy, who was in the bed next to hers. She also started laughing. Jules rolled her eyes and bounced into the bathroom. Ley followed and got to brushing her teeth.

Shortly after, Sophie came into the girls' dorm.

"Okay, guys, time to get up!" she called out. Walking over to Shelby's bunk and shaking her awake, as she'd gotten back to sleep. She swatted at Sophie's arm, but Sophie kept annoying her. Finally, she sat up and got out of bed.

"I'm up! Alright? Stop annoying me!" she said tiredly.

"Come on, Daisy, you too," she said, moving onto Daisy's bunk.

"Oh no you don't!" Daisy yelled, getting up before Sophie got to her, and using her pillow as a shield.

"Well, that was fast. Sophie, you're a pro," Jess said, walking past them and going into the bathroom. Shelby and Daisy smirked, while Sophie thanked her warmly.

**************************************************************************************

"Oh, I can't wait. Morp in 4 hours!" Emma squealed, leaving French class at 3 o'clock that afternoon.

"Oh, I know, it's gonna be so much fun!" Ley added, squealing as well. Those two had become great friends over that year, and both were very happy at the idea that they wouldn't be separated next year.

"Okay, so what do we have to do?" she asked, getting really psyched for the Morp.

"Alright," Ley said, heaving a sigh, and sticking out her hand to tick the list off on her fingers, "we have hair, make-up, dress--"

"Obviously… no, we're going naked!" Emma said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Right… hair, make-up, dress… I think that's it actually."

"Oh, showers!"

"Yeah… hey, where are the others?"

"I think Mr. Smith is giving them a little talk," Kristen said, joining the two girls, along with Ali.

"Yeah, we could hear them all the way from psychology class," Ali added. "They were _so_ loud!"

"Sounds just like them," Emma said. "What're they all taking anyway?"

"Well, I have no clue where the guys are…" Kristen said.

"But the girls have English. Didn't you know? You've been here longer than us!" Ley said.

"What? I'm really bad with remembering other people's time tables," she whined.

"Yeah, whatever, Em," Ali said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Guys! Wait up!" they heard someone call. All four turned around to see the four missing girls running up to them.

"Hey! What've you guys been doing?" Emma asked.

"Oh, Smith is so annoying!" Jess sighed.

"Yeah, apparently we were too loud…?" Shelby said sarcastically.

"Either way, he didn't like our 'rowdiness'," Daisy continued sarcastically.

"It wasn't even us… it was _her_," Shelby said, laughing and making a head motion in Juliette's direction.

"Hey! Those Ridge Runner guys are pretty loud too!" she protested.

"Yeah, in a way that would make Auggie cringe," Daisy added sarcastically.

"Oh my god! What were they saying?" Ali asked, as the other girls cried out their "ohhh"s.

"Oh, they were just being stupid," Juliette said.

"Yeah, stupid like the dogs they are," Jess added.

"What's all this?" David asked, coming up behind them, the Cliffie guys in tow.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Shelby said, giving Daisy a look as though she'd been caught red-handed.

"Right… well, we gotta go get ready," Emma said.

"What? You need four hours to get ready?" Scott whined.

"What now?" Shelby asked.

"Well, I wanted to spend time with you… it's been a long week!" he whined.

"Aren't you cute?" she sighed. "Fine, girls, go on ahead, I gotta spend time with my husband."

"Fine, but be back soon!" Juliette called out to the retreating couple.

"Or I'll release Peter on you!" Daisy added mockingly.

"Release Peter? What? Is he a hound or something?" Emma asked jokingly.

"Hey, you know how Peter gets…"

**************************************************************************************

"You guys ready?" Scott called out to the guys. It was ten to seven and they were just getting finished up. There was a unanimous "yes" to his question. And so they set off to the caf, where the Morp was being held.

A drastically different scene was in progress in the other dorm. The girls, despite their lengthy preparation progress, were still running around, fighting over the bathroom, and whatnot.

Finally, at seven, they set out.

"You know, I really have no idea how we got this late," Ley said sarcastically, shaking her head.

"Oh, you know, we had a lot to do," Shelby replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, that was one hell of a long list," Daisy added, rolling her eyes.

"I guess there's something to be said for lateness, and its fashionability…" Emma said. all the girls started giving her weird looks. "What? I know they're not words!"

"Good, then we won't have to commit you," Ley said, laughing.

They entered the Morp and the song "Bitch," by Meredith Brooks was playing. 

"Hey, this is my theme song!" Shelby said.

"Oh, I know. It fits you all too well," Daisy replied, rolling her eyes. Shelby just smirked.

They quickly spotted the guys and grinned. The guys came over to join them, their jaws to the floor. Several of them wolf-whistling.

"Come on, let's dance!" Alex said to Emma as the song "Higher Ground," by the Red Hot Chili Peppers began. She nodded and followed him onto the dance floor where a lot of the other kids were already dancing. Several of the other Cliffie and Glider couples followed them.

"Come on, Shel," Scott said after a little while, giving her a kiss and taking her hand. She smiled sweetly, perfectly happy with her situation. The song "When You Say Nothing At All," by Ronan Keating started playing. As it played, he slipped his hands around her waist and she put hers around his neck, pulling him close. "What're you smiling about?"

"You! You're so good to me," she whispered, laying her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head softly.

"Well, you certainly picked a great dress," David was saying to Daisy as they danced cheek to cheek.

"You like?" she asked, twirling around and coming back into his embrace.

"Very much," he said, grinning sheepishly.

"So, where to first?"

"Huh?"

"Europe…" she said, winking.

"You still want to do that?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course. It's a great idea, and I really do want to stay with you after our Horizon days."

"Yeah, those end tomorrow," he pointed out.

"I know, but I'm not scared."

"Yeah, me either, come to think of it." She smirked. "Right, well, how does Paris sound to you?"

"Sounds exactly like a plan!"

"That's cause it is one," he replied with a wink. She laughed and lay her head down on his back. He pulled her into a tight hug as they danced, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Alex whispered to Emma as the last chords of the song sounded. That's when the song "Crazy in Love," by Beyoncé and Jay-Z started playing. She grinned at him and started shaking her hips, with his hands still resting on them. He gave her a sly smile. She put her hands on his shoulders and got him moving to the fast tempo.

"You don't look so bad yourself, babe," she whispered in his ear, getting close enough so he could hear.

"Do you think we should break that up?" Peter whispered to Sophie watching the couple dance.

"Nah, come on, Peter, it's their day to be normal. Let them have it," she smiled, bringing him onto the dance floor and occupying his attention.

A minute or so later, the song "We're Dancing," by Mandy Moore started playing.

"Oh, I love this song!" Jules squealed. Auggie laughed at how excited she was.

"Yeah, and I love you, Jules," he said, still chuckling. She blushed and brought him to very middle of the dance floor.

"I love you too," she said. When the music got faster, she really started to have fun.

**************************************************************************************

As the night was drawing to a close, the Cliffhanger and Riverglider couples found themselves meeting up under the gazebo.

"What're you all doing here?" Andrew asked, as he and Ley arrived to find the rest of their groups there.

"Oh, just talking…" Shelby replied from Scott's lap, where she was sitting, wrapped in his arms, protected from the cool mountain air.

"Join the fun," Juliette replied. The couple sat down.

"So, what're we talking about?" Ley asked curiously.

"Oh, life…" Daisy said mysteriously with a wink.


	41. Parting Ways

**__**

Author's Note: Hey guys, okay this is indeed my last chapter -- sadly -- but I fully intend to keep writing… I also have a few other stories on Fanfiction.net that I think you'd all love if you loved this story. One that just got updated, and that's not getting a lot of attention is One Always Wants What One Can't Have and I think you'd all adore The Trick Who Wouldn't Quit. Please check them out!!! I'm sure you'll absolutely love them. Oh, and I am going to write a sequel to this story, I just have to finish up a few other stories first… you know, clear up my schedule!

"Alright, I'm going to quote Shelby on this one," Daisy said slowly, getting the group's attention. Shelby raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no… what did I say?" she asked sarcastically. Daisy smirked.

"So?" Juliette urged.

Daisy cleared her throat, straightened her back, and looked about. "'They say things change. They say time heals all wounds. They say life goes on,'" she said, "For us though, I'd say, for once, _they_'re right."

"Actually, you're misquoting," Shelby pointed out sarcastically. "I do believe I said something like 'but they're wrong.'"

"When did you say this?" Emma asked curiously.

"You know, you haven't been around for that long…" Scott said.

"Yeah, I know," she said, shrugging.

"In any case it was in a letter I sent Daisy," Shelby explained.

"Why were you writing to Daisy?" Kristen asked, looking between both girls who seemed to be telepathically discussing whether or not to explain it as it was a rather touchy subject for both girls, and if the wrong questions ensued, all those horrible memories would return.

"Oh… she had to go away for a while," Daisy explained finally.

"I had to go home last year. I didn't think I was coming back, but I kept in touch with Daisy."

"And Scott," Jess added. A look of embarrassment crossed Shelby's face.

"No, she didn't," Scott said, hanging his head.

"What? You didn't write to Scott?" Leonie asked, shocked. Shelby sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"Too much to say. Haven't you guys ever felt that? You just couldn't talk to someone because you simply didn't know where to start?" she asked, pressing it in upon their minds. There were some nods.

"Is that why you didn't say good-bye?" he whispered. She looked at the floor, then into his eyes and nodded. He closed his eyes and made an ever-so-slight inclination of the head.

"I'm _so_ sorry," she said, hugging him.

"Anyway, my original point," Daisy said after a moment, "was that I do believe, that for at least half of us, those wounds have healed. Do you all agree?" The Cliffhangers nodded their affirmation.

"So, what about the rest of us?" Marc asked.

"I won't lie to you, meat, it's hard," Auggie said.

"But it sure pays off. You work past everything. Past the hits, the abuse, the drugs, the hurt…" Juliette added. The Rivergliders, plus Emma and Jess, nodded, despite the fact that their faces fell considerably.

"Look, guys. It is hard, but you have Peter and Sophie to help you out. They're so great at this, you wouldn't believe," Ezra said.

"Hey, they even melted me," Shelby said with a wink, which received a laugh from the group.

"You all have a long way to go, but it's worth it," Scott added.

"Well, aren't you all just so optimistic!" Daisy sighed.

"You're just lucky you don't have Shelby and Daisy types in your group," Juliette said.

"Tell me about it!" James sighed. Both Daisy and Shelby's eyebrows rose up in shock, but then they looked at each other and laughed.

"It's true!" Shelby said, through the laughter.

"David, what's on your mind? You haven't said a word yet," Daisy said, once she and Shelby had calmed down considerably.

He looked up from the ground. He looked up to meet everyone's eyes.

"Oh, I was just thinking," he said slowly.

"If I'm correct, that's possibly the scariest thing about the silence," Shelby added. He smirked at her.

"What were you thinking about?" Emma asked.

"Ha, ha, very funny," he said sarcastically. "It's weird, I've been here nearly as long as Jess, yet I'm leaving." He looked around before continuing. "I just… doesn't it seem weird?"

"Well, you have to wait till the courts let you go, because of why you got here. Since they're letting you go, I suppose they think you're no longer a threat to society," Daisy assured.

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically, yet draping his arm over her shoulder all the same.

"What _did_ you do?" Leonie asked.

"I beat a kid within an inch of his life last year," he replied with a shrug. "Don't worry, I'm _apparently_ reformed."

"Yeah… right," Andrew said.

"Come on, man, at least he didn't do anything wrong _here_!" Auggie said, getting defensive. He still hated Andrew for what he'd done to Jules.

"Oh my god! Look, we're leaving on Monday, let it lie!" Jules sighed.

"Tomorrow evening actually," Daisy corrected.

"What?" Shelby cried.

"Yeah, our plane leaves tomorrow at 9 o'clock," David said.

"By the way, where are you guys getting the money for this?" Auggie asked curiously.

"After my dad died, I got most of the money," Daisy clarified.

"There was a lot," David said, grinning.

"Yeah, you should see her house!" Shelby said.

"Yeah, about that…we're selling it," Daisy began.

"What? Why?" Shelby asked, completely perplexed. "It's beautiful!"

"Well, first of all, it holds too many painful memories," Daisy said.

"Second, it's far away…" David said, hinting at something. Shelby looked at the couple, confused.

"From what?" she asked slowly.

"From you!" Daisy said, laughing. "When we get back from Europe, we're moving to where you guys are gonna be living!"

"Oh my god! That's so great! I can't believe it!" Shelby screamed, jumping off Scott's lap and going to hug her best friend.

"Yeah, that part was kinda hard for Daisy," David added.

"What part?" Ezra asked.

"The separation part. She wanted to be near Shelby. I can tell you, it took a lot of her convincing me to sell that place," he added. Shelby rolled her eyes and punched him playfully in the arm.

"What was our original point?" Emma asked suddenly.

"How we're all leaving on Monday," Scott cleared up.

"Yeah!" Jules said loudly, "that was my point! Okay, I wanted to say, it's gonna be a while till we all see each other again, so can't we all just get along?"

"That's really admirable, coming from you," Daisy said.

"What do you mean?" Jules asked.

"I'll speak bluntly," Daisy said.

"Do you ever not?" Shelby asked sarcastically. Daisy rolled her eyes and continued.

"As I was saying, I'll speak bluntly. What Andrew did was… quite harsh, to say the least. But--"

"Look, I thought we dealt with that," Ley said, getting defensive of her boyfriend.

"_But_," Daisy said, emphasizing the word, "if Juliette is past it, I think we should all do the both of them the courtesy of putting it past us," she said wisely.

"I agree," Juliette said. "Look, it wasn't easy, but I am past it. It took a lot of work, but I guess I grew."

"How deep," Shelby sighed sarcastically.

"Come on, Shel. Cut some slack," Auggie said. Shelby rolled her eyes, but nodded all the same.

"So, are we all good? No more animosity?" Juliette asked. Everyone nodded. "Auggie?" she asked, making sure. He nodded slowly but decisively. "Good."

"Thanks, guys. This means a lot," Andrew said.

"Hey, I'm sure there was something behind it," Daisy said sarcastically.

"There was," he said quickly. However, there was such truth and conviction in his voice, that the group was taken aback.

"I believe you," Juliette said sincerely.

"She would," Shelby muttered under her breath. Scott heard her and gave her a little nudge. When she looked at him innocently, he gave her a smirk.

"Come on, Shel."

"Whatever," she whispered, leaning into his chest. He chuckled and squeezed her tightly.

"By the way, you guys, what did happen to bring you two together?" Auggie asked.

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked, looking at him, completely confused.

"Well, remember at the wedding? I did a toast about how you two completely changed your relationship overnight," he explained.

"Oh, right…" Scott sighed. He looked at Shelby and they smiled at the memory. "Alright, I'll tell you guys… but you cannot tell _anyone_!"

"Scott… um…you do realize you're talking to a group, right?" David asked sarcastically.

"Thanks, David, that wasn't apparent to me," he said, rolling his eyes. "Well, Dais, remember that night of the thunderstorm, Jeff sent us for ice cream?" Daisy nodded. "Okay, and we went to ask Sophie, and she sent us back for marshmallows…" Daisy nodded again slowly. "Well, did you notice how you left alone?"

"Yeah… I was wondering," she said slowly. "Scott, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, here's the confidential part. This is what I'm _really_ ashamed of…I stayed behind and… sort of… kissed Sophie," he said.

"What?" the group reacted, mouths hanging open, and eyes as wide as watermelons.

"I suffered consequences and all that shit," he assured.

"You kissed Sophie?" Shelby asked amazed. "Scott… that's…oh my god! I don't know what to say!" She got up and started pacing, her dress flowing behind.

"Shel, see the thing is, she told me that was never to happen again…I slightly over-reacted, and that's when I crashed into you," he explained.

"You crashed into her?" Alex asked, starting to get confused.

"Yeah, and she said something--"

"I think it was 'where's the fire, cowboy?' or something to that effect," Shelby said, still standing up, but her face was no longer screwed up in that look of confusion and disgust.

"And then I pulled her back and kissed her."

"Wow, a lot of lip-locking there," Emma remarked sarcastically. Scott gave her a "don't go there" look.

"Why did you kiss Sophie?" Shelby asked.

"Because I had a crush on her… I didn't know what to do. I was really confused about it, and that's what happened. I guess it was a really good thing I ran into you," he told Shelby. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You know, it's really quite hard to stay mad at you," she said, sitting back down beside him.

"I dunno about that one," Daisy said earnestly.

"Yeah, I agree with Dais," Auggie added.

"Me too," Jules said.

"Woah! What is this? Gang-up-on-Scott time?" he asked, surprised and just a little hurt.

"No… not entirely," Juliette reassured.

"We're just… opposing Shel," Auggie added.

"Look, you've done quite a few stupid things. I know I've been mad at you a lot over the past two years," Daisy said. Shelby snorted.

"Understatement of the year!" she announced. The group rang with laughter.

"Okay… sure, but when have you really been very mad at me?" he asked.

"Okay, the worst I've gotten was when you visited Shelby at her solo site, making her run during that huge storm," she cleared up.

"Woah! What's this?" Andrew asked, getting really interested.

"Oh, yeah, when we went on our solos this enormous storm rolled in and we all had to stay in the solo cabin. And when Sophie went to find Shelby she'd left. Scott eventually left to find her and did, but it was pretty tense," Juliette explained.

"Yeah, Jules and I had to hold her back from jumping on Scott," Auggie said.

"Yeah…" she sighed, "I was pretty mad."

"You were ballistic!" Scott corrected. Shelby was looking back and forth amusedly.

"Oh, I feel so touched," she sighed.

"Okay, gang," Peter said, walking up to the gazebo, "it's _way_ past lights out now. I extended the curfew for the Morp, but don't push it. So, off to bed with you all," he said.

**************************************************************************************

"So, you're really leaving," Shelby sighed, sitting on Daisy's bunk as her friend packed up all her stuff. Daisy stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah, but I'll be back eventually. And we'll live near each other. I bet we even have kids at the same time, and they'll grow up and fall in love… or some screwed up shit like that," she said, laughing. Shelby joined in the laughter.

"I guess so… I'll still miss you though. So, you're going just for the summer?"

"Yeah, I'll be back for the start of school," she sighed.

"School? Are you going to college?"

"Yeah, I'm going into psychology."

"Daisy, the psychiatrist… has a certain ring to it. And you're definitely bright and wise enough for it."

"Thanks. Yeah, I figured I might as well share my gift," she laughed. Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to the nearby college to take the courses needed to become a counselor. And Scott's gonna go study law," Shelby explained.

"Oh, Scott as a lawyer… quite a few possibilities there."

"What about David?"

"You know what, I don't think he has any idea what he wants to do. Maybe he'll be a stay-at-home dad."

"Dad? Thinking about having kids?" Shelby asked, eyebrows raised.

"For sure… the question is when."

"Have you guys had sex yet?" she asked bluntly.

"Nope. I assume that's what Paris is for," she said laughing. Shelby snorted into Daisy pillow.

"Oh my god, well, I doubt David'll oppose that idea."

"You don't think very highly of men in general, do you?"

"Nope, not particularly. Scott's my exception to the rule."

"Right, then."

**************************************************************************************

That evening, at 8 o'clock, Sophie and Shelby drove David and Daisy to the airport once the couple had said their good-byes to everyone, which, despite their sarcastic natures, was quite emotional.

When they arrived at the airport, Shelby started to get scared. Once Sophie was finished with her farewells, she went back to the car to wait for Shelby.

"Dais, don't go," Shelby whispered, as she hugged her best friend, before she'd have to let her go for a whole summer.

"Shelby, you'll be fine," Daisy said, but holding onto her tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too… you have no idea! I won't have anyone to tell everything to," she replied, holding back tears.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll write regularly and phone home just to check on you."

"Okay," she said, letting go. "David, take good care of her, or I'll hunt you down and kick your ass."

"Alright," he said, though he didn't doubt Shelby's ability. "Bye Shel," he finally said, giving her a hug too.

"Okay, you two, be good, and come home quickly. Oh, and get me something from Paris!" she said finally.

"Bye, Shel!" Daisy said. Shelby started walking away, but after a few steps, she turned around, and saw that Daisy hadn't moved and was still looking in her direction. She ran back into her friend's arms.

"This shouldn't be this hard," Shelby choked through tears.

"I know," Daisy laughed through those same parting tears.

"You know you're really close when…" David sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Have fun. Bye!" Shelby sighed, sniffling. Then, as quickly as she could, Shelby turned around and left.

"Are you okay?" David asked as Daisy turned to him.

"I will be," she said. "Come on, let's get this show on the road."

Shelby made her way to Sophie's car.

"You alright?" Sophie asked her earnestly.

"Yeah… I'll be fine. It's just… really hard, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," she replied, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, you'll be so busy, you won't know what hit you, and you won't have time to miss her."

"I'll always have time. She's my best friend!"

**************************************************************************************

That last day together, the Cliffhangers hung around the lodge and talked. They did a final round of the grounds together to make sure they didn't forget anything important and reminisced as they went.

Despite their past differences, they were closer than ever, which was a great feeling.

Auggie and Juliette were going down to New York State. Ezra was going to Queens University. And Shelby, Scott, and later, Daisy and David were going to be living in the Toronto area. Kat was going to school in Boston, and Hank was in the police force there. Hannah and Jerry lived in Maine with their baby, Leah. So, relatively, they were all pretty close.

They had all exchanged phone numbers and email addresses. As Shelby and Scott were the ones who were set up the best, they were planning to all get together at the end of the summer, after everyone had had a chance to get settled in their own houses and apartments. Hannah wouldn't be able to make it, but they'd told her she'd have to come up eventually.

So, with final, parting words of good-luck and farewell, they left that Monday morning. They were all scared and nervous about going back into the real world. They knew, however, that they did have each other if anything ever happened. And, as an added bonus, they were all moving away from the demons that had haunted them their entire lives. They were free.

"It feels weird to be leaving, doesn't it?" Shelby asked Scott as they sat down in the plane that would take them to Toronto airport.

"Yeah, but in a way, we're never gonna be completely gone from that place. It'll always be a home away from home if we needed it. And we'll be seeing Peter and Sophie soon anyway."

"Well, in either case, I'm glad I've got you, Scott."

"And I'm so happy I've got you. No matter what, we'll pull through," he said, holding her hand as the plane took off. She looked him in the eyes and smiled warmly.

This really wasn't the end of the world. Life would hold curves, but in the end, it didn't matter, because they'd always have each other. They were ready.

"Bring it on," Shelby whispered as she looked out the window, seeing the beautiful tree-covered mountains of British Columbia speeding away from under her. She felt a squeeze in her hand and turned to look at Scott.

"You alright?" he asked, looking her in the eyes, and seeing the homesickness arising, but with it, the hopefulness to begin anew.

"Yeah, I am," she said sincerely. He leaned in and gave her a sweet passionate kiss. "I love you, Scott."

"I love you too, and that'll never change."


End file.
